Star and Iron
by Frozen Silver Moonlight
Summary: Change is always a double edged sword. It can bring you good things or bad things. It just depends on how you decided to use that change. Lucy knew that and yet she still does not know what to think about Gajeel Redfox nor does he know what to think about her! Doubled edge sword indeed!
1. The Star's Time Has Pass

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

The Star's Time Has Pass

Lucy sat on her bed gazing at the brightly lit stars. Her mind was wandering towards her teammates. She was not blind. Nor was she stupid. She saw the changes that were happening on her team. Ever since they had return from Edolas and after her grueling defeat at the Grand Magical Games Team Natsu had slowly begun to drift away from her and focus more on the youngest of the takeover siblings, Lisanna. Lisanna, just saying her name mentally caused Lucy to cringe with distaste. It was the revelation of Lisanna being alive that was the catalyst of the change occurring in her life.

Lucy had grown up used to being alone ever since her mother died. Loneliness had become a constant companion as she grew up. It was not until she had joined Fairy Tail that she learned the true meaning of the words family and friendship. She would always be grateful to Natsu for bringing her to such a wonderful and lively place, but Lucy knew...no, she had been having the nagging feeling that her new found happiness would disappear one day. That feeling of her happiness fading had grown increasingly dreadful since Lisanna had returned from the dead.

The evidence supporting her feeling of dread was solidified by the very person who had brought her to Fairy Tail, Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer used to be by her side constantly, always bugging her to go on a job with him and Happy. He always was at her apartment like he lived there too and sometimes the two would cuddle up in her bed for a good night's sleep. Natsu was her constant companion. He may be slightly annoying to the point she had considered magically sealing his mouth on a few occasions, but despite that, Natsu was her dearest friend.

But now it was the opposite.

Natsu did not even bother to speak or look at her for the past few weeks. It was like she had become invisible to him and to the rest of Team Natsu, minus Gray and Happy. It reminded Lucy of how her father had treated her all those years ago when she was still in living in her cold unloving mansion. Her feeling of dread was fed over the past few days when she had overheard Erza and Natsu. They were discussing going on a possible job with Lisanna and not her. She heard every word that left their lips. They wanted Lisanna on their team and not Lucy. They did not want Lucy on their team anymore. It was heartbreaking hearing those words leave the lips of her two friends.

She remembered Gray had visited her the day after she had accidently eavesdropped on Natsu and Erza. The ice mage came into her apartment with a scowl on his face and he was muttering about how he was going to murder Natsu and Erza. Lucy could only smile sadly at him, telling him it was not his fault and that he was a very good friend. Gray had paused as understanding filled his cool dark eyes. He knew she had heard the Erza and Natsu talking. They had spent the rest of that night eating ice cream and drinking till the sun rose.

That happened a few days ago.

Lucy released a sigh as she pushed her blond hair out of her brown eyes. She knew that heartbreak was coming for her, but she did not really care anymore. She knew why the Erza and Natsu would prefer Lisanna over her. She was, in the psychical and destructive magical power sense, the weakest on Team Natsu. She did lack that kind of strength, but for what she lacked in destructive power she made up with her intelligence and quick thinking skills. She was more of a fight smart type of person instead of relying on pure destructive force like her teammates. In most of the eyes of Fairy Tail destructive power was held in high regards, thus most of the time Lucy's cunning and smart fighting was overlooked. She was dubbed as the weak, little sexy blond on Team Natsu. She recalled the times when she had been asked how it like was to be supported by such strong teammates. In other words, how was it to be the weakest on such a strong team?

"I am not weak." She whispered to herself in the silence of her room. Her warm brown eyes gazed up at the constellations of some of her spirits, her close friends, glittering in the night sky. She heard Gray's words of encouragement playing in her mind as well. "As a Celestial mage I am not weak, but it never hurts to improve my current strength."

Her eyes fell upon the picture of her and Team Natsu. They were huddled together; arms around each other in a warm and happy embraced. Natsu was standing next to her with his broad goofy grin flashing at the camera. Lucy felt a small smile form on her pretty face. She would cherish the times she had with Team Natsu. It was one of her happiest times in Fairy Tail, but it was time to accept that her time with them had pass.

"Time to face the heartbreak."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed my chapter 1! Let me know what you think!


	2. The Star Will Stand on Her Own

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

The Star Will Stand on Her Own

Lucy took a deep calming breath before she entered the guild hall. She had to mentally prepare herself for what was going to happen once she stepped foot into her guild. Once she was ready, she pushed the big doors open and was greeted with the joyous chatter of her fellow guild mates. They all greeted her with smiles and waves of hellos as she walked in. Her brown eyes quickly spotted Mira by the bar. Sitting down on the empty bar stool Lucy waved cheerful at Mira, who had come towards her.

"Hello, Lucy!" Mira grinned as she handed Lucy a strawberry milkshake. "Here's your favorite. How have you've been? You were ill for a few days right?"

"Yeah, sorry that I worried you Mira, but I feel much better now." Lucy smiled taking a sip of her milkshake. "Thanks for the milkshake by the way!"

"I'm just glad that you are feeling better now, Lucy." Mira paused slightly, before she continued with her words carefully. "Lucy, about Team Natsu..."

"Speaking about Team Natsu, have you've seen them lately? They did not come to visit me when I was sick at home. Well, only Gray did. "Lucy replied, "Are they on a job or something?"

"Yes, they should be back today." Mira looked worried, but not about the welfare of Team Natsu. She was worried about what was going to happen when they got back. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? Like I said, they did not even bother see how I was doing when I was sick. Gray did mention a mission to me, but I was kind of out of it."

Mira felt anger rise inside her when Lucy told her that. How could her teammates, Natsu and Erza, not worry about Lucy? It was so ungrateful of them. After all Lucy had done so much for them in the past and they didn't even bothered to see if she was alright when she was sick? Mira was going to give them a piece of her mind when they got back. "I'm sure they were really worried about you Lucy."

"Maybe they were just distracted by something more important I guess." Lucy shrugged.

"Lucy," Mira could not finish her thought when the guild doors were opened loudly once again by a certain Fire Dragon Slayer and his team.

"We're back everyone!" Nastu grinned, Lisanna walking by his side.

'"Welcome back!" Everyone replied cheerfully, except for Mira and Lucy.

The group sat down in their regular area, except for Gray who spotted Lucy. He veered away from Team Natsu walking towards her with a grin on his face.

"Yo, Lucy, are you feeling better?" Gray hugged her. As usual he was shirtless.

"Hey, Gray! Yes, I feel way better! And your clothes!" She smiled and punched his shoulder in a friendly manner. "How did the mission go?"

"It was boring without you, but it was also disastrous! I'll tell you about it." Gray talked as he found his discarded shirt and put it back on. He took the empty stool besides the blond Celestial Mage.

"Was it that bad?"

"Let's just say I'm going solo for a while." Gray frowned.

Lucy listened to Gray talk about how much he wanted to strangle Natsu for burning down a building and almost half the town. Erza had destroyed a good portion of a forest where an endangered animal lived, and Lisanna, who had rather foolishly ran forward and ending up knocked out by a single blow. Gray had to fight by himself because of Lisanna's mistake and he was almost injured trying to pick up her slack after she had woken up from her unconsciousness only to go search for Natsu. Mira frowned when she heard that, but said nothing as Gray continued on about how they barely received any reward money because of the fiasco.

Lucy was listening to Gray, but her eyes kept drifting towards the other two members of Team Natsu and Lisanna. They chatted amongst themselves excitedly. Lucy felt her heart stab with pain. She knew that her team was going on missions with Lisanna, but to ignore her and not tell her they were doing that was really a low blow in Lucy's book. Not to mention beyond cowardly. She was upset that Natsu and Erza did not visit her when she was sick. But she was most upset about how they easily forgot about her. They tossed her aside like she was an old toy, like she was a piece of nothing with no feelings. She quickly pushed the depressing feelings down as she cleared her mind. She was a _Heartfilia! _There was no way she was going to allow these depressing feelings get the better of her. A _Heartfilia never back down from adversity; they stood up to it and overcome it._

"Mira, Gray, I need to talk to Natsu and Erza. Wish me luck!" Lucy hopped off her stool and walked towards her friends with her held up high and a bright smile on her face. When she was close enough, Natsu and the others stop talking. They watch her silently as she greeted them. "Hi guys!"

They all acknowledge her with a nod. Really, no hellos? Did her friends not care about her that much anymore? Lisanna looked like she was glaring at her, but Lucy ignored her. Lucy inwardly sighed and decided to get this over with. She was about to speak when Erza broke the silence.

"Lucy, we must speak with you." The reequip mage said her face serious.

"Really, I need to talk to you guys too, actually."

"Well, then we'll go first. Lucy, we have decided after long discussion that –"

"Erza, sorry, but I have something important to say." Lucy wanted to laugh as she saw the shock faces of the others because she dared to interrupt Erza of all people. "I have had a lot of time to think about this, but I know this is the right choice for me to make. I am quitting Team Natsu and going solo."

"What?" they all said in unison.

"I'm quitting Team Natsu. I don't want to be on your team anymore." Lucy replied with a firm voice. "I have wanted to go solo for a while you see."

"Lucy, you're quitting?" Erza said her face was drawn in shock.

"Yes. Besides, I know you guys were planning on kicking me off the team. So it should not matter that I quit." She grinned widely as their faces paled. They did not expect her to know. Natsu and Erza showed nothing else; they did not even look apologetic. "What you expect me to be waiting around on you guys forever, like some dependent little girl? Sorry, to burst your view of me, but that's not who I am. I think going solo is for the best for me. Good bye Team Natsu."

With her head held high, Lucy walked away from her now former teammates. She was so proud of herself for standing up to her ex-teammates. Lucy felt this huge burden being lifted off her shoulders as she walked back towards a confused looking Mira and Gray. She just smiled as she returned to her seat and that made them smile back. The caring and loving Mira had set another milkshake for the Celestial Mage.

"Guys, I finally did something for myself!" Lucy grinned proudly. "I quit Team Natsu so I can go solo!"

"So that's what you decided! Hey, we can team up sometimes then Lucy!" Gray grinned. "No annoying ash for brains to bugs us!"

"Sure, Gray!" Lucy laughed. "Just let me know when you want too okays!"

"What, Lucy you quit Team Natsu? Did you and Natsu get in an argument?" Mira gasped, not believing Lucy would be smiling after leaving her team. She confusingly looked at Gray. Gray just shrugged. "Why would you—"

"Mira, it doesn't really matter why. I just want to prove to everyone in the guild, especially Natsu and Erza, that I am not weak. I am tired of everyone thinking that I just depend on Team Natsu's strength and not my own!" Lucy swished her straw around in her cup, "I mean I can complete jobs on my own just perfectly fine too! I want people to see that I can stand on my own with my own magic!"

"Lucy…" Mira felt proud of the young mage. "I'll support you all the way! You're so wonderful Lucy! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mira!"

"But I want you to start off slow, okay. Make sure the jobs you choose are ones you are certain that you can handle. I do you want you to be safe!"

"Yeah, don't start with anything too hard okay, Lucy." Gray agreed.

"I know! I won't rush these things." Lucy hugged the barmaid, "Besides, I want to prove that I can STAND alone, not crawl alone."

"Oh, I'll crawl with you Lucy," Gray smirked deviously and winked, "especially, when you wear those cute skirts of yours!"

"Gray!" she blushed!

"What? It's not like you'll not look good standing or crawling! You're strong and hot enough to do both!"

"Thanks!"

It was time to start proving she could stand on her own.

* * *

Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!


	3. Ice's and Star's First Job

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Ice's and Star's First Job

Lucy was beyond excited! After a few simple jobs, which were very successful, Gray had gone up to her and asked her to go on a job with him! Though he had already been asked by Erza to join Team Natsu on a job he declined favoring to go on one with Lucy instead. After rummaging through the available jobs, and avoiding the death glares Juvia was giving Lucy, they decided on one that was for the newly rebuilt Akane Resort. They were in need of help of finding some precious treasure that was stolen from them.

It sounded short and simple.

They had reached Akane Resort with no problems, except for the minor incidents of Gray stripping down naked on the train. It took awhile for Lucy to calm the public and fend off the overzealous fan girls, who tried to make off with the Ice Mage's clothes. Yes, it was quite an eventful train ride. One that Lucy would not to repeat any time soon. When they walked into the front doors of the Akane Resort, the owner Mr. Akane was ecstatic that someone answered their call. And he was more than happy that a certain fire breathing destroying Fire Dragon Slayer was not with them.

"You see we had this priceless jewel in our vault, but a few days ago it was broken into and it was gone!" Mr. Akane explained as he dabbed his tears with a kerchief. "Nothing was caught on our security cameras! Please, help me find the perpetrator! That jewel was supposed to be used for my fiancé's engagement ring!"

"Don't worry Akane-san we'll get it back!" Lucy smiled. "You can count on us!"

"Oh thank you!"

After their rather short meeting with their client they went towards their shared room and began to discuss their plan of attack. They looked over all the documents Mr. Akane had provided them and the footage of the day the robbery was committed. They could find nothing really useful that pointed to anyone. Lucy was getting frustrated with the lack of evidence. She fell back onto the floor with a scowl on her pretty face.

"Lucy, I'm starting think this was an inside job." Gray voiced, his dark blue eyes watched the blond as she rolled over so she could see his face. "It was too clean. Not one alarm rang off and then there's the fact that none of the security cameras caught anything."

"You're right! The thief must have known where all their blind spots were and how not to sound off the alarms! It had to be an inside job!"

"Yeah, so it had to someone who had the knowledge of this vault."

"Do think it was one of his workers here?" Lucy tilted her head thinking out loud.

"Awws, you look cute like that Lucy, like a little puppy!" Gray teased.

"Gray, be serious! Thank kami Juvia is not here! She would kill me!" Lucy shivered at the thought of be drowned by the vengeful water mage.

"What does she have to do with anything? You're cute, just telling you the truth, Lucy."

"Seriously Gray, concentrate!'

"Uh, well I'll have to agree. It had to be a worker here."

"So we have to find out just who or maybe even more than one person who stole the jewel." Lucy shifted her weight a little as she tried to get comfortable on the floor. "This means we have to do actual detective work."

"Why couldn't it just be a job where we could just beat the crap out of people, seriously!" Gray frowned as his shirt went sailing across the room, "You know the straight forward approach."

"You're the one that picked it genius, so don't complain!" Lucy smirked as his frown deepened in displeasure. "You know, the workers here saw us walk in…"

"You're point, Lucy?" Gray did not like the grin that was forming on Lucy's face. It promised bad and possibly embarrassing things to come.

"They know we're here to investigate the theft so," her smile turned out into a full board grin of mischievousness, "That means undercover work, Mr. Fullbuster."

"Yeah, next time we're taking a mission to Mt. Hakobe to fight off an army of Vulcans!"

* * *

And here's my last update for today, featuring some Gray and Lucy. I know it was short, but I wanted to focus a bit on their friendship, so this mission may end up being in three parts, then after that Gajeel will finally get some screen time! Don't worry Gajeel will come into play very soon! Reviews are most very welcome!


	4. Meet Mr and Ms

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Meet Mr. and Ms.

The next morning Lucy explained to Mr. Akane what they suspected and he was more than happy to oblige them by offering them jobs in order to uncover the thief. They went back to their room, where they found their disguises ready and waiting courtesy of Virgo. Gray looked at his suspiciously before he went to change in the bathroom, giving Lucy the chance to change in the room. She fingered her disguise carefully noting how soft the material was. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and changed.

She was pleased with what she saw in the mirror. It was a mid-thigh length moca brown colored maid outfit with puffy shoulders, but not the over exaggerated puffy kind. The sleeves were long and cuffed with white lace. The white lace trimmed the edges around her collar bone. A small cute frilly edged apron was tied around her waist and a little pocket with a bow to put her note pad in was in the bottom corner. It adorned her curves perfectly! Her blond hair was now a rich strawberry color that glinted red raspberry when the light hit it at the right angle. It was now waist length and it flowed with delicate curls. Her brown eyes were now a dazzling sea-blue green.

Yes, she looked good!

"Oh shit Lucy, you look smokin' hot!" Gray appeared out of the bathroom as he looked her up and down, appreciating how good her curves were being shown off. "Damn, you can wear that outfit around me any time!"

"Shut it Casanova! Though, "she licked her lips as she walked towards him placing a hand on his chest, "You're looking all yummy yourself, Mr. Fullbuster."

She assessed his disguised and she would remember to find some way to thank Virgo properly. She had out done herself. The disguise showed off Gray's handsome features well. Gray was wearing a V-necked vest that showcased his amazing abs to the world and firmly tight slacks that hugged his ass like a glove. He wore a tie that matched her contact eyes. His hair was now a dirty blond with the tips barely reaching his shoulders and his eyes were an amethyst purple that sparkled brightly. He looked good.

"I know I look good, but you can stop the drooling now." He smirked as he pulled her closer to him. His hand idly played with her new hair. "Though, I think I found myself a beautiful missing star from the heavens."

"You wish I was drooling Gray!" Lucy giggled as she hugged him. "You must be getting those pick up lines from Loke."

"Not telling!"

"Hmph, well at least you're a good friend!" She grinned.

"Yes, the best!"

"I'll make sure Juvia gets pictures of this too! She'll be all over you!" Lucy grinned somewhat sadistically.

"Oh Kami no, please don't do that Lucy! I'm your friend remember, "Gray paled at the thought of Juvia going all crazy, "your best friend!"

"Well, handsome let's get this undercover started shall we!" She tugged his tie and pulled him forward.

"Lucy, you really are not going to give her pictures are you?"

"Not telling!"

* * *

"These are our new employees. I hope everyone will treat them with respect." Mr. Akane stood besides two new strangers. "They'll be starting today. Please, don't be too afraid to show them the ropes." Mr. Akane left them after that, leaving the introductions to the two newbies.

"Hiya, the name is Layla Kurze! Nice to meet you all!" she grinned broadly as she waved to the other employees. The women in the group eyed her venomously and the men eyed her like she was a piece of delicious meat waiting to be devoured. "I hope we all can get along!"

The young man beside her noticed the lustful stares on Layla and growled loudly.

"Keep your perverted eyes off my Layla, you jackasses!" he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his embrace as his eyes glared holes into the men, "Name's Taka Midou and I'm Layla's man! So don't even try thinking any dirty thoughts about my Layla, unless you have a death wish, you hear!"

The men in the group grumbled and the women pouted knowing that the two were a couple broke their hearts. The good-looking ones were always taken. The other employees soon left to go about their daily routine, leaving Layla and Taka with the head boss.

"Hello, I'm Sanguni Toza and I'm the head boss here." His eyes lingered on Layla's chest for a bit, before Taka's glare made him look away. "So…uh… your jobs are pretty simple. Midou-san will work the bar and Kruze-san delivers the drinks."

"Sounds easy enough, right Taka babe?" Layla played with some of Taka's hair.

"Yeahs." He kissed her nose. "Though what about our pay?"

"You get paid the end of every week and you get to keep all the tips you make too." Toza explained.

"Cools!" Layla smiled warmly up at her boyfriend, "When do we start?"

"Today, though I warned you it can get pretty stressful."

"Nothin' we can't handle." Taka replied his face was bored looking as he looked at Toza.

* * *

"Kami, my feet hurt so much!" Lucy rubbed her sore feet before she tossed her strawberry colored hair wig to the floor.

"Here's some ice for them, Lucy." Gray placed a bucket filled with some of his ice under her red throbbing feet.

"Thanks, Gray!"

Gray watched Lucy relax on the bed for a few minutes, before he went over their newly developed subject list. They had met all of the employees so far and they all seem so terribly nice, even though most of the men were looking at Lucy, disguised as Layla, in a not so gentlemen like way. He didn't have the slightest clue who could be the possible thief. Every employee here had all positive things to say about Mr. Akane. Not one person said anything negative about him.

"Fuck, it looks like we hit a road block here! None of the employees gave me a bad vibe! Well, besides the fact that the guys were fucking you with their eyes." He sighed frustrated tossing the papers into the air. He watched them flutter around for a bit.

"I feel the same way. No one really scream thief to me. I mean, Mr. Akane treats his employees really well and they get real good pay too." She tossed her maid uniform to the ground and laid on the bed in only a spaghetti strapped tank and short boy shorts. "Happy employees don't really turn on a good boss most of the time."

"We should sleep on it, I think." Gray stood up from his spot on the floor leaving his clothes behind; he landed next Lucy on the bed causing her to shriek in surprise when she saw he was only in his black silky boxers. "Don't scream in my ear please. Don't want to go death."

"Gray go to your own bed! There's no way you're sleeping on mine with only boxers on!" She tried to push him out of the bed. She took her feet out of the bucket with Gray's ice. She used her cold feet to give herself more leverage. But even with the addition of her feet he did not budge. Gray just ignored it and wrapped a muscular arm around her. "Gray!'

"Come on Lucy, you use to allow Natsu sleep in your bed all the time." He pouted. "Why can't I?"

"That's different! He snuck into my bed never asking for my permission!" Her face was a pretty shade of pink when she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Please, Lucy?" He pleaded with her. His eyes were droopy with sleep and it was just comfortable on the bed with Lucy there too. "I promise I won't be naughty."

"…fine. But no funny business, okay!" Lucy made herself comfortable. "You're lucky you're a good friend Gray Fullbuster or else I would have let loose Loke on you!"

"You can have Loke beat up tomorrow…right now just sleep Lucy…mmm…" Gray whispered as sleep finally overcame him. "Sleep…"

"Damn it Gray." Lucy paused, staring into Gray's relaxed and peaceful face. She smiled before she sighed suddenly feeling sleepy. "Goodnight, Gray."

* * *

Reviews are most welcome by me! :D

And here's chapter 4 with more Gray and Lucy interaction. I always saw them as great and wonderful friends! They sure like to tease each other, lols. I'm working on the last part of this mission if I'm lucky it may be posted up today as well. To all of those who have review, following and read my story thank you, I'm happy that you all are enjoying it! :D And thank you GajeelRedfoxfan808, for being the first person to favorite me as an author, I feel quite honored. Thank you all again!


	5. The Rotten Apple in the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

The Rotten Apple in the Family

The next morning was quite uneventful, except for the Gray walking in on her when she was in the bath. Really, that man knew nothing about boundaries sometimes. She wondered how many Lucy Kicks it would take to get it through that thick skull of his that he should not walk in on her when she was bathing, unless she her life was in danger! Then she had to go through the day as Layla and endure the perverted comments from both her coworkers and the customers, not to mention the groping hands. Gray, or rather his alternate persona Taka, had spent most of the time beating the crap out of the gropers, with no magic since that would out them as mages, with his bare hands. He had spent their break declaring threats and glaring at the men as he spoke sweet words to her nuzzling her neck affectionately. Lucy could not help but think Gray would make an excellent boyfriend one day.

Lucy or rather Layla spent the rest of her night mentally going through her check list of suspects, but she kept coming short of anyone being the possible culprit. Gray didn't come up with anything either. It was getting frustrating to say the least. The two were sitting outside relaxing for a bit when a low and almost predatory voice interrupted their glaring contest with the wall.

"Well, what a scrumptious looking young man we have here." A tall woman with lime green hair pulled up into an elegant knot approached them. She wore a tight-fitting dress that show off way to much cleavage and it looked so short that if she bend over she would be advertising what she had underneath all that. It was too skimpy for Lucy's liking. Her pale blue eyes glittered as she spotted Gray. "Who might you be? I have never seen you here, sexy."

"None of your damn business lady!" Taka frowned as he turned his attention back to Layla.

"Taka babe, don't be so rude!" Layla tapped his nose playfully. She turned towards the woman, who was now glaring at her like she was dirt under her shoe. Layla paid no attention to that. "Hiya, my names Layla! Who are you?"

"Not that it matters to such a lowly shrew like yourself, but I am the owner's younger sister, Asako. Akane, Asako, but you handsome can me Asako." She winked flirtatiously at Gray.

"Hey, do you mind not flirting with my boyfriend in front of me?" Layla glowered at the rude woman and wrapped her arms around Taka kissing his cheek. "He's not interested, got it lady. I can be as nice as I want, but if you don't stop eye raping my Taka I'll have to beat the shit out of you, lady!"

"Like you would know ugly! You're threats are empty."She placed her hands on her hips her face set in a scowl. "Why would he want a little girl like you when he can have a woman of exceptional beauty like me!"

"My Layla is anything, but a little girl. In fact, she's quite a goddess in bed, like last night." He nibbled her ear looking straight at the woman with a slight smirk. "She a beauty and she's all mine."

"Why you–" Asako was disrupted by the voice of her elder brother.

"Asako, why are you arguing with my new employees?" Mr. Akane placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and pulled her back. "Leave them be!"

"I demand that you fire this little sow! She talked back to me rudely!" she stomped her foot. "Fire her this instant!"

"Just because the young man rejected you and his girlfriend defended him does not mean I will fire her." He shook his head. "Please, behave yourself."

"Ugh, why do you always defend other sluts and not your own sister! It has to be because of that pathetic woman you plan to marry! She's turning you against me!" Asako's face was drawn in rage. "I hope you never find that jewel your planning to use for that ring of hers, that slut!"

She stomped off in rage. Mr. Akane apologized profusely on his sister's behalf, before he left after her. Lucy frowned; something was bugging her about what the woman had said. She could not quite put her finger on it. She leaned back in her chair trying to figure out just what the hell she said was bothering her. She twirled her hair absent-mindedly trying to think. She was thinking so hard she felt her head becoming dizzy.

"Wait, how the fuck did she know that!" Gray suddenly slammed his fist on the table causing Lucy to fall out of her chair onto the cold floor flipping her maid skirt in the process. Gray looked down and was given a nice view of her lacy black underwear. He felt his cheeks redden, but he could not for the life of him avert his eyes away. He smirked. "Lucy, if you wanted me to see your panties so bad all you had to do was ask. By the way, I approve of your lacy choice."

"Gray, shut up! What hell was that all of a sudden! You scared the crap out of me!" She quickly got up pulling her skirt down. "And I did not ask for your approval on my choice of underwear!"

"I still approve. I just realized how did that chick know that the jewel was missing? The only ones that know are Mr. Akane, you and me. How did she know…?" Gray tapped his chin in thought, "Unless, she was in on it!"

"Gray, are you all right?" Lucy placed her hand on his forehead as if checking for a fever. "You just came up with something really smart, right now."

"Hey!" Gray blushed. "Not cool, Lucy!"

"Hmm, but I understand what you are saying. She's probably involved in it!" Lucy hummed agreeing. "She sounds jealous of Akane-san's fiancee. And from what we just experience, she's spiteful enough to do something horrible!"

"Yeah and more than likely she helped the break into the vault."

"Time for another plan!" Lucy announced. She paused for a bit before she turned back to Gray. "So you approve of my lacy underwear?"

"I already said yes, Lucy. They're quite sexy on you."

"Good, because I was planning on buying more, but I was not too sure if I should. Now that I got your opinion I'm buying more." She handed him his pants, which had mysteriously landed beside her during their conversation.

"What, when did I toss my pants off?" the Ice Mage looked confused as he pulled them back on. "My opinion on panties matters to you?"

"But of course Mr. Fullbuster! From what I've seen you wear under your pants, I know you have good taste in underwear!" She giggled. "Hmm, maybe we should go underwear shopping after this, ne Gray?"

"As long as you don't embarrass me, Lucy"

"Sure, sure, little ice stripper!"

* * *

"So where is that ugly little girlfriend of yours at?" Asako purred as she traced patterns on his chest.

"Layla was tired from our late night excursions. I tired her out and she enjoyed it very much." Taka slyly grinned. "She was so noisy last night. I feared she may have woken our neighbors, but I'm glad my little vixen enjoyed herself."

"Hmph, she is nothing but a child. A real woman, like myself, can surely show you a better time. I know so many more things than that little girl! It would make you shiver in ecstasy." Asako licked her lips anxiously, hoping he would answer yes. "So much more."

"I'm not interested in your carnal desires, lady. I am quite satisfied with Layla. She lights a fire in me that only she can quench."

"Fool! I offer you one of the best nights of your life and you reject me!" She smacked him hard leaving a red mark on his handsome face. "You lowly little man!"

"You little witch! How dare you strike my boyfriend!" Layla appeared in an instant by Taka's side. "Leave my man be! I warned you!"

Layla launched herself towards Asako. And a cat fight broke out the between the two drawing in the attention of all in the area to them. Whistles and cheers from the men were the loudest as no one moved to stop them. As the fight drew on, Taka was able to sneak away without anyone noticing. He quickly made his way to the room the woman was staying out, hopefully the information they found from the hotel receptionist was correct.

"This is the room, 777." He kicked the door opened not caring if he broke it in half. The woman's room was first class. Everything in it looked expensive and priceless. The woman was loaded, no wonder she acted like a spoil brat that always got what she wanted. Then again, Lucy use to be rich too, but she did not act like that woman did. "Must be because Lucy is such a good-hearted person."

He began to ransack the room looking for any evidence of the missing jewel. When he was through rummaging around like a thief he found nothing, absolutely nothing! Nada, zip, zilch! He wasted his precious time! He kicked the wall out of pure annoyance causing a hanging painting to fall off revealing a safe. Well, that as lucky of him! Thank you kicking habit! He made quick work of the vault lock, which was not even protected against magic. He smiled triumphantly when a tell-tale glint of a missing jewel sparkled in the light, but he noticed something else and his blood ran cold.

"Shit Lucy!" He ran out of the room stuffing the jewel into his pocket. Fluttering out of the safe were two contracts and both held pictures of two mages Gray never forgot.

Ikaruga and Vidaldus Taka of the assassin guild Death's Head Caucus…

* * *

Lucy managed to rip out a good chunk of the woman's hair out before she was forcefully pulled away from the fight by two familiar strong arms. She looked behind her to find a pale face Gray surveying the crowd with quick jerks of his eyes. Something was putting him on edge Lucy decided. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but before she could even form the words on her lips Asako's animal like shriek of rage stopped her. Aksako's face was marred with thin nail like scratches, slightly swollen bleeding lips and she was sporting a nice black eye Lucy noticed. Asako glared at her with pure venom. But Lucy was too busy patting herself on her back for messing Asako up so bad and was not caring that the woman looked just about ready to murder her.

"You little bitch! How dare you do this to me, to my beautiful lovely face and hair!" she screeched like a banshee. "You'll pay for this! I swear!"

"And you'll be going to jail you thief! And for harboring two dark guild mages! The magic council will not take so kindly to that, lady." Gray stated as he kept an eye out for the two assassin guild mages. "You really are an ugly woman, you know that."

"I'm no thief! What proof do you have!"

"This," Gray reached into his pocket pulling out the missing jewel. He tossed it towards his client. "I found it in the vault in her room. She stole it with the help of two dark guild mages of Death's Head Caucus, Ikaruga and Vidaldus Taka!"

"What? They survived?" Lucy gasp, her eyes widening when she remembered her fight with the heavy metal looking mage. "And they're here! We have to get these people out of here!"

"Asako, is this true!" Mr. Akane gazed at his sister stunned, his eyes flickering between disbelief, disappointment and betrayal.

Asako stood there looking like a deer in headlights. Anyone could see it in her eyes that reflected guiltiness and anger. She opened her mouth trying to say something, but she shut it quickly, settling for glaring at Lucy and Gray. That was all Mr. Akane needed, he shook his head in shame refusing to look at his sister.

"Why, sister?"

"Because you were planning on marrying that whore! You were going to add her to our family will and give her what should be rightfully mine!" She clenched her fists. "Why should that low-class whore get the money I deserve!"

"Sister, for something so petty–"

"Shut up, I don't care! I will get what belongs to me, starting with getting rid of this damn man and his bitch!" she pointed her finger at Lucy and Gray. "Ikaruga, Vidaldus destroy these fools!"

"Time to get the concert of hell started!" An average height man stepped out from the shadows. He had extremely long hair that reached beyond his feet with two long bangs framing his face as he swung his hair around with a broad smile on his face. His bare chest was tattooed with the word Skeleton in maroon red letters. Spiked shoulder pads were donned on his shoulders and skin-tight pants hugged his legs like snake skin.

"Yes, I have grown quite tired of waiting in the shadows." A calm somewhat cold voice whispered as the owner of the voice stood besides the man. She had paled skin with long pink hair tied in large buns on the top of her head. She stood with a bored expression on her face. She wore a long white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist. The slightly loose kimono was opened at the top revealing her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage was displayed. Underneath it was a red colored dress. It was decorated by flames and skulls. She wore a large black belt adorned with a horned skull tied around her waist. In her hand was a katana with a red sheath.

Lucy and Gray ready themselves for battle.

* * *

So here is chapter 5! I love writing Gray and Lucy interactions because honestly they make me smile and laugh, least that is how I view their friendship/interactions in my mind, lols! The next chapter will be the end of this mission and one more chapter after that, before Gajeel finally gets screen time! He's upset 'cuz Gray has been stealing all the spotlight, lols!

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story!

Reviews are always welcome by me!


	6. What Could Have Been

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

What Could Have Been

Lucy and Gray had long ago tossed their wigs. Vidaldus instantly recognized Lucy. Sticking his long tongue out as he cackled in pure joy he eyed her with the up-most glee, like a child who had found a long lost toy. His fingers were itching to play the strings on his guitar, but he kept himself in control waiting for Ikaruga to say something.

"Fairy Tail mages, it has been awhile since we have encountered you. I believe not since after our defeat at the Tower of Heaven." Her pale green eyes studied them briefly. She ignored the running customers and employees trying to escape the fate of being caught in the battle between mages. "Tell me is Titania among you?"

"Who cares about Erza right now? There are two perfectly capable strong mages here that can take you two down!" Lucy frowned her hands were over her keys, ready and waiting. "It's rather insulting to us that you ask about her. Right, Gray?"

"Yeah, I'll like to teach her that we can be just as crazy as strong as Erza!" he stripped off his vest. "I'll give you a fight that will make you forget all about Erza, Samurai Lady!"

"OOOO Ikaruga, I think Stripper there is hitting on you!" Vidaldus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How unsightly." She frowned, but it soon turned into a smirk. "How amusing that he thinks he can beat me. I'll be more than happy to bring this lech down a peg."

"I was hoping you would say that. So I get to play with Bombshell blond! Sweet!" the Kiss look-a-like howled in excitement. "Are you ready for an encore, Bombshell?"

"You're going to wish you never had an encore with me!"

Gray eyed his opponent carefully, he had heard a little bit about the battle with Ikaruga from Erza, so he knew the woman used sword magic. She was a stern, but a dangerous mage with that katana of hers, that katana that could slice through anything with a single slash. If she gave Erza a tough time then this Ikaruga was on par with Erza. Gray had to fight carefully.

"Your perverse staring of me is beginning to unnerve me, Ice Mage." Ikaruga sneered at him as she lazily walked around him. "You shall be the first Fairy Tail mage to meet the wrath of my newly reformed Mugetsu-Ryu."

"Perverse staring? Sorry, but your wrong on that one, Samurai Lady!" Gray frowned. "Ice Make Lance!" A group of ice lances shot forward towards the dark mage in a fury of magic, but to Gray's surprise they were shattered into tiny pieces of ice.

"Futile." The woman replied, re-sheathing her katana. Her eyes green eyes shone with disappointment. "I fear this shall be a quick battle for me."

"Oh yeah, try this on for size! Ice Make Cannon!" he formed his large bazooka-like cannon aiming directly at the woman. A cannonball of ice rushed towards her with a loud bang, but it was cut in half flying harmlessly by her when she slashed the air in a quick motion. "What the hell!"

"I told you, Ice Mage it is futile. You are not on par with Titania. Therefore, you are not in my league." she brushed some of her pink hair aside. "Withdrawal is your best option, Ice Mage."

"I don't know the meaning of the word withdrawal!"

Gray stood contemplating what his next move would be. His long range attacks had no affect on her. All she had to do was unsheathe her sword and slash the air making his attacks useless. Heck, she did not once move from her spot. She just stood there waiting for the attacks to come towards her before she attacked. So long range was out of the question. He will have to deal with this woman at a close range combat. He stood up rolling his shoulders in anticipation of a good and challenging fight.

"Ice Make Sword!"A rapier like sword formed in his hand ready to slash into its opponent. "Hmph, I may not be an expert swordsman like Erza, but I'm good enough to keep up with you!"

"You talk nonsense, Ice Mage. Pure nonsense." Ikaruga smiled as she withdrew her sword. "But I'll entertain your amusing little thoughts."

"Fine by me, Samurai Lady!" Gray grinned. Inside he was frowning, the woman before him underestimated him. He would use that assumption against her.

* * *

"It feels like ages since I have last seen you blond Bombshell? Mmm, you still look as yummy as ever!" he licked his lips in eagerness. "Where's your little blue haired friend?"

"Don't worry about who is not here, just worry about little old me!" she stepped forward confidently. "Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" A man with dark skin resembling a hair dresser appeared. He was ready and poised for the attack, his scissors snipping excitedly. His ecstatic snipping stopped abruptly; his face cringed in disgust when he saw the sheer amount of hair on his opponent.

"Lucy-san, I shall aid you in the defeat of this odd long-haired man, ebi!"

"Thank you, Cancer! I'm counting on you!" Lucy nodded as she held her Fleuve d'étoiles. "Let's show this Kiss wanna-be just what we're made of! He's late for his hair cut!"

"Really, a crab! A giant crab is that your big play card?" the assassin mage sighed sounding unimpressed. "This is going to be so boooooooring!"

His hair slithered like a snake ready to strike down Lucy and Cancer. The jet black hair was swiftly stopped and shredded to bits.

"No, my beautiful hair! My lovely hair, how could you damn crab! It took forever to grow it back!" he cried. Long trails of tears falling down his pale face like rivers. "I will never forgi–just kidding!"

"Kyaa!" Lucy was struck in her side by his sharp hair causing her to drop her whip.

"Lucy-san!" Cancer snipped the hair that attacked his mistress, only to find himself attacked by another strand hiding in wait. "I'm sorry, Lucy-san, ebi! Please call on someone else to help, ebi."

He dissipated in a brilliant light back to the Celestial Spirit world.

"Cancer!"

"Don't worry Bombshell, I'll keep you company! I'm sure you remember this little number!" Vidaldus held his guitar thrusting it upwards as his hands played the tune that would be the blond's demise. "Rock of Succubus!"

Lucy did in fact recall that terrible sounding tune. She gritted her teeth as she tried to cover her ears in a feeble attempt to evade the noise, but to no avail the horrible tune filtered through the spaces in her fingers. Her mind soon became erratic with all the loudness surrounding her. She screamed in desperation, but it was drowned out before her mind became blank.

* * *

"I must admit as entertaining as this little bout is, I have a jewel to retrieve." Ikaruga stared at Gray. He was covered in various cuts from her katana, but the semi-serious wound he had received was the slash inflicted on his left shoulder. It was bleeding profusely, but was not deep enough to be life threatening. Her green eyes shifted to the side and she frowned in disdain. "Vidaldus and his thunderous music can be so distracting–"

She was cut short by a deafening scream of frustration coming from the opposite side of the room.

"Lucy!" Gray recognized that scream. Gray's feet moved on their own accord towards Lucy, but he was blocked by Ikaruga. "Move out of the way! I have to get to Lucy! Move!"

"Really, how ungrateful leaving in the middle of a fight. After all, I gave you my time and opportunity to battle me." Her mouth was in a thin line. "How insulting to me, Ikaruga the leader of Trinity Raven!"

"I said move it! Ice Make Arrow!"

"Useless." She slashed them down in a single stroke, then blocking Gray's ice sword when he shot forward trying to injure her. She easily parried him off, tossing him like a piece of paper as she destroyed his sword in the process. "Time to end your misery, Ice Mage."

"I won't die so easy!"

"Yasha's Empty Flas– what why is my katana not–impossible when did you do this!" Her green eyes widen in shock when she noticed her weapon was frozen solid along with her feet. "When!"

"I noticed a pattern to your attacks. You always only swing your katana once then re-sheathe it before you attack again. There is a few seconds opening in between. Remember when you destroyed my sword?" Gray grinned.

"That was when you did this!"

"Yup, I took the chance to freeze it then and your feet. You always stay still, so you did not notice." Gray took his stance. "Your overconfidence and your underestimation of me was your downfall! Ice Make Geyser!"

Ikagura was defenseless as a tower of ice spikes pierced her. She collapsed before her upper torso was frozen solid to the ground. She was defeated.

Gray was breathing hard. He had used a lot of magic trying to defeat this enemy, but he didn't mind. He was able to beat an enemy that Erza fought. He was catching up to her and maybe one day soon he would be able to defeat her. He shook his thoughts as he ran towards Lucy's battle hoping she was alright. He reached the room in no time, his eyes widening as he noticed Lucy was no longer wearing her maid disguise.

Instead, she sported a black tube top with a mini leather studded skirt that hugged her figure like a glove. Her high heel boots were spiked and clicked loudly against the floor as she walked towards him. A wicked smile was on her face as her eyes glinted in malevolent glee when she was in arms length.

"Oh, did sexy come to play with little old me?" She licked her lips. "All done playing with Ikagura? I'll play with you."

"Lucy, what the hell happen to you!"

"She's my lil' succubus! Ya hear, Stripper!" Vidaldus shook his wild hair around in a long swish. "All mine! She's all under my control!"

"What? Succubus?"

"Yeahs, and my rock god wants you dead, sexy!" the Celestial Mage's hands wrapped around his neck suffocating him as she pushed him down. "Bye Bye, Sexy! See you in Hell!"

"Shit no, Lucy! Stop this!" Gray managed to push her off of him. He kept space in between them. "Lucy!"

"Sorry, sexy! No can do!" She tried to hit him. "Time for a concert of hellish proportions and it's starring you sexy!"

"Lucy, snap out of it!" Gray yelled as he dodged a Lucy Kick. "Don't let that reject control you like that!"

She went back to stand besides the enemy mage, the creepy smile still on her face.

"Sorry, Stripper, but she can't hear ya! She's my little succubus and she'll do whatever I want her to do." He stuck out his tongue as he played another loud chord on his guitar. "I think I'll keep her after she kills you." He traced his long tongue on the side of Lucy's face.

"You bastard, don't touch her!" Gray launched himself towards the mage only to be blocked by Lucy. "You fucking coward, fight your own battles!"

"Nope, I rather see that helpless look of despair when my succubus is choking the life out of you. It would be quite lovely indeed."

Gray growled frustrated. He did not want to hurt Lucy. He would never want to hurt Lucy. He dodged another blow from Lucy as he racked his brain for any suitable solution that did not involve injuring Lucy, but he came up with nothing. If Gray used his magic to hit the hell obsessed mage then he would use Lucy as a shield. The other option was to knocked out Lucy, but that would leave an opening for the opponent mage to attack him and Lucy, which was also not an option for victory. Damn, if only he could shock her psyche enough to break her out of that spell.

Unless he…

Gray gulped. He decided to risk it, if Lucy decided to beat his ass after this then he would allow it to happen. Hopefully, she did not kill him either! He stood still as Lucy flung herself at him again, but this time instead of dodging he waited for the right moment. When she was near enough, he grabbed her arms pulling her tightly against his chest. He dipped his head towards hers and smashed his lips on hers. He felt her struggle against him, but he paid no mind.

The first thought that went through his mind was how soft her lips were against his. How many times had he imagined himself kissing her? He had lost count long ago. He had always found her attractive and ever so slowly his feelings for her grew, but he was never really able to act upon it due to the constant presence of Natsu that interfered. And now here was acting out something he fantasized about doing in such circumstances.

If only it happen a different way.

"Mmmph,"

Lucy suddenly froze and Gray peeked down. He saw her tomato red face and the confusion sparkling in her brown eyes. She was back to normal. That was good. He reluctantly pulled away from her, blushing like a madman when her eyes gazed at him. If they were not in danger of dying he would have rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Gray…"

"Lucy…ugh!" Gray wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from what struck him.

"You bastard Stripper! How dare rid me of my succubus, how dare you!" Vidaldus' hair stabbed through Gray's already injured shoulder. "I'll make sure you die a slow death!"

"Gray!" Lucy held him against her chest tears streaming down her eyes. "Are you alright?!"

"Damn…I was caught off guard…" the Ice Mage winced."Sorry…Lucy…"

"Gray!" she stared at the unconscious Ice Mage. He was still breathing.

"That bastard better not die on me! I want to be the one to finish him!" The loud mage pouted. "I want to kill him!"

"Shut the hell up, you stupid hair bobbing reject of a man!" Lucy carefully set Gray aside. She stood in front of him protectively, her eyes reflected fierce determination. "You'll pay for hurting Gray!"

"Oh. what are you going to about it little girl?" Vidaldus smirked. "You're weaker than me girly, way weaker."

"We'll see!" Lucy reached for a key, pulling it from her key ring she commanded the spirit to appear. "Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!" She had a plan; a plan that she hoped would work and put an end to this battle.

Aires appeared with a pink sparkle of light and pink mist filter around Lucy as her spirit entered the human realm. A shy looking pink haired woman with cute little ram horns twisting forward shifted uncomfortably as she pulled down her wool dress. Her brown eyes shifted to the side before she spoke in a soft timid whisper.

"Sumimasen, I'll help any way I can."

"Aires, use wool bomb!"

"Yes!" the timid ram's face drew into a battle face. Her pink wool hit her opponent right on target.

"What the hell is all this pink shit in the air! What kind of attack is this wool crap?" He tried to shake the pink wool off of his body, but it stuck like glue. "Damn it, I can't see a thing…ooo this is really soft…so soft…"

"Aries, keep up the wool! It's working!"

"Yes!"

Before long the entire area in the room where they were fighting was covered in pink mist. Vidaldus could not see an inch in front of him and all he could feel was the soft comforting wool cuddling against him. It was so warm and…calming…why did he feel so dazed and calm? He didn't understand, not all. He didn't even feel like screeching about hell or playing his guitar into the wee hours into the night. Such nice wool.

"This is for Gray you damn bastard!" Lucy came out from behind him, planting a powerful Lucy Kick to the back of his head. Lucy smirked with glee when he easily knocked out. "Thanks Aires, you're wool did the trick."

You're welcome, Hime-sama. I'll be taking my leave now, Sumimasen." She bowed returning back to the Celestial world.

Lucy collapsed onto to the ground exhausted, but pleased with herself. She could feel it, she was getting stronger! She hummed happily as she slowly scooted over to Gray. She placed his head in her lap, running her fingers through his jet black hair as she waiting for the some authorities to arrive. She smiled softly at the unconscious mage in her lap.

"You can be so much trouble sometimes, Gray."

Asako and the two Death's Head Caucus mages were arrested and sent off to pay their dues. Though the inside of the building was somewhat damaged Mr. Akane was pleased that they found the missing jewel. He told them not to worry about it, he was happy that he was able to get his fiancee's engagement ring made; he even paid them for the small amount of time they worked as employees for him. The two mages would always be welcome back to his resort with open arms.

It was a successful mission, except Lucy noticed Gray had been avoiding looking her in the eyes and was not teasing her like he usually did. She could understand why though. She softly touched her lips as she recalled his kiss during the battle. She was determined to talk about it with Gray. She did not want her friendship with him to be negatively affected by it.

She finished packing her belongings when she had the chance to finally speak to him.

"Gray, we need to talk about that kiss." Lucy blushed; her face was serious as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. "We can't avoid it forever."

"Lucy, I–" Gray paused staring at her. He gulped, speaking in a tiny whisper. "Listen, can I try something?"

"Uh…sure…"

"Close your eyes, Lucy."

Lucy closed her eyes and waited for Gray to do whatever he was going to do. She felt nothing for a while, until she felt somewhat soft hands caress the side of her face. Her mind reeled with chaos when she realized what Gray was about to do. Her heart rate was in maximum overdrive when his soft lips descended on hers. Juvia was really going to murder her when she went back to the guild if she ever found out about this.

His lips shyly began to move trying to coax her into moving hers. Lucy did not know what to do. Here was Gray expressing his romantic feelings for her and all she could think about was Juvia's murderous words running through her mind. She finally regained some of her composure and slowly pushed Gray away from her. She looked up at him seeing the pink blush that dusted his cheeks.

"Gray, I'm–" Gray placed a finger on her lips silencing her.

"Lucy, I know you don't see me in that way. I just wanted my feelings to be known or else it would have driven me mad." Gray smiled ruefully. No matter how fleeting this moment was he would always cherish it. "If it means keeping you in my life then I can accept just being friends, Lucy."

Lucy nodded, understanding what he meant. She was happy that he got those feelings off his chest. She never knew he was romantically interested in her. It was a surprise. Lucy could have seen herself falling in love with him at one point, but there was always looming threat of being drowned by the love struck water mage Juvia. She did not dare to ever think about falling in love with Gray unless she wanted to die.

"Lucy, don't break your brain thinking so hard about it." Gray bonked her head playfully.

"Owie, Gray that hurts!" She pouted rubbing her head.

"Friends?"

"Yes, best friends, Gray!" She grinned.

Lucy could not have asked for a better friend than the Ice Mage Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

So here is chapter 6, which was written so many times, before I was finally satisfied with it. I spent so long thinking so hard about how it would play out, especially for Lucy's battle. I choose Aires because her wool magic has a calming effect and I was like omg, Vidaldus (he so reminds of KISS!) could use some calming down, lols! I always thought Gray was a smart guy and after re-watching the episode with Ikagura, I did notice she attacks once the puts her katana back in its sheathe and I was like I'll use that to Gray's advantage.

I hope you all enjoyed my attempt of writing battles, please let me know how I did!

So that's the end of this mission with Gray settling his feelings for Lucy and the two staying friends in the end.

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story!

Reviews are always welcome by me!


	7. Cold, Apathetic Iron

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Cold, Apathetic Iron

Gajeel Redfox did not give two shits about what people thought about him. He was Gejeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who was raised by the mighty, fearsome dragon Metalicana. He acted however he damn well wanted to. When he was in Phantom Lord he had no tolerance for weaklings and he had no friends or comrades, except Juvia. He was a feared S-classed mage! Although, he'll admit Phantom Lord was not as good as his most recent guild, Fairy Tail. There was just something about this bat shit crazy guild that made him never want to leave. He would never say it out loud, but damn he loved his guild Fairy Tail.

Gajeel was currently sitting in his favorite little dark corner in the Fairy Tail Guild. Lilly was seated by him enjoying a nice little relaxing drink and Gajeel munched on his scraps of metal. He usually minded his own business, but today he could tell something big was going to happen. His red eyes were on a mage he had not thought about since his Phantom Lord days, , Lucy Heartfilia. Although, he preferred to call her Bunny Girl, much to the blond's dismay.

But that was beside the point.

He had noticed how distant that idiot Salamander and that crazy ass bitch Titania had become from the blond. Hell, he even noticed how sad Bunny Girl would look when the two walked by her without acknowledging her. He remembered, when he was a Phantom Lord mage, Salamander was spewing his ideals of Nakama to him during their fight. Salamander profusely repeated that Nakama was family and they were loyal to each other because that was the Fairy Tail way. Well, that Salamander was doing the exact opposite right now with Bunny Girl.

Salamander had tossed her aside in favor of spending more time with the white haired girl; he did not bother to learn her name. He was blatantly ignoring Bunny Girl. He could see the hurt in her eyes and to be honest it irked him a little. It was not like he particularly cared about what happen to the blond, but he could not help but feel annoyed and pissed off for her. Today, it just seemed she was swimming in sadness, but there was also an edge of anger.

And then it happened.

He heard it with his own ears the conversation she had with the two. He heard her interrupt Titania of all people and told them that she quit. He could see the shock on their faces and the proud stance Bunny Girl had as she walked away. This happened a few days ago. His red eyes subconsciously watched on her as she sat down talking with the Stripper Juvia was so obsessed with. She never did cease to amaze him. He had to admit the girl had guts and a fiery spirit that he could not help, but develop a sliver of respect for her, especially when she stood up to him and managed to beat one of Laxus' goons. That and she was probably one of the more sane ones too.

"Gajeel, what are looking at?" Lilly's voice broke him out from his thoughts.

"Nothing, Lilly."

"It looked like you were looking at Lucy-san."

"You're seeing things." He replied his eyes shifting back to his food.

"If you say so," Lilly's own gaze fell on the blond who was now chatting with Gray. "Hmm, have you noticed her and Gray-san have been hanging out more lately. I wonder if there is something going on between the two?"

"No, there isn't. Just close friends."

"Oh, at least he treats her better than Natsu-san and Erza-san."

"Not our business Lilly."Gajeel took a huge bite out of a scrap of metal. Yes, it was none of his business to worry or care about what happen in Bunny Girl's life. He looked down at his plate, it was almost empty. Damn, he'll need to get more from Mira. He then heard the tell tale noise of Salamander and Stripper going at. "There they go again."

"They never learn." Lilly shook his head. "They're all–"

"A bunch of dimwitted idiots, especially Natsu! I swear that boy wouldn't know his own reflection even if it bit him in ass with a bright neon pink sign." Lucy suddenly appeared out of nowhere right beside them. Her face was set in a scowl. "Really, I hope Gray kick his ass."

"Hello there Lucy-san." Lilly smiled at her.

"Hello Lilly, please just call me Lucy!" Lucy smiled and turned towards Gajeel, "Hello Gajeel."

Gajeel only nodded back towards her.

"Here, Mira noticed you were running low so she sent me over here to bring you more." She placed another plate of metal scraps in front of him.

He didn't speak and just watched her give him a quick smile, before Lilly distracted her from him again.

"Lucy-sa– I mean Lucy, so how is it being a solo mage?"

"Honestly, I think it is way better than being with Team Natsu because I get to keep all the reward money and not pay off for the random shit that was destroyed. It's relaxing and less worry-some." Lucy replied as her eyes glared at Natsu for a bit. "I mean really, can't that baka-no-torch not learn self-control?"

"I see your point. Natsu-san is rather destructive and Erza-san can be too." Lilly agreed.

"Yes, like I said a bunch of idiots, at least Gray knows to use some self-control on occasion." Lucy paused and grinned. "Well, besides his stripping habit."

"You seem happy as a solo mage, Lucy."

"Yes," she paused for a brief second, her eyes flickering with anger and resentment, "I am. I'm glad I quit Team Natsu."

Gajeel was not fooled. He saw all the emotions conflicting in her eyes when those words left her lips. There was hurt, betrayal, laced with anger in her brown eyes and a hint of something else. He knew that Bunny girl was adjusting to her solo mage status, but he saws what was hidden among the depths of her brown eyes. A brief moment of longing flashed in her eyes when she glanced at Salamander and Titania, but her gaze always remained longer on Salamander. She missed him from what Gajeel could deduce.

Lilly must have noticed her conflicted feelings too because he reached over placing his paw on her hand in an attempt to comfort her. Lucy just smiled at Lilly as the cat patted her hand reassuringly. Lilly was always a caring Exceed Gajeel thought.

"Thank you, Lilly." She whispered. "I should get going, I have a mission tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day you two." She walked away dodging the brawl.

His red eyes unconsciously followed her as she walked out of the huge guild doors. He did not know why his eyes trailed after her, but they did. Maybe it was because her scent was in-tune in his mind after the whole kidnapping incident when he was a Phantom Lord mage. That could be the reason why his eyes always seem to find her. His mind lingered on the emotions in her eyes, but he shook his thoughts clear. He did not care. He should not care. He was a dragon slayer, a former s-classed mage, it did not matter to him what was going on with her.

He did not care…

* * *

And Gajeel show up, finally Lols! He gets his screen time with Lilly I always saw him as the type to observe everything that goes on in the guild. Nothing can get past him. Although, he may portray himself having a cold exterior, I find from watching the episodes that he is very loyal to his guild and he does care, but hides it or ignores it. He not to fond of Natsu either… At least that's my view of him :D Lilly sees all!

I hope I kept Gajeel in character!

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story!

Reviews are always welcome by me!


	8. The Beast in the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

The Beast in the Forest

Lucy was feeling really good about herself lately. So far she was successfully completing all the missions she took on solo without any problems. It was refreshing to travel around on a train without hearing Natsu complain about his motion sickness or Erza snapping about her cake, but she did miss Gray's cool body temperature and their amusing little talks. Maybe next time she would ask him to join her on a mission again, since he was the only one on her former team that still spoke with her and teamed up with her, besides Happy of course. Her mind briefly wandered to the other two members of Team Natsu.

Erza was distant; she did not bother to even tell her hello anymore or visit her. Natsu never even glanced her way, but when he did, he would glare at her. Yet, there were times when she had caught the fire dragon slayer watching her, just watching her. His eyes seem to follow her every movement. Like last week, when her and Gray had returned from their mission at Akane Resort. Natsu was glaring at her and Gray the entire time. Lucy assumed he was upset that Gray had left them to hang, so he could go with Lucy. Mira said he was jealous because Gray was spending more time with her than Natsu.

Basically, Mira was trying to tell Lucy that Natsu was jealous because he loved Lucy. Lucy found that absurd. If he was in love with her why would he be treating her so badly? No, Natsu was not in love with her, but with Lisanna. Mira had disagreed. At one point during her mini argument with Mira, Gray had noticed Natsu staring at her. He promptly told the slayer to stop staring and to fuck off. It ended up with the two brawling and Erza having to stop it. Now Gray was sitting by her eating as they chatted away about their mission at Akane Resort and mundane things.

Lucy shook her head of her thoughts as she focused on the recent mission she had chosen. It was a simple one that required her to slay a beast that was threatening a small quiet town. The beast was killing most of their livestock, but recently it had started to attack humans. The reward was big and enough for her not to worry about her rent for two months.

"Lucy," a male voiced inquired followed by the telltale sign of a sparkle of golden light. Before her stood a handsome young man with hair that resembled a lion's mane. He wore a nice suit with loose slacks and a red tie neat and prim against his white shirt.

"Loke, what are doing out?" Lucy questioned her loyal lion spirit, who looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, that town you are heading to,"

"Aeterna Caelestis?"

"Lucy, that town is known among the Celestial realm as cursed. The Celestial spirits that have fallen out of grace are known to be trapped there. The beast you may be slaying might be one of these fallen spirits." Loke explained. "You have to be extra careful. They are really drawn to Celestial mages like you."

"Loke, I didn't know about that. How does that happen to a spirit?"

"They would have had to commit the greatest of offenses or were simply to insane to handle their own magical power becoming a danger to everything."

"You mean they are uncontrollable?" Lucy asked, then in a small whisper she spoke. "I'm sure they are just misunderstood."

"No, Lucy they are insane!" Loke gazed at her, his eyes reflecting how serious he was. "Once, a very long time ago, I happen to run into one, a spirit that enjoyed nothing more than to cause chaos and destruction wherever they went. It took all of us plus the Spirit King to destroy this spirit."

"The Spirit King, but he's so strong!"

"Yes, but even he had troubles fighting it alone, especially since that spirit led an army of equally uncontrollable spirits. That battle caused a few cities to be completely wiped out. The spirit just laughed as everything died…it laughed and laughed like nothing happened." Loke paused as he recalled the vicious battle that almost wiped out half of Earthland. "Lucy, promise me to be very careful."

"I promise Loke."

Lucy could not shake the bad feeling that appeared in her gut when her train stopped.

* * *

"It's too quiet here." Lucy whispered to no one in particular. The forest where the Mayor of the town had guided her to was silent, too silent. Lucy was beginning to believe there were no animals here, let alone a beast. She had been wandering for hours, but nothing had showed up. She was beginning to wonder if she was just on a wild goose chase or if the beast had moved on to a different location.

But then there was the eerie feeling that she was being watched.

That feeling made her keep her eyes sharp. There was another strange thing about this forest that she had noticed. It had such a bizarre aura surrounding it, like a mixture between something welcoming and inviting, but yet ice cold, threatening and dangerous. It sent shivers down Lucy's spine and not in a good way. She knew whatever was giving her the feeling of being watched was also most likely producing that aura that had probably scared away all of the other animals away.

"Hime, something is not right here." Virgo walked beside her master her stoic eyes watching the forest with wary.

"I know, but it could be the beast we are after, Virgo."

"Hime, this aura does not feel alive at all. I have informed Crux about it. He is researching this place."

"Thanks Virgo." Lucy smiled, but a sudden movement in the forest caught her eye. "Something is there!"

The two females watched as a monstrous beast walk out a few feet in front of them. It had the body of a decaying lizard with rotting yellow eyes and sharp pointed serrated teeth. Its long tongue was dripping green oozed that sizzled when it touched the ground. Its smell was so putrid and disgusting that both Lucy and Virgo wanted to vomit. The beast made them feel so ill. It stared at them and let out a roared that chilled Lucy to the bone before it ran off.

"Virgo!" Lucy uncoiled her Fleuve d'étoiles and ran after the creature. The thing was really fast on its feet even though half of its flesh was rotted off. They followed for what felt like hours until finally it came to a stop and its ugly head twisted around as if it was searching for something. Lucy stood in front of it ready to attack when she noticed a man had appeared standing its back. He was grinning at her.

"Well well, looks like there are still lambs in this forest."

"So you're controlling that monster!"

"Yes, my poor rotting pet. He has been like this for days." The man slithered off of the monster, eying her with malicious intent. "Mmm, what a pretty little lamb you are, blondie."

"Hime, please step back. I will take care of this man." Virgo stood protectively in front of her mistress.

"Oh, you're a Celestial mage! This wonderful!" The man grinned. "It should be easy to beat you then!"

"Watch it, don't underestimate me or my spirits! We are strong!" Lucy glared at the man insulting her friends. "We'll beat you!"

"By all means, you can try." The man nodded his head and the giant beast ran towards them swinging it ugly head around. The two girls dodged it and the battle began. But as the battle wore on Lucy began to realize none of her attacks or Virgo's were harming the thing. She needed a new plan and fast!

"Hime, watch out!"

Lucy turned to see the giant rotting lizard standing above her his mouth opened to swallow her up. Lucy closed her eyes and let a scream as it inched closer. She did not want to die this way; she was not going to die! She was not going to be eaten alive by some rotting lizard corpse! Lucy glared up that the looming lizard and readied her whip for an attack when she felt a rush of air and she heard a familiar roar echo in the forest.

"Tetsuryū no Hōkō!_"_

What the hell was Gajeel Redfox doing here!

* * *

Tiny little glossary:

Aeterna Caelestis = heavenly eternal

Tetsuryū no Hōkō = Iron Dragon's Roar

Hime =Princess

So here is chapter 8 with Lucy heading out on another mission with some of her thoughts about Erza, but mostly Natsu. I just realize I was spelling Lily's name with an extra "L"… And enter zombie lizard too! Oh yes, and look you seems really worried about Lucy going to this town. And thus I'll leave you with a cliff hanger :D

if I'm lucky and fast I might post the next chapter up today, if not then I will definitely tomorrow!

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging!

Reviews are always welcome by me!


	9. Iron Meets Star

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Iron Meets Star

His current mission was to catch a wandering rouge mage that went by the name of Jared Hunkers. He was a dangerous man attacking areas, robbing them of all their riches, but he what he loved to steal the most was women. The job described him as sending back vases made from the bones of the women he killed to the victims' families. The reward was big and job itself sounded promising, so he took it.

He arrived in the town, that had the most complicated name he could not pronounce, early enough to get brief by the Mayor. Once they got the details, Lily and him headed towards the forest where it was believed the man was hiding. The forest gave him a strange vibe as soon as he entered it. It was like it was doused in some sort of thick magical residue, but he could not smell anything out of the ordinary. He had to be careful here his instincts told him.

They had spent days tracking and watching, waiting for their target to show up, until finally on the fourth day of waiting the target showed up. Gajeel and Lilly were quick to attack him, but the man was quicker. He had excellent evading skills and Gajeel deduced he did not really have any fighting skills. They just had to catch the quick bastard off guard.

They had cornered him and the two believed it was the end, but the sly little bastard managed to get past them yet again. It pissed Gajeel off to say the least. They followed the man's scent throughout the forest and he noticed how much thicker the residue was feeling the further in they traveled in the forest. It felt—

"Hime, look out!"

Gajeel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone scream a warning. When he reached the clearing he saw his target, but what got his attention was the blond being towered over by a rotting corpse of a lizard that smelled just awful. It was going to kill her. Before Lily or his brain could comprehend he let out a roar.

"Tetsuryū no Hōkō!_"_

The well aim roar forced the corpse off its feet away from the blond. The blond was now staring at him in utter shock as he stepped out. His face drawn in a small snarl as he watched the lizard stumble about for a few minutes before his gaze fell on Bunny Girl. He took in her appearance. She was covered in mud from head to toe; her blue skirt was shredded, but still holding up. Her chest was rapidly falling and rising and he could hear the strong adrenaline rush of her heartbeat beating against her chest. She was holding her whipped up, poised and ready for an attack.

She must have been fighting that ugly shit for awhile.

She was about to speak, but she quickly evaded some sort of gunk spewed by the lizard. The ground sizzled as the acid went through the ground leaving behind a foul odor and burn marks. The maid spirit was quickly by her side on the defense again. Bunny Girl caught his eyes having a quick silent conversation before they both nodded in agreement.

Fight now, explanations later.

"Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!" His arm changed into a large spearhead as he launched several steel spears towards the man, but the lizard blocked it, much to Gajeel's dismay. He watched the man grin with malevolent glee as he went towards the other side of the towering lizard, towards Bunny Girl. "Hey, I'm your opponent!"

"Sorry, but I rather play with her." Jared licked his lips. "She'll make a nice vase."

"Shit, Lily!"

"Got it!" The Exceed was in his battle form and immediately went towards Lucy's side.

Gajeel turned his attention back to the lizard.

"Corpse exterminator is not in my resume, but beating the shit out of something is, you damn lizard corpse!"

* * *

Lucy watched as Gejeel took on her target. But before she could protest the male mage struck at her. Needless to say, she knew her target had switch. She watched Lily intercept the strike meant for her. Why did Gajeel send Lily over to her side she wondered? But her questioning soon turned to frustration. It made her frustrated that Gajeel had sent him over; did he think she was too weak to fight this mage? That thought made her angrier, but then again she really did not know what kind of magic he used. Perhaps she should not be too mad. Her brown eyes went back towards Lilly and she noticed the Exceed was struggling with mage, he was too fast for him.

Ah, he used speed magic! No wonder he was so quick, but she had a faster spirit.

"Virgo, go help Gajeel!" Lucy reached for her belt picking out another key. It had been awhile since she had called out this spirit not since the training he had provided her before the Grand Magical Games, "Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" Her sight was momentarily blinded by the bright flash of light as Capricorn enter the human realm, but none the less she was able to greet him with a smile as he turned towards her.

"Lucy-sama, I will assist you in any way I can, Meh." The goat smiled and switch to his attack mode stance.

"Capricorn, help out Lily!" Lucy requested. _I need time to chant the spell! Even this guy won't be fast enough to doge it!_

_But Lucy-sama, you have not perfected it yet! It is too dangerous—_

_Trust me! When I give the signal get Lily out of there okay! And make sure that guy is by that lizard too!_

_Yes, as you wish Lucy-sama!_

_And we're going to talk about that whole, Lucy-sama thing again when were done!_

Capricorn only smirked in amusement as he launched forward placing a well-aimed kick to the target's head causing him to fall back in pain. Lily grinned and the two continued their assault on the rouge mage. Lucy grinned as her friend managed to kick that guy straight in the face. She knew Capricorn was a good choice for a distraction and to match his speed. Now she had to do her part. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. She remembered the words Capricorn had advised her when she had asked him for help during training for the Grand Magical Games. She must feel the earth, the wind, the air with her skin, and she must synchronize her breath with nature in order to draw out her magical power. She ignored the sounds of battle and only focused on herself.

She did not know Gajeel was watching her from his own battle.

* * *

Gajeel was getting extremely annoyed with this rotting corpse. The damn thing would not just stay down no matter how many times he pummeled it. It just kept getting back up. He dodged yet another round of that acid shit the lizard had spewed at him as a frustrated growl rumbled in his chest. He did not know how to keep this thing down and dead. No wonder Bunny Girl looked like shit, the damn lizard had really high defense even though its flesh was rotting off.

He spared momentary glance at the other fight. He saw Lily intercept a strike aimed for Bunny Girl. Then out from the corner of his eye he saw the lizard sink into the ground and the maid spirit appeared by his side a second after. She watched as the thing tried to crawl out of the hole for a few seconds before she addressed him.

"Hime, has sent me to help you." Virgo replied monotonously with a small bow.

"I don't need any fucking help! You should be helping her not me!"

"Hime has Capricorn. He is more than enough to match the enemy's speed. See." She pointed to the other battle.

Gajeel saw his beloved cat saved from a blow by a goat wearing a butler suit. The goat only smirk as Jared's face held disbelief for a few seconds before it turned to anger. The Goat and Lily continued to fight the mage and Bunny Girl was…

"What the fuck is Bunny Girl doing just standing there with her eyes closed! She should be fighting with them not just standing there like an idiot—" Gajeel was cut off as Virgo glared menacingly at him; her voice low and threatening.

"Speak ill of Hime, and I will punish you to the deepest parts of this human realm that you will never see the light of day again, Iron Dragon Slayer." She whispered. "Besides, Hime has a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes, but we should concentrate on that lizard. Try not to use any more magic than necessary. You are running low on it."

The lizard had managed to climb out of the hole and was now hurling towards them at a great speed. Its beady eyes were focused on them as more acid was tossed at them. Gajeel paid no more attention to the maid as he let loose another roar. He hoped Bunny Girl had a good plan. A plan that required a quick and fast defeat because he knew what the maid said was true. His magic was running low after the many failed attempts trying to kill the damn thing.

As the fight continued on, Gajeel saw the goat was herding Jared closer to the lizard. Hell, they were all almost fighting sided by side dodging and weaving through the various attacks being tossed around. They were all tiring he could tell, but then most curious thing happen. The maid had turn on him. She pushed him far away from the targets and the goat had done the same with Lily. He was about to ask what the fuck was going on when he saw the sky changed suddenly. He looked over at Bunny Girl and was memorized by of what he saw.

The sky was clouded with the swirl of magical energy and filled with balls of light in many shades of colors. In the middle of it was Bunny Girl, whose brown eyes were casted over with a golden light. The light of the magic gave her an ethereal look as she faced Jared and the lizard before her. Her voice was filled with confidence as she spoke in a loud and tremendous voice.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
**_Urano Metria!_**

The concentrated spheres of light shot forward towards their targets with remarkable speed. The impact of the magic forced trees to bend back from the strong backlash of the wind it had created. Even he had to anchor himself with two sturdy iron feet. The swirl of magic cleared revealing a blown apart lizard with a shattered lacrima in the middle of its chest, probably what was animating the corpse. Jared was on his back surrounding by its rotting flesh. Gajeel was impressed to say the least.

"Lucy-sama!"

"Hime!"

The two spirits cries drew his attention back to the caster. Bunny Girl was standing there looking very please, but very tired. Her legs gave out as she fell backwards hitting the ground with a small thud.

* * *

A double update! I just found out I won't be home tomorrow and possibly Saturday, so that means no internet, sad I know, but I will be outlining the next chapters in my handy dandy notebook. So the next update may be up on Sunday, unless I find internet! So yeah hence the double update!

Poor Gajeel being threaten by Virgo, lols!

Tiny little glossary:

Aeterna Caelestis = heavenly eternal

Tetsuryūsō: Kishin= Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs

Tetsuryū no Hōkō = Iron Dragon's Roar

Hime =Princess

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging!

Reviews are always welcome by me!


	10. Snuggle Soft

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Snuggle Soft

Gajeel watched as the two spirits rushed over to the Celestial mage's side in a blink of an eye. The maid spirit cradled her body towards hers as she smoothed out the blond's hair. The goat looked worryingly at the blond, before he let out a sigh of relief. He spoke to the other spirit, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Virgo, she is fine, just a bit exhausted from casting the spell." Capricorn assured. He smiled gently as he continued speaking. "It looks like she understands how to meditate in order to harness her power. She did very well casting it by herself for the first time."

"Capricorn, are you sure. I don't want to report to Leo-nii-sama that Hime endangered her life by casting that spell to early." Virgo responded. She gazed lovingly at her mistress. "He will be so mad at her because she did not call him."

"I'll handle Leo, besides that gives me a chance to rub it in his face that Lucy-sama summoned me and not him to help. Ah, I can see his face now. "Capricorn grinned. "Just concentrate on making Lucy-sama rest, if she refuses make the dragon slayer help you Virgo."

"Yes, understood."

Gajeel, who was listening in to the two spirits as they conversed as if he was not there, stood silent and watching. His red eyes lingered on the unconscious form of Bunny Girl. He noted her sweat sheen face and the small smile that graced her face as the maid spirit softly ran her fingers through her hair. She looked comfortable, but drained. He was drawn out from his staring by a sparkle of light as the goat disappeared, leaving the maid behind. She was still holding the unconscious mage. He was about to walk over towards her and inquire about Bunny Girl's sate, when he heard a noise.

"You fucking bitch!" Jared stood up, launching himself towards Bunny Girl.

Gajeel growled as he rushed over grabbing the rouge mage's coat and pulling him down. He used his iron club to knock him out. He tossed him back to the ground unceremoniously; giving him an extra kick to make sure the man would not be getting up any time soon again.

"Thank you, Dragon Slayer."

"I didn't do it to protect you or her! This guy was my original job!" Gajeel scoffed crossing his arms.

"I see."

"…"

"…"

Lily, who was back in his cute tiny Exceed form wanted to smack his own face. Gajeel and Virgo were having a silent contest at the wrong time, that or they did not know what else to say. The tiny Exceed flew over to Lucy, landing besides her. He noted the sweat covering her brow. She was exhausted.

"Gajeel, we should take her out of this forest so she can rest. She needs food in order to regain her strength." Lily turned towards his partner and expected him to say yes. There was no way he was leaving Lucy without knowing she was well. And Lily knew Gajeel would agree, no matter how antisocial he wanted to be portrayed as. Gajeel had a good heart and would not leave her here in this state. If he did, then Lilly would just use cat charm on Gajeel. Lily knew that the Iron Dragon Slayer would not say no to him, his cat.

"Fine." Gajeel gave in when Lilly looked up at him with those round orange eyes of his. He would do anything for his cat, anything. That and he was not going to leave a magically exhausted, defenseless Bunny Girl alone in some random town, where gods knows what can happen to her.

He walked over to the pair and picked Bunny Girl out of the spirit's arms. The maid eyed him suspiciously for a few minutes as she watched him hold Bunny Girl. She looked like she would maim and possibly murder him if he held her wrong. After what felt like an eternity of the stoic maid staring him down, she nodded. He assumed she decided he would not harm her master. She left with a sparkle of light, but not before telling him what hotel they were staying at and the room number. Lily grabbed the head of the beast and the target mage as they headed out in silence.

They were outside of the forest in no time with the quick pace they had set. Gajeel decided they would collect their reward tomorrow. Bunny Girl was his main priority. He walked towards the hotel with the same name the maid spirit had told him about. The clerk was reluctant about allowing him into Bunny Girl's room, but eventually after much convincing from Lily and Gajeel's menacing face, the clerk finally gave up wanting to keep his life. They were led to her room where Gajeel could definitely smell her uniquely peach blossom scent surrounding the room. He spotted her bed, walking towards it with the intention of setting her down.

But it seemed someone had other ideas.

As Gajeel attempted to put her down, Bunny Girl's arms did not want to unwind from his neck at all and before he knew it, she had dragged him down onto the bed with her. Then to his utter horror she snuggled in to his chest letting out a content sigh as she slept. Gajeel did not want to move for fear that he would be touching something he should not. He just had to stealthily maneuver himself out of her grasp and then—

Oh fuck no!

Lucy had managed to smash his face into her plentiful chest. For the briefest of moments he marveled about how soft they felt against his face, but he quickly rid himself of such thoughts as he focused on breathing. Yes, breathe in and out. Inhale, then exhale, then inhale again… oh god he was being pushed in deeper into her chest!

Was she subconsciously trying to suffocate him with her massive chest!

It must be some form of revenge on him for brutalizing her during his Phantom Lord days! But Bunny Girl was not the type to seek vengeance from what he observed. During the very rare occasions when they interacted, she was always friendly to him. No, he had no doubt she held no grudge against him for the whole kidnapping thing. He went back to trying to get out of her grasp, shaking his previous thoughts. He tried maneuver his way out again, but he was met with more resistance on her part as she pushed his face closer into her again. She was mumbling in her sleep about being comfortable and her plush, as in him, was snuggly.

Gajeel Redfox was not snuggly!

"Looks like you're in a bind there, Gajeel."

Gajeel looked up from the corner of his eye seeing Lily floating lazily above him with an amused look plastered on his face.

"Stop smirking and help me ou–mmmpphh!" he was drawn back into her chest.

"Mmm, so snuggly soft…" Lucy whispered as she rubbed her face in his spiky black hair.

"Lucy seems to like her snuggly soft." Lilly chuckled as his tail twitching in amusement. "I find your predicament quite humorous. Enlighten me, how is Black Steel Gajeel going to escape this foe?"

"Lily this is no time for-mmph! I can't breathe!" his arms reached towards the ceiling swinging around aimlessly, "Do something!"

"And how do propose I get you out of this?" Lily flew around nonchalantly tapping his chin with his paw thinking it over. He ignored the cursing and breathing attempts coming Gajeel in the background. He paused when a possible idea popped his mind. "Maybe it will work."

Lily flew over to the struggling Gajeel, using his small statured to his advantage he wriggled in between Lucy's body and Gajeel's. He wiggled just enough that he became a barrier between the two bodies. Lily rubbed his soft fur against the Celestial mage's face and she reacted just as he expected. Lucy seeking the softness, unwrapped her arms from the Iron Dragon slayer in a quick motion. Her arms found him the moment Gajeel jumped out of the bed like he was on fire.

"She was trying to kill me!" Gajeel took in quick breaths, his face was red with embarrassment just thinking about where his face was moments ago. Oh, but they were so comfortable and soft–no kill thought and bury it in a shallow grave. "Thank you, Lily."

"Gajeel, is that blood dripping out of your nose?" Lily smirked from his position in Lucy's arms. "Maybe you didn't dislike being in her embrace as much as you were complaining."

"Shut up, Lily! You are misunderstanding everything!"

"Whatever you say, Snuggles."

Lily was never going to allow Gajeel to live this down!

* * *

Hiyas, I'm back with a new chapter! Some inner part of me loves to tease poor Gajeel! Lily seems to enjoy teasing him as well. I have the next few chapters outline I just have to typw them up :D hope you all had a wonderful weekend!

Tiny little glossary:

Aeterna Caelestis = heavenly eternal

Tetsuryūsō: Kishin= Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs

Tetsuryū no Hōkō = Iron Dragon's Roar

Hime =Princess

Nii-sama- a more respectful way of saying big brother

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging!

Reviews are always welcome by me!


	11. Mr Nice Guy?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Mr. Nice Guy?

Lucy was having the most wonderful dream she had ever dreamt in her young life. She was floating in the sky like a care free cloud. She had no rent to worry about or worry about stopping any evil insidious plots that threaten to destroy Magnolia or the world. She was friends with all twelve of the Zodiac Gate Keys. She spent her days signing autographs for her best seller novel and completed mission after mission growing stronger and stronger. Besides her was a faceless man, who she was planning on sharing the rest of her life with.

Yes, this was the life she hoped to have one day in the far unseeing future.

Too bad that most wonderful dream was rudely interrupted by a loud, but somewhat familiar grating voice of a certain male guild mate.

"Oi, wake up! I know you can hear me, wake up!" There was some rather hard, but gentle shoving on her shoulder as those words went through her ears. "Wake up!"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy, in her semi induced sleep stupor, punched the offending owner of the voice. She hit her mark and heard the sound of someone grunting in pain as they made a nice sounding thud against the wall. The blond mumbled about rude awakenings as she rubbed the sleep out of her chocolate brown eyes. She ignored the curses filling the room.

"Ah, Lucy you're awake." A soft whisper of a voice drifted up towards her. "You are looking much better than you did yesterday."

"…Lily?" her brown eyes registered that she was holding a certain Dragon Slayer's Exceed, who looked comfortable being cuddled in her chest. "What are you doing here? Wait, how did I get back to my hotel?"

"Gajeel carried you back."

"Gajeel?" Lucy looked over to the side of the room where the cursing she was filtering out was coming from. Her eyes widen as she was met with the irritated red eyes of a very grumpy looking Iron Dragon Slayer. He was glaring at her, but when was Gajeel not glaring or grumpy for that matter Lucy thought. "Uh…what are you doing on the ground?"

"What do you think, Bunny Girl!" he growled.

"Taking a nap?" Lucy replied. She paused when her mind finally registered who exactly was in the room with her. She let out a scream, causing Lily and Gajeel to jump by the sudden change in her mood. Lily flew out of her arms into a chair holding his ears down. "Gajeel Redfox, what the hell are doing in my hotel room!? Oh my god, did you sleep in here with me! You're just like that damn Natsu always sneaking into bed with me! You big stupid–mmph!"

Her rant was stopped by a rough handed covering her mouth. Red and brown clashed defiantly at each other for a few seconds, neither was backing down. In slow words, Gajeel spoke in an authoritative voice with a neutral tone.

"Don't you ever go comparing me with that twit, Salamander." He said. "Now stop yer screaming and let me explain, Bunny Girl."

Lucy nodded slowly. He gradually removed his hand from her mouth, expecting her to be silent and obey his order…

…only to be Lucy kicked back into the wall!

After several minutes of avoiding the various objects she had thrown around, Lily had finally managed to calm Lucy down. She was willing to listen about what had happen in the forest. Lily ended up explaining because Gajeel was too busy trying to look all tough with a giant bump on his head and he was in a sour mood from being hit twice. Lily could not help but smirk as the Dragon Slayer did everything in his power to avoid looking at her chest.

Hmm, maybe he should tell Lucy about the whole snuggling incident.

Gajeel growled a warning like he read the Exceed's mind knowing what the cat was thinking.

"Gajeel, what are you growling about now? Look I'm sorry I hit you twice, but you can really blame a girl?" Lucy pouted crossing her arms. "Blame Natsu for my habit of hitting, since he was the one who crawls into bed with me causing me to react this way."

"Oi, it's not like your puny punch or kick was enough to hurt me! I'm Gajeel, the Iron–"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a big tough guy. I get it." She waved him off as if he were some pouting child. "Anyways, if I heard everything right, then that lizard was defeated by my Urano Metria. Then after that, I fell unconscious so Gajeel took out that mage, right?"

"Yes, that is correct." Lily nodded. "Gajeel carried you all the way back here. He didn't want to leave you all alone, since you were magically exhausted, thus defenseless."

"You're the one that didn't want to leave her behind!" Gajeel knew what he was saying was an outright lie, but Bunny Girl didn't know that.

Sadly, he was ignored by the other two occupants of the room.

"He carried me all the way back?" Lucy whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, he did."

Lucy felt herself blush as her heart sped up with embarrassment. Sure, Natsu and Gray had carried her back every once in awhile when she was too injured to walk back, even Erza had carried her on occasion, but that was different. She was really close friends with all of them, or used to be with Natsu and Erza. They were a team, but it was a totally different situation when you are carried by the disgruntled Gajeel Redfox! Lucy was head was spinning and she swore steam was coming out of her ears. She gazed at his strong muscular arms. She wondered how it felt being carried by him in those nice strong arms of his…no, no bad Lucy! Bad thoughts about his strong muscular arms were not allowed into her mind! Bad Lucy! She collected herself as she looked up into his red eyes.

"Thank you, for carrying me back," she paused for a bit and smiled as she remembered something else, "and thank you for stopping that lizard from eating me. If you weren't there I may be dead. Thank you, Gajeel."

"Tch." Gajeel felt his cheeks heat up just a little when he saw the genuine and honest feeling of thanks reflecting in her brown orbs. He looked away not use to her looking at him with such a look, though deep down some part of him liked it.

* * *

"Oh I'm so grateful that you rid this town of those two foul beasts!" Mayor Gota smiled as he handed the two mages their reward for a job well done. "Fairy Tail mages do live up to their reputation!"

"Thank you, I'm glad we could help you out." Lucy cheerfully smiled as she put her jewels away.

Gajeel just grunted a thanks as Lily took their reward for catching Jared.

"If I ever am in need of assistance I will keep the guild Fairy Tail, and you two mages in mind." Mayor Gato shook Lucy's hands in thanks as he led the two out of his office. "I hope you two have a safe trip back! And thank you so much again!"

After they received their thanks, Lucy was planning on returning to her hotel room and packing so she could return home, but she noticed there were two extra pairs of feet following her. The blond's brown eyes shifted to the side eyeing Lily and Gajeel, who were keeping pace with her. Every time she changed her pace or direction the two would change theirs to follow hers. Maybe they were just coincidently heading the same way as her. Yes, maybe it was just a mere coincident–

No, they were following her back to her hotel room!

"Not to be rude or anything, but are you stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, as if I would ever stalk someone like you." Gajeel smirked.

"Hmph!" Lucy crossed her arms as she stomped her foot in annoyance.

"What Gajeel was trying to say is since we both are heading back home it would be better to head back together." Lily explained, sending Gajeel his own glare for being so rude to Lucy.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, Lily." She bent down, petting him. "Well, I go pack my belongings. Do you guys want to meet at the train station?"

"Yes, we'll meet there. Lily will stay here and help you pack, Bunny Girl." Gajeel spoke. She was still recovering her magical energy. He was not going to risk the blond mage being attack by some random mage when she was still particular defenseless. At least Lily could provide some protection. "Don't argue, just do it, Bunny Girl."

Gajeel didn't bother hearing her reply as he walked off back towards his hotel to pack. He kept his senses sharp as he walked along the cobble stone pathway ways, his mind wandering back to what had occurred in the forest with Bunny Girl yesterday. That spell she casted, the one she had attempted to use against that Raven Tail chick, he recalled her always calling her copy-spirit for help in casting it. And yet, she was able not only to cast it, but keep two spirits out at the same time. She had grown strong.

He paused in his steps when realizing something after that thought. He looked around and spotted a shop that held what he was looking for. He walked into the shop, ignoring the frighten stares he was receiving from the other customers, he picked a few items and paid for them. Arm filled with what he bought he quickly headed to his hotel, not wanting to keep Lily and Bunny Girl waiting for him too long.

* * *

"Where in the world is Gajeel! He's been gone forever!" Lucy huffed annoyed as she crossed her arms bouncing her foot in impatience. She was sitting on a bench at the train station with her pink rolling suitcase beside her and Lily in her lap. "I hope he didn't get into any trouble or cause any trouble."

"I'm sure he has a perfect good reason why he has kept us waiting long. Don't worry Lucy, he'll show, eventually." Lily patted her arm trying to calm her aggravation. "Trust me."

"I do Lily, I trust you and Gajeel. We're guild mates after all." Lucy smiled petting his ears. She paused and giggled. "You know, I'm still surprise that he carried me back. He really is a nice guy, that Gajeel."

"Don't say something so ridiculous, Bunny Girl. I'm not nice." Gajeel's gruff voice came up from behind the blond. She turned to see him with his usual scowl on his face. "I did it because Lily asked me to, not because I was worried about your well being."

"It was a complement Gajeel, a complement!" Lucy gritted her teeth fighting the urge to Lucy kick him to the nearest wall. "It's not like I was insulting you!"

"No, that was definitely an insult."

"Oh, then what is your idea of a complement?"

"That I am a tough, fierce Dragon Slayer, not to mention musically talented!" He grinned broadly showing off his sharp fangs. "The most dangerous, scariest, and fearsome mage you'll ever come across."

"The last bit sounds like it would be written for a wanted add, Gajeel." The blond held his gaze, not at all bothered by his shark like grin. Though she wondered if he was born with sharp fangs or maybe it was a Dragon Slayer thing? "And sorry, but I don't think you're all that scary Gajeel."

"You should be thinking that, Bunny Girl."

"I have a name, its Lucy, you damn Iron Hedgehog Head!"

"I'm no hedgehog, Bunny Girl!"

"Lucy, use my name! Then maybe I'll use yours, Iron Hedgehog Head!"

"Idiot Bunny Girl!"

"Unfriendly Iron Hedgehog Head jackass!"

"If you two will please stop acting like an old married couple, we should really be boarding the train about now." Lily voiced. The Exceed pointed towards the train, ignoring the glares that were now directed at him.

"We're not–" the two said in unison, only to stop when they realized they were in sync with one another.

"Let's just get on the damn train, Bunny Girl." The Iron Dragon Slayer grabbed her pink suitcase as he walked by. He noted the surprise look on Bunny Girl's face, but she followed quietly after him and Lily.

Finding their seating arrangements on the train was no problem at all.

When Gajeel Redfox was on a train with you, it was easy to get a seat. Everyone moved aside for the Dragon Slayer as he searched for a seat on the train. There were no arguments over seats from other passengers at all. They had found their seats near the back, where it was mostly empty saved for a few other passengers. Lucy was planning on sleeping the entire way, but her plans of napping were interrupted by her grumbling stomach. She groaned as she realized she had forgotten to grab something to eat.

"Bunny Girl,"

The hungry Celestial mage turned to look across the seat to see Gajeel's hand stretched towards her holding a small brown paper bag.

"You got this for me?" Lucy hesitantly took the bag from his hand. She opened the small bag carefully, trying to avoid accidently waking the sleeping Exceed in her lap. It was filled with a small meal. A club sandwich, an apple and a water bottle; there was even some sugary sweets mixed along.

"Tch." Gajeel sat down across from her his eyes gazed outside at the passing scenery. He was ignoring the nauseating feeling creeping in his stomach. He refused to show any kind of weakness in front of Bunny Girl. Just the mere idea of showing weakness in front of her made him frown in distaste.

Wait, why would it matter if he showed weakness in front of her? It should not matter to him whether or not he appeared strong in front of her. Just standing next her, he appeared strong and threatening. Awhile, she looked weak and fragile being next to him. Yes, he should not care about–oh damn, why was motion sickness associated with Dragon Slayers!

"Gajeel, thank you for the food," Lucy's soft whisper reached his ears. He just grunted, closing his eyes attempting to sleep. He did not see the grateful smile Lucy gave him.

_Really, you are such a nice guy, Gajeel Redfox._ Lucy thought as she ate her meal. _And all around fearsome nice guy._

* * *

So here is the next chapter with more Lily, but mostly Gajeel and Lucy time. Poor Gajeel, being hit twice then ignored, must not be his day, lols. Though he was denying it he was clearly worried about her and Lucy was having bad, meaning naughty, thoughts, lols. :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging!

Reviews are always welcome by me!


	12. Words From Water

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Words From Water

Lucy was finally feeling completely refreshed. It had been days since she had returned from her mission in the town of Aeterna Caelestis and her magical energy was at one-hundred percent. Today she was not planning on any missions, she just wanted to relax and probably treat herself to something nice, but first she was planning on checking in to the guild.

She picked out her usual attire of her white collared shirt with a cross shape symbol on her chest. Her semi-short blue skirt hugged her hips like it usually did. A belt wrapped around her waist with her keys resting pleasantly in their pouch on her right hip and her heart-shape tail ended whip on her left hip. A pair of black leather high heeled boots on her feet shone in the sunlight that was filtering through her window.

Lucy admired herself in her mirror for a bit, before she decided to write in her diary (and to her mother). She picked up her star themed navy blue dairy from her cabinet and opened to a new fresh blank page. She fiddled with her pen, trying to figure out where to start. She patted her cheeks, deciding just to write whatever came to her mind.

_Hello Mama, it has been awhile since I last wrote to you. Not since I told you about that Gray's confession. I'm sorry, but I've been really busy these past few weeks. Oh Mama, my last mission was sort of creepy! I had to fight this zombie lizard! It smelled so bad and it was ugly too! I was doing so well, until that thing almost made me its mid afternoon snack, but I was going to go down fighting. Mama, you won't believe who saved me! Remember when I told you about the incident with Phantom Lord; I told you about one of the mages, who join us from that guild. _

_I was saved from being lizard chow by none other than our resident grumpy scowling Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox! I was so shock to see him there Mama, I guess I was lucky that he had a mission there as well! He carried me back to the hotel too Mama, and from what I understand he stayed with me all night! Oh Mama, I was so embarrassed! To be carried by Gajeel of all people…_

_But you know Mama, I think under all that apathetic tough guy self he shows on a daily basis, he is a really nice guy! He'll kill me if he ever reads this! I have the sneaking feeling he doesn't like it when someone points out how nice he can be. Must be a Gajeel thing._

_Mama, for a tiny minuscule__–__okay maybe, it was more than second, but I thought about what it felt like being carried in those big strong muscular arms of his! It was so unexpected Mama…_

_That forest gave me such a weird feeling. Crux had shown up yesterday and told me what he found out about that town's forest. He pretty much told me the same thing Loke told me and he said that no animals really live in that forest, he doesn't know the reason why though._

_If nothing lived in the forest, why did I feel like something was staring at me the second I went in there…I don't know…_

Lucy furrowed her brows in thought. She had asked Lily if it was them watching her in the forest, but Lily said no. She had some suspicions that it was that mage Jared, but her intuition told her what was staring at her was not human. The small amount of information Crux had brought had left Lucy even more curious about the feeling of being watched and about the weird magical aura surrounding the area. Something bizarre was happening in that forest, she was sure of it!

"Yo!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Lucy jumped out of her seat in fright as she tossed her pen in the direction of the voice. The scared blond turned to find a semi naked Gray sitting on her floor with a huge grin on his face as he laughed loudly, more than likely laughing at her reaction. "Damn it, Gray my heart almost jumped out of my throat from the scare you gave me! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that you damn Stripper!"

"I love ya too, Lucy!" the ice mage just grinned.

"Are you even listening to me, Gray!" Lucy glared.

"Nope." He stood up, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Let's head to the guild together Lucy! I'm starving."

"Fine, but put your shirt on first!"

"Geez, you act like you don't like seeing me shirtless or with no pants."

"Gray Fullbuster, you have five seconds to get decent before I decided to send Juvia those pictures I took of you in your disguise."

That was all the motivation Gray needed to put his shirt and pants back on.

The guild was its usual rowdy self, but Lucy had something she had to do. She clutched a small bag behind her back as she looked around the guild looking for a certain grumpy Dragon Slayer, but she saw no sign of him or Lily. Maybe he was not coming in today she thought. She sighed in disappointment; lowering her head as she watched the doors. Gray, who was sitting next to her, noticed the sudden change in her mood and being her best friend, he decided to see what was bothering his favorite Celestial mage.

"What's up Lucy?"

"Nothing Gray, just waiting for someone" She replied.

"Waiting for someone doesn't sound like nothing to me, Lucy." Gray patted her head. "That sounds like something, so be a good little girl and tell me just who exactly you are waiting for?"

"Fine, but you have to swear not to tell anyone, Gray! I mean it!"

"Yes, now spill."

"I'm waiting for Gajeel, so I can thank him for what he did for me on my last mission."

"Huh, Gajeel?" Gray paused looking confused. "Didn't you go on that mission alone?"

"Yeah, but Gajeel happened to have a mission in the same area too. He saved me from getting eaten alive by a giant lizard." Lucy explained. She left out the rest, not wanting to upset Gajeel for telling someone that he actually did something nice for someone else. "So I had Virgo get me some iron for him."

"Damn, you're lucky Gajeel was there! Gray hugged Lucy tightly. "If you weren't here I would have no one to tease anymore!"

"Oh geez, I'm glad your object of your teasing is still alive." Lucy pinched his cheeks, stretching them out. "Whatever would you do if you didn't have me to tease?"

"Good question, what would I do if I didn't have sexy cute Lucy to tease on a daily basis?" Gray pretended to ponder in thought. "I don't think I will be–"

"Love Rival, trying to seduce Gray-sama in front of Juvia of all things!" An angry glaring water mage appeared besides the two. "Stay away from Juvia's Gray-sama!"

"Juvia for the last time Gray and I are just friends." Lucy sweat dropped as she eyed the water mage who was glaring daggers at her. "I'm not your love rival."

"Lies! Why are you in my Gray-sama's embrace!" Juvia pulled the Ice mage away from Lucy in a flash. She held his arm tightly. "Gray-sama, you can embrace Juvia instead!"

"Don't pull my arm so hard, Juvia." Gray replied with an impassive expression. "It kind of hurts."

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama! Forgive Juvia!" she began to tear up at the thought of causing her beloved any pain. "Gray-sama!"

Lucy managed to sneak away from the wrath of the water mage for touching her precious Gray-sama. When she deemed she had crawled a safe distance away, where she did not have to worry about being drowned, she stood up sighing in relief…

…until she let out a small squeak of pain when she bumped into a hard chest.

* * *

Gajeel was walking towards the guild minding his own business when he smelled the familiar scent of his fellow ex-Phantom Lord guild mate Juvia. She was standing by a street lamp wearing her usual attire of a navy blue coat rimed with a fur shawl. The Fairy Tail symbol neatly set in the middle of it. Her Russian Cossack hat placed proper and prim on her head with a small golden butterfly decoration on the right side of the hat. She was waving hello to him as she jogged towards him with a small smile on her face.

"Gajeel-kun!"

"Juiva." He nodded his head in acknowledgment. The water mage walked beside him.

"Where is Lily-san?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh, was the last mission difficult?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Gajeel shrugged. Juiva was silent for a few minutes; her eyes were nervously looking around. Something was bothering her.

"Ano…Gajeel-kun, Juvia has been friends with you for a long time…" she began with a small stutter."Juvia was wondering if…oh Juvia cannot ask such a thing of Gajeel-kun!"

"Shit, Juvia get a hold of yourself. Yer going to flood the streets if you keep that up." Gajeel began to immediately calm her down when he noticed the tell tale signs of a Juvia meltdown. "Just ask what you need to ask."

"Juiva wants Gajeel-kun to tell Juvia where Love Rival lives!" she blurted quickly fidgeting around nervously.

"…" Gajeel stared at her processing what the water mage had just asked him. When he realized what she had asked of him, he answered rather suspiciously, "You're not planning on murdering Bunny Girl, are you Juvia? Because she is not dating the Stripper or done anything to warrant your murdering fury."

"Juvia is not going to murder Love Rival! Juvia wants to ask Love Rival something very important."

"So you're not going to murder Bunny Girl in her sleep?"

"No, Juvia has no ill intentions towards Love Rival." Juvia explained. She straightened out her coat. "Juvia sees Love Rival as a good friend, but Love Rival is still Love Rival!"

Gajeel eyed her long and hard, trying to decipher if Juvia was indeed telling the truth that she meant no harm towards Bunny Girl. He was not going to be the reason why Bunny Girl would be found dead in her home because he told a vengeful water mage where her rival in love lived. That he didn't really like the idea of Bunny Girl dead. He finally decided that his friend meant no threat towards Bunny Girl.

"Follow me Juvia." He nodded as he changed pathways away from the guild. His feet naturally carried him towards their destination. He listened to Juvia's obsessed ramblings about her beloved Stripper. She knew everything that Stripper did every second of his life, which Gajeel just shrugged off as normal behavior for the water mage. For as long as he had known Juvia he had never seen her this jubilant and alive and it was all thanks to that Stripper and joined Fairy Tail. He was happy for his friend, even if she was obsessed with an exhibitionist. "It's that one."

He stopped and pointed towards the apartment that belong to Fairy Tail's Celestial mage. From her fading scent he knew she had left her apartment heading towards the guild accompany by the Stripper's scent. He frowned, briefly wondering if that Stripper always walked her to the guild like some sort of protective boyfriend. No, he knew the two were just close friends, so it should not cause this little bubble of irritation to sprout forward at the thought of Stripper being Bunny Girl's boyfriend.

"Thank you Gajeel-kun, Juvia's assumption that you would know where Love Rival lives was correct." The blue haired woman smiled at her long time friend. "Juvia is pleased that Gajeel-kun has set his sights on Love Rival. Perhaps Gajeel-kun can keep Love Rival away from Juvia's Gray-sama."

"Wait, what? Set my sights on Bunny Girl?" Gajeel stared disbelievingly at Juvia, not wanting to believe what she had just hinted to him. "Juvia what nonsense are you spouting from that overactive imagination of yours?"

"Gajeel-kun, don't be shy. Juvia will admit Love Rival is a beautiful person both inside and out. Juvia understands why Gajeel-kun is always staring at Love Rival." She replied plainly. "Juiva thinks Love Rival is more compatible with Gajeel-kun, since Love Rival can be as stubborn as you and Love Rival would not be afraid to back down from you."

"I do not stare at her!"

"Juvia has seen you on many occasions stare at Love Rival." She argued as she turned taking the path that led to the guild, where her Gray-sama was most likely. He was always there at this time of day. "Juvia also understands that Gajeel-kun is very shy and shifty about it, which is why you are denying it."

"This all a big misunderstanding that you have invented from your overactive imagination Juvia!" Gajeel frowned, following after the water mage. "I have not set my sights on anyway, let alone Bunny Girl! And since when have I been shy? You know I am never afraid to tell others what I think!"

"True, but when it comes to things of the heart that don't deal with fighting or insulting others, Gajeel-kun is unsure, therefore you deny everything."

"Juvia, I think you need to get your eyes checked out. You have started to develop the wrong impression of me."

"Juvia is sure Juvia is correct." She stated, ignoring his heated glare.

"I say yer wrong!"

The two mages arrived at the guild and the first thing Juvia did was look for her Gray-sama. She spotted him, embracing her Love Rival. She went into her super jealous mode, crossing the distance from the entrance to the two mages like lightning. The water mage proceeded to pull her Gray-sama away from the blond and began a small jealous rant of how Love Rival was trying to steal her love.

Gajeel watched this occur in a matter of seconds. He trained eyes landed on the blond who was denying any romantic connection with Stripper, stating they were just friends. He momentarily felt pleased that Bunny Girl was denying any romance with Stripper. He growled at himself when he realized her single status and denial of love for Stripper defused that bubble of irritation he had experience earlier. He did not care!

He blamed Juvia for him thinking such thoughts.

He somewhat stomped towards his usual table, but stopped in his steps when he noticed a certain blue skirt clad ass of Bunny Girl crawling along on the floor far away from Juvia and Stripper. He stared as her skirt flutter ever so slightly as she moved slowly under the empty tables. Her ass looked so tempting to him and for the life of him he could not move his red eyes off of Bunny Girl. No, he should not be thinking such thoughts about her nicely shape ass, no matter how inviting she looked crawling around on all fours! She sadly stood up ending his appreciative staring of her rump.

But she stood up only to bump into someone, letting out a painful squeak as she fell back down onto the hard wood floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Bunny Girl glared up at the person she bumped into, only to have her face turn into shock. "Sorry about that Laxus!"

"It's my bad. I should have watched where I was going, sorry about that, Lucy." The towering blond man reached over helping her up. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No, I'm fine." Lucy smiled nervously when those storm blue-grey eyes looked her over. A small pink blush dusted her cheeks in embarrassment."I'm not that delicate."

"I beg to differ, Bunny Girl." Gajeel decided to interrupt the conversation between the two. He did not like the way Bunny Girl was blushing or how nervous she was around the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "You look like you can break with a single flick of my finger."

"I seem to recall someone being a bad mood when his face met a wall because of a Lucy Kick." She turned to glare at him, poking him hard on his chest. "I wonder who that was. Do you know who, Iron Hedgehog Head?"

"Don't call me that, Bunny Girl!"

"Not fun when someone calls you by annoying nickname, huh?" Lucy smirked, but then turned with a red face when she realized she was ignoring Laxus. "Ack, I'm so sorry Laxus! I didn't mean to ignore you!"

"Tch, you're puny apology probably doesn't matter to him." He definitely did not like Bunny Girl blushing because of Sparky! He glowered somewhat venomously at the Lightning Dragon Slayer from the corner of his eyes. "Right?"

"Uh…" Laxus watched the two glared at one another. He could have sworn Gajeel just shot him a jealous looking glare his way.

"No one was asking you, Iron Hedgehog Head!"

"Dimwitted Bunny Girl!"

"I'll leave you two to settle your arguing." Laxus nodded slightly confused. He walked off leaving the two to their argument. "Later Lucy and Gajeel."

"Look what you did! He must think I'm so rude now!" Lucy pouted.

"And I should care why?"

"Ugh, you can be so infuriating, Iron Hedgehog Head!" Lucy tried to strike him but he dodged. "To think I got you a thank you gift, you damn jerk!"

"Huh, a gift?" Gajeel's face showed shock, but he quickly composed himself. "Tch, not like I would accept anything from you, Bunny Girl."

"Geez, I feel like I'm insulting you again." Lucy clutched the tiny bag, which she had managed to hold too while she was crawling. "Here and don't go saying something snarky!"

Gajeel was slightly taken aback when she roughly placed a tiny blue bag into his hands. He watched her walk away grumbling about insensitive Iron Hedgehog Head jerks as she exited the guild. On the side of the tiny blue bag was a small card, he carefully turned the card over. The words on it were written in elegant neat handwriting. It read, _Thank You, I hope you'll enjoy this treats!_ He eyed the bag suspiciously like it held something dangerous inside.

"You know it's not a bomb."

"Fuck off, Sparky!" Gajeel growled.

"Geez, someone is in a foul mood." Laxus appeared out from his hiding place. "And here I gave you some private time with Lucy. Be grateful, Spikey."

"Maybe you should mind yer own business, Sparky." He carefully opened the blue bag. He found some iron balls inside. He took a quick whiff and they smelled delicious.

"You have some audacity glaring at me too. I was only talking to Lucy, not like I was hitting on her. I mean she's cute and my type–"The muscular blond paused. He arched an eyebrow when he noted the Iron Dragon Slayer stiffen for the tiniest of seconds when he admitted Lucy was cute and his type."What were you jealous or something?"

"Leave me alone, Sparky." He walked off away from the Lightning Dragon Slayer. He picked one of the iron balls out and quickly tossed on into his awaiting mouth. Mavis, it was even tastier than it smelled! "Damn, this is good. It's pure iron ore."

He popped in another piece of the delectable iron when he saw Juvia looking his way. He did not like that look on her face or the amused smile plastered on it as she exited the guild.

She looked like a cat who had caught the canary.

* * *

Lucy was still annoyed about Gajeel's rude behavior, but she was glad she was able to give him the gift she had gotten him. She brushed her blond hair trying to take out the tangles when she heard her doorbell ring. She placed her brush on her table as she walked towards her door. Maybe it was Gray visiting her. She would enjoy some nice company to tease. She opened her door only to find unexpected blue haired water mage standing in front of her door.

"Juvia, what are you doing here!" she asked, her voiced filled with nervousness. "You didn't come to murder me in my sleep did you? I swear Gray and I just friends!"

"Why does everyone ask if Juvia is going to murder Love Rival?" she frowned confused. "Juvia merely wants to ask Love Rival something. May Juvia come in?"

"Uh…sure." The blond stepped aside so the water mage could walk in. The water mage sat down on the nearest chair, waiting for Lucy to do the same. Lucy sat across from her. "So what do you need to ask Juvia?"

"Love Rival has always been kind to Juiva. Love Rival even broke Juvia out of that succubus spell when she could have left Juvia."

"I would never leave you under some creep's control! We're friends!"

"Friends, Juiva thinks Love Rival as a friend as well." Juvia smiled pleasantly. "Which is why Juvia wishes to repay Love Rival or rather gift Love Rival with this." She pulled out four tickets and placed one on her table.

"A ticket?" She picked it up examining it. "Oh, it's for that new amusement park, Aldia! I heard it's a really fun place to go!"

"Yes, Juvia received as an extra reward from her last mission. Juvia wants to know if Love Rival would…" she blushed madly as the next words left her mouth. "come with Juvia and Gray-sama? Gray-sama has agreed to go only if Love Rival came along as well."

"Huh?" Lucy inwardly cursed Gray! Was he trying to get her murdered? The next time she saw him she was going to Lucy kick him to the hardest surface she could find.

"Please say yes, Love Rival! Juvia will be eternally grateful if Love Rival helps ensure a date with Gray-sama!" Juvia pleading looked at the blond, her eyes shining with hope. "Please Love Rival!"

"…" Lucy felt her heart ache for the love struck water mage. She couldn't say know and she wanted to help her friend. "Sure Juvia!"

"Juvia is so happy that Love Rival has agreed!" she launched herself across the table, hugging her in delight. "Do not worry about going by yourself, Juvia will find someone to accompany Love Rival!"

"You'll find me a date?"

"Yes, Juvia will find a date for Love Rival!" she grinned happily. "Juiva already has someone in mind."

Lucy had no idea what she got herself into!

* * *

And in comes Juvia, who was so hard to write because she talks in 3rdperson, but oddly enough fun as well. Juvia is not afraid to tell Gajeel what she thinks! Gajeel is still a little bit in denial, lols. And we have some more Lucy and Gajeel interactions, oh and some Laxus, who is also attractive too, lols. Seems like Gajeel is staring to have some jealously bubbling up :D

I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging!

Reviews are always welcome by me!

Until next time!


	13. A Spark

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

A Spark

Today was the day Juvia had set for going to Aldia on a double date, though Lucy had no idea just who the water mage had brought as her date. Never the less, Lucy wanted to look good, since it was a date. She had spent the night before going through all possible outfit choices for a date with Virgo as her advisor. They went through many possibilities and combinations, until they both finally settled on something. Lucy wore an ice turquoise spaghetti strapped summer dress. The top edges of the area along her chest and the bottom of the dress was fringed with lace. The dress hugged her curves like a glove, but the bottom was free flowing enough for her to move around with ease. She wore strappy small heeled sandals that made her legs look longer. Her hair was cascading down in soft golden waves. She wore a little bit of makeup and some pink lip gloss. She grabbed her small white purse, where she had put her keys in just in case something happened, as she stepped outside to meet Gray. It was decided by Juvia that they meet at the entrance at the amusement park, so she told Lucy, much to her surprise to come with Gray.

She wondered if Juvia just wanted to surprise Lucy with her date at the last second.

"Lucy, over here!"

The blond looked up to see her friend waving to her besides a bench. He was wearing a dark green short sleeved button up shirt and his tight fitting black pants. Well, at least he had enough decency to put a nice shirt on Lucy thought. She smiled warmly waving hello back to him as she drew closer to his waiting form.

"Hey, Gray! You're looking good today!"

"I always look good Lucy." He smirked as he eyed her attire. "And you're not looking half bad yourself."

"Thanks, I may be going on a blind date but that does not mean I can't look good." She walked besides him grinning at the idea of meeting a cute guy today. "You never know, he could be the one!"

"I just hope Juvia doesn't go overbroad today." Gray sighed as she watched the blond skip a little bit ahead of him. "Or drown anyone for that matter."

Lucy listened to the sigh. They were best friends, she would even go as far to admit her bond with Gray, especially after Natsu and Erza ignored her and his confession of feelings to her, was deeper than the one she had shared with Natsu. She wondered what Gray really thought of Juvia. It was time to find out what was going on in that little icicle head of his.

"Hey, Gray can I ask you something?" she turned around so she could face him. She walked backwards her hands behind her back. She wanted to see his facial expressions when she asked her question. "And be truthful with me okay?"

"Sure, shoot away."

"What do honestly think about Juvia?"

The ice mage paused, his face drawn into deep thought. He was expecting Lucy to ask some sort of Juvia related question, but not this early on in the day. He mulled it over asking himself the same question the blond had just voiced. He had on some occasions had ask the same question himself many times before, but he could never get much thinking done with all the missions and brawls that took place. And after he had confessed his unrequited love to Lucy, he had not really thought about romance.

_What did he really honestly think of the water mage?_ He wondered.

"I actually don't know, Lucy. I accept her as a fellow guild member, but other than that I can find her somewhat dramatic and she overacts over the dumbest of things." Gray explained in a neutral tone. "She seems nice and everything, but I don't really know her that well. All I really know is she's obsessively in love with me."

"Hmm, sounds like you haven't thought about dating any girl, let alone Juiva."

"Well, my first love didn't quite work out, so yeah." He smiled somewhat ruefully.

"Gray…"

"Don't give me that look Lucy! It's not your fault that you didn't feel the same way as me. I accepted that long ago." He nodded. "Besides, I think Juvia would have murdered you if it worked out for us."

"More like drowned me." Lucy giggled. "Gray, Juvia really loves you. So maybe you should give Juvia a chance?"

"You do realize if I ask her out now she'll probably flood the entire amusement park and possibly drown us in the process? That or exploded from the excitement." Gray arched his eye brows. "Or maybe both."

"I'm not saying to start a serious relationship off the bat! Love takes time to happen Gray!" Lucy huffed. "You got to get to know that person first, ya know! Oh and you definitely need to have that spark!"

"Spark huh?"

"Yes, what's love without that spark of attraction and excitement! It's a bond that is one of kind!"

"Have you experience this spark of love yet, Lucy?" he watched her tumble a little bit before she regained her footing. "I'll take that as a no."

"We're not talking about me, Gray!" She blushed. "What I'm trying to tell you is to see if love will bloom between you and Juvia. It wouldn't' hurt to try."

"All right, I'll give it a try with Juvia. But I can't make any promises that it'll work out."

The two friends smiled at one another.

After their small little chat the two Fairy Tail mages made it to the Aldia amusement park on time. They quickly searched around for Juvia and whoever she had brought along. Lucy almost gave up looking when she spotted a familiar form leaning against a tree looking beyond sour with a grinning water mage standing next to him. Lucy felt like time seem to slow down when she comprehended just who was standing next to Juvia.

It was none other than Gajeel! Gajeel was her blind date!

* * *

Gajeel had been friends with Juvia Lockser for a very long time and he would say she knew him best, besides her outrageous accusations that he had set his sights on Bunny Girl. He would do anything in his power to keep his long time comrade and close friend happy. So when she had approached him again after a few days from her ridiculous ramblings about him liking Bunny Girl, he did not expect her to ask him for another favor. Now he was one who would never back down from a challenge, but he considered it when he heard just what kind of favor the water mage was asking him. Well, it was more like an order.

"Gajeel-kun will accompany Juvia on her date with Gray-sama. Gajeel-kun shall be Love Rival's date, so dress decent." The blue haired mage left no room for argument on his part and she looked she would not accept any other answer except yes. "Gajeel-kun will walk with Juvia to the entrance of Aldia and there we will meet Gray-sama and Love Rival near the entrance."

He wanted to argue with her and say hell no she was nuts, but she walked off not wanting to hear his arguments. Gajeel was left with nothing but to accept that fact he had to go on a date with Bunny Girl. He sighed exasperated and went to go on thinking about something decent to wear or Juvia would have his head. Curse Juvia!

Now today was the day Juvia had told him to be ready. She looked him over and seemed to approve of his maroon colored button up shirt, which he had left opened and unbutton. He wore a black muscle tight black shirt under it. Slightly tight leather pants that did not suffocate his legs and he wore leather black boots that were studded just a little on the top edges of them, but not too visible.

"You look nice Juvia." He drawled.

"Thank you Gajeel-kun! Juvia hopes Gray-sama loves it!" she gushed happily. She wore sleeveless white shirt with a tiny little blue flower on the bottom corner and a blue frilly skirt that reached a little above her knees with delicate white boots. Her blue hair was in its usual soft waves that swirled around when she was gushing about her precious Stripper. "We should get going, Gajeel-kun! Juvia does not want to be late!"

The dragon slayer grumbled somewhat still annoyed that he was dragged into to this. He walked behind the ever excited Juvia not really paying attention to where they were going though he could smell many different scents around them more than usual. They eventually stop at what Gajeel assumed was the amusement park where this accursed date was supposed to happen. He leant against a tree as Juvia looked around for their guild mates, but Gajeel knew the two were not there yet. He could not smell their scents anywhere near them. A few minutes passed by with Gajeel staring at the drifting clouds.

"Gray-sama, Love Rival," Juvia's excited screaming filled his ears. "Over here!"

"Yo, what's up?" Gajeel watched Stripper pulled Lucy along besides him. Stripper looked at Gajeel curiously, probably wondering why he was there.

"Gray-sama, you look so sexy today!" Juvia squealed with hearts in her eyes. "Juvia is so happy that you came!"

"I said I was, didn't I?" Bunny Girl elbowed him in his side. "You look really nice today Juvia."

"Thank you, Gray-sama!" the water mage smiled, she turned to glance at Lucy. "Love Rival, Juvia thinks you look really pretty today!"

"Thanks, so do you Juvia!"

"Gajeel-kun, doesn't Love Rival look pretty today?" Gajeel felt the water mage pull him forward towards the blond.

"Tch," His red eyes looked her over. Damn, Juvia was right; Bunny Girl in that dress look really nice, beyond nice. He found himself appreciating how pretty Bunny Girl looked standing there in that dress, not that he would say that out loud. "Better than what she usually wears."

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia glared at him in warning. "Love Rival, Gajeel-kun does not mean that!"

"I would have to say the same thing about you, Iron Hedgehog Head." The celestial mage glowered at him.

"Oi, how many times do I have to tell ya not to call me that, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel growled his red eyes boring into hers.

"Then maybe you should use my name or better yet give me a better complement." She grinned brightly, way too brightly for Gajeel's liking. It kind of brought a chill to his spine. "Give it a try Iron Hedgehog Head."

"You look…"

"Come on, it's not that hard to give a complement." Gajeel could hear the challenge in her voice. "Or is it too hard for Black Steel Gajeel to come up with a complement worthy of me to accept?"

"There's nothing I can't do!" Gajeel felt his irritation peak. How dare she insult him! "Ya look beautiful in that dress, Bunny Girl! Was that worthy enough for you!"

"Yes, it was." She sent him a charming smile. "You look quite good yourself today, Iron Hedgehog Head."

Oh, but Gajeel knew better. She was basking in her victory over him for making him complement her. That evil conniving Bunny Girl…oh but some part of him found it sexy that she challenged him, even if it was with words. Gajeel smirked ever so slightly forgetting the other two mages with them until Stripper spoke.

"You two seem to get along."

"Yes, Juvia would have to agree."

"Please, you two must be seeing things." Lucy frowned crossing her arms. "As if!"

"For once I agree with ya Bunny Girl." Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"So we should get this whole double date thing started!" Bunny Girl winked at all three of them.

* * *

The double date was going pretty well in Lucy's option. She watched her two friends carefully as they interacted with one another, but didn't really see much of anything happening. So she decided it was high time to give the two some alone time. She told them that maybe they should split up. Juvia wholeheartedly agreed and had ran off with Gray in tow to the other side of the amusement park leaving Lucy alone with Gajeel. So far things were going as well as it can go between the two. They haven't argued yet, which was a good sign to Lucy. They had just gotten off a roller coaster ride and the two were trying to decide what to do next. Lucy gulped when she saw the sadistic grin that suddenly spread over Gajeel's face.

"Let's go in here next, Bunny Girl." He pointed to a haunted house. Lucy bit her lip nervously. "What ya scared?"

"No, let's go!" she replied quickly as she followed him in.

It was dark and dingy as a haunted house should be. Each step they took the floor would creak loudly under their weight like the wood would break if you added too much pressure. Lucy subconsciously stood next to Gajeel, but still putting on a brave face as they continued to walk forward in the bleak darkness. So far nothing had shown up and Lucy was grateful that. But not all good things last. Lucy swore she heard some moaning coming from the far off distance.

"Did you hear that!" she whispered as she squinted her eyes trying to see beyond the veil of darkness. "I swear I heard moaning!"

"I'm not telling you, what's the fun in that?" Gajeel replied.

"Damn it, just tell me–kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy jumped out of her skin as she felt something grab her leg. She was so scared she high tailed it out of there like the devil was on her heels. She didn't even hear Gajeel screaming her name, telling her stop. She ran and ran until she could run no more.

When she did finally stop she notice to her utter terror that she had foolishly separated herself from the dragon slayer and now she was alone in this house of horrors. She paled at the thought of what she would have to face alone. She should try to find him again. Placing her hand alongside the wall, Lucy began to tip toe forward hoping she would find Gajeel as quickly as possible!

She found her lingering hope of finding said Iron Dragon Slayer quickly to be fading.

She had tried to backtrack her way back to him, but found herself going further into the haunted house with each passing step. She was not liking this attraction at all! She had wandered into a room filled with slimily looking worms, another was filled with creepy ticking clocks and, one room was drenched in blood with rotting corpse lying in the middle of the floor. The last room she went into was echoing with the disembody voices of young children gave Lucy creeps beyond anything. She was beginning to think she would faint out of fright first before she found Gajeel.

Wait Gajeel had a good sense of smell! If she stayed in one spot long enough he would surely find her and then they could navigate their way out of this hell hole of a haunted house! Yes, she should wait for Gajeel to show up! The blond was praising herself for a good idea, until she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and a cold chill ran through her spine.

She slowly turned to look behind her.

There, floating near her was a woman with long pitch black hair wearing a blood drenched white kimono. She stood in the middle of the hallway with dead corpses scattered around her. The corpses' faces were forever unmoving in the expression of shear utter terror. The woman stood there frozen with a wide smile staring at Lucy blankly. Lucy could feel sadness echoing off this spirit, but in an instant it was replaced with a sense of crazed evil. The woman began laughing uncontrollably as tears trailed down her blood stain face a visible noose hanging around her neck. She glided forward her arms outstretched reaching towards Lucy.

Lucy's blood turned cold as she turned to run forgetting her plan of staying in one spot. She wanted nothing more than to get away from this ghostly bloodied woman! Real or fake the vibe she got the off of it was nothing but pure psychotic, murderous ill intent towards her. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she ran blindly; she tripped over her own feet skidding harshly against the old wooden floor. Her eyes widen in fear as the specter closed in on her.

She screamed.

* * *

Gray was having a hard time slowing down and trying to calm down the over excited water mage. She was gushing about him again, like she normally did. He was finally able to help her collect herself enough so they could eat something. They found a good spot to eat and were enjoying a nice meal. Though Gray heard Juvia let out a love filled sigh every time he took a bite out of his hotdog or took a sip of his drink.

"Juvia, you should try to eat something." He took another bite of his hotdog."You are going to go hungry if you don't."

"Yes, Gray-sama!" Juvia finally took a bite of her food. "Gray-sama just looked so handsome eating his food!"

"It's no different from the way I normally eat." He mumbled looking around seeing all the couples walking around with smiles on their faces. His mind flashed towards Lucy. "I wonder how Lucy is getting along with Gajeel."

"Juvia is sure Gajeel-kun is taking good care of Love Rival!" Juvia assured her beloved Gray-sama, though she was a little irked that he was thinking about Love Rival. "Gajeel-kun may look scary, but he really is a good and nice person. Juvia is not worried."

"That guy nice?" Gray arched his eyebrows in disbelief. Gajeel nice? Now that was a laugh! "Juvia you have to be kidding!"

"Juvia does not lie, Gray-sama! Juvia will never lie to Gray-sama!" she exclaimed holding her hands to her face blushing. "Oh Gray-sama, let's not talk about Love Rival and Gajeel-kun. Juvia thinks we should talk about us!"

"Us?" Gray gulped. He did not want the conversation to go that route just yet. He was still barely getting to know her. "What about us?"

"Juvia wants to go on the water slide with Gray-sama! Last time Lyon-sama went with Gray-sama on the water slide by accident!" Juvia explained her face red with embarrassment imagining herself going down the water slide in her Gray-sama's embrace. "It would be so lovely and romantic!"

"Umm, Juvia we didn't bring any swim wear with us."

"Juvia forgot! Juvia is so disappointed!" tears welled up in her eyes when she realized his words were true. Her small little daydream of being in her Gray-sama's embrace dissipated in an instance. "Gray-sama!"

"Oi, don't go all crying on me! Juvia you're going to flood out the amusement park!" Gray waved his arms around nervously. "Next time, I promise we'll go on the slide! So stop your crying Juvia!"

"Gray-sama, do you mean like a second date?" she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Um, sure I guess." He replied shrugging in agreement.

"Juvia is so excited! Juvia wishes it was the second date already!" Juvia squealed in delight. Her Gray-sama had just promised her to go on a second date with her. It was a most joyous day for her today! "Gray-sama has made Juvia so happy today! Juvia will write this in her Gray-sama journal!"

_Good, she stopped crying._ Gray sighed in relief. His dark blue eyes watched the water mage as she went on another rant about how amazing he was and about their second date. She was shaking in excitement a she continued her speech about her love for him. _She sure seems excited._

He allowed a small smile to grace his face.

_I should try to give Juvia a chance._

* * *

Gajeel was annoyed. He had been searching for Bunny Girl for the past few minutes, but her scent was everywhere. She was running around in circles! Every time he believed he caught up with her he was drawn into a dead end or found himself going in a full circle. The other smells, like the strong odor of dust were slightly clogging his senses. Really that Bunny Girl was way too much trouble! And to think Juvia had that silly idea that he had set his sights on her. Why would he be attracted to a troublesome woman like Bunny Girl!

His footsteps echoed around him as he turned another corner, one with the semi fresh scent of peach blossom lingering around. He followed it hoping at the end of this trail was Bunny Girl. He took no more than four steps when he heard a blood curling scream reverberating along the old fake decaying walls. He recognized it. It was Bunny Girl, he had no doubt! Although, he knew this was just a false haunted house in an amusement park Bunny Girl's scream of terror was enough to fuel him to bolt into a sprint.

He skidded to a halt, his eyes landed on the cowering blond in the corner at the end of the hallway. He followed her fright filled gaze to what was terrifying her so much. He saw the blood soaked ghost gliding towards her and he was amazed about how realistic the ghost looked, but the laughing did sent a small shiver down his spine. He walked forward straight through the specter making it disappear as he crouched in front of Bunny Girl. He placed a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Don't run off like that." He scowled.

"Oh thank kami, Gajeel! You found me!" the shaking blond wrapped her arms around his waist burying her tear stain face his chest. "I was so scared, Gajeel!"

"Oi, don't cry on my clothes!" he tried to pry her off him, but she held on.

_Damn she's shaking like no tomorrow! She must have been really scared!_

"I want out of this place! I promise I won't run, just don't leave me and get me out, Gajeel!" Bunny Girl whimpered as her watery brown eyes gazed up at his. "Please, Gajeel!"

Normally Gajeel would have mercilessly teased the crap out of her for being terrified by fake ghosts and one-star rated scares, but when she looked up at him with such a vulnerable and frighten expression on her face he couldn't bring himself too. He also didn't want to see her crying anymore; it really bothered him seeing her cry.

"Fine, but you got to stop yer crying. It's annoying Bunny Girl." He said plainly. _I much rather have you yelling or smiling at me than crying. I don't like it all._

"Okay." She nodded in argument as he stood up.

Gajeel noted how tightly she held onto his arm and how close her body was too his. She was seeking comfort from him. A satisfied grin spread across his face, is red eyes gleaming in the darkness as he led the way out. It only took a few minutes to find the exit, with Bunny Girl sighing in relief that they were out of the place. She was thanking him profusely for getting her out of that hell hole of place as she described it. Gajeel just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Bunny Girl only smiled in thanks.

She was still clutching onto his arm when something else caught her eye and she immediately dragged him towards an ice-cream stand. She ordered them both them ice-cream before they began to walk off again with no particular destination in mind. He listened to her chat about the random things she saw around her, about how Stripper and Juvia were faring, about her spirits and sometimes about herself. Gajeel found himself not being annoyed by her constant chatter; he found her voice rather pleasant to listen too. He just listened as he ate his ice-cream feeling relaxed.

_Bunny Girl looks like she's enjoying herself now. Least she's smiling and not crying anymore. She looks better smiling._

"Oh look how cute that is Gajeel!" Bunny Girl dragged to him to another stand where she was pointing at a medium size black dragon plush hanging among the many other plushes. "Hey do you think I could win it?"

"Maybe."

"I'm going to try!"

He watched Bunny Girl approached the man in charge of the stand and pay him for three rounds. The Celestial mage grabbed the hammer with a determine look on her face as she stood in front of the bell. She swung it down, but the ball didn't even come close to striking the bell. She went a second try and then a third but the ball barely moved up. She frowned frustrated and to pay the man again for three more rounds, only to have the same thing happen again. She screamed frustrated as she paid for three more rounds. Gajeel noticed the man twitch ever so slightly as Bunny Girl brought the hammer down again.

_Wait a minute…"_

Gajeel's red eyes narrowed as he watched the man closely. He moved again and it clicked in Gajeel's mind. So that was what he was doing, that no good cheater. He was using gravity magic to weigh the ball down. The man grinned as the blond hung her head disappointed that she could not make the bell ring.

_Damn it he looks like she's going to cry again, she must really want that damn thing! This shit head is ruining her mood and mine!_

"Let me give it a try, Bunny Girl."

* * *

Lucy hung her head in discontent; she wanted that cute little plush, but it seemed she was not strong enough to make the damn ball ring the bell. Well, at least she had one more try to get it, but before Lucy could even lift it again she felt it being snatched out of her grasp. She looked up to see Gajeel holding the hammer as he slightly pushed her aside. She watched him walk up towards the game cracking his neck as he raised the hammer above his head. He sent her a smirk of confidence that made her face go red as he swung the hammer down. The bell rang off loudly, it echoed like victory in Lucy's ears.

"Whoa, way to go Gajeel!" she cheered, applauding him for a job well done.

"Tch, was nothing." he walked over the owner of the game, pointing towards the plush she had set her eyes on. "That one, now."

Lucy squealed in delight as the medium size dragon was placed in her arms shortly after. She hugged it to her chest, rubbing her face on it as she gushed about how cute the plush was and about how strong Gajeel was. She noticed him basking in her complements about his strength as he nodded in agreement with her. It was during her complements of him that she saw something very strange occur before her very eyes. She briefly dubbed it as her imagination for it was such a rare sight that it could not be real, but it was real!

Gajeel was smiling at her! A real genuine non smirk smile!

"Oh my kami, you just smiled!" Lucy squeaked amazed. "You just smiled at me!"

"What no way, yer seeing things, Bunny Girl!" the dragon slayer looked away from her, denying it. "I don't smile!"

"But you did!" she went around him peeking up at his face, where she saw a definite blush on his cheeks. "You smiled!"

"Bunny Girl, you're delusional." He suddenly was face to face with her, his red eyes staring at hers. "Just be happy I got ya the damn dragon."

Lucy stared at his red piercing eyes. She had never had stop just to look at his eyes before and right she wanted to kick herself for not doing it sooner. He had such beautiful eyes. He had eyes that made Lucy feel like he was looking into her bare soul. His intense gaze caused her to suddenly be aware just how close his face was to hers. She studied his face and found herself thinking that he was handsome, even with that somewhat annoying attitude of his. He really was a good looking guy. That was when she remembered this good looking guy was close enough to kiss her! Her heart beat became erratic as her brain was trying to calm her dancing nerves down back to normal.

_Gajeel is way too close! Oh my kami, his intense stare is making my legs feel like jelly!_

"So what do we say when someone gives you something, Bunny Girl?" his hot breath tickled her face. If she had no self control she would have fainted there on the spot! "Make sure it is worthy enough to be accepted by me."

"Th–thank you…" She stuttered averting her eyes from him. She felt her cheeks heat up. _His face is so close, kyaaaaa! He looks so handsome! Ah, why is my heart beating so fast! _"Thank you for winning this dragon for me, Gajeel."

"Good." Gajeel grinned his shark-like grin, before he pulled his face away from hers. He looked at the clock. "We should get going the place is almost closing."

"Yes." Lucy felt his warm hand take hold of her arm pulling her along through the crowds. Her heart rate increased again and she had no doubt her ears were now red too. Her chocolate brown eyes landed on his hand around her arm. _ Somehow I like him pulling me around and his hand on my arm…_

"Don't want to loose ya, Bunny Girl." He replied causing her heart to flutter. She did not understand these unexpected feeling coursing through her veins. It almost felt like a spark going through her when he touched her and stared at her so intensely. She could not make sense of them or the tiny little spark she felt.

_Gajeel…_

* * *

So I found this chapter the hardest to write for me, I don't know why it just was, lols. Oh, it looks like Lucy is starting to fall ever so slightly for Gajeel's charm. And Gray is giving Juvia a chance too! Gajeel even won her a cute little dragon plush :D Just so you know updates may be a little slower, I may start updating every two or three days from now on, latest will be three days I swear! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Just a fun question, can anyone guess my inspiration for the ghost that scared the spirits out of Lucy?

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging!

Reviews are always welcome by me!

Until next time!


	14. How the Sky Sees the Star

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

How the Sky Sees the Star

Lucy Heartfilia was presently banging her head against the wooden table in the guild as she tried to rid her mind of her most recent dream. It started out simple enough. She was autographing her newest best selling romance novel and being greeting by her many loyal fans. Besides her was the warm welcoming presence of her boyfriend, who placed a warm hand on her arm. Her loyal fans blurred into the background as she turned to smile at her significant other. The faceless man's face morphed into one she recognized. Her brown eyes met with the piercing gaze of red eyes. She leaned in towards him wanting to kiss his sexy lips as his hand held her arm tightly.

_"Don't want to loose ya, Bunny Girl." He whispered as their lips were centimeters apart._

Let's just say she bolted out of her bed wide awake and ended up falling onto the floor with the dragon plush staring down at her. Lucy could not believe she had such a dream, no matter how enticing it was. She blamed the date, she really did. There was no way in her right mind that she would ever dream about kissing that stubborn, arrogant, irritating Iron Hedgehog Head, Gajeel Redfox! It was not possible! How ridiculous that she would want to kiss him!

_But he has been so nice to her, look what he did for her at Aeterna Caelestis and then the date…he won a plush for her and it was fun being around him…_

_ No, I can't be thinking like this! Bad, bad Lucy! Clear you mind of that handsome face of his–okay stop thinking at all! _

Lucy groaned as she began to bang her head against the table again trying to make her brain stop. Hormones, it was all her hormones and the date at fault! She banged her head harder and harder until she felt like her head was going to split. Curse her subconscious mind for dreaming up such a dream about the Iron Dragon Slayer! Oh, then she had to go and name her newly acquired little black dragon plush after said dragon slayer. She froze her mind going into a mini frenzy.

_Oh my god, what is wrong with me! Naming my cute adorable dragon plush Gajeel of all names! I named it after him!_

_ Clear your mind Lucy! Forget about that outrageous dream about kissing Gajeel!_

_ FORGET IT!_

"Lucy that looks very painful." A small voice spoke with concern. The tiny voice stopped Lucy's mind frenzy. "You're going to give yourself an ugly bruise like that."

"Hi, Wendy!" Lucy smiled at the Sky Dragon Slayer as she sat beside her, wearing a plain green are back dress. Her calming aura washed over her like a gentle fresh breeze. "I should stop, don't want my face to be covered in an ugly bruise."

"Yes."

"How have you've been Wendy?" the blond rubbed her forehead soothingly. "Anything new?"

"No, nothing new really." Wendy smiled softly. "I've been pleasantly good. My missions have been going well. Oh, but I think Carla and Happy may be becoming more friendly with one another. They went out fishing together today"

"Eh, really!" the celestial mage gasped surprised. _Way to go Happy! I'm so going to tease him when I get the chance!_

"But I think Carla may still be reluctant to move any faster though." Wendy giggled.

"Well, I'm happy for them."

The two mages talked some more about the two exceeds and about some of their recent missions. Lucy felt herself feel at ease as she continued to speak. Lucy eyed the tiny little Dragon Slayer. She hadn't been a Fairy Tail mage long just like her, but she had grown a little during her time in the guild. Who wouldn't change a little with all the craziness that had happen after Edolas and during the Grand Magical games. Wendy was growing up.

She was still straight forward with her feelings, and shy. But Wendy was willing to fight for her friends and guild no matter what. She was slowly gaining self-confidence everyday and learning more about herself. Lucy was proud of the little girl that she had grown to love like a precious little sister, who she will admit she often spoiled on occasion. The little girl always brought out her protective instincts and she knew she was the only sensible, somewhat sane role model the girl had in the guild.

_I should take her shopping again she looks like she has gown a few inches more. Hmm, and maybe some ice cream and the park._ She was brought out from her inner thoughts by Wendy's soft voice.

"Ano, Lucy…" the dark blue haired girl squirmed in her seat, "I was wondering…"

"Wendy?"

"Would you like to go on a job with me, Lucy?" the Sky Dragon Slayer asked in a tiny voice. "If you're too busy I understand!"

"I would love to Wendy!"

"Really!" Wendy smiled brightly, her brown eyes shining with happiness.

"Yeah, sure! We haven't been on a job together before, huh?" Lucy could feel the excitement rolling off of Wendy and it made her giddy as well. Sure, she had been on jobs with Wendy when she was in Team Natsu, but it never was just her and Wendy. "Do you have a job in mind, Wendy?"

"Yes, it sounds interesting!" the little girl pulled out a paper from inside her dress. She straightened it out as she read it off. "Need of help in collecting the magical herbs, and deliver them to _Ricky's Greeny _in the town of Zinclonis."

"A delivery job sounds perfect to me." Lucy looked at the reward. "And the reward is not half bad either."

"I was thinking the same thing, Lucy." She grinned as she stood up. "I'll get it approved by Mira-san! We can head out tomorrow! Bye, Lucy!"

"Bye, Wendy, see you tomorrow okay!"

* * *

The next day Wendy had woken up extra early. She quickly grabbed her bags waving goodbye to Carla, who she had convinced to go on another fishing trip with Happy. She particularly ran to the entrance to Fairy Hills, where the Celestial mage was waiting for her. She gave the elder girl a huge hug, smiling when she felt her arms hug her back.

"Good morning Lucy!" Wendy chirped.

"Morning Wendy! You're in a good mood today, huh." The blond grinned patted her head.

"Yes, I'm excited because this is our first job together, just the two of us!"

"You're so cute Wendy!"Lucy slipped held the little girls hand as she began to walk forward. "Well, we should hurry. We don't want to miss the train."

As the two walked to the train station, Wendy couldn't contain the excitement bubbling up inside her as she walked along side Lucy. Wendy was always fond of the blond Celestial mage, who treated her like a sister. Lucy would often drop by Fairy Hills to visit her, taking her shopping for new clothes or just out for ice-cream. She always made time for her, making her feel welcomed every day, and like she had sister she could rely on.

She recalled her younger days with Grandeeney and Mystogan she had felt this feeling of happiness and family. She cherished it above anything else, but that was cut short. When she was in Cait Shelter with Carla, she was beginning to regain the feel of family back ever so slowly, but that too was taken out of her tiny little hands far too soon. After these two bad experiences Wendy became cautious not wanting to fall under the same cycle; she was happy that she met other dragon slayers like herself, but still wary that her happiness would be short lived like the other times. She started to open up every day, enjoying the jubilant atmosphere found in the Fairy Tail guild, but what she enjoyed the most was Lucy.

She loved the Celestial mage's peach blossom scent that always made her feel like she was wrapped in a loving embrace.

The two had bonded rather instantly due to the fact they were the only members of Fairy Tail for the shortest amount of time. Eventually, Wendy found herself seeking the blond out when she was in need of comfort or just wanted someone to spend time with. Their bond grew stronger and stronger. Wendy soon found herself instinctively naming Lucy her Nee-chan. That was what her dragon instincts categorized the Celestial mage as and from that day on Wendy only viewed Lucy as such. Though she was too shy to tell Lucy this.

So it was only instinctual that the Sky Dragon Slayer worried for the person she dubbed as sister, when she had noticed the distance going on in Team Natsu. Her Nee-chan was a social person that would do anything to make her friends happy, even if it meant she got the bad end of the bargain. Wendy had kept a careful eye on the Celestial mage, but her Nee-chan just bounced back after quitting Team Natsu. She was happy that her Nee-chan showed she was not going to let Erza-san and Natsu-san treat her badly. Wendy admired her for her strong heart and sense of perseverance. After watching her go on a few missions by herself and one with Gray-san, Wendy wanted to go on a mission with her because some small selfish part of her wanted the warm smile of the celestial mage and attention focused on her.

Wendy also wanted to impress the mage she called her Nee-chan.

So she waited and waited, building up the courage to ask the blond to go on a mission with her, until she finally decided it was time. Wendy found a perfect job that would work for the two of them; all she had to do was ask. She was so nervous as she approached her Nee-chan, who was banging her head on the table. She felt herself fidgeting in her seat as she asked, waiting for a reply. To her relief and happiness her Nee-chan said yes! Wendy felt her heart dance inside her tiny little body with joy knowing she would have her Nee-chan to herself for a couple of days.

She couldn't be any happier!

"Wendy, are you okay?" her Nee-chan's voice made her look up into slightly worried brown eyes. "I've been calling you for awhile and you didn't answer. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry my mind was wandering, Lucy." Wendy smiled reassuring the blond that nothing was possibly wrong. "Nothing is wrong."

_I am with you Nee-chan, nothing can ever go wrong._

* * *

So I finished this chapter early, so I decide to post it. I find Wendy very adorable! And after researching and re-watching episodes to see how she interacts with Lucy, it read off as sisterly to me. Wendy is really excited to have alone time with Lucy, she is still a child, so it's natural for her to want sister time. And poor Lucy is going through denial stages right now, lols. Don't worry Gajeel will be back soonish :D

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Tiny Glossary

Nee-chan- big sister

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging!

Reviews are always welcome by me!

Until next time!


	15. The Beautiful Azure Sky and the Shining

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

The Beautiful Azure Sky and the Shining Golden Star

Collecting herbs was not as easy as Lucy first believe it to be. The client's go-between had provided the Celestial mage and the Sky Dragon Slayer with a sample of the herb they were suppose to collect, which was very hard to reach do to the fact it grew on a tiny island in the middle of an ice cold lake surrounded by a dense jungle. They were given no map since the jungle was rarely explored by regular non-mage folk, so the two mages were navigating through the harsh heat in the jungle rely on Wendy's heighten sense of smell to find the blasted herb.

Both Wendy and Lucy were not happy people.

They were sweating in the smoldering heat swatting away the annoying little flying pests buzzing around them and avoiding any suspicious looking plants. Yes, they were not happy girls with all the dirt and grime in their hair and on their bodies. But Lucy and Wendy didn't complain since they least had one another to converse with. After their semi treacherous trek through the jungle they found the single large lake they were searching for. Lucy's brown eyes scanned the vast lake and frowned. She would have to summon Aquarius. She carefully submerged the water bearer key halfway into the frigid water.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" she voiced. She watched the water shimmer a little before the royal blue ill-tempered mermaid appeared in front of her.

"What sort of freezing arctic water did you summon me in Lucy!" The mermaid glared at the blond. Her urn held up ready to attack her if she spoke wrong. "At least try to summon me in warm comfortable water!"

"I'm sorry, Aquarius!" Lucy nervously watched her spirit's face for a change in her mood. "Do you think you can get me and Wendy to that island and back please?"

"I'm not transportation Lucy." Aquarius frowned.

"I promise to give you more date time with Scorpio! And a longer vacation for my strongest spirit how does that sound, Aquarius?" Lucy pleaded.

"Strongest you say? If Leo heard that he would be devastated knowing you don't view him as the strongest. And more time with my beloved Scorpio sounds wonderful!" hearts fluttered around the blue mermaid. "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Thank you, Aquarius!"

"You are very helpful, Aquarius-san!" Wendy grinned up at the temperamental mermaid.

Aquarius kept her word and helped the two mages get the herbs with no problems, except for Lucy accidently falling into the water when she tried to balance Wendy on the mermaid. After receiving new warm dry clothes from Virgo, and handing the herbs for safekeeping with the maid spirit, they headed back out of the jungle. Lucy sneezed a couple of times during their walk, but she paid no mind to it, shrugging it off as the new plants bothering her nose. They were almost out of the jungle when they were attacked by a dark green jungle Vulcan. Lucy was ready to fight off the ugly perverted creature when Wendy stepped in front of her.

"Lucy, let me handle this. It was because of your spirit that we were able to get the herbs, allow me to deal with this." Her tiny face was set in a serious expression as her brown eyes shone with determination. "Please, Lucy."

"Fine, but if I have to interfere I will, Wendy." Lucy agreed, stating her one condition. She stood in a ready battle stance as she watched the petite girl move forward. "Keep that in mind Wendy."

* * *

"So pretty will play with me?" the oversized Vulcan grinned broadly as he eyed Wendy.

"Yes." Wendy replied. On the inside she was excited to be able to show her Nee-chan how much she had improved since the Grand Magical Games. Her tiny feet set steady on the ground as she waited.

The Vulcan moved first swinging his large arms aiming to hit her tiny body hard, but Wendy jumped over his arm with ease. The Vulcan frowned disappointed. It went back to swing at her and Wendy releasing some of her own attacks. The creature was really all brawn Wendy concluded. They went for a bit repeating the same pattern of dodging and striking at one another, but Wendy made a mistake. She had glance at her Nee-chan from the corner of her eyes to see if she was watching her, but that gave the giant creature the opportunity to strike her down.

"Wendy!" her Nee-chan's worried filled voice echoed in her ears. She didn't like it when her Nee-chan was worried, especially when it was her causing the worry. She gritted her teeth as she stood up running up behind the giant creature.

"Tenryū no Kagitsume!" She jumped high into the air. She lifted her feet and the moment she made contact with the Vulcan's head she expelled a whirlwind of air. Her attack landed hard on the jungle Vulcan's head. She felt a sense of pride when it slumped on the ground unconscious. She ran up to her Nee-chan.

_I hope Nee-chan is proud of me. I want Nee-chan to be proud of me!_

"Way to go Wendy! You really are becoming a better fighter everyday!" her Nee-chan patted her head affectionately much to Wendy's pleasure. "I think you'll be giving Gajeel and Natsu a run for their jewels one day!"

"You really think so, Lucy?"

"But of course, if you keep practicing!"

_I want to be strong_, _so I can protect everyone…like you Nee-chan…_

"You're too kind Lucy, though I don't think I'll be adopting Natsu-san's way of going into to battle without thinking." Wendy saw her Nee-chan frown a bit at the mention of the Fire Dragon Slayer. "I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean to bring him up."

_I didn't mean to make you frown Nee-chan! I'm so sorry!_

"It's fine Wendy. It's not like he broke up with me or something. If anything I broke up with him and Erza, if you really think about it." Lucy laughed remembering their faces of shock. "But it's good that you won't rush into battle without thinking, Wendy."

"Well, I think it is their lost Lucy. You're plenty strong yourself and smart too." Wendy hugged her tight as she took in her Nee-chan's wonderful peach blossom scent. "You're a good partner to have and very reliable."

"Aww, Wendy when did you become such a sweet talker?" she grinned looking up at the darkening sky. "It's starting to get dark we better get out of this jungle and find an inn to stay at. Traveling at night is too dangerous."

_I am no sweet talker. I only speak the truth Nee-chan. _

"Yes! Leave it to me! I'll follow our old scent and navigate our out!" Wendy skipped forward happily. She would get her and her Nee-chan out safely she promised herself.

"You know Wendy, you're a great partner to have as well! You're strong and reliable, not to mention adorable!" The blond celestial mage followed behind the skipping girl. "It's nice to spend more time with you, Wendy."

"I feel the same way!"

_I love spending time with you Nee-chan! _

* * *

Lucy and Wendy continued on the rest of the journey by foot. It was such a pleasant peaceful long walk that they reached the town of Zinclonis fairly early. They received their reward after the delivery, leaving them with plenty of spare time, since they weren't due back at the guild for another day. The girls were happy they completed their mission and Lucy was happy that her mind was distracted from that her ridiculous dream about kissing Gajeel. Yeah, she did not want to spend her time thinking about that Iron Hedgehog Head and his surprisingly attractive looking face. Oh, not to mention his nice muscular arms–

_Ack, don't go down that path, Lucy! Keep it together, especially in front of Wendy. You don't want her to think you're a loon now do you? Damn, she's looking at me she must have noticed something wrong with me!_

She chuckled nervously as the dark blue haired girl gazed up at her curiously.

"Well, that had to be least stressful mission I have ever been on." Lucy grinned as she looked around the town, trying to look like her mind was not heading into the gutter thinking about a certain Dragon Slayer. "Right, Wendy?"

"Yes, it was not really that exciting, but we both did well." Wendy agreed. It had all ended up the way she wanted it too, a simple and successful mission with her Nee-chan. She had impressed her Nee-chan by fighting off the Vulcan, which made her day all the more better. Now she wanted to spend more quality time with her. "Lucy, I've never been to this city before, have you?"

"Actually it's my first time here as well, though I have heard about it." She responded. "Zinclonis is famous for having the best shopping district, but what they are known for is their desserts. They are supposed to taste out of this world!"

Wendy's stomach growled at the word desserts and she blushed embarrassed. Lucy just laughed ruffling the girl's hair affectionately. Her own stomach decided to rumble as well causing her own face to redden and make Wendy giggle at her.

"Let's go get something to eat, Wendy." She slipped her hand into Wendy's. "Then maybe we'll go shopping too."

"Sure, Lucy!"

After trying some delicious food with some extra scrumptious desserts, which were well worth the jewels they paid, the two girls decided to get some shopping done since they were in the area. In all honesty, Lucy just wanted to spoil Wendy a little bit and allowed her to be taken care of instead of the little Dragon Slayer taking care of someone else. She wanted Wendy to act like a kid every once in awhile and shopping was a good chance for that. But Wendy seemed to have other ideas.

She had literally led Lucy to the woman's department in the big shopping district and began to toss her multiple sets of clothes awhile saying it fit Lucy's style and taste. Now Lucy wanted to stop the little girl's tirade of handing her clothes, but the puppy dog eyes with the trembling lower lip broke down her idea of stopping her. If Wendy wanted to dress her up for awhile then she would humor the Sky Dragon Slayer for a bit. Besides, how could she say no to her adorable little sister when she looked at her with that puppy dog look.

So for the next hour she spent trying on an array of clothing thrown at her by the little girl, who was very much enjoying dressing her up. To Lucy's surprise, Wendy had purchase some the clothes Lucy had liked for her. She presented the clothes to her in a pink bag with a tiny little blush on her cheeks; she said they were gifts for her. Lucy accepted them with a smile.

_I can't believe Wendy bought me clothes! She's so sweet, but she needs clothes too. _

"Thanks for the gift Wendy, but I think I don't need any more clothes just yet," she placed her hand on the little girl' shoulder. "How about we go buy you some cute little outfits?"

"Lucy, you don't have to spend money on me, really!" She waved her arms around nervously. _I'm just happy being around you Nee-chan._ Wendy thought.

"Nonsense!" Lucy winked. She flicked Wendy's forehead playfully before crossing her arms. "You're a growing beautiful young girl! You need plenty of new clothes Wendy!"

"Ano…"

"It's my treat! My gift to you, my adorable Imōto!" the blond pulled her forward towards the area designated for young girls. She missed the sparkle of joy that danced in Wendy's brown eyes when she called her Imōto."You'll need shoes too and oh, we can even buy a matching pajama set!"

"Lucy…" Wendy whispered nervously, "Did you just call me your Imōto?"

"Yeah, sorry you don't like it?" Lucy paused in her steps. "I mean, I have always considered you to be my Imōto, Wendy. But if you don't want me to call you that it's fine–"

"It's perfectly fine with me Lucy…" she shuffled her feet."Does that mean I can call you Nee-chan?"

"Yes, I would be happy if you did, Wendy!"

"Alright!"

"So then my Imōto, let's go get you some clothes!"

"Yes, Nee-chan!"

Lucy remembered something she had read long ago and she could not help, but think of Wendy and herself.

_The beautiful azure sky is a beauty in its own right when alone._

_A shining golden star is a beauty in its own right when alone as well._

_But the two are all the more beautiful when they are together._

_When the azure sky is seen with a golden star they bring a smile to the faces of others._

* * *

So here is the next chapter with some more Wendy and Lucy, who are having some shopping time! Aww, Wendy openly called Lucy big sister! I just love these two, they are so cute. Hmm, it seems like Lucy is still avoiding thinking about her dream with Gajeel too. The next chapter is in the works right now and let me tell you things are going to get smelly!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Tiny Glossary

Nee-chan- big sister

Imōto- little sister

Tenryū no Kagitsume- Sky Dragon's Claw

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me!

Until next time!


	16. One Faded Star

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

One Faded Star

Wendy and Lucy were done shopping when they decided to call it a day. They left their bags with Virgo as they began to search for a suitable and reasonable inn for them to stay at for the night. They were narrowing down their search when Lucy felt a shiver chill her spine. It felt somewhat familiar to her. She stopped as she turned her head to the side, her eyes scanning the area. She saw nothing, but she knew something was there reaching out to her.

"Nee-chan is something wrong?" Wendy's concern voice broke Lucy's train of thought. "You stopped walking all of sudden."

"Sorry about that Wendy, but I felt something odd all of a sudden." Lucy mumbled confused. "It feels like almost like that time in–"

"Did you hear, that girl is still missing," A man across from Lucy and Wendy whispered to his friend beside him. "They've found no trace of her…"

"Poor thing, she was so nice and helpful." The other man nodded in despair. "She just wanted to start over."

"Hopefully they'll find her soon!" the first man agreed.

"That poor Yukino…"

Lucy's eyes widen when she heard that all too familiar name. She was the ex-celestial mage of Sabertooth that owned the last two Zodiac keys and the thirteenth key Ophiuchus. She had briefly met her, but she was very friendly from what Lucy deduced. She considered her a friend. Yukino had left after the Grand Magical Games wanting to start anew somewhere else. Hearing that she was missing made Lucy's heart tremble with fear at the thought of something bad happening to Yukino, Lucy had to find out what had happen to her.

"Please, tell me, what happen to Yukino!" Lucy asked the two men her voice filled with worry. "Please, Yukino is someone I know! She's a friend of mine!"

"Nee-chan, are they talking about the Yukino we met at the Grand Magical Games?" Wendy asked out loud.

"I think they are!"

"You two know Yukino-chan?" one of the men asked the blond.

"If you're talking about Yukino Aguria, a celestial mage with brown eyes and light blue hair, then yes, I know her!" Lucy nodded vigorously. "Please, what do you know?"

"Yes, yes, that's the same Yukino who moved here a few months ago." The other man spoke loudly. "We're speaking of the same Yukino!"

"I can't believe you all know her!"

"So you will tell me what happen to her, please!" Lucy pleaded.

* * *

After talking with the two men, Lucy was beyond worried for her fellow Celestial mage. The men had told her that Yukino had been living in Zinclonis for last few months. She was working small jobs in order to earn some money using her keys. She was helpful and kind to everyone she came across in the town. Yukino was making a good life for herself from what those men had told her. Lucy and Wendy had decided they would search for her to see if they could find anything out. Wendy couldn't find anything useful from of Yukino's old scents anywhere around the town, but they continued to search for her.

It was during the search when Lucy felt that familiar chill run up her spine again. She didn't know why it felt so familiar to her. She clutched her keys for guidance and that was when she realized why the feeling felt so familiar. It was the feel of a Celestial Spirit! Yukino's Celestial Spirits were what she was feeling the entire time! If she could follow the tiny feeling of Yukino's spirits then she would surely find the mage!

Better yet she could use Pyxis to guide her!

"Why didn't I think about that earlier!" Lucy chastised herself as she reached for Pyxis key as Wendy watched silently besides her. "Open Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!" A large red rather tubby bird appeared before her. Its beady eyes landed on her as the compass on its head spun around in excitement. Its tiny yellow feet waddled around her as it squawked in joy.

"Lucy, how have you been, squawk!"

"Good, but right now I need you to do something for me. Do you think you can point me to the direction of Yukino's keys?"

"Squawk, I'm not sure normally I only point for directions…" Pyxis rubbed his head in uncertainty.

"How about if I give you one of her specific keys to focus on? Would you be able to pinpoint what direction the keys magical energy is coming from?" Lucy asked the spirit.

"I could try too, squawk!" The little bird closed his eyes. "Which key would you like me to concentrate on?"

"Try focusing on Pisces, there are two of them so their magical energy should be a little easier to focus on." Lucy directed the small bird. "Please, give it your best try, Pyxis!"

"Squawk, I will try Lucy."

The small bird stood quietly as he tried to pinpoint the key. Lucy and Wendy waited filled with apprehension. If Pyxis couldn't find the keys then Lucy would just have to try to find the keys herself even if she had to spend all night looking for her. She glanced at Wendy, but Wendy needed her sleep as well; Lucy could not overburden the little girl.

"Nee-chan, I'm sure we will find Yukino-san, but remember we have an extra day to search for her as well." Wendy smiled warmly up at Lucy. "So let's make sure not to overexert ourselves."

"Imoto…"

"Squawk, Lucy I seem to have located a faint feeling of Pisces." Pyxis announced flapping his wings in triumph. "Please follow me, I'll lead the way!"

_I'm on my way Yukino! Where ever you are I'll find you Yukino!"_

The small bird's little yellow feet paddling along the cobble stone walk way were being overpowered by the loud footsteps of Lucy's and Wendy's following close behind him. They weaved through the sidewalks and buildings in Zinclonis for a long time. Every step they took caused the two Fairy Tail mages to go farther and farther into the city. The buildings began to slowly disappear the farther they went. They eventually stopped in front of an old looking archway that had long had been abandoned.

"Sqwak, the magical signature is coming from inside her. It is straight ahead. Will you like me to continue to guide you, Lucy?" Pyxis tilted his head.

"Do we have to just walk straight ahead, there are no turns?"

"No, it should be a straight walk. It's in the center of this area." The spirit replied confidently.

"Nee-chan, I can smell Yukino-san's scent coming from inside. It's fairly old, but I can track it, so we wouldn't have to worry about getting lost." Wendy took a quick whiff of the air. "Yes, I'm sure I can follow it."

"Okay," the blond looked down at her spirit and smiled. "You were a big help Pyxis, thank you. You can go back now."

"Squawk, I am happy that I was able to help you, Lucy." The bird waved off to her and Wendy as it faded out of the human world.

Lucy and Wendy nodded to each other as they took a small tentative step inside the archway.

It was the entrance to the sewer…

* * *

Lucy had always found sewers to be creepy. In fact, she was not too fond of underground areas at all. They always made her feel like something was hiding in the dark. But it was nothing compared to the feeling that was getting now. A horrible feeling that was slithering into her heart like a poisonous vapor waiting to consume her body, bones and all, along with her very soul as well. Lucy and Wendy were walking cautiously in the darkness with Wendy silently guiding her holding her hand. The feel of the dim magical energy she was feeling from Yukino's keys was getting stronger and stronger as they venture farther in. Lucy felt Wendy suddenly stop as she spoke in a quiet voice.

"Lucy, I smell something bad here…" Wendy paused scrunching her nose in distaste. "But it smells kind of familiar too…"

"It must be Yukino!" Lucy whispered, but she swore she saw someone standing ahead of them before the image flickered away. A soft whisper echoed in her mind.

_Please, find me…please…_

"It feels really evil…" Wendy's voice trembled little as she spoke. "I don't like what I feel in that direction."

"Damn, that's where I'm feeling we should go! The magic is calling me there!" Lucy gulped as she gazed into the pitch black darkness. "As much as I hate the sewers, something in my gut is telling me to keep going. But just in case…"

She ignored the voice floating in her head.

_I don't want to be alone in the dark anymore…_

Lucy's fingers touched Loke's key and she mentally called him to her side, hoping the playboy lion was not too busy on his many dates. She grinned when she saw the tell tale sign of the Lion appearing in the human world. Loke's lion-mane-like orange hair covered her vision as he bowed wearing an elegant unbutton dark suit and his loose dark pants. He smiled charmingly at her speaking in a smooth suave voice.

"My beautiful master, how may your lion be of service to you?" The lion knelt before her as he kissed her hand. His hazel eyes looked up at her shimmering with a slightly perverse glitter. "Perhaps you wanted some alone time with your ever so handsome and brave lion. There are many things this lion can do in the dark, Lucy."

"Idiot." Lucy frowned ignoring the urge to whack him where he was kneeling. "Don't say stuff like that in front of Wendy."

"Oops, didn't see you there cute little lady." Loke glanced behind Lucy to see the Sky Dragon Slayer watching him. He looked around, noticing they were underground in a sewer no less. He wondered why his lovely master was in such a disgusting place. "Lucy, why are you and Wendy in such a foul looking place?"

"Yukino, her keys are down her somewhere." The blond drew her hand out of the lion's grasp. "Where her keys are she should be there as well…"

_Find me…please…find me…you're so close…_

Why was the voice still echoing around her sounding like a frighten child, why could she not ignore it! Wendy and look gave no sign that they heard it as well; she was the only one hearing it…

"Wait," Loke stood up pushing his blue tinted glasses up as he looked towards the impending darkness. He felt it, the flickering sadness and despair of his fellow spirits somewhere far ahead of them. "Yes, I can feel them!"

"Good, then just in case we run into some enemies then you can take them out, Loke!" Lucy replied. "I'm counting on you!"

_I don't like the empty darkness…_

"I won't disappoint my beautiful master." Loke turned around. "Follow closely behind me, ladies. Something in this place is giving me a very bad feeling."

"Stay close to me okay." Lucy told Wendy. Her eyes gleamed with nervousness.

"Okay." Wendy nodded in agreement as she clutched the blond's shirt. Something at the end of this sewer was making her uneasy, very uneasy. Her Nee-chan and Loke seemed to feel it as well.

Three careful footsteps echoed in the empty sewer as they continued forward for what felt like hours. Lucy could not bear the disgusting smell and she was sure it was ten times as worse for Wendy and possibly Loke with their heighten sense of smell. A small light was begin to gleam as they reached the end of the sewer tunnel; it grew brighter and brighter until they had to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

That blinding light was not enough to cause Lucy to miss Loke's strangled cough of disgust and horror.

"Lucy, cover Wendy's eyes–don't let her see this!" Loke ordered her.

"Loke, what's the matter–oh my kami!" Lucy quickly embraced Wendy into her arms covering her eyes from what had driven Loke and her to disgust. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at what was in front of her."I can't…oh Kami…who would…"

There in the center of the sewer hung up like a grotesque decoration were the beaten and battered remains of a young mage. The mage's head placed on a small pedestal in the center. Her unseeing faded eyes stared blankly at her with an unmoving expression of sheer terror and pain.

_You found me…_ The phrase rang sadly with an edge of faint happiness in Lucy's mind.

It was the missing Yukino Aguria…

_You found me…_

* * *

So… yeah I ended up typing that up… that was where my mind took me too. I really like Yukino too, but that was what I came up with. This was originally part of the last chapter, but I decided to split it because this part I thought didn't go well with the last chapter. And Loke actually got a little bit more screen time this time around. Poor, Lucy the last chapter ended with such a happy note too…Anyways next chapter will probably be up Thursday.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Tiny Glossary

Nee-chan- big sister

Imōto- little sister

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me!

Until next time!


	17. A Lion's Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

Also…WARNING: this chapter may contain some slight gore (just in the beginning and I'm sorry I didn't add this in the last chapter!)

* * *

A Lion's Strength

_Drip, drip, drip, drip…_

The small sound of Yukino's dripping blood echoed loudly in Loke's mind, even with the deafening sounds of Lucy's sobs. Puddles of her red blood and some of her organs were scatter all around on the ground like tossed garbage. Yukino's light blue hair was stained crimson with her own blood. Loke could not stand looking at the mutilated body of the once beautiful girl. She must have suffered a greatly from the expression on her face. He held back the bile of disgust as his hazel eyes scanned the blood spatter searching for the missing keys. He understood why he felt such agonizing despair and guilt radiating off from Libra, Pieces and Ophiuchus.

They must have witness their master being murder. They were the sole witnesses to what had brutally ripped their master apart with no remorse and then to only hang her up like a butchered animal. Libra, Pieces and Ophiuchus had stayed with their master's corpse all this time, so she would not be alone in such a dark and dreadful place.

He avoided looking at her severed head. Loke finally saw something glimmering in a puddle of dark almost black blood underneath one of Yukino's severed limbs. He slowly went over the glimmer and his keen eyes saw the keys drowned in the blood, their owner's blood. He could hear them crying. He carefully lifted them out of the puddle with a frown on his face. The leader of the Zodiac noted how dirty and blood encrusted the keys of his fellow spirits were.

_What kind of forsaken vile thing does this to a living being!_ Loke clutched the keys angrily as tears fell down his face. _Yukino didn't deserve this! No one deserves to die like this!_

His fellow spirits were in so much pain. He could feel it reverberating from the keys as clear as if they were speaking words. His own master's excruciating sobs of despair were enough to break his heart. He placed Yukino's keys in his suit not caring about the blood. Loke walked back towards Lucy. He saw Wendy still in Lucy's embrace, but the dragon slayer was whispering comforting words to the blond and asking her what was wrong since she could not see. She must smell the tears and the blood, he thought.

"Lucy, we should inform the authorities." He spoke his eyes solely fixed on her.

She nodded in agreement as she stood up holding Wendy's hand tightly, keeping her from looking at what was behind them.

"I'll lead the way out." Wendy gently pulled Lucy forward as Loke followed behind them.

It only took them a few hours to get out of the sewer, due to Lucy telling Wendy that Yukino was dead, and a few more minutes to make it back to the center of town where they found the proper authorities. They reported what they had found and the two Fairy Tail mages explained how they discovered the remains of the missing Yukino. Loke watched Lucy speak through her sobs and he felt his heart breaking further. He despised seeing his master so sad. He had promise himself to protect Lucy from anything! And yet he failed to protect her from finding such a ghastly sight!

_Damn it! _ He punched a wall trying to vent out his frustration and sadness.

When Lucy and Wendy were done reporting to the authorities they were allowed to leave. They found a hotel, where both girls spent the entire night crying until they fell asleep with tears running down their faces. Loke spent the rest of the night looking out at the moonlit night guarding them from the evil that wandered outside.

_I'm so sorry Lucy, I couldn't protect you…_

* * *

Yukino's remains were laid to rest in peace in Zinclonis' cemetery. Lucy had brought her many beautiful flowers to place on her grave. She placed the colorful bouquet against the tombstone before she began to pray for Yukino to be at peace, now that she was out of that dark dank sewer. Loke stood behind her watching with a grim frown on his face. His eyes were looking around cautiously he didn't know if Yukino's murderer or murderers were still here and he was not going to risk Lucy meeting the same fate as her.

"Are you sure it was smart to send Wendy on ahead, Loke?" His master's tired voice asked. "What if something happens to her?"

"Virgo is more than enough to protect Wendy, besides Wendy can hold her own too." Loke gazed at Lucy; her lovely eyes were red and puffy. "And I think it's important that Master Makarov knows about this as soon as possible. You heard what the authorities said."

"Yes, they said Yukino was the fourth mage to be found murdered in this town."

"It's a possibility that we may have a killer that is specially targeting mages and murdering them." Loke placed his hands inside his coat pulling out the other keys, which he had carefully cleaned earlier in the morning. "Besides, I don't think you want Wendy here when Libra and the others tell us what happened to Yukino."

"You're right, Loke."Lucy stood up sending a sad smile to Yukino's grave. "We should do this somewhere else where no one can overhear us."

"I was thinking the same thing Lucy." Loke handed her the keys. He watched her hold them close to her heart as she bit her lip trying to stop her tears. If Loke had any weakness it was a crying girl, especially Lucy. "Let's find a quiet area to summon them." He turned to walk but something stopped him.

Loke felt Lucy wrap her fingers around his wrist and grasp it tightly. He glanced at her and he understood what she was asking of him silently. A gentle smile spread across his face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled, allowing him to comfort her. The mage and spirit walked along the almost empty streets of Zinclonis heading out to an empty area. They reached a secluded part in the park, where Loke watched Lucy run her index finger slowly along the one of the keys.

_I hate seeing Lucy like this…_

"Who should I call first, Loke?" she whispered quietly, but loud enough for Loke to hear.

"Probably Libra, she is the calmest one. She would be the best one to explain what happened to Yukino." Loke replied monotonously. Libra was the best bet to find out what really happen to Yukino. The spirit was a stickler for details; she would tell them every last detail, which also worried the lion. He wondered if Lucy was ready to handle it. "But–"

"Loke, if you're worried about me, don't bother trying to stop me. I want to hear everything. Everything no matter how disturbing it may be." Lucy stared up at him with determine brown eyes. "I want to know."

_The look in her eyes…it's just like that time…_

The leader of the Zodiacs remembered when he was standing before the enormous form of the Celestial Spirit King as he was slowly dying. He wanted to repent for what had happen with Karen Lilica. He wanted to die for indirectly killing his previous master and he was ready to do just that. Then Lucy stood up to the powerful being defending him with all her might as she summoned all the spirits in her possession her voice filled with confidence.

But what would always be burn in his mind was the feeling of determination reflecting in her eyes to save him, even at the cost of her own life. When the Celestial Spirit King smiled broadly down at them and to Loke's amazement he was allowed back into the Celestial World. He was reinstated as the leader of the Zodiacs; his life was spared all thanks to Lucy. When the King told him to live on protecting Lucy for as long as she lived, the King did not have to tell him that.

He felt no need to hear those words as a demand from the Celestial Spirit King because from that moment on, he swore to himself that he would do anything in his power to keep his beloved precious master…no, his dearly loved precious Lucy safe and happy from anything. Loke had meant every word he said to Bickslow, every single damn word. He had met Lucy Heartfillia and grew stronger. He felt as though his life was given a new bright star that loved him and his fellow spirits from the bottom of her heart. Lucy's honest and truthful love made him all the more determine when he fought beside her…

…Lucy was his strength…

"Loke?" Loke withdrew from his thoughts as his hazel eyes focused on the young woman before him. Every day she grew and grew, becoming an amazing Celestial Spirit mage and person. "What's wrong?"

_ She's the reason why I'm so strong. She makes me want to be strong…_

"Sorry, about that Lucy! I was planning a date," He grinned playfully as he attempted to lighten her mood a bit. Heck, he would happily accept a smack from her right now. "A vacation to the beach with just you and me sounds wonderful!"

"Seriously Loke, you can be such an idiot." She frowned, her eye twitching angrily. "A total idiotic Lion."

"But I'm your Lion, my gorgeous Master." He smoothly replied as he grasped her hand. "And I will serve you for as long as you wish to keep me by your side, Lucy."

_You're my strength Lucy, you've always be what gives me the power to fight._

"I know that, Loke." The blond gave him a smile pleasant smile. "Now, how about we summon Libra."

"Alright, don't worry if you need a shoulder to cry on I am here."

_ I want you to live surround by happiness, Lucy._

_ I want to protect you and I will protect you from all sorts of threats. Protect you from physical and emotional pain…I won't let you die like Yukino…I don't want you to die before your time comes…_

"I know, Loke." The blond held Libra's key in front of her. "Let's find out what happened to Yukino."

_Because the day you leave this world I will probably grieve my entire immortal life for you Lucy._

_ The day you disappear from this world is the day this Lion may very well loose his strength…_

* * *

Woo,t I updated early! I was planning on posting this Friday, but I figure whatev, I'll post it early~

So here is a little snippet about Loke's thoughts. He may be a filrt ,but he is a loyal little lion that would probably do anything to keep Lucy happy (I think Lucy's other spirits would as well, Virgo also keeps an extra eye out for her. All her spirits love her, even Aquarius, lols) I would have to say Loke was a toughy to write in his perspective and I hope I kept him in character. Delving into a character's inner thoughts and feelings is always something I send a lot of time thinking about. Gajeel will be back next chapter and there be more sadness over Yukino's death. We learn about what happen to Yukino in the next chapter, so fair warning it may get graphic!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me!

Until next time!


	18. Tormented Star

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

WARNING: this chapter may contain some gore/horror

* * *

Tormented Star

The train ride back to Fairy Tail was silent. The air around Lucy and Loke was filled with grief. Lucy's brown eyes watched listlessly as the scenery pass her in a quick blur. Loke was sitting by her, his handsome face relaxed and calm in a peaceful sleep. After comforting Lucy he had finally nodded off after many fail attempts of trying to get some well need rest. The young Celestial mage smiled warmly as her brown eyes gaze at the lion's sleeping reflection casted on the train's window. She was glad Loke was finally able to get some sleep. Her loyal spirit had spent almost half the morning and most of the afternoon consoling her after hearing the story of what had happened to Yukino.

_Yukino…oh Kami, I'm so sorry that happen to you…_

_ Just thinking about it makes my heart break even more…_

Her hands curled into fists as she clutched her skirt in an attempt to stop her tears. She bit her trembling lips holding back a sob from slipping out. Lucy did not want to wake up Loke; he needed the sleep. She breathed in slowly trying to calm herself. She felt something softly land on her shoulder. The blond turned her head and saw Loke's head had found its way onto her shoulder. Normally she would freak out, but she just didn't have the energy to act upon it.

She sighed tiredly and decided she should get some more sleep. Yes, she should get some sleep. It would be better for her when they arrive at the guild. She would have to be ready to explain what had happened at Zinclonis. She needed a calm mind and heart…

* * *

Lucy and Loke had reached the guild around mid afternoon. They were currently standing in front of the large doors that opened to the Guild, but Lucy did not want to push them open. She was nervous as hell to walk in there. She merely wanted to go home, get in comfortable clothes and grieve for the rest the night until she could cry no more tears. But she had to report to Master. She didn't think she could repeat what Libra had told her. No, she would not be able to do it without breaking down into a crying mess. She knew it herself and so did Loke. The ever so thoughtful lion noticed her uneasiness as they stood in front of the guild doors. He wrapped his arm around her speaking in a soft whispering voice.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll handle it." He gave her a small hug. "I promise after this I'll take you home and you can relax the rest of the day, Lucy."

"Loke, thank you." she replied in a low voice. "You're always looking out for me, Loke." _ You're my comfort. You are holding me together right now. You here keeps what Libra told me at bay…_

"I already told you. I'll serve you as long as you want me by your side, as both spirit and most importantly your friend, Lucy." He pushed her forward gently as he opened the doors to the guild. "I won't take too long talking to Master."

"Loke, don't rush it. I want you to tell Master everything that Libra has told us." She replied firmly. "I'll be fine, Loke." _ Just don't leave me alone too long… I'm afraid of what would happen…_

"All right, Lucy I will do as you say."

He pushed the two giant doors forward. The boisterous chatter of the guild filled Lucy's and Loke's ears as they entered. The joyous noise for once was not contagious and it did not bring Lucy any kind of comfort. She felt not even an inkling of cheer as she followed closely behind Loke, who had removed his arm from her shoulders so she could hang on to it. She was so thankful that he was there to provide her with some comfort.

_ Loke is the only reason I haven't broken down again…_

"Ah, Lucy welcome back. I'm glad you two made it back safely. "Master Makarov grinned. He was seated in his usual spot on the bar. His eyes shining with sympathy as he looked at the two. "Wendy only gave me a few details. I hope you have learned about what happened."

"Yes, Master Makarov." Loke replied in a business like tone. He pushed up his glasses as he guided Lucy to an open seat. She was still holding onto his arm, not that he minded. "I will give you all the details in your office if you lead the way. Lucy has been through enough already."

"Of course, I understand." The tiny man stood up gesturing with his head for the spirit to follow him. "This way Loke."

"Lucy, you'll have to let go of my arm for now. I'll be back in a few, okay." Loke glance down at Lucy offering her a small smile.

"All right, I understand." Lucy reluctantly released her grip on his arm. "Like I said t make sure to tell Master the entire story, Loke."

She watch her loyal spirit walk away leaving her amidst the joyous, care free chatter she wanted to avoid at the moment. How can they be so happy? Could they not see the look agony on her face as she was sitting there? Or how hard she was biting her lip and clenching her fists? How could they not feel the despair oozing out from every pore on her body?

"You're back!" a tiny voice followed by little arms wrapping around her waist appeared suddenly besides her. "I was so worried about you, Nee-chan!"

"Wendy," Lucy hugged the little girl tightly as the Sky Dragon nuzzled in to her chest. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Nee-chan, I'm so glad you're back!" Wendy murmured as she stood in front of Lucy. Her brown eyes watching Lucy carefully as her hand rubbed Lucy's in comfort. "You look really pale, did you get any sleep?"

"Ah…I got a little bit of sleep on the train here." She answered truthfully. "Just a bit of sleep…my brain was too occupied with what happened…" _And the nightmares too…_

"Don't think about it Lucy. You don't have to tell me." Wendy quickly smiled reassuringly. "After Loke-san is done explaining we'll go to your apartment and then I'll make you some calming tea for you Nee-chan. A tea that will help you sleep soundlessly."

_Wow, now I feel like the little sister being taken care of by the older one…_

_ She must have noticed the bags under my eyes…I haven't really gotten a good night sleep since we found Yukino… with my nightmares…oh Kami…I wonder how much Loke has told Master…_

_ I just can't get the image of Yukino out of my…I can't…_

Lucy froze as her mental blockade of what Libra had told her finally broke. Everything came rushing towards her in an instant. She heard Libra's calm voice echoing inside her mind…

* * *

_ Yukino, Libra's, Pisces and Ophiuchus master, was enjoying a nice day out. She had recently finished a simple job and was excited to go home and rest. She was walking pleasantly along the cobble stone path way to her apartment when she felt a small body run into her. The young Celestial mage looked down to see a tiny body on the ground. It was a small little boy with inky pitch black hair that covered his face from her view, but she saw the thick trail of blood falling down on the left side of his face. He was injured._

_ "Are you okay! What happen to you!" she asked worryingly as she helped the young child up. She noted how dirty he was and she saw some purplish bruises littering his tiny thin arms. "Who did this to you!"_

_ The tiny boy gave no answer. He just stood up and ran away from her without a word._

_ "Hey, where are you going!" Yukino screamed as she bolted after him without a second thought. She wanted to help the small boy. "Wait up!"_

_ She followed him across the town of Zinclonis. As Yukino ran she noticed the strange looks people gave her when she weaved past them trying to reach the child. She ignored them when they asked her why she was running like a mad woman. She continued running after the child, only to have him disappear from her sight when she turned the corner. She stopped running, trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. Her brown eyes looked around her surroundings. She was in the slums of Zinclonis; she was in the part of the town that everyone avoided. It was abandon long ago because of some silly story of this area being haunted. Yukino noticed a tiny figure standing still near some old structure._

_ It was the little boy she was following._

_ He was standing in front of an old decrypted looking archway. He waved playfully at her before he darted into the archway._

_ "Wait, don't go in there!" Yukino yelled trying to stop the small child from entering that place, but he ignored her. "It could be dangerous!" Yukino did what any other kind hearted caring person would do._

_ She went after him, fearing for the little boy's safety._

_ The light blue haired mage trailed after the echoing footsteps of the child. They sounded close, but every time the sound of the footsteps became louder and closer, they quickly faded away into the darkness. She could not see that well in the dark, nor could she see any sign of the child she was pursuing. She ended up tripping over her own running feet._

_ "Ouch!" she wailed as she fell against the hard unforgiving ground. She felt her knees skid across something jagged, making her wince in pain. She frowned. She should have been able to catch up with that kid in no time, but she had seen no sign of him. "Where did he run off too?"_

_ As she asked that question out loud, she heard a tiny snicker float around her in the darkness. She scanned her surroundings, squinting her eyes trying to pinpoint where the direction of the laughter was coming from. But each time she looked in one direction that snickers would change direction._

_ Then all of a sudden the child's laughter completely stopped, leaving her in an eerie dead silence._

_ Yukino could only hear her own beating heart and her hard rapid breathing for awhile. Her instincts were screaming for her to flee from the unseen danger lurking in the dark. Her body was rigid and frozen solid in the spot she was standing at. Her brown eyes slowly scan the dark abyss, hoping to spot whatever was causing sudden chill in the air. She felt like she was being watched. She felt like a small feeble prey trapped under the piercing gaze of a deadly predator._

_ **Here I am!**_

_ Yukino quickly turned. Behind her was the small boy she was chasing. He was standing behind her with a blank stoic face. That was when Yukino got a good clear look of his face. The little boy's face was as white as a sheet of paper. It contrasted against his black hair. But what chilled her to the bone were his eyes. They were a pair of black colored eyes that stared at her so coldly. His eyes were almost lifeless. His gaze made her feel so small and vulnerable._

_ "How did you get behind me?" she asked trying hard to keep the nervousness out of her voice._

_ **It's a Se-cret!**_

_ "Are you hurt?" Yukino tried to reach for him._

_ **I'm not hurt, but you will be.** The boy giggled._

_ "Don't talk like that." She replied pulling her hand back like she had been bitten. "We should get out of here. It's dangerous."_

_ **Let's play a game…a fun little game…**_

_ "No, let's leave." Yukino reached for her keys, to provide herself with some form of comfort, only to find they were not on her at all. She must have dropped them when she fell down. Where could they be? "My keys, I have to find my keys before we leave."_

_ **Looking for these, Little Yukino?** The little boy twirled her key ring around slowly._

****_"My keys!" she looked relieved for a few seconds, only to realize this boy had called her by her name. She never gave him her name, so how did he know her name! "How do you know my name?"_

_ **Secret, my secret… **The boy smiled, looking at her with mirth dancing in his eyes._

_ "Tell me now__–__" Yukino was cut off by him._

_ **Play with me, yes, yes!**_

**_ A fun little innocent game of tag…_**

_ Yukino felt like she was being toyed with._

**_ I'm it!_**

**_ You win if you find the exit to this place without being tagged. Then I'll give you back your keys, Little Yukino!_**

**_ Pretty simple right?_**

_ "Stop this nonsense! Give me back my keys, so we can get out of__–__"_

_ **You would be wise to play with me. Or I'll count your refusal as a forfeit, meaning that I win. **The little boy glared at her.** And that's no fun! Not a fun game if there is no chase!**_

_ "What happens if I let you win?" She asked. Her simple question weighed heavily in the air. She gulped her instincts telling her to run as far away from this child as fast as she could._

_ The little boy's face morphed into something that Yukino could only describe as a horrifying pure evil monster. His eyes sparkled with a promise of pain and suffering as a wide malicious sadistic smile spread widely across his face. The wide smiled showed off his razor like teeth. He tilted his head innocently with that crazed look on etched his face as he answered her in a simple reply._

_ **Simple, you die.**_

_ Yukino bolted away from him. _

_ She heard his manic psychotic laughter mocking her as she ran and ran blindly in the dark. She had to get away. That boy meant her harm, his smile had said it all. If only she had her keys to defend herself from him, but all she could is run. She didn't care where she ended up as long as she got away from this child and his demented game of tag. She heard the boy's glee filled voice bouncing off the walls as she ran. He was singing._

_ **Run, run in fear, Little Yukino!**_

**_ The faster you run the more chance you have to live!_**

**_ Let the fear drive for as long as you can run!_**

**_ I enjoy your fear! It makes me feel alive! I live on fear!_**

****_Yukino tripped and to her horror she felt her ankle twist. She tried to get up, but she fell back down. She let out a scream of frustration as she crawled forward with one thought running through her mind. I need to get away!_

**_ But maybe I should honest and tell you the truth…_**

**_ What is chasing after you is a demon from the deepest pits of nightmares!_**

**_ I'll rip you apart, piece by piece. I'll tear you open with a smile on my face…_**

**_ I'll feel great joy hearing you scream as I spill your crimson blood…_**

_ Yukino saw a small light at the end of the darkness. She began to crawl faster knowing that light only meant the exit. Yes, the exit!_

_ **No one will hear your screams, but me!**_

**_ Just the two of us here!_**

**_ I'm the predator and you're the prey…_**

****_Yukino's hand reached forward towards the light. She was so close to escape, so close. Her heart dropped as she felt something grab her ankle._

_ **And I never lose…**_

****_Yukino was dragged back into the darkness as she let out a terror filled scream._

* * *

****"No, please stop it!" Lucy clutched her head in agony. Her shout of despair caught the attention of the entire guild. They were staring at her with wide eyes as she painful began to pull her own hair. "Don't think about it! Please, no!"

But Libra's voice continued inside her head.

_Our master was begging for him to let her go, but he just continued to pierce her skin with his talon like fingers leaving thin trails of blood and skin with each stroke. He soon grew bored with tearing her skin off, so he began to break her bones. He broke her leg first with a sickening crack. He laughed. Next were her arms, which he twisted around and around until the bone was poking out of both of them. _

_ Her screams…all we could hear were her screams! We could do nothing but watch…_

_ He tortured her for hours, smiling as she screamed in pain. Our master was crying, her tears washing away the blood on her face as she asked him why he was doing this to her. He simply smiled joyously and said because he loves the fear. He's a predator who feeds on fear. He cut her tongue off after that. We could do nothing, but watch as she finally died from blood loss. At least she was not alive when he ripped her open throwing her innards to the ground and ripping her apart piece by piece as he promised._

_ After he had hung her up, he placed her head in the center before he tossed us, her keys, in a pool of her blood. He left us and her there in that place. His last words echoing around us…_

**_ Too bad she didn't last that long, but at least she gave some tasty fear!_**

Lucy wanted Libra's voice to stop. She just wanted it to stop. She heard Wendy's frightful worried cries trying to calm her down, but she was too lost in her memory of what had happened to Yukino. She felt tears stream down her face as she held herself tightly trying to keep herself together. She wanted Loke. Where was Loke?

"Loke, come back! Please make it stop!" She wailed for him, hoping her loyal lion would hear her pleas. "Loke, don't leave me alone with such horrible things in my mind! Loke!"

She heard other people trying to calm her down, but she was still screaming for Loke to protect her from the dark tale in her mind. She fell to the ground trying to hide away, but Libra's voice still echoed in her mind like some twisted lullaby. Every detail flashing in her mind's eye in an endless cycle, but then she heard another voice interrupt it.

"Looks like she's finally lost her mind. She must be shrieking about something really dumb." Lisanna said.

Lucy snapped.

* * *

Okay, so I know I said Gajeel was coming back in this chapter and I was planning on it too, but I decided to split the chapter because I think this ending fitted the chapter nicely. So he will be in the next chapter. Yes, Loke is like a source of comfort for Lucy right now, since he was there when Libra told them what happen. And help her through her breakdown. So that's what happened to Yukino, at least what my mind came up with…I felt so horrid writing it because I do like Yukino…

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me!

Until next time!


	19. Emotional High

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Emotional High

Gajeel Redfox was not one to worry over any little thing. No, he usually just brushed it off as nothing he should bother with. But when Wendy had come back alone and frantic from her mission he felt a prick of worry when he saw the look on the young Dragon Slayer's face. He was sitting in his usual table with Lily when she came into the guild asking for Master Makarov, her tiny voice filled with undeniable worry and fear. He watched her plead with Mira to go get Master, but the bar maid suddenly paused. Her blue eyes filled with worry as she asked Wendy a question.

"Wendy, where's Lucy? Why didn't she come back with you?"

Wendy only cried.

"Is something wrong with Lucy!" Mira looked worryingly at the younger girl.

"Something happen. Something really terrible happen during our mission..." Wendy wiped her eyes. "Loke-san sent me with Virgo-san, but she disappeared the moment we got here. I'm so worried about Lucy, but I can't tell you what happened. Please, I can only tell Master! "

Gajeel froze as he understood what had Wendy so rattled and smelling like undiluted fear.

Something had happened to Bunny Girl during their mission. Something bad. His mind soon bombarded him with horrible images of her bloody dead corpse. She could not be dead. No, she could have not died. Wendy mentioned that Bunny Girl's Lion had stayed behind, so that meant that Bunny Girl was alive. Why else would the lion stay behind…unless he was looking for her corpse…

No, Bunny Girl was not dead.

She was too stubborn to die so easily. That thought did not stop the negative feeling of dread fill the pit of his stomach. His subconscious was already demanding him to question Wendy about what exactly happed to Bunny Girl. And he was about to go pull the young Dragon Slayer aside and interrogate her for the information, but she was taken away by Master Makarov into his office.

_Damn it, I missed my chance!_

He growled frustrated, knowing that he would not be able to hear the conversation going on in the Master's office. He glanced at Mira, who was now wiping the glass cup she held in her hand nervously. She was worried about Bunny Girl. She looked really worried. Mira's worry made Gajeel's feeling of dread grow. He decided to wait for Master and Wendy to come back down.

He didn't have to wait long.

Wendy came back with red puffy eyes tears still dripping down her face as Master patted her shoulder. Master Makarov's face was grim. He called Mira over and instructed her to take the upset Wendy to Fairy Hills where she could rest. Mira went over immediately hugging Wendy as she looked at the Master of Fairy Tail for some sort of information.

Master Makarov only shook his head dejectedly.

"Master!" Mira's face morphed into fear. "Lucy, what happened to Lucy!"

"Mira, I can't say." He replied his voice lace with sadness. "But I hope she will be able to survive this."

_Survive this…_ His keen nose could smell the Master's own strong worry as he sat back down, his eyes trained on the door. _Survive this…_

_ I hope she will be able to survive this…_

If Gajeel was feeling dread right now, the Master words only made his feeling worsen. He felt like his heart was being twisted around by some unseeing force. His mind reeling with the negativity the Master's words held.

_ What the hell happen to Bunny Girl!_

For the first time in his life Gajeel didn't ignore the worry growing inside his being…

* * *

_Bunny Girl is still not back…_

The Iron Dragon slayer found his eyes looking at the guild doors every few minutes waiting for it to open, but they remained closed. He also found himself sniffing the air trying to find any sign of a peach blossom scent coming near, but that too proved to be useless. He was beginning to become really aggravated. He didn't know why the missing and possibly severely injured Celestial mage's late arrival was making him so aggravated. It was really driving him insane! He was getting to the point where he was thinking of going out there and find Bunny Girl himself if she didn't show up any time soon.

Lily must have notice his irritation because the Exceed called his name, pulling his red eyes away from the guild doors. His cat looked up at him with understanding orange eyes. The small feline sat down in front of him and spoke slowly and carefully.

"Gajeel, you need to calm down."

"I am calm, Lily." He said in a tight voice.

"No, you're not. You have been like this since yesterday." The Exceed shook his head. "You almost destroyed our home because you were so irritated that you went on a rampage. Remember, I had to practically wrestle you outside."

"Tch, I just needed to blow off some steam." He replied. It was a half lie. He really needed to blow of some of the worry that was plaguing him since yesterday. That and he wanted to distract himself from the image of Bunny Girl's corpse that floated up into his mind every time he closed his eyes. "That was it. Nothing else, Lily."

"So your destruction of our home and the half deforestation you caused was because you were only blowing off some steam?" Lily stared at him incredulously for a bit not believing what the Dragon Slayer had told him. "Gajeel stop kidding yourself. That was more than blowing off some steam."

"Then what was it Lily?" Gajeel asked with gritted teeth. What was Lily getting at?

"You're worried about Lucy. You have been since yesterday, Gajeel." The cat replied, watching his face for any form of reaction. "Its bothering you that she hasn't shown up yet, which is why you keeping looking at the door or sniffing out for her scent every three minutes."

"Tch, like I would be wasting my time worrying over Bunny Girl."

"But you are worried, Gajeel." Lily explained. "And since you usually ignore such feelings, you don't know how to handle it."

"…"

"You know I am telling you the truth, Gajeel. So don't deny it. It will not do you any good."

"Lily, what yer saying is nonsense." He said his eyes avoiding looking at Lily. _Damn that Lily and his keen perceptive skills. He's got me read, that damn cat!_

"I am worried about Lucy as well." Lily ignored what Gajeel said. His orange eyes traveled over to another small figure who was doing the same thing as Gajeel. "Though I believe the one who is most insane with worry is Wendy. She's been pacing around for hours."

"She's–" Gajeel stopped as his ears picked up the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming to a stop in front of the guild doors. His nose was filled with the spicy cinnamon scent of the Lion, but what matter to him was the peach blossom scent of Bunny Girl.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Lily asked, but he received no verbal answer. Instead he heard the doors to the guild doors open and in walked Lucy with Loke. "She's back…"

The Iron Dragon Slayer frowned when he noticed how close she was too the lion, but that ill feeling about the Lion evaporated when he took a good look at Bunny Girl. She was distressed, nervous and very afraid. There were unsightly bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept since Wendy had left her. Her skin was deathly pale giving her a somewhat sickly look, but what caused Gajeel to pause was the look in her brown eyes. Her normally brown bright, cheery, expressive and life filled eyes were quite the opposite now. Her eyes reminded Gajeel of someone who had experience a terrible trauma. They were dull, sad, horrified and most of all filled with fear.

He didn't like it one bit.

He watched as the Lion told her a few reassuring words as he helped her sit down on an open bar stool. She nodded slowly as she released him. Though as soon as the Lion left Bunny Girl was clenching her fists on her skirt so hard could smell a tiny bit of blood tricking in her palms. She was biting her lips so hard he was surprise she had not split it open yet. She looked broken.

You're back!" Wendy ran towards the blond in an instant. She hugged her tightly and nuzzled into her chest for a bit. "I was so worried about you, Nee-chan!"

_Nee-chan? Since when did Wendy start calling her that? That would explain the nuzzling though. She was trying to comfort her._

"Wendy," Bunny Girl returned the hug. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Nee-chan, I'm so glad you're back!" Wendy murmured as she stood in front of Lucy. Gajeel watched her hand rubbed Bunny Girl's in comfort. "You look really pale, did you get any sleep?"

"Ah…I got a little bit of sleep on the train here." Bunny girl replied. "Just a bit of sleep…my brain was too occupied with what happened…"

"Don't think about it Lucy. You don't have to tell me." Wendy quickly smiled reassuringly. "After Loke-san is done explaining we'll go to your apartment and then I'll make you some calming tea for you Nee-chan. A tea that will help you sleep soundlessly."

Gajeel saw Bunny Girl freeze up after that for a few minutes. He saw the confusion on Wendy's face. Bunny Girl began to mumble something as she shook her head. She was about to ask the blond what was wrong when Gajeel heard the most heart wrenching sound ever in his life.

She screamed.

She screamed with so much heart breaking anguish that Gajeel didn't think was possible for someone to produce such a sound. The scream was so loud that it caught the attention of the rest of the guild, who were now staring at her with shock. Their wide eyes were watching her as she clutched her head and pulled her own hair, screaming for something to stop. Wendy was trying to calm her down, but the blond just kept screaming and screaming as she held herself tightly.

"Loke, come back! Please make it stop!" Bunny Girl called for her Lion desperately as she curled on the ground. "Loke, don't leave me alone with such horrible things in my mind! Loke!"

"Looks like she's finally lost her mind. She must be shrieking about something really dumb." Gajeel heard the white haired girl say as she looked at the blond with distaste.

The Iron Dragon Slayer saw something happen that he believed he would never see the blond do ever. Bunny Girl snapped. Plain and simple rage fueled her brown eyes as she launched herself at the white haired mage. Her hands were drawn in the shape of claws as she let an animalistic roar of anger. He heard the white haired girl's surprised scream as she was pushed down hard by Bunny Girl. He heard the screams of the other guild members trying to separate the two. But each time they pulled the blond back, she just pushed them away and re-launched herself at the white haired girl.

"How can you say that! Shrieking about something really dumb?" Bunny Girl yelled her eyes crazed with fury as she hit the white haired mage. "It's anything but dumb! Her life was important! Don't you dare call her life dumb!"

"Someone get this crazy bitch of me!"

"I really don't giving a damn what you say about me! But when you insult my friend, I can't forgive you! I won't!" The blond reminded Gajeel of a rabid animal bent on causing pain. She was crying nonstop. "You know nothing, so don't call what I'm suffering about dumb! It's not dumb! The horrible thing that happen is anything but dumb!"

"Natsu, help!"

Gajeel saw the shock fire Dragon Slayer return to his senses when the younger sister of the barmaid called for him. He went into action and pushed Bunny Girl rather harshly off the blond, who landed on the wooden floor. Her fury filled brown eyes landed on Salamander, staring at him for a bit before her gaze returned to the girl cowering behind him. Her eyes narrowed as she stood up.

"Natsu-san, how dare you push her!" Wendy growled standing in front of Lucy protectively. Her face set in anger. "How dare hurt my Nee-chan!"

"That bitch started! She jumped me first!" the young takeover mage screeched. "She just attacked me out of nowhere for no reason!"

"Maybe you shouldn't insult people so mindlessly." Wendy's glare moved to the white haired girl. _So Wendy heard what the takeover sibling had said as well._ "Especially if you have no idea what is going on. You should be apologizing to my Nee-chan!"

"Me?! She should be begging me for forgiveness! Look at what she did to my face!" she pointed the black eye, a split lip and a long thin trail of scratches alongside her face. She also had a nasty look bruise on the right side of her face.

"Apologize? That only thing you'll be hearing is the sound of my fist against that face of yours, Lisanna Strauss!" Bunny Girl move around Wendy making another attempt to get the other female, but was block by Salamander.

"Lucy, calm down." Salamander spoke; his eyes were watching her for any movement.

"Move. " She ordered. "Now.

"No, I won't let you hurt Lisanna just because you're being over sensitive about something ridiculous."

Bunny Girl's eyes flashed with hurt, but that was quickly replaced with more anger.

"Ridiculous, you say?" Bunny Girl spoke slowly and clearly. "Over sensitive?"

"Yes. You are–" Salamander was cut off by a hard punch from Bunny Girl. He stood there shock.

"I didn't know you thought so little of me." She paused, her eyes filled with unforgiving hate. "It shows what a rotten friend you are. Gray has been a way better friend than you, Dragneel."

Gajeel knew Salamander was short tempered, but he never thought he would strike Bunny Girl. He watched the Fire Dragon slayer's face morph from shock to anger as soon as she said those words. His fist unconsciously lighted up with fire as he raised his hand high. Gajeel moved quickly and he intervened the fire punch meant for Bunny Girl.

"Salamander, that's way too far. That's a new low for you." He glared down at the other slayer. "If you want to hit someone then I'll be glad to fill in that spot and beat the shit out of you for even thinking about striking Bunny Girl."

"What the hell is it to you, Metal head!" Salamander yelled. "She's the one acting like a spoiled brat!"

"You must be blind, if ya didn't notice it." Gajeel frowned. "Now go take that girl with ya and go cool off, idiot."

The two dragon slayers glared down at one another, but Gajeel was not going to back down from this. If he had to break the damn idiot's bones to get him away from Bunny Girl he would do it. Eventually, Salamander back down. He placed an arm around the white haired girl and after shooting Bunny Girl a withering look he walked away.

"You should have let me rip him and her a new one, Gajeel." Bunny Girl's strained voice floated into his ears. "Stupid bastard!"

"Yer not in your right mind, Bunny Girl." He replied as he turned to look at her. She had returned to holding herself together. Wendy was standing beside her telling her more comforting words. "So shut up and sit down."

"It's just what she said…poor Yukino…she should have not said that…" the blond began to shake uncontrollably her voice cracking."I just snapped…"

_She's definitely not her right mind at all…_

"It happens." He replied. _Hell, I want to rip that arm off of Salamander for trying to hit you!_

"I just can't stop thinking about it…" she whimpered like a wounded animal."I keep thinking about it…"

"…" Gajeel had no words to say. He had no idea what was going on with her or what was making her so distressed. He just stood there lost as she cried her eyes out.

After everything had calmed down the Lion and Master had returned. The Lion quickly escorted the blond out of the building telling Wendy she could come by later. After they had left Master told all them to shut up, saying he had something important to announce to them all. The Iron Dragon Slayer stood besides Wendy as the old man retold the tale the Lion had told him in the office, but Gajeel's mind was somewhere else.

_Bunny Girl…_

He didn't notice the suspicious gaze of Wendy watching him.

* * *

And Gajeel's back with some of Lily's keen perception about the dragon slayer's feelings. Lily is the more sensible of the two. Oh, and let's not forget Lucy's mini fight. Poor girl she going through a rough time. Hmm, I wonder why Wendy is looking at Gajeel so suspiciously? Oh and how will the guild react to the Master's news about Yukino!

Find out Next time in Chapter 19 of Star and Iron: Questions of Why and What?(unless I change the title…)

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me!

Until next time!


	20. Questions of Why and What?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Questions of Why and What?

Bunny Girl had not left her house for an entire week since she had returned to the guild. The only one she allowed into her home was Wendy and on occasion Stripper. The guild was shocked when they learned what Lucy found during her mission and about the death of Yukino. The little Dragon Slayer never said much when the other guild members asked about the Celestial mage's well being, she always replied with short clip answers.

"She is grieving and wants to be left alone at home for awhile." The little girl glared at certain pair who not asking about Bunny Girl. She was not pleased with Salamander and the white haired girl, so she avoided them. "She wants her privacy, so please leave her be. She will come out when she's ready."

Everyone only shook their heads in disappointment accepting Wendy's little bit of information about the Celestial mage, but Gajeel was not happy about it. Not one bit, especially since he was still inexplicably worried about Bunny Girl and her well being. Every time he tried distract himself with something else like training, he would find his mind wandering back to her. To say the least he was starting to become more irritated than usual. Each passing day that he heard nothing concrete about Bunny Girl his irritation would grow.

To say the least Gajeel felt like he too was about to snap at any moment.

Those who knew him well had noticed his sudden change in moods. Lily made sure to keep him out of the house as much as possible fearing that the Iron Dragon slayer would destroy their home if he decided to let loose there. Lily even told him not to attack he is favorite tree no matter how annoyed he was. Juvia, who had come back from a mission with Stripper, also noted his sour mood. She began to watch what she said around him, not wanting to trigger his wrath. Even the Shrimp had caught on to his dangerous mood and began leaving him be until he cooled off.

He felt like they were treating him like a ticking time bomb, not that it was from the truth. His red eyes landed on Salamander. Gajeel should have not done that. Just looking at that damn Salamander made his blood boil. That idiot was going on like nothing was wrong. He would joke around and smile idiotically, not once asking the brat about Bunny Girl. Oh how much Gajeel wanted to rip that smile off his care free face. Didn't he care at all about Bunny Girl's predicament? Or were all those years of her friendship suddenly wiped from his memory because of that white haired girl sitting beside him. Salamander, like himself, was raised by a dragon. And dragons, if they had friends, didn't toss them aside like trash. Especially a friend like Bunny Girl.

At least he was able to see Stripper beat the shit out of Salamander when he learned his rival tried to hit Bunny Girl. Stripper had gain more respect from him for that, though he wished he had joined in the fray as well. He would have liked to club some sense into that ash brain of his.

"Gajeel-san, may I sit here?" the scent of a fresh breeze filled his nostrils. He looked to his side to see the Brat standing besides the empty chair across from him.

"Tch, whatever." He shrugged.

"Thank you." She sat down smiling at Lily. "Hello Lily-san."

"Hello Wendy, you look exhausted." The cat replied.

"I know. I stayed up all night with Loke-san trying to keep Nee-chan calm." She explained to the Exceed, but she kept glancing at Gajeel. "Her nightmares are not getting any better."

_Nightmares… fuck after what Master told us what happen I'm not surprise._

"Nightmares?" Lily tilted his head. "Lucy is having nightmares?

"Yes, they are getting worse. Sometimes she has panic attacks…" Wendy frowned as she set her brown eyes on Gajeel. She was watching him closely. "My healing magic can't help her against nightmares and sometimes Loke can't get her to calm down. I'm really afraid for her."

"I'm sure Lucy will get better." Lilly replied trying to reassure the young girl. "She's strong. She'll pull through this."

Thank you, Lily." Wendy spoke softly. "But it really is her emotional state I am worry about. Sometimes she claims to see Yukino-san's mangled body or hear her screams."

"You mean she's seeing and hearing things?" Gajeel finally spoke, his red eyes widen for a fraction of a second. "For how long?"

"It has only happened a couple of times. She was the one who saw Yukino-san's body. She wouldn't let me see it." Wendy explained. "She saw something traumatic that would negatively affect any one. Not to mention _Natsu-san's_ and _her_ comments did not help her already vulnerable psyche much at all." Gajeel noticed the hiss in her voice when she mentioned the Fire Dragon Slayer and the white haired mage.

"That was most rude of both of them." Lily nodded in agreement. "Then when Natsu-san almost hit her made it worse."

"It's a good thing Gajeel-san protected her or she may have had some burns as well." Wendy replied surprise hidden in her voice. "Though I was surprise he intervene."

_What is this brat getting at? She keeps looking at me like she's trying to figure something out._

"Tch."

"Gajeel was worried about Lucy since you came back by yourself." Lily said out of nowhere making Gajeel lose face as he sputtered.

"Lily, I told you not repeat such nonsense!" He growled. _How dare his cat rat him out! _

"Really?" Wendy looked at the older Dragon Slayer.

"Yes, he has been mumbling about how she is doing every day. And his irritation of not knowing her well being has put him on edge." Lily ignored his friend's glare as he continued to talk to Wendy. "I swear, if I didn't see or hear him myself I would have to say Gajeel is becoming rather obsessed with Lucy."

"Lily, I am not obsessed with Bunny Girl!" He slammed his fists on the table growling loudly.

"Denial Gajeel." His cat replied.

"I see…" Wendy whispered. Gajeel noticed her bright eyes shining with something that looked like understanding. Before he could even question her she stood up and waved goodbye to the two, leaving them utterly confused.

"That was odd." Lily said confusion reflecting in his orange eyes. "Don't you think so Gajeel."

Said Iron Dragon Slayer stood up shrugging off the brat's strange behavior.

"Where are you off to now, Gajeel?"

"Going to uproot a certain tree, Lily." He smirked evilly as his cat froze with widen eyes.

"No not my tree! Gajeel you wouldn't!'

"But Lily I'm so irritated with worry about Bunny Girl that I have to take it out on something now don't I?" he teased as he walked away with a frantic Exceed flying behind him. "That tree has been bugging me."

"Gajeel, stay away from my tree!"

* * *

It was really late but Gajeel couldn't sleep a wink. He decided to go out for a small walk hoping that would help vent out some of his aggravation. It was a cool night and he enjoyed the silence in the air as he walked mindlessly around with no destination in mind. His eyes looked up at the brightly lit stars glittering in the clear night sky. He couldn't help but be reminded of Bunny Girl looking at them. He wondered if she was sleeping well tonight or suffering from another nightmare.

_Fuck, why do I keep thinking about her! It makes no sense!_

Lily's voice echoed in his mind._ "I swear, if I didn't see or hear him myself I would have to say Gajeel is becoming rather obsessed with Lucy."_

The dragon slayer scoffed annoyed by what his cat was implying about him.

_Him obsessed with Bunny Girl? That was just utterly insane! He was not obsessed with her!_

**_Are you sure you're not?_** Another voice echoed inside his head deep from inside him. **_Because according to your subconscious you are obsessed with her._**

_No, I am not. She annoys me with her happy go lucky attitude__**.**_

_**But you have said it yourself, you like it when she's happy and smiling.**_

_She's too much trouble._

_**And yet you wouldn't leave her alone when she was defenseless. You searched for her when she was lost in the haunted house.**_

_She wouldn't get along with me._

_**But you two had so much fun on your date. And she brings you amusement when she verbally challenges you. She has as much backbone as you do. **_The voice smirked.

_I don't care about what happens to her. I really don't._

_**You must enjoy lying to yourself. You WERE worried about her. You are STILL worried about her. Which is why you have been thinking about her these past few days.**_

_Not true._

**_You were afraid she died._**

_No, I wasn't._

_**You always look at her.**_

_I do no such thing…_

_**You enjoy her company, even when she hits you and calls you Iron Hedgehog Head.**_

_Bullshit._ Gajeel replied back.

**You like that she stands up to you. You want her happy.**

_Ridiculous!_

_**You wanted to kill Salamander for trying to hit her. You're protective of her.**_

_I am not. _

**You are thinking about her now as we speak.**

_No._ An image of Bunny Girl's smiling face entered his mind.

**_You may try to lie Lily and Wendy…_**

**_ …_****_But you can't lie to me that easily._**

**_I am YOU._**

Gajeel stopped in his walk. His inner battle was just making his mood worse. There was no way in hell he was obsessed the blond Celestial mage. If Gajeel said he wasn't then he wasn't. He was not in denial. The wind blew and all of a sudden his mind cleared with the scent it carried in the wind. The familiar scent of the woman that been plaguing his thoughts for the past few days. He looked up. He was in front of Bunny Girl's apartment.

_**Face it you ARE obsessed with Bunny Girl. **_

* * *

He stood in front of the Celestial mage's apartment debating whether or not he should leave. Damn, he really wanted to go bang his head on something with all these riled up emotions inside of him. It was enough that he was beginning to hear voices in his head as well. Is that a sign of going crazy? It had to be.

"I should go back home and forget about this shit." He voiced out loud to the night. "It's driving me nuts." And yet his feet did the opposite what he voiced.

They moved forward towards her door.

He paused his hand inches away from the door knob when he remembered he didn't have a key and he was sure Bunny Girl would not appreciate waking up to a broken door. He looked up and noticed a window. He recalled Bunny Girl always complained about Salamander going in her home through the window. He climbed up a nearby building and easily made his way to her roof. He lowered himself down onto her window sill. He slowly tried her window.

It was opened.

"Fuck, I can't believe I'm doing this." He lifted the window and slipped quietly inside.

He stood still in the dark waiting for his red eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room. He could smell her peach blossom scent floating around the room. It was overwhelming to say the least, but he liked her scent. He heard whimpering coming from his right side. He gradually made his way to what looked like Bunny Girl's bed. His eyes finally adjusted, he could see her curled up in ball and her face was drawn in pain.

She was having another bad dream he assumed.

He stood there watching her sleep like some sort of creeper. Damn, he felt like a creeper too or a stalker. He broke into her apartment for Kami sakes! He watched her every movement and heard her whimpers as she rolled onto her side, her face facing towards him covered in sweat. He suddenly wished he could do something for her. He heard her groan and to his horror her eyes began to flutter open.

He panic and silently went across the room to a very dark corner in her room. He hid there watching the blond search the ground for something with her hand. She mumbled random words when she looked his way. She was looking straight at him. He felt his heart stop.

"…found you Gajeel…" she picked up something off of the ground and went back to sleep.

_Fuck, that was close!_ The Iron Dragon slayer released his held breath as he waited for Bunny Girl to knock out again. It didn't take her long either. He stepped out of the shadows and went back towards her bed. He spotted the dragon plush he had won for her. _She named that plush after me!_

He paused when a content sigh left her lips.

"I don't know if I should feel insulted that you named that non scary dragon plush after me…" he whispered. He watched her cuddled with the dragon, her face no longer looking pained or afraid. She looked pleasantly comfortable with the plush near her. He found himself smiling. "At least that dragon plush helps you sleep, Bunny Girl."

He felt some of his worry dissipate, but it was soon replaced with shock when he smelled the brat in the room as well.

"Gajeel-san, what are you doing in my Nee-chan's room?" the Sky Dragon slayer's voice asked him as she appeared, her brown eyes glowing in the dark as she regarded him.

_Fuck, how did I miss her scent!_

The two dragon slayers stood in Bunny Girl's dark room staring at one another. Neither one was moving yet. Wendy was the one who moved first. She motioned for him to follow her, which he did. He looked at the sleeping blond one more time before he went after the other dragon slayer. They went to what looked like the living room. She stopped and stared at him. The brat studied him with her eyes that remind Gajeel of a dragon trying to decide if he was a threat.

_Shit, the brat calls Bunny Girl Nee-chan meaning her instincts of protecting will be heighten towards her. Not like the brat isany match for me, but I don't want to wake up Bunny Girl._

"Why are you here, Gajeel-san?"

"None of yer damn business brat."

"It is when you just happen to be breaking into my Nee-chan's home." She growled lowly. "Now explain."

"Brat, watch your tone." He replied with his own growl trying to make her back down, but the little girl kept her ground.

"Why are you here?" she repeated.

"I told you none of yer business, brat."

He expected Wendy to ask again, but instead she smiled slowly her eyes reflecting like she received some sort of invisible answer from nothing. She looked him straight in the eye examining him silently. He had no idea what the brat was up too. Or what was going on in her mind.

"Gajeel-san, your dragon talked to you about dragon behaviors and instincts, right?" she asked out of the blue. "I recall a little bit of what Grandeeny told me, but I have somewhat of a clear understanding."

"Brat, what are you getting at?"

"Gajeel-san what is my Nee-chan to you?" Wendy inquired. Her tiny voice was filled with seriousness.

"Just a guild mate, and nothing else, brat."

"If she's just a guild mate then why are sneaking into her home?" Wendy stared at him her large brown eyes watching him like a hawk. "If she's just a guild mate then why do you ask me about Nee-chan everyday? Why did you look like you would murder Natsu-san when he tried to hit her? Why do you care so much about what happens to her?"

"That's–"

"That sounds to me like she's more than just a guild mate." Wendy cut him off. "I'll ask you again what is my Nee-chan to you, Gajeel-san?"

Gajeel stared at the young Dragon Slayer blankly. His mind processing the simple question the brat had asked of him. He remembered how he watched her sometimes. It had become a normal thing for his eyes to watch Bunny Girl when she was in the guild. He bought her food when she was magically exhausted and escorted her back so no harm would come to her. He worried about Juvia murdering her in her sleep. He looked for her in the Haunted House and won her that damn dragon plush during their forced date.

Not to mention how worried he was for her when she was not showing up at the guild. He defended her from Salamander. And sometimes he would get irritated when other males were near her. He didn't like it when she was sad. No, he will admit he preferred her to be smiling and calling him Iron Hedgehog Head.

Damn, he had honestly spent most of his time subconsciously thinking about her.

Bunny Girl was always on his mind lately…

That damn voice he heard in his head was right…

"I don't know…" he answered with no snarky remark for once."I just act without thinking…"

"Then as a fellow dragon slayer, I suggest you find out yourself." She advised. "It'll drive you mad if you don't sort out your thoughts about my Nee-chan."

"Brat, stopping acting like you know everything." Gajeel wanted to yell but he knew he couldn't and some part of him agreed that he needed to clear up just what exactly he thought about Bunny Girl. "Like you know what's going on…"

"Gajeel-san, go on a mission with her, just you and her. And maybe you'll figure it out."

**_And maybe you'll stop lying to yourself._**

* * *

This would have been posted up yesterday but I was having problems logging in . Anyways here's the next chapter revolving around Wendy and Gajeel! We even got to hear Gajeel's own subconscious. Let's not forget about Wendy giving him advice, I always figured she was a smart kid, that and being a young child she would be more perceptive about things around her. I don't if Wendy was too OC in this one… but she's just protecting Lucy in any way she can…and I'm rambling, lols!

P.S. Lily's tree survived!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Until next time!


	21. A Job for Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

A Job For Two

Yukino had been dead for two weeks since Lucy found her body in the sewers of Zinclonis. Lucy Heartfilia had been mourning for her fellow Celestial mage for two weeks straight. She had spent every night crying and remembering the few good times she had with Yukino, though they were few she still was going to cherish those few memories of her. She finally accepted the fact that she would no longer see the light blue haired mage ever again, but she was still upset about the way she had died. There was nothing she could to change the way Yukino had died. Yukino would not her to be so depressed.

It was time for her to get out of her apartment and go on a mission.

"Well, I'm off." She said to her empty apartment. She smiled softly at her dragon plush Gajeel sprawled peacefully in between her pillows on her bed. His yellow green eyes were staring at her as she stepped outside her apartment. "See you later, my Chibi Gajeel."

It was a nice day out today Lucy thought as she watched some white clouds pass idly by. The sun was shining brightly and was warming her skin. She walked to her guild with a slow peaceful gait. She didn't even feel like calling Plue out today. She heard the usual greetings from the boatmen in the river. Lucy waved back half heartily to them. She heard her keys jingling together with each step she took. Her hand unconsciously placed itself over her Gate keys. She felt a warm aura radiating from her keys.

Her friends had grown.

She now had all twelve of the Zodiac Keys and the thirteen key, Ophiuchus. Any other Celestial mage would be ecstatic about having all twelve keys and the thirteen key. Don't get her wrong she was happy that she had accomplished such a feat, but the way Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus had come into her hands was the reason why she was not as excited she should be. She promised herself that she would find out who had killed Yukino and get justice for her. But first she had to find some sort of leads. She needed a place to start.

Lucy arrived at the guild and she prepared herself for the other guild members bombarding her with questions about how she was. She walked in. Like she had predicted, Lucy was surrounded in an instant, but she just waved them off with a smile as she went towards the request board. Her brown eyes scanned for any interesting jobs, particularly any jobs that had similar circumstances to what had happened to Yukino. She saw nothing. She decided to go ask Mira.

"LUUUUUUCCCCYYYY!" she saw a blue blur fly towards her with tears in his eyes. It was Happy. "You finally came out!"

"Oh hi, Happy." She gave the blue cat a small smile as she hugged him. "How have you been?"

"Good, Carla and I are planning a fishing trip when her, Panther Lily and Wendy get back from their job." Happy grinned widely. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you lately, but Wendy said you wanted to be alone for awhile."

_That's right Wendy told me she was going on a job with Carla and Lily yesterday when she came by._

"It's okay Happy. It makes me glad that you are thinking about me." She petted him on the head. "You're so sweet Happy."

"Oh Lucy, that reminds me I have to tell you something." The cat's grinned lowered a little. He really wanted to warn Lucy about it. "It's about Team Na–"

"Hey, there you are!" Lucy heard the voice of someone she did not want to deal with right now. "Yo, Luce what's up! Haven't seen you in awhile!"

It was Natsu and he was grinning at her like the other day when she punched his insensitive mouth did not happen.

"Ah, Lucy there you are. We have been looking for you." Erza stood besides the Fire Dragon slayer with her usual stern look on her face. Lisanna was hiding behind her with a small annoyed glare on her face. She didn't look to happy or pleased. Happy flew out of Lucy's arms and floated above Team Natsu. "I'm glad we found you."

"Looking for me?" she raised a single confused eyebrow. _Why were they looking for me of all people? The person who they wanted to kick of their team. __She got her answer when Natsu pushed a job request in front of her face. _"A job request?"

"Yeah, it looks like it will be a lot of fun!" Natsu smiled. "It will be more fun if you go with us, since Gray bailed on us again and went on a solo job."

_Oh, so I'm an afterthought or something to them now._

"Yes, this job was specifically only sent to our guild. It will go well if you come along Lucy." Erza agreed. "So will leaving at 10:00 a.m. work for you?"

"I…" Lucy was interrupted by Erza.

"And make sure to pack light, Lucy." The red head said. Lucy didn't reply as Erza continued to speak about packing and the job request. Lucy used this time to actually read the job description.

**We are in need of assistance with solving a problem with our forest. We are trying to build a grazing area for our live stock, but the animals refuse to go inside of it. Our men also refuse to go in there as well, they claim to feel something dangerous lurking in the forest. We will like this matter to be solve quickly.**

**Reward: 13,000 jewels**

**If possible I request the Celestial mage of Fairy Tail and the young man who was with her to come solve this matter. **

**Mayor Gato of Aeterna Caelestis**

Lucy's eyes widen when she recognized the name of the small town. She had been there before. She stopped her train of thought when she realized just who the Mayor was asking for. He was asking for her and the person with her to go help. That meant he wanted her and–

_Wait…_

"Tell me why you are you asking me on this job?" she asked, her eyes staring at Erza and Natsu. She had a feeling she already knew the answer to her question.

"Duh, it's asking for you." The Fire Dragon slayer responded simply. "Didn't you read the job?"

"We can't ignore such a specific request from a client." Erza nodded in agreement.

_I knew it! They just asked me to go with them because the job asked for me! Ugh…you damn bastards!_

"It'll be so much fun, Luce!" Natsu patted her back eagerly.

"No."

"Luce?" Natsu looked at her confused as did Erza.

"I said no, you damn bastard." Lucy gritted her teeth as she held both their gazes. "I will not go on this mission with you guys." Especially since you're only asking me because I was specifically asked for, not because you want me to go!

"But you cannot ignore the client's request for you." Erza's frowned disappointed. "That would be rude of you Lucy!"

"Who said I was going to ignore Gato-san's request for me? I didn't." Lucy responded with a glare. "Gato-san needs a job done and I will get it done, but not with you guys."

"Lucy, what are you saying?" Erza confusingly stared at her.

"Yeah, you can't do this by yourself, Luce!" Natsu pouted. "Don't be like that!"

"By myself? I never said I was going to do it by myself either." Lucy snatched the job request from the pinknette's hands. She turned away her eyes searching among the guild members."I'm going with the person who was with me."

_Now where is that grumpy dragon slayer._

"But Luce–"

"I said no! Now leave me be!" Lucy replied, ignoring him and Erza. "I don't need this right now!"

"What you're too good to team up with us, Heartfilia?" Lisanna said in a clipped voice, her blue eyes reflecting contempt as she gazed at her. "Like we, the strongest team in Fairy Tail, would need a crazy, oversensitive weakling like you to help us out anyways. Team Natsu is better off without you, Heartfilia."

"Funny, because where I'm standing I have been doing just fine by myself." Lucy smirked shrugging the girl's insult. "As you can read I already have a client that is specifically requesting me for a job."

"You think you're all that don't you?" the white haired mage glared.

"No, not really." Lucy turned and smiled when she spotted who she was looking for talking to Levy. Hopefully, he already didn't have a current job to go on. She was going to walk over to the person, but someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you, Heartfilia!" Lisanna held the blond's wrist tightly. Her blue eyes were cold and angry. "You just can't think you can ignore me and get away with it!"

"Strauss, let me go. I have no desire to fight you today." Lucy spoke in a clear tone her eyes were hard and her face drawn in seriousness. She really didn't want to get into another argument with this girl; she had better things to do than to fight with someone with a sour attitude."I'm trying to be an adult here by giving you a chance to let go."

_This girl just doesn't give up. I'm sure Mira raised her not to be so rude to others._

The two mages stared down at one another, but it was Erza that intervene.

"Lisanna, release Lucy. You are fighting with her over nothing."The S-classed mage ordered, her eyes flashed the takeover mage a warning look. She grabbed the young girl's wrist. "Do it now or I will do it for you."

"But Erza, she insulted us!" Lisanna argued as she felt Erza squeeze her wrist until she was forced to let go.

"If I remember correctly you insulted her first, Lisanna." The reequip mage answered. "You should apologize to her."

"Hmph!" the takeover mage crossed her arms and turned her head.

"Don't worry about it Erza. Natsu and her still haven't apologized for what they did the other day, so I'm not surprise she refuses to apologize." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Let her sulk."

Erza looked confused about what Lucy meant about another apology, but she didn't have the time to inquire what Lucy meant when a gruff voice joined in their conversation.

"Like her puny words would mean anything."

* * *

The Iron Dragon slayer was leaning against a wooden pillar in the guild waiting for Bunny Girl to show up. He recalled how he ended up in such a situation. It was all because of Wendy. The brat, Wendy, had left off on a mission with his cat and hers, but she reminded him of what she expected him to do. She reminded him that the job had to be just the two of them and no one else. She had left him with an innocent smile plaster on her face as she waved goodbye to him with Lily and her white cat on her heels wishing good luck with his task.

Wendy, that damn brat, was forcing him do this or she would snitch him out to Bunny Girl about breaking into her apartment. He didn't feel like that information should be getting out in the open anytime soon. So in order to keep the brat quiet he agreed to try to figure out what exactly was going on with him in regards to Bunny Girl. Gajeel shook his head and focused on the task at hand. She wanted him to sort out his thoughts about her Nee-chan by going on a job with Bunny Girl.

He couldn't believe he was going to do this!

_Just great I'm being blackmailed by a twelve year old girl. Me, Black Steel Gajeel being threaten by a child…_

_**At least you'll get to be with Bunny Girl.**_

_And now I have a nonexistent voice in my head…I must be losing it._

_**…**_

"Gajeel!" A certain short blue haired book-lover waved hello to the Dragon Slayer. "You look like you're in a better mood today."

"Tch, I have no idea what yer talking about Shrimp." He shrugged nonchalantly his eyes looking over her head seeing who was in the guild. Still no Bunny Girl. Maybe she wasn't going to show up today he thought. "I'm no different."

"Uh huh," Levy grinned. "I want to ask you something, can I?"

"Whatever."

"Gajeel, do you want to go on a mission with me and Shadow Gear?" the solid script mage clasped her hands together in a pleading manner. "We could use the extra strength!"

Gajeel stared at Shrimp. He usually would agree to go on a mission with her since he did considered her a friend, but right now he wanted to tell her no. He knew it wasn't only because of being blackmail by the brat. He would admit it to himself he sort of wanted to find out what exactly was going with his actions, and thoughts towards Bunny Girl. Speaking of Bunny Girl, he saw a flash of blond hair enter his line of vision.

_Finally she decides to show up!_

"Gajeel?" Shrimp's confused filled voice brought his red eyes back down towards her. She was waiting patiently for his reply. He must have been lost in his thoughts for awhile based off Shrimp's look. "So will you come on a mission with Team Shadow Gear?"

"Shrimp–" His reply was interrupted by a yell his ears picked up.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you, Heartfilia!" He saw the rude white haired mage, Mira's younger sister grab Bunny Girl's wrist. Her blue eyes were cold and angry. "You just can't think you can ignore me and get away with it!"

Gajeel felt a growl reverberate in his throat at the display he was watching happen across the guild hall. _She's threatening her. She's threatening Bunny Girl… _

"Strauss, let me go. I have no desire to fight you today." Bunny Girl spoke in a clear tone her eyes were hard and her face drawn in seriousness. She look like she didn't want to waste her time arguing with her and Gajeel had to agree it would be a waste of Bunny Girl's time to fight someone she had mauled already. "I'm trying to be an adult here by giving you a chance to let go."

The two mages were staring down at one another, until Titania intervened with the stare down.

_Good, the little Strauss needs to stop messing with Bunny Girl._

"Lisanna, release Lucy. You are fighting with her over nothing." The S-classed mage ordered, her eyes flashed the takeover mage a warning look. She grabbed the young girl's wrist. "Do it now or I will do it for you."

_Or I'll rip that damn arm out of her socket if she doesn't release Bunny Girl._

"But Erza, she insulted us!" The white haired girl was forced to let the Celestial mage go. She was frowning upset.

"If I remember correctly you insulted her first, Lisanna." The reequip mage answered. "You should apologize to her."

"Hmph!" the takeover mage crossed her arms and turned her head.

That cheeky little bitch.

"Hey Gajeel, pay attention!" Shrimp's voice once again made him look at down at her, but his red eyes were itching to look back at the blond mage. "I am waiting for a reply."

"No, I have a job with someone else." He replied quickly as he side stepped her leaving her looking somewhat disappointed. He walked towards Bunny Girl and that dumbass Salamander's team. He didn't even look back at Shrimp. His eyes were solely on the woman who was making him act so strange lately. As he neared he heard Bunny Girl telling Titania not to worry about the other girl apologizing. He decided to make his presence known."Like her puny words would mean anything."

"Oh, Iron Hedgehog Head!" Bunny Girl grinned brightly at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

_She looks happy to see me…_

"Oi, don't call me that Bunny Girl!" He glared, but inside he didn't really mind the nickname anymore. "It's annoying!"

"Like when you don't call me by name?" she rolled her eyes. Then she shoved a job in front of his face. She ignored Team Natsu standing behind her. "Look at this!"

"A piece of paper, it's a piece of paper." He shrugged. "You know what paper is right?"

"Idiot, read what it says!" She huffed annoyed ignoring the last remark. "It's a job request. The mayor, Gato-san, is requesting us specifically!"

"…" he just looked at her. Was she going to ask him what he thinks she was going to ask? That would make his part of the task so much easier.

"Aeterna Caelestis'mayor, don't you remember?" she asked arching her eyebrow. "The dead zombie lizard in the forest?"

"Another corpse extermination?" he cocked his head. Really, he hoped it was not another walking dead corpse. They smelled really bad. "One was enough already."

"I agree it was one ugly thing!" she laughed shaking her head in joy. "So what do you say? Want to go on this job with me, Iron Hedgehog Head?"

_She is! Good, it was easier to get a job with her than I expected._

"Tch, if it's another zombie then you will need my help, Bunny Girl." He smirked. And this time I'll be the one that beats it not you.

"So that's a yes, in Iron Hedgehog Head language."

"Hey, you just can't take a mission from us, Luce!" Salamander made his voice known. He was glaring at Gajeel. "We got it first!"

"Shut it, Natsu!" Bunny Girl ignored the Fire Dragon slayer. She grabbed the iron Dragon slayer's arm pulling him away from an upset Team Natsu. "We're doing this job!"

_And I have some thinking to do…_His red eyes stared at her face as his skin tingled with excitement from her touch and from the mere idea that it would just be the two of them. _Lots of fucking thinking to do…_

* * *

This chapter would have been up earlier but I go soooo distracted by the Kingdom Hearts Timeline video, which was amazing and made me excited for the possible KH 3. Anyways, here's the next chapter with more Gajeel and Lucy going on, yays! I enjoy writing this story and reading all the positive response from all my lovely wonderful readers!

IMPORTANT NOTICE: the next chapter may not be up until Friday of this week, due to the fact I'll be working weds and thrus almost all day, sad I know, but I have most of the chapter typed up already.

That being said tune next time on Star and Iron: The Legend of Aeterna Caelestis

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Until next time!


	22. The Legend of Aeterna Caelestis

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

The Legend of Aeterna Caelestis

Lucy was having a hard time wrapping her mind around this current moment she was in right now. She was very nervous, utterly downright nervous as she was walked behind her partner for this mission. If someone ever told her she would go on a mission with Gajeel Redfox, just him and her, she would have laughed so hard she would have probably passed out from the shear idea of it. And yet here she was walking a little bit in front of the Iron Dragon slayer.

_It's not like he's a bad guy._ Lucy internally mused as she remembered his kindness when he bought her food and escorted her back when he didn't have too. He was also very pleasant to her during their surprise date. Hell, she will be truthful that was the most fun she had on any date! He even protected her from Natsu's punch. _He's not like the first time I met him when he was in Phantom Lord…_

She shuddered when she remembered how brutal he had been with her. Her bones could still remember the pain from his iron striking her body. He had no trouble brutalizing her when he held her captive. There was a time when, especially during that whole Phantom Lord incident, that she was very frightened of him. How could she not be after how he treated her when she was his captive, it was only a natural reaction.

_But now I think I am more annoyed by him than afraid of him._ She glanced behind her seeing Gajeel looking at the trees as he walked, until he turned and sent her a bored looking expression.

"Oi, what are you lookin' at, Bunny Girl?" he smirked showing all his sharp teeth."Afraid I'll bite ya from behind?"

"As if Iron Hedgehog Head!" she turned huffing exasperated by his comment. _Yes, he defiantly annoys me more! _"I was just making sure you didn't get…um…lost! Yeah, I was making sure you didn't get lost!"

"How insulting that you think I would get lost!" he growled. Lucy saw his mood go from irritation back to a face that read I'm-going-to-say-something-sarcastic now."Maybe I will bite ya for that pathetic excuse. Don't worry, I don't bite that hard, Bunny Girl!" he snapped his teeth and cackled boisterously when he saw her somewhat wary and horror filled expression.

"That sounded perverted to me!"

"Bunny Girl, I didn't know you had your mind in the gutter!" he quipped back.

"No way! I'm no pervert! You're the one who said something perverted about biting!" she stomped over to him pointing her finger in front of his face. "Maybe I'll bite you!" She froze when she realized what she had just said.

_OH. . what did I just say!_

"You bite me, interesting?" he smirked and Lucy swore she saw a lecherous glint flashed in his crimson eyes for a brief second, but it was gone before she could get a clear glimpse of it."How hard does a rabbit bite, Bunny Girl?"

"Forget what I said!" she stepped away from him her face dusted with pink blush. "You didn't hear anything!"

"Gi Hi, who's the pervert now?" he grinned very amuse with her statement of biting him.

_I'm not a violent person by nature but Gajeel brings it out of me! Resist urge to Lucy Kick him. Resist urge…_

"Whatever!" the blond began to walk again.

"Gi Hi Hi Hi!" the dragon slayer walked besides her laughing and Lucy eventually laughed alongside him finding the humor in what she said.

_Maybe this mission with Gajeel will not be too bad after all…_

* * *

"Oh, I'm so happy you two answered my call for help!" Mayor Gato wiped the tears of happiness out of his eyes. "You two will definitely solve my problem with the forest!"

"We'll do our best!" Lucy smiled. _He really has confidence in Gajeel and me! _"Do you mind briefing us on our job a little bit more?"

"Of course!" the Mayor pulled out a packet of papers and handed the extra set to Lucy. "This is an accumulation of what the men who were exploring the forest in order to find a suitable area for our livestock to graze. They didn't reach the center of the forest at all, since the men felt like something strange was there."

"Did something scare them off?" Lucy inquired though she recalled the information Crux had provided her from the last time she was here. No animals lived in that forest.

"If you mean like an animal, then no it can't be possible. Our livestock refused to step into that forest, so it's only natural to assume no other animal would dare to venture into that forest."

"That corpse lizard was in there and it seemed to be functioning pretty well for a dead thing." Gajeel spoke for the first time during the conversation. "How can we explain that?"

"That's right and so was Jared. He was in there as well." Lucy murmured. "Did you write down his experience in the forest as well?"

"No, we did not it never occurred to me to do so." Mayor Gato shook his head.

"If he was hiding in that forest before Gajeel caught him then he may know more about the place than anyone. He might have some valuable information for us." Lucy concluded. "He could have seen something in there."

"You're right!" the mayor nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll need to talk to him. Can you arrange that talk to happen, Gato-san?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but I do not know if he is willing to talk." The mayor replied.

"He'll talk." Gajeel said with such conviction that Lucy knew he would make the criminal talk and it would probably be painful for Jared. "Trust me, I have a way with words."

"Don't worry about it Gato-san, he'll definitely talk to us." The blond stood up smiling. "This copy is for me right?" She held up the stack of papers in her hand that the mayor had given her earlier in their conversation.

"Yes."

"Thank you, I'll make sure to look over all the information in here." She shook his hand and motion for Gajeel to stand up. "Please, let us know when we can talk to Jared."

"I will inform you as soon I get the meeting set up." The mayor walked them out of his office with a grateful grin on his face. "And thank you so much for taking this job."

Lucy returned the smile.

Nightfall had already fallen on the town of Aeterna Caelestis. The stars were twinkling brightly in the clear night sky and the moon was casting its moonlight over the trees in a gentle caress. Everyone in the town was sleeping soundlessly, off in their blissful dreamland, except for two mages. These two mages were having a late night dinner as one of them went through the information with Gale-force reading glasses and the other was too busy munching on some steak and iron bits. It was a comfortable silence in their hotel room, until the blond let out an exhausted sigh of relief as she tossed of her red colored glasses to the side along with what she was reading.

"That was a lot of comments and information to go through! I'm so beat!" her stomach grumbled for food and she blushed, but her hunger quickly won over her embarrassment. She hastily picked up her untouched chopsticks and began picking up her forgotten food. She hummed in pleasure when it went into her mouth."Mmmm, food is so yummy!"

"Are you always this noisy when you eat Bunny Girl?" Gajeel quirked a studded eyebrow as he watched the blond shove food in her mouth like she hadn't ate for days. He had never seen her eat so fast or that messy like before. "Or eat like that?"

"I'm starved, so look away if you don't like my eating habits!" She shrugged feeling totally relaxed even with Mr. Grumpy Dragon Slayer in the same room with her. "Besides I did all the reading."

"Tch, we should have just gone in the forest." He watched her eating.

"And go in there blindly without knowing what could possibly be in that forest! No thank you, I rather be prepared." She tossed her unused spoon at him, which he caught with his hand. He stared at it for a bit and Lucy let out a small giggle. "Don't eat the utensils, they don't look edible."

"I wasn't going to eat it…" He turned away. _How the hell did she know I wanted to take a bite out of it! _"What did you find out?"

"Oh, well I was comparing all the information with what Crux told me–"

"Crux?"

"One of my spirits, he did some research on that forest the last time I was here. No animals live there, but no one knows the reason why." She tilted her head to the side, thinking about what she was going to say next. "Then in the information Gato-san provided for us, it pretty much sums up to the same thing."

"That being?" the blond watched him take a bite of a huge chunk of his iron then of his steak. Lucy briefly wondered if he preferred iron over steak. Or how iron and steak tasted together.

"They all got the same feeling, just like I did. A strange vibe in the air that was scaring them out of the forest and the further they went in the thicker the magical aura became. They felt like there were knives around their neck ready to slice them open if they got any closer."She said as she took a bite out her own steak. "Didn't you feel something strange about that forest the moment you walked in, Gajeel?"

"Yeah, it was like some magical residue, but I couldn't really smell anything out of the ordinary." He admitted as he remembered the first time her entered the forest. "My instincts were telling me something was wrong."

"Exactly! I felt something was off in that place too! It was like a bizarre aura that felt like welcoming and inviting, but yet ice cold, threatening and dangerous." She exclaimed clacking her chopsticks together. "That I felt like I was being watched too! It kind of freaked me out."

"Tch, it didn't bother me much." He shrugged. _If it was only us in that damn creepy forest then who would be watching Bunny Girl? This is confusing._ "Any ideas about what it could be, Bunny Girl?"

"No, not really. If Crux couldn't find anything out then I really have no idea what could be in there." She responded with a small yawn. She set down her now empty plate and stretched her arms. "We need more information and our best bet is that Jared dude you caught."

Gajeel didn't say anything. He just nodded in agreement with everything Lucy had just said. He stood up and rolled his shoulders. He turned to look at Lucy. The two mages stared at one another for awhile and Lucy felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as he looked at her with his red eyes. She felt her heart beat begin to quicken and she had no idea why her heart was acting like that. The ticking of the clock in the room sounded too loud for her and her mind began to reel with her dream of him kissing her.

_My heart…it's beating so fast and he's just looking at me!_

"Get some sleep, Bunny Girl." He turned as he waved his hand. Lucy assumed it was his way of nonverbal saying good night to her. "You look like shit!"

_Way to kill a moment Gajeel….wait I should not be disappointed that he killed it!_

"Ehhhh, I do not!" She three a pillow at him, but that was met by the door."Good night, you Iron Hedgehog Head!"

Lucy heard his cackle of laughter coming from behind her closed door. It faded away and Lucy knew the Iron dragon Slayer was in his own room. She dropped on the bed, letting out a sigh as her heart rate returned back to normal. She groaned when her mind flashed back to her kissing dream. She had pushed that little ridiculous dream into the very back of her mind where she hoped it would not resurface and yet it did.

_Damn, I hate my wild imagination right! Stupid Gajeel, it's his fault…_

* * *

Gajeel could not get any sleep no matter how hard he tried. His mind was too busy preoccupied with the thoughts of a certain someone. He was sitting up in his bed his ears trained on the blond Celestial mage in the room next to his. He heard her shuffle around in her bed along with a few incoherent mumbles, until she finally found a comfortable spot. Gajeel heard her breathing even out quickly and her heart beat fell into a spell of calm beats. He listened to her heartbeats for a few more minutes before he decided she was sleeping a peaceful sleep.

The Iron Dragon slayer realized just what he was doing.

He was making sure the blond was having a peaceful sleep and listening in for any sounds of the Bunny Girl having a nightmare. Seriously, what the hell was he doing making sure she was sleeping well? When did he become so hyper aware of Bunny Girl's well being? He didn't know, but if he thought about his odd behavior he would have to say being aware of what went on around Bunny Girl had become the norm for him. Yes, maybe what Lily, Juvia and that voice in his head were telling him was true.

**_You're always watching her…_**

****Thinking about it he did always find his eyes settling on the blond whenever she was in same vicinity and he sometimes found it hard to remove his eyes away from her.

_Okay, so he'll admit he does stare at her more often._

**_You're always worrying about her…_**

He remembered the unpleasant feeling of dread when Wendy had returned alone and the idea of her being hurt or dead caused his mind to fall into a sense of worry just thinking about it. Just the mere idea of not knowing about her well being had made him agitated and angry.

_I did go on a rampage when Bunny Girl locked herself in her home and all that brat ever said was she wanted to be left alone, which just made more aggravated not knowing her well being. That dissatisfied feeling of not knowing about Bunny Girl did drive him insane he'll admit._

_**You're protective of her…**_

He did defend her from Salamander and he'll be honest with himself, he was becoming somewhat protective of her. He wanted to get rid of any threat that could harm her or could potentially harm her. It was becoming like an instinct to protect her.

_That would explain why I wanted to beat Salamander to a bloody pulp when he tried to hit her and why I wanted to rip Strauss Bitch arm off when it was holding Bunny Girl's wrist… I still want to do both of those things too._

_**You're always thinking about her…**_

****No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was already thinking about Bunny Girl at this very moment. In his mind, Bunny Girl had become a very important focus to him. She had weaved herself into his mind without him even knowing….unless he did know, but his mind made no move to stop it from happening. He always found his thoughts routing towards the Celestial blond mage.

_I was thinking about her when I ended up in front of her apartment and then I broke into it just to check on her._

He let out a frustrated growl as he fell back on his bed with his arms under his arms. Even if he admitted all that to himself he still had no idea what it all meant. He still had no specific idea of what she was to him. That question still did not have a concrete answered too. He repeated the same question Wendy had asked him in his mind.

_What is Bunny Girl to me?_

He hoped this mission would help him find an answer soon, before it maddens him with not knowing the answer.

* * *

The next day Lucy and Gajeel met up with the rogue mage Jared in his jail cell. The prisoner had refused to talk to the two, which just pissed Lucy off to no avail because the mage began to mock her and then proceeded to talk dirty in front of her. It was to point that Lucy, who was trying to be the patient with the despicable man, was clenching her fist tight as she grinded her teeth together. Her eyebrow was ticking in annoyance. Then Jared began to speak about the dirty minded things he would do to the blond, which was pretty graphic with fine details. Lucy was going to allow Loke to Regulus his ass to the Celestial world and back, when to her utter surprise Gajeel step in.

As in he literally stepped on Jared!

The dragon slayer tossed the unsuspecting mage to the ground in front of Lucy. He made him kneel before her like she was some sort of queen. Gajeel's iron studded black boot was on the man's back forcing him to stay down on the ground in that position. His face was laced with annoyance as he growled out an order to the man underneath his foot.

"Apologize. Disrespecting her is like disrespecting me and our guild."

The man was reluctant and then turned to insult Gajeel, which ended with him screaming in agony as his back was forced to bend at a semi-unnatural angle. He began to scream obscenities at the dragon slayer which ended with Gajeel grabbing one of the man's arms and pulling it back. After a few more minutes of Gajeel doing this did the man finally understood that Gajeel meant business and that he would get him, as in Jared, to sing like a canary by hurting him. And the dragon slayer would have no qualms about hurting him to do so.

Lucy was not surprised when Jared told his story in a speedy manner.

_Thank goodness, for Gajeel's imaginative ways of interrogating…_She thought.

The man told them everything he had experience in the forest and it was pretty much the same thing that Lucy had read about in the information that was provided to them by the mayor. He repeated he saw no animals anywhere in the forest and that he always had to ignore the creepy feeling that went up his spine when he went in there. Yes, it was pretty much a retelling of what they heard, except for one thing. He told them about a legend that was passed down from generation to generation in their town.

It is said the forest was the site of a massive battle between man and evil. It was a hard fought battle because the evil was able to draw out the ugliness inside any being. The ground was flooded with the blood of many victims of this evil and of those who fought against it. In the end, with the help of beings not from this world, the evil was finally subdued, but the pain and the evil that oozed out of men still lingered in that forest wandering around in purgatory. But that was not the only thing that is hidden in the forest…

Within its depths lies a traitorous being, who in punishment of its sins was frozen. Frozen to relive the suffering and agony they had cause. This frozen being is what keeps the living animals out from the forest…no one has ever seen this being and lived to tell the tale…

Now this legend of the forest piqued Lucy's interest.

She was sure this legend had something to with what was going on in the forest. She had experience enough in her life as a mage that she could not easily tossed this legend aside as being false or an old wives tale. There was always some truth to a legend Lucy believed. So with that new information and that thought Lucy decided they needed to trudge into the forest carefully. She deduced the key to solving the problem of this forest would be found in the center of it. Gajeel had agreed with her suspicions and the two left a slightly injured Jared in his cell as they grabbed their supplies and headed off to the forest.

The two Fairy Tail mages were now standing in front of the forest. Lucy could feel the same magical aura caressing her skin and it almost felt like she was being beckon into the forest. She ignored it, turning to face Gajeel. The Iron Dragon slayer was eying the forest, his eyes were wary of what they might find in there.

"You feel it too?" She asked her brown eyes surveying the forest.

"Yes, it feels thicker than the last time." He sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything either. My sense of smell feels somewhat clogged this time. It must be because of the aura."

"Shit, I hope we don't get lost in there!" she replied her voice filled with slight unease. "I don't want to die in some random possibly cursed forest!"

"Tch, like I'll let anything happen to us, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel declared. _Especially not dying…_

Lucy smiled and felt some of her worry flicker down with his strong statement. Somehow with Gajeel standing beside her she felt something she never felt around him before. She felt safe standing next to him. The blond grinned and took a step into the forest.

"I'm counting on you, Iron Hedgehog Head!"

* * *

Mini Glossary:

Aeterna Caelestis = heavenly eternal

As promised an update on Friday! I wonder what they find in that creepy forest… I know but I'm not tellings! So more Gajeel and Lucy fun coming up next! Gajeel is still looking for his answer but he can't seem to find it! Oh I'm also working on drawing a cover image for my story, so hopefully I'll get that sketch out and colored pretty soon when time allows!

I'm sorry if I missed any spelling or grammar mistakes!

That being said tune next time on Star and Iron: Deadly Phenomenon

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Until next time!


	23. Deadly Phenomenon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Deadly Phenomenon

The forest was as silent and creepy as Lucy remembered it to be. She heard no noise of any animal or anything that sounded like another living being was in the forest. All she heard was the tiny whisper of the tree leaves being swayed by the wind and the sound of her and Gajeel's footsteps crushing the semi wet grass beneath their feet. Lucy believed if she listened hard enough she would be able to hear the sound of her own beating heart and possibly Gajeel's too when she was in this forest. She really hated this unnatural silence.

The trees were beginning to all look the same to her as she followed quietly behind Gajeel. The tree line was so thick Lucy couldn't see anything past them no matter how hard she tried. She wondered what danger was hidden among the trees waiting for her and Gajeel to make a mistake, if there was anything hiding in this forest. It was quite possible they would find nothing here and they may be on a wild goose chase.

_If there is something hiding here it sure picked the perfect spot to do it. No one dares to go that far in because they are too scared. It's perfectly isolated here… and a perfect place, where anyone can go missing without a trace. _ Lucy mused; she shuddered when the words of the legend of this unnamed forest floated back to her. _If the legend is in fact true, then something really dangerous may be in here_….

She shivered when she felt the strange magical residue in the air slide alongside her bare arms and legs like fingers trailing down her skin a slow, deliberate motion. She did her best to ignore it and she unconsciously moved closer to Gajeel. The Iron Dragon slayer must have noticed her shiver or maybe her sudden closeness to him because he turned his head slightly to glance at her.

"Ya see something?"

"No, nothing." She replied in a tight voice. "Just thinking."

He nodded accepting her response and turned too looked forward again. Lucy was relieved he didn't notice her discomfort. She didn't want him to think she was still not mentally or emotionally ready to be out on a job. After all she was still shocked about Yukino's sudden death and she was trying to keep her negative sad feelings under control. She briefly thought about calling out Loke to walk along side her. The lion's presence had become a big source of comfort for her, but she needed to save her magical energy and she did not want to rely on Loke all the time for such a thing. She should be strong enough to handle her own feelings.

_ Just don't think about it too much. Find something else to focus on…_

She opted for looking straight ahead, or more like craning her neck trying to look past Gajeel's tall figure and his mane of black spiky hair that completely obscured her view. She had forgotten how much taller he was than her or she never bothered to take notice of his height until now. Lucy mentally shrugged and decided to take this opportunity to really observe the dragon slayer she knew the least about in her guild.

He was tall and fairly muscular, like most of the other male dragon slayers she had encountered. His mane of black hair, which really did remind Lucy of a hedgehog, had spiky ends that bounced slightly with each step he took. She wondered if his hair was coarse hard or soft. He face was always chiseled with a scowl or some form of grumpiness, not to mention the studs on his face, which gave him a more distinct look. Her brown eyes trailed down to his arms where she saw the four lined up studs on both of his forearms. His right arm was littered in scars. She didn't know what had caused those scars, but she figured it may have been from some sort of training he had endured long ago. Or maybe one of his enemies just got a lucky shot in. She didn't know and her eyes went back up focusing on the back of his head.

_ And he's really confident in whatever he does._ She thought.

Even though his singing voice was questionable that didn't stop him from singing to his heart's content in front of an audience. Then there was his strength. He had this air of undying confidence in his brute strength and winning a battle. His confidence never wavered from what Lucy had seen, even in the direst of situations it still held strong. That undying confidence is probably what gave birth to his ego too and is still helping it grow.

"Stop yer staring its annoying." Gajeel's rough low voice reached her ears. He was looking at her with his piercing red eyes.

"I'm not staring at you!" Lucy averted her eyes away from his stare as pink colored blush appeared on her cheeks. She was so embarrass that she was caught staring at him."I was keeping an eye out for anything strange in the forest!"

"Weirdo." He replied as he turned his head looking back into the forest.

"Hmph!" Lucy stuck her tongue at him childishly.

"I saw that." Gajeel said.

Lucy couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smirking.

"Geez, do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" Lucy mumbled crossing her arms in annoyance.

"No your just predictable, Bunny Girl."

"I am not!" She acted without thinking and yanked his hair yelling, forgetting they were walking in a possible dangerous area. She let out a satisfied smirked when he was jerked backwards by it. Oh wow, his hair really is soft! I wonder what hair product he uses? Lucy thought becoming a little distracted, until she heard him growling at her.

"Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" The dragon slayer turned, but she held onto his hair as he moved. He was glaring at her. "Let go, Bunny Girl!"

"Awws, did my little hair pull hurt you?"She teased with a small grin

"As if!"

The two mages glared at one another as a spark of anger flashed between them. They were too busy glaring at one another that they didn't noticed the sudden appearance of a mist. It was slowly slithering towards them and surrounding them. The mist was glowing eerily a faint color of blue and that glow was what caught Lucy's attention. She gasped shocked, releasing her hold on his hair when she noticed her and Gajeel were already shrouded in the mist. Before she could even say anything the mist blocked her view of him.

She reached out for him, but to her utter astonishment her hands found nothing but empty air.

"What! He should be right in front of me!" Lucy tried again. She waved her arms around in the dense thick mist attempting to find Gajeel, but still she found nothing. "Gajeel! Hey, where are you!"

No answer.

Nothing, but silence and this strange glowing mist.

"What hell is going on here!"

* * *

"Oi, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel yelled, hoping the girl would reply back. His arm shot forward as soon as the mist covered his vision completely, but instead of his hand grasping Bunny Girl's arm he only grabbed air. He walked forward trying to see if she had just fallen down by accident. He assumed that she was just a few steps in front of him and he was ready to tease her about it. "Did you fall down scare–Bunny Girl?"

He found nothing. He unconsciously sniffed the air to locate her, but all he smelled were himself and the mist floating in the air. Her peach blossom scent should be in the air. Some sort of trace should be there, but there was not. It was like she vanished into the air the instant the mist had obscured her from his vision. But how could she disappear that quickly? It was very strange. Gajeel looked around the mist trying to see if his keen senses could pick anything up. He couldn't see more than a few inches in front of his face.

Something was definitely wrong here.

"Bunny Girl!" Gajeel yelled for her once again hoping she would reply back, but yet again he heard nothing. He growled disgruntled as his eyes followed the mist shifting around into undefined shapes. Sometimes Gajeel's eyes saw the mist taking the form what something that looked human, but it would disperse in seconds. "Damn it, what the fuck is up with this crazy ass mist?"

Something was odd about this blue glowing mist.

His sense of smell was not helping him at all and his eyes could not penetrate the thick mist, so he couldn't make out any shapes. He could hear nothing, but his own breathing and growls of annoyance. His instincts were going haywire just standing among the mist. He really didn't know what to think about it. His instincts or his senses never had failed him before. He was positive this mist had something to do with his senses and instincts being so messed up. It was so odd that he was in a middle of forest surrounding by bizarre glowing mist with a now missing Bunny Girl and the one thing he relied on the most, his senses, were useless.

He hoped Bunny Girl wouldn't run into any trouble until he found her…if he was able to find her any time soon…

"Fuck, this is annoying." He tried to catch a whiff of the scent of peach blossoms again and yet again smelled nothing out of the ordinary. "Damn, interfering mist…"

He kicked some wet grass, before he began to walk figuring it would be pointless to stand still waiting for something to happen or for Bunny Girl to find him, which he doubt would happen. He walked carefully since he was not able to see that far out due to the mist. Hopefully, he would be able to find the Celestial mage quickly so they could locate the source of this unnatural mist, but much to his displeasure he soon learned that he was not getting anywhere with this mist. It felt like he was going in circles or nowhere.

It was really frustrating to say the least.

Not to mention he was becoming anxious with no sign of Bunny Girl. He pondered if she was going through something similar like he was. She most likely was considering the damn mist separated them the moment they were distracted. Speaking of distractions, he was going to teach Bunny Girl a lesson about pulling his hair so hard. She really did have some nerve to dare to pull on his hair! That semi-predictable, unpredictable, brash, stubborn Bunny Girl!

_ I wonder if she is okay…_ he thought with an edge of worry. He watched the mist swirl around him lazily. Wait, it's just mist. Maybe he could use a howl to clear the mist? "That might just work."

He took his stance readying himself to release a dragon roar, when he realized he had no idea in what direction Bunny Girl could be in. If he let out a roar and she just happened to be in that same direction he would risk accidentally hitting her. He was not willing to risk hurting her just to get rid of this mist. No, he would not go that far. He would not dare risk the life of his comrade, especially Bunny Girl for something as trivial as some glowing blue mist.

That was the old Phantom Lord him.

_ I won't risk her life like that._

He felt the wind blow through his hair bringing no useful scents along. He saw the mist's blue glow grow brighter as it fluctuated like a flickering light. He watched the mist churn somewhat violently. It looked agitated, very agitated. Something was happening and he did not know what was happening since he could not see past the damn mist!

"Fuck, this useless mist and forest…"

_** Or are you the one that's useless? **_A voiced inquired sweetly.

"Who's there!" he scanned the area seeing nothing.

_**Nothing but fear.**_

"Fear?" Gajeel replied, his eyes shifting around the area.

_**Yes, fear nothing but icy dark forgotten fear…**_

_** Left all alone to wither away to nothing…**_

_** Left wishing for someone to play a game with me…**_

"What the fuck are you saying!" Gajeel frowned, not quite understanding the nonsense this thing was speaking of.

_** But enough about my friendless plight.**_

_** Let's talk about you!**_

"What the hell!" Gajeel growled loudly. He was sure this was a ploy of distraction or attack by whoever hiding in this mist. "If you want to fight me, at least stopping being a coward and face me face to face!"

_**Always so demanding, Little Dragon slayer!**_

" You–wait, how do you know I am a dragon slayer?" he looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but it sounded like it was everywhere in this mist. He really hated not being able to see or smell anything.

**_ SE-CRET, my secret to keep!_**

**_ And for you to find out, Little Dragon!_**

The voice cackled manically around him in the mist. It sounded to Gajeel like he was being mocked. He shifted on his feet, his body wary of what was hiding out there in the mist.

"Then come out and face me like a man, so I can beat this secret out of you!" he yelled ordering the voice to come out.

**_ Always demanding and ordering others around things _**

**_ A Little Dragon always baring his teeth at whatever comes his way!_**

**_ Never afraid to back down from a battle!_**

The voice sang with mischievous joy echoing around the area Gajeel was in.

**"What the fuck are you saying!" **the dragon slayer growled. He was really getting tired of this fuck up talk.

**_So proud, you are always so proud!_**

**_ Such a proud Little Dragon… Oh, but I see what you try to ignore!_**

**_ Yes, Little Dragon in your heart you have fear like everyone else! _****The voice grew louder and louder around him. ****_Fear, everyone feels fear! Even you!_**

"Tch, I'm a Dragon Slayer!" He retorted. "I fear nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

**_Don't deny fear!_**

**_ You can't hide from fear! No one can, not even you!_**

**_ Show me what you fear!_**

**_ Let me have a taste of you fear the most, Little Dragon!_**

The last thing Gajeel saw was a shadowy shape coming out from the blue glowing mist as it snaked around him; his eyes became heavy with sleep as he fell to the ground with a thud…

* * *

Lucy was no fool to ignore the feeling of danger crawling up her back as she took a tentative step forward trying to find Gajeel. Each step she took she felt her danger sense increase the more she walked. She shivered as a chill went through her body. She was getting that feeling again like she was being watched by something hiding in the mist. She swore she saw the mist trying to grab hold of her, but surely it had to be her imagination.

Right?

There was no way that mist would be trying to grab her. She had never heard of such a magic that could do that. She was so confused. She really had no idea what was going on in the damn forest. To think she was arguing a few moments ago with Gajeel and now she wandering aimlessly around a possibly curse forest with no visibility. Well, only enough visibility for her to see what was in front of her face. She had been calling out for Gajeel for the past few minutes only to hear nothing in return, so she decided it was best to attempt to find him.

_ I can't stand this place anymore!_ She inwardly screamed.

She really needed to find Gajeel as quickly as possible, something about this mist was putting her nerves on edge. Her eyes were shifting around trying to catch a glance of anything else, but all she saw was the glowing blue mist floating about. She couldn't even see the trees anymore. How the hell was she supposed to find Gajeel if she couldn't even past her own two feet!

"Really, what is it with this eerie mist?" She asked not expecting any one to reply back to her. "What kind of mist glows blue?"

The mist just swirled around into nothing in particular. She sighed rubbing the goose bumps on her arms trying to calm her nerves. She wondered how Gajeel was faring in this mist. She doubted he would be having any trouble in a situation like this. He was probably irritable about being surrounded by this mist. She laughed as an image of Gajeel swinging at the mist enters her mind. He probably was upset that this was happening and about the fact that their mission already had taken a bad turn.

_ But what mission ever goes as plan, even if you are the most prepared person in all of Earthland. Stuff always happens…_

"Nothing never goes a plan." Lucy sighed heavily. She felt her keys thumping against her hip with a slight jingle. She ran her hand once against her keys just to make sure they were there. Her key ring now held eighteen keys, which made her sliver key ring heavier than usual even when in her pouch. She would have to invest some jewels in s a new stronger key ring when she got back home. "I wonder how Gajeel is doing?"

_ He's probably fine by himself. He should be searching for me too. I wonder if his senses are back to normal yet?_ She briefly wondered when she felt something snagged her leg. She fell face first into the wet grass and into a large puddle of mud. She squeaked in surprise when she felt cool mud surrounding her body and her beautiful face. "Oh great a free mud bath in some creepy ass forest of possible no return! Damn it!"

She pulled herself out of the unsanitary mud that was filled with kami knows what. She tried to wipe some of the offending material off of her person, but she was not able to get much off. Time to call Virgo for a new set of clothes she thought her hand automatically reaching for the key she was looking for, but her inner danger vibe suddenly peaked into full alert. Something was telling her not to look behind her. No matter what she should not turn around! She willed herself to ignore the curiosity of looking back as she took slow breaths. She focused on the mist ahead of her.

_**Oh, how interesting! **_A sinister voice exclaimed in excitement_. __**You sensed me coming!**_

"Who's there?" Lucy forced the confidence to be in her voice and attempted to make her demand strong. Now if only she could control her frantic heartbeat and pulsing blood. "Show yourself!"

_**Now, now, no need to be so rude to me!**_

"Rude, you're the one hiding in the mist like some coward!" Lucy replied her arm slowly going towards her keys as she did turn around only to see mist. She just needed to catch sight of this person hiding in the mist. "Fight me, you bastard!"

_**You have such a rude mouth young lady!**_

_** Especially since I have been so nice to you so far!**_

_** RUDE! RUDE! RUDE! RUDE!**_

_** Perhaps,**_

"…!" Lucy's eyes widen as she saw something stepping out from the glowing blue mist. At first all she saw was tiny little feet, then her brown eyes traveled up to see torn ragged shorts and blood covered shirt. The thing's skin was colored as white as a skull and the eyes were pitch black and soulless. He had no eyes. "You're…!"

_**I should punish you, little girl!**__ The eyeless boy grinned showing off all his pointed teeth._

Lucy's world went black…

* * *

_Gajeel woke up to the familiar sound of the annoying chatter of the Fairy Tail guild, which was a normal occurrence at the rambunctious guild. He was sitting in his usual self proclaim table with his cat cleaning his sword. Shrimp was sitting with her two weak drooling idiots. Wendy was sitting besides Bunny Girl, who was chatting with Stripper. Today was another normal day in the number one guild in the kingdom of Fiore, no matter what those bastard Sabertooth idiots said._

_ The chatter had he grown use too was interrupted by the sound of the guild doors opening and something being thrown in. It rolled around the ground for a few seconds before it went off with a loud booming sound and a blinding flash of red fire light surrounded the area in an instant. The next thing Gajeel knew was he woke up with a splitting headache and his limbs felt like useless jelly. His ears no longer picked up the joyous noise of his guild mates; instead he heard the sounds of battles going on around him. _

_ "Oh thank goodness, you're alive." he heard voice filled with relief brought his senses somewhat back. "I thought you died."_

_ He groaned as he looked up to see blue eyes looking down at him. His vision was still doubled as he slowly got up. He smelled blood and sweat. He heard the dying screams of the people around him. He realized after his vision had cleared he was inside some sort of wooden building. He felt strong hands holding him still._

_ "Don't move all of a sudden. You were badly injured." He recognized the voice of Bunny Girl's maid spirit. "The blast has left you very weaken."_

_ "What happened?" he asked. His voice sounded scratchy and his throat hurt too._

_ "A dark guild attacked. They threw a bomb in and the explosion was use as cover to launch a sneak attack." The maid explained. "We were able to pull you of the debris and bring you to this safe house." _

_ "We?"_

_ "Those who survived," Virgo's eyes looked towards the door waiting to open."They are fighting out there as I speak. Hime, left me here to guard you."_

_ "Who–why are you leaving?" he watched the maid dissolving into nothingness. Her blue eyes widen with worry. _

_ "No, Hime can't be…"_

_ "Fuck, what happened!'_

_ "Please, help Hime, Please!" were the last words he heard leave the maid's mouth. _

_ "Shit!" He forced himself up and planned on looking for the others._

* * *

_Lucy was walking down a corridor, but she didn't know where she walking and how long she had been walking for. Or where she was walking too exactly. All she knew was that she was walking. She was trying to get somewhere, but where? She wanted to know why she was in this place. Was she here on a mission? She didn't think she was. She wondered where everyone else was. Maybe they were waiting for her at the end of this place?_

_ Her footsteps echoed loudly as she continued her journey down this darken corridor. She was closed to the end something told her, very close to the end. She bolted forward, her mind telling her to reach the end as soon as possible. Something was waiting for her there, something important. She saw something take shape as she near the end. She stopped in front of it._

_ It was a mirror._

_ An old vintage body length mirror adorned with golden stars along its rim. Lucy found herself staring at her reflection in it. Her fingers lightly touched the smoothed cold surface of the mirror. She traced over her own features amazed as her reflection did the same action. She smiled at reflection feeling some comfort, but then a flash of light blinded her. Her eyes shut tightly trying to avoid the sudden glare of light she stumbled backwards and landed hard on her bottom. The painful fall caused her eyes to snap open and she was met with her reflection in the mirror again._

_ Except this time what was in the mirror's reflection was not her._

_ It looked like her, but it was not her. It was something else entirely._

_ The mirror creature had her face, her body and her clothes, but on its face was a wide spine-chilling smile as the creature regarded her. It eyes were a dead color of brown as they stared at Lucy, studying her as its own fingers traced her in a slow motion. It stopped. Its lips opened and it spoke with a voice that sounded so much like her own, and yet it was not her voice._

_**"So you've come to visit me, my other self." **__Its voice was a perfect mixture of hers and of crazed psychotic mocking voice. Its grin still in place as it continued to watch her like a hawk. __**"To what do I owe this pleasure?"**_

_"This has to be a trick, who are you?" Lucy's voice quivered as she watched the mirror creature with her face. "Why do you look like me?"_

_**"Trick? No trick." **__her mirror twin replied. It pushed against the mirror like it was testing something. __**"Silly girl, I have been with you since birth. I am you and you are me."**_

_"I don't understand."_

_**"It does not matter."**__It smirked as it slowly began to push its fingers through the mirror. Slowly it emerged from it and Lucy felt her skin crawl as the creature walked towards her. The creature knelt before her as it trailed a slender finger down her face to her lips.__** "All you have to know is I am your dark desires. I am the fear that slithers around in your subconscious mind. I am the darkness you hide away."**_

_"Please don't touch me!" Lucy trembled as the things finger traced her lips. It's skin was so cold it was giving her the chills. "Go away!"_

_**"I can't go away I am you." **__It cooed sweetly into her ear.__**"Besides, I want something from you, my dearest."**_

_ "What do you want from me?" Lucy's brown eyes watched her mirror twin stand up and walk back towards the mirror. It turned staring at her before a psychotic manic smile spread slowly on its face. It answered her question._

_**"I want to devour you, my dearest other self."**_

* * *

_ Gajeel had finally made back into the inner buildings of Magnolia. He found no civilians walking about and the streets were covered with the stench of spilled blood. He moved through the shadows not wanting to get caught by an enemy mage. He was too injured to fight off too many mages. As he made his way towards the guild he saw many corpses littering the sidewalk and ground. He recognized some of his guild mates. After what seemed like a long walk he finally reached his destination his eyes widen in shock at the sight before him._

_ There, where his guild Fairy Tail was suppose to be, was a pile of broken rubble. The entire front of the guild hall was blasted opened, by what he assume was the bomb. He stood there not quite believing that his guild was so utterly destroyed. He didn't want to believe it. He heard the broken pieces of wood crunch under his boots as he ventured in. The first few bodies he found were of Shrimp's teammates. They were both cut in half. No further from them was Shrimp herself. She was slumped over against a broken piece of a table with her mouth slightly opened in a soundless scream. Her hazel eyes were blank and her face was white. He noticed the odd angle of her neck. It was broken._

_ He continued to walk. He saw the dead bodies of Salamander hanging off a rail and Titania was motionless against the wall with a couple of spears sticking out of her body. He wondered how long it took them to go down. The farther in he walked the more bodies of his fellow Fairy Tail mages he found. His red eyes caught the sight of blue hair. It was Juvia and she was pinned to the pillar. Her blues eyes were closed and the Iron Dragon slayer felt a pain in his chest as he stared at the corpse of his closest friend Juvia._ _He saw the small body of Wendy and he really felt his heart break as he looked at the dead child._ _She was holding onto her own cat in an embrace. There was a sword sticking out from her and her cat's chest. They must have died to together he thought._

_ He finally reached a dead end that was collapsed in with huge chunks of what use to be the roof of the Fairy Tail guild. He looked around and he spotted a small body lying in a pool of blood. His red eyes were wide with disbelief as he approached. There laying face down was a small Exceed with black fur._

_ It was Lily._

_ He couldn't believe it as he knelt down, his gloved hand touching the small body of the Exceed he had grown so fond of. His fur was matted with dry blood and his tiny body was broken beyond repair. He could feel his tiny ragged breath as the injured cat tried to speak to him._

_ "Under…pile… Gray…Lucy…" the cat coughed blood as it pointed towards a pile of broken beams with his eyes. "Sorry…Gajeel…"_

_ The tiny exceed gave one last shuddering breathe before he stilled. His beloved cat was dead. Gajeel held the lifeless body of his cat as he let out a howl of despair. Lily couldn't be dead. His cat was strong like him. There was no way he was dead…but he was. Gajeel with a heavy heart placed his cat down and looked towards the pile his cat had pointed at. He could smell it. Two scents of his guild mates buried under there. It was Stripper and Bunny Girl, along with the small sound of a weak betting heart. One of them was still barely alive under there._

_ He began to toss the rumble out of the way. It only took him a few minutes until he found corpse of Stripper. The ice mage's back was broken probably from trying to protect Bunny Girl underneath him with his own body. He more than likely died instantly from it. Gajeel dreaded to look at the body that was underneath the ice mage._

_ He slowly moved the cold body of Stripper off the other and what he saw made his blood run cold and his heart plummeted. Bunny Girl's normally alive eyes were almost lifeless and dull as they stared up at nothing. Her skin had lost of its color and he could smell the scent of death hanging over her like a coat. He saw the small rise of her chest as she tried to breathe. Her eyes slowly moved up towards him._

_ "Gray…?"_

_ Gajeel shook his head._

_ "No…!" she croaked as she turned her head to see the lifeless corpse of the ice mage. Her tears spilled on the dirty floor. "Gray…! The others!?"_

_ "Dead, all of them." He replied._

_ He watched her as he face broke into the look of utter despair. Her eyes closed for a bit before they opened again._

_ "I can't move. It hurts just breathing…"_

_ He didn't dare touch her for the fear of causing her more pain. He listen to her speak._

_ "Sorry…" she apologized out of nowhere. The life in her eyes was rapidly fading. "…for…leaving you…all alone…Gajeel…"_

_ "You're still here." He gritted his teeth. "We're the only two Fairy Tail mages left."_

_ "Sorry." She repeated her eyes were drooping close._

_ "Bunny Girl, don't you dare! You weak piece of–"_

_ "Goodbye…Gajeel…" her brown eyes closed and her heartbeat ceased._

_ She was dead._

_ As he stared at her he felt a devastated sound work its way out of his throat as he punched the floor. This could not be real he kept repeated to himself. It could not. His guild mates cannot all be dead! It was not true! Lily and Bunny Girl were not dead! They were not dead!_

_He looked at the motionless corpse of the Celestial mage and his cat._

_ It can't be real…but it smells so real…_

_**It all your fault!**_

_** It all your fault!**_

_** You weren't strong enough to protect your friends.**_

_** You let them die, just like your cat and her…**__ a voice echoed inside his mind._

_No…_

_**But you did!**_

_I don't believe this shit! This is all a lie!_

_** This is reality! They're all dead! Nothing but dead lumps of flesh!**_

_** You let your comrades die, all your fault!**_

_** All your fault!**_

_ Not true! _

_**All…**_

_ Shut…_

_**Your.**_

_ …your…_

_**Fault!**_

_…fucking…_

_**All dead because of you!**_

_MOUTH!_

_**Now do you see your worst fear?**_

_** You are all alone, Little Dragon!**_

_ Gajeel growled in disbelief as he tried to shake out the mocking voice in his head, but it just kept repeating the same thing over and over. The images of his dead comrades kept flashing in his mind as he searched for the owner of the voice yelling in his head. It was overwhelming him, breaking down the strong barriers he had placed around his emotions and heart. He was clutching his head in despair._

_ But as he suffered from the horrible images something strange happened. His nose filled with the scent of fresh orchids and the dark images were beginning to flood out of his mind. He felt a wave of calm fill him and he saw a single fluttering white petal in front of him. He heard an unrecognizable soothing voice echo around him, drowning out the sinister one. _

_ Don't worry, it will be alright. I'll protect you from your fears. Nothing bad will happen to you when I am near…_

_Gajeel felt his body collapse again…_

* * *

_ Lucy was running for her life from her twin, but every turn she took she found herself with no exit out of this hellhole of a place she was in. She could hear her mirror twin's laughter bouncing off the walls around her as she ran. Lucy knew it was only a matter of time before her twin caught up to her. The blond felt a glimmer of hope glow brightly in her heart when she saw a door up ahead of her. It had to be the way out. _

_ She quickly opened the rusted door knob and ran into what she thought would be her salvation. But that glimmer of hope quickly died when she saw she was inside a windowless room filled with images, books and other odd trinkets. She looked for a good hiding spot and found one behind a hanging cloth. She hid behind it. She held her breath hoping the mirror creature would just glance in here and leave. She felt her blood run cold when she heard the knob being turned again as her twin walked in._

_**"I know you're in here my dearest."**__ It sang. __**"Why hide from yourself?"**_

_Lucy heard its footsteps walk around the room searching for her._

_**"I know what you fear the most, you see." **__Her twin said. __**"I know**__**all the dark feelings inside your heart."**_

_Lucy heard the thing tossing some books on the ground as it continued to search for her._

_**"You fear not being able to protect those you hold dear."**__ The voice explained. __**"You fear being the cause of their pain."**_

_Lucy was wishing with all her might that the thing would leave soon, so she could find her escape from this place. It finally grew silent and Lucy heard the door open and shut close again. She felt her heart flutter in relief knowing she had escaped its grasp for now. She leaned against the wall, but her relief was short lived when she felt an ice cold breathe against her neck._

_**"What you fear the most is being left alone again."**_

_Lucy jumped out of her hiding spot to find her twin behind her. Lucy ran to the door, but to her horror the knob would not turn open again. She pulled at it in desperation, but it would not budge. She turned, facing her twin and shook from fright as the thing laughed._

_**"Now my dearest other self, let the fear devour you."**_

_The mirror creature, her twin stepped forward towards her with its wide madden grinned. Its pale white arms thrown open wide with its fingers grasping towards her like a needy child. Its laugh growing louder as it drew closer to her. Lucy could not move as this thing that shared her face drew closer to her ready to cause her harm. She knew it was over, but all of a sudden she heard the creature scream in pain. _

_ A bright flash of light appeared before it and it was melting because of it. Lucy watched as her twin was being melted into nothing by this light. In the corner of her eyes she saw a falling orchid fluttering close by her. Lucy felt a safe warmth embrace as her eyes slowly closed. She heard a whisper of comfort in her ear before she knocked out again._

_ Don't worry, it will be alright. I'll protect you from your fears. Nothing bad will happen to you when I am near…_

_ Lucy knew she was safe from fear..._

* * *

I was planning on posting this chapter on Monday, but I have been sick! So here is the next chapter with Gajeel and Lucy already running into some trouble in this creepy forest. My goal is to try to get the nxt chapter up this wkend, I'm going to try my hardest to get it posted up! And yes those last few sections were purposefully italicized.

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron!


	24. Distractions Can Be Fatal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Distractions Can Be Fatal

Lucy woke up to the soft sound of another person's breathing besides her. She felt another body lying next her in the wet grass. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she took note of her surroundings. She was still in the forest, but the glowing blue mist was nowhere to be found. She decided that was a good sign that the danger had moved on. She shook her head trying to fight off the headache forming. She groaned when she felt dizziness overcome her briefly, but it went away as soon as it came. The blond Celestial mage glance down beside her and her eyes widen when she noticed who it was.

It was her missing guild mate Gajeel.

When did he get here?She asked herself as she tried to remember what had happened. The mist had separated them, she tried to search for Gajeel, but then she fell in mud and heard a voice, a voice that belonged to a most frightful child looking thing. The next thing she knew she was being chased by that mirror creature that had her face. She was about to get caught by the damn thing, when a light appeared. The light saved her. I heard a voice telling me it would be alright…

_Was it a nightmare? A dream?_

_No, it was an illusion! A very real illusion…_

_Did that little boy cast an illusion on me?_

She placed a hand over her heart as she recalled the dreadful feelings that washed over her when she thought about the illusion. It had felt so real, beyond real. She could still see her mirror twin's hands reaching for her and that damn smile on her face would probably haunt her for the rest of her life. That thing that she saw in that illusion was defiantly not her no matter what it claimed. That ugly vile thing was not her supposed dark desires or her fear whatever it was, it was not her.

_Even though it did know my fear biggest of being alone again…_

She willed those thoughts away.

Lucy didn't have time to think about it right now. She needed to wake up Gajeel so she could ask him what he had encounter during their time being separated. She gently shook his shoulder trying to wake him. She watched as he grumbled incoherently with a few annoyed growls before his eyes fluttered opened. He blinked looking at her confused at first, before his expression settled to something that reminded Lucy of a person seeing a ghost.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" She asked concerned as he continued to stare at her like she was not real. "You look really pale."

He didn't answer her. He continued to stare at her with his red eyes. Lucy felt shivers travel down her spine as he continued to look at her. She didn't move as he sat up his eyes surveying her up and down. Her heart skipped a beat when his rough calloused hands gently touched her face and Lucy swore her face was beat red as he gazed at her with an unreadable expression. Her heartbeat was now beating like she had been running for hours as the Iron Dragon Slayer slowly leaned in towards her. Lucy's mind was already not working properly and was now sputtering nonsense as the male's face came closer.

_OH DEAR KAMI, WHAT IS HE DOING! HE'S NOT GOING TO KISS ME IS HE__–_

She got her answer when he placed his head softly on her shoulder. She felt mildly disappointed that he didn't kiss her. She quickly killed that thought. She focused on not moving. She didn't dare move not knowing what to do or what would happen if she did. She just sat still as the weight of the Iron dragon Slayer rested against her body. His muscular form was heavy, but Lucy found it sort of comfortable and warm, very warm. She felt his chest move up and she realized he was sniffing her. She waited for him to do something else or say something to her.

"You're alive, Bunny Girl…" He whispered, his hot breath against her neck.

"Of course, I'm alive." She replied back to him. She didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "I wouldn't die that easily. I'm too stubborn."

"It wasn't real…" he said his voice filled with immense relief as he took another whiff of her.

_Did he have an illusion too? _She wondered.

Lucy was sure she distinctly felt Gajeel nuzzle her neck affectionately, but that had to be the imagination of her overworked mind. There was no way in hell that he would be nuzzling her neck of all people! She tried to clear her confused mind, but she realized how relieved his voice sounded when he spoke to her. Whatever he had experience must have gotten to him if he was acting so unlike himself. She hugged him trying to provide him with some comfort. He didn't flinch when she hugged him. She took that as a good sign.

"Gajeel, what was not real?" she asked quietly in a soothing voice. "What happened to you when we were separated?"

Gajeel heard her question, but he didn't reply back to her quickly. He just wanted to revel in her pleasant, comforting presence for a bit longer before he talked to her. His mind was still reeling with what he had witnessed earlier. Whatever the fuck it was where he saw all his comrades' dead…where he saw Lily and Bunny Girl dead was not real. He was glad it was not true.

_It was just a nightmarish illusion! _He told himself._ A trick placed on your mind to weaken you…_

"Gajeel?" he heard the sweet voice of Bunny Girl trying to get a response from him again. He decided to finally respond back to her. He regrettably lifted his head off of her shoulder and scooted a little farther away from her. He noted a small fading blush on her face.

"I heard a voice in the mist," he began to explain as he recalled what had happen to him when he was alone in the mist. "It knew what kind of mage I was and it taunted me for awhile."

He paused as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"The next thing I knew I was unconscious and…" He gulped as the visions of his dead fellow Fairy Tail mages lying on the ground in their own blood flashed in his mind. Lily dying in his arms and Bunny Girl apologizing to him before she too finally died as well in front of his very eyes. He could still feel his heart clench in pain at the thought of it. "I saw everyone dead. All of them died even Lily and you…"

_I never want to see you or Lily lifeless, real or not. I don't want to see that horrible image ever again…_

"Dead…everyone…" she repeated slowly not liking the words leaving her lips. The words left an awful taste in her mouth. "I understand it must have been horrible…"

He didn't reply. He stayed silent.

_It was horrible…I never want to see it again…_

_I won't allow that to happen…_

"Me too, I had a terrible time myself when we were separated." Lucy nodded her head. "I heard a voice too and I saw it, whatever it was. A horrendous little boy came out of the mist and told me he was going to punish me."

Lucy heard a soft growl emit from Gajeel's throat when she said the boy threaten her. She felt her heart flutter for some odd reason when she heard his growl. At least she knew he was worried about her. She ignored her wandering thoughts as she continued her tale. She shivered as she recalled the next part.

"I woke up in a corridor and at the end of it was a mirror. I saw myself and yet the monster in there could not be me." She bit her lip nervously. "It was too evil to be me. It chased me wanting to kill me. And it almost got me when–"

"A voice stopped it right?" Gajeel interrupted her. He remembered the scent of orchids and then he collapsed again. "Something interfered with it."

"Yes, something or someone broke the illusions on us!" Lucy nodded in agreement. "I didn't see what or who, but I can remember an orchid appearing in my line of vision and then a warm voice told me it would be okay."

"We experience the same thing then."

"I think so too. Our illusions may have been different, but I think the cause is the same. It was that mist, I'm sure of it and that little boy has something to do with it too." Lucy concluded. She recalled Libra's tale. "And I think that boy was also the one that murdered Yukino… though I haven't seen him with my own eyes, I'm sure he is involved."

"We can speculate all we want, but it will get us nowhere." Gajeel shrugged, not wanting to think about it anymore. He wanted the dreaded illusion to slip into his mind as a forgotten moment in his life. "We need to focus back on this mission."

"Yeah, now that we know we might run into that creepy child again, we can expect illusions as his form of attack." Lucy stood up and looked around the trees. "At least we can see again and it looks like your sense of smell is getting back to normal, right Gajeel?"

"Speaking of smells," the dragon slayer also stood up and dusted his clothes. She was right his senses were returning back to somewhat normal. At least he could smell her again. "You smell just awful. What were you doing rolling around in the mud?"

"Eh?!" Lucy looked down at herself seeing the mud splattered on her clothing. _Oh that's right, I fell in a mud puddle when I was looking for him._"I didn't roll around in it on purpose! I fell down in it before I saw that creepy kid!"

"Sure, Bunny Girl." He smirked. His mood was lightening up again just by teasing her. "That's no excuse for smelling like a pig."

"Hmph!" she stomped her boot on the wet grass and her arm reached for his hair again to pull it. He grabbed her wrist time.

"Don't pull my hair unless you want me to pull yours, Bunny Girl." He grinned. "And I'll pull your hair much harder, trust me."

"You can be so annoying!"

* * *

After a somewhat eventful, teasing filled reunion and a new fresh set of clothes courtesy of Virgo, the two Fairy Tail mages returned to walking further in the forest, except this time they were on higher guard. They knew that an enemy was hiding out here, but they didn't know if this enemy had any allies. Then there was the voice and falling orchid that stopped the illusion they were pondering about. Was there someone else in this forest? And were they foe or ally? There were too many questions that were left unanswered and that meant too many probabilities that could interfere with their mission.

_Ugh, all these possibilities are really giving me a headache!_Lucy groaned. _Really, how more complicated can this mission get?_

"Don't think too hard, Bunny Girl." Gajeel stopped her train of thought. He was looking at her again with his red eyes. "If anything happens ya got me to beat anything down."

"Hey, I can protect myself too, Iron Hedgehog Head!" she crossed her arms pouting. She walked alongside him now, just in case they were attacked again. "Last time I was caught off guard!"

"Tch, whatever." He replied shrugging.

Lucy was itching to Lucy kick him into a tree, but she didn't want to risk them being caught by surprise again. She wouldn't leave them open for another attack like that. She stopped in her tracks when she realized that it was her fault that they were separated in the first place. If she had not pulled his hair and acted so childishly they would have not fallen for the illusions of that kid.

"Bunny Girl, quit stopping like that!" Gajeel growled he walked back towards her, not wanting to be separated like the last time. "Do you want to get lost again?"

"Sorry…" Lucy whispered lowly, but it was loud enough for Gajeel's ears to hear.

He froze when his mind flashed to a certain point of his illusion.

_"Sorry…for…leaving you…all alone…Gajeel…"_

He recalled when she died in front of him. He shook his head forbidding his thoughts to turn negative. He really was disturbed about that illusion still. He had to keep reminding himself that it was not real, it was all a false illusion created some fucked up kid hiding in this forest. He swore if they ran into that kid again, Gajeel would have no qualms about making that bastard pay for every pain filled emotion that went through him and Bunny Girl. He was going to wish he never tricked them.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked, studying her face for a clue to what she was thinking.

"For pulling your hair, it's my fault that we fell into a trap." Lucy shifted on her feet ducking her head. "It's my fault we were caught off guard. I'm sorry Gajeel."

Normally Gajeel would have straight out told her yes it was her damn fault for leaving them so open to an attack, but the way she was standing there with her body language all geared towards submissive and apologetic he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just couldn't. Okay, it was time to be honest with himself. He had grown a soft spot for the Celestial blond mage in front of him, a very big soft spot for her.

_**You nuzzle into her neck too!**_That irritating so-called inner voice of his piped up.

_I did not do such thing!_

_**You did, when you were stating it was not real, remember?**_

_…_

_**Don't deny it to me.**_

_…__oh dragons, I did nuzzle into her neck! _

_**Yeah, you sure did!**_

_Did she notice me doing that? If she did…_

_**Oh, I'm pretty sure she did notice. She just not saying anything about it.**_

_I, Gajeel Redfox nuzzled into Bunny Girl's neck!_

Gajeel awhile he was having his somewhat mental mini breakdown did not notice the odd look the blonde was giving him as he held his hands on his hair pulling at it. She was just staring at him confused as the dragon slayer began to mutter about something she didn't quite understand. She wondered what had gotten him so worked up all of a sudden.

"Gajeel?" she called for him.

She was ignored.

"Gajeel!" she yelled only to be ignored again by him. She felt her eye twitched in annoyance. If there was one thing Lucy hated the most it was being ignored. She opted to get his attention some other way. Her eyes watched him moving around waiting for an opening. She took her chance as soon as it came and grabbed a chunk of his hair. She pulled with her all might. "Pay attention when I talk to you Iron Hedgehog Head!"

The Iron Dragon slayer was forcefully pulled out from his mental tirade by the rough tug of his hair again. He was so into his mental tirade that he fell onto the ground ungracefully because of it. He growled looking up at the smirking blond, who looked smug as she gazed down at him. He tenderly rubbed his abused hair with a displeased frown on his face.

"What the fuck was that for, Bunny Girl!" he glowered at her.

"You weren't listening and after we decided we were going to be more on guard too." She replied her eyes matching his glare. "I don't know what got your panties in a bunch–"

"Boxers, I wear boxers."

"That's beside the point! The point is I was apologizing for earlier and you completely went weird on me, idiot!" She threw her arms out exasperated." Really, you can be as bad as Natsu sometimes."

"Tch, no way I am like that idiot!" he bared his teeth at her not in a threatening way though. "I take that as an insult, Bunny Girl."

"Ugh, I think I am going to end up going crazy with you male dragon slayers!" She sighed already feeling tired. It felt like the whole illusion incident didn't happen at all; like that terrifying experience did not happen minutes ago. "The only sensible dragon slayer sis my innocent adorable imōto Wendy."

"Tch." Gajeel snorted_. __Innocent my ass! The brat is blackmailing me to figure out what you mean to me Bunny Girl! Oh yeah, that was why I 'm on a mission with her in the first place…_

"What was that snort about?" her eyes narrowed as she leaned in towards him with her hands on her hips. "You got something to say?"

_Only that little brat has you completely fooled!_He mentally growled, but it was soon replaced with something else.

He finally noticed the new set of clothes she was wearing. It was a tube top with it top and bottom rimmed in gold. A blue heart center where her chest was and a fair amount of cleavage was showing, not that he minded. She wore an opened collared blue vest also with gold trimmings. The vest reached a little above her shirt. Her bare shoulders were showing and so was her tone stomach.

A little above her elbow were some ruffled arm thingy, he didn't what they were called, but he assumed they were supposed to be sleeves, were tied on her arm with a golden colored ribbon. He skirt was plain blue and was silted on both sides showing her upper thigh off. She wore a white belt around it. She also wore dark leggings that were well above her knees and brown little boots.

_Isn't that the outfit she wore when we came out of Fairy Sphere? Why she ever go back to her old one, I like this one more._

"Hey are you zoning out on me again! I swear if you are I'll pull your hair extra hard!" she yelled in his ear. That brought him out of his semi daze.

"Stop yer yelling, Bunny Girl." He looked away from her not quite understanding the sudden urge to just keep admiring her beauty. "I heard ya the first time."

"Good! Now that is settle we should concentrate back on our mission." She said. "And we–"

Gajeel zoned her out as he returned to watching her walked around talking. He was too busy admiring her long slender legs as she moved around that he was not hearing a word she said. He felt his lips become dry and he licked them to moisten them again. She really did have nice long slender legs on her. His eyes traveled up to her curvy hips to her smooth looking toned stomach and to her plentiful chest. He subconsciously remembered how soft they felt when he was being smothered in her chest the last time he was in this town. His eyes continued to travel up and followed her neck line. He liked her neck too. It looked delectable enough to bite.

He licked his lips at the thought.

He finally settled on her face. He had always found Bunny Girl to have a pretty cute and attractive face that showed so many emotions. He liked how animated and strong her voice sounded when she talked and how her face reflected that. He liked it when her face was glowing with happiness and he really enjoyed it when it was blushing red when he was the cause of it. Yes, he liked to make her nervous. He wondered how she looked during–

_Don't get your mind in the gutter!__He told himself. __Concentrate on what she is saying, damn it!_

He saw her skirt being picked up by the breeze.

_Shit, why I am acting like some hormonal teen! It just Bunny Girl for Fuck sakes!_

He blamed the illusion he really did. When he saw her die in front of him it made his heart break into tiny little pieces. He felt so empty and hollow when her life had left her body. He felt so alone when she died. He didn't know why he felt like that when she died. Now seeing her so alive and vibrate made him more conscious about how much he watched her, thought about her, and worried about her. Seeing her like this made his heart at ease and her presence by him made him feel calm and…

Happy…

Yes, he was happy to be by her.

_She means something to me. I just don't know what it is yet…_

"Gajeel!"

The Iron Dragon slayer heard the fear in her voice and that brought him out from his thoughts. He quickly spotted her being cornered by a gigantic beast that he recognized all too well. Its enormous head was towering over her and it mouth was wide opened showing off long sharp teeth taller than him. The creature had a long barbed tail and massive wings stretched open behind it. It was the color of burnt orange. Its yellow eyes slowly fixed on the paralyzed blond beneath him.

It was a wyvern!

_Fuck, I was so distracted by my thinking I didn't catch its scent in time!_

"Gajeel!" he heard Bunny Girl's desperate call for him and he moved. "Gajeel, help!"

_Shit, when she get that far away from me?! Probably when I was zoned out! Fuck!_

The massive creature flapped its wings causing a rush of wind to force the Iron dragon slayer a few feet back, but its eyes were still gleaming on the blond, who was frozen with fear. He watched as its barbed tail lifted off the ground and it flung towards the blond. He began running like a desperate man, his heart trapped in his throat as he watched Bunny Girl helpless against its massive tail. He could do nothing but freeze as he watched the tail hit her dead on.

"LUCY!"

* * *

And they are not just catching a break are they? Poor Gajeel was distracted by his inner musings about Lucy that he didn't notice the danger coming. Hmm, I wonder why a Wyvern is there in the first place? It is such a dangerous forest indeed. There should be two more chapters left for this mission, unless I change plans, which does happen. Otherwise…

_IMPORTANT NOTICE: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON FRIDAY OF THIS WEEK!_

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron: Epiphany of Dragon Instincts!


	25. Epiphany of Dragon Instincts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Epiphany of Dragon Instincts

Gajeel Redfox could only recall a number of times when he felt the sensation of the world around him slowing down. The first time when felt such a sensation was when he first met the dragon Metalicana all those years ago and then when his dragon mysteriously disappeared seven years ago. There was the time when he was defeated by Salamander, it was his first ever defeat. Then there was the time when Grimoire Heart's Yomazu broke through his iron scales and he almost lost his life.

Experiencing such a feeling as the expression goes, "the world slowed down" during an exceptionally dangerous situation was normal for one, who had the occupation as a mage and Gajeel had learned to quickly adapt to them in the few minutes that this sensation occurred, but this instance felt so different for him. So this particular moment in his life and career as a mage of Fairy Tail felt as though this was the very first time he was having one of them.

He didn't know why but what was happening in front of him struck such a deep unpleasant cord of fear to travel through his body and mind.

It was the worst feeling he had ever felt.

Gajeel could only stand frozen as he watched the massive burnt color barbed tail of the wyvern smash Bunny Girl with a deafening crunching force. For once he didn't call out to her using the nickname he had given her. No, this time he had used her actual name and it was laced with the upmost horror and worry as he watched the scene unfold before him. She probably didn't hear his emotion filled scream at all.

"LUCY!"

He watched as the blond's body flew through the air. His wide shocked red eyes followed her frail body as it crashed against a tree snapping in half from the impact. He heard the ear-splitting sound of bones breaking that made him inwardly wince. She landed on the hard ground with one last whimper of pain leaving her parted lips as she slipped into unconsciousness. The massive wyvern licked its lips as it took thunderous steps towards her fallen figure.

And something snapped deep inside of him.

It was instincts that had been passed down to him from his training as a dragon slayer, instincts which were buried and inactive for most of his life, until now. These instincts were now in full force and making him act accordingly. He felt his emotions were on a roller coaster ride as they went around in a crazy frenzy, until it settled on one for him to feel. Gajeel felt pure undiluted rage flood through his veins and body as he roared with fury blazing in his red eyes. There was no magic in the roar. It was just filled with his wrath as he moved himself in between the wyvern and his unconscious guild mate. His mind was blank and his body was surging with rage as he growled and snarled viciously, warning the half dragon to back off and leave. The Iron Dragon Slayer's red eyes narrowed as the creature's feet shifted towards him ignoring his growls.

He reacted in an instance.

Teeth bared he attacked the thing his instincts labeled as a threat. His mind was so riddled with anger and bent on protecting the unconscious girl behind him he didn't use any ounce of his magic. He just attacked using his bare hands and sharp teeth. The rage made him feel stronger than ever as he tore into the wyvern like a wild animal. The attack all blurred in Gajeel's mind as his elongated teeth ripped and flung pieces of its flesh onto the ground with no care where they landed and he shredded one of its wings to bits rendered it useless for flying.

All he could hear was the frenzy chorus of his beating heart and the roars of the wyvern.

The agonizing terrified roars and the smell of its blood spilling everywhere didn't bother him nor did it stop his attack. In fact, in his enraged mind it brought him satisfaction that it was in pain. The vengeful Dragon Slayer wanted it to know that it made a fatal mistake to attack what…

_…what was…_

_ …his…_

His instincts answered him as he continued to tear the threat to pieces.

_Kill…protect...kill…protect …_

_ …what was his…kill threat…_

_ Protect…his…Bunny Girl…_

_ …HIS LUCY…_

_ …HIS…_

His fangs finally found the tender side of the threat's throat and he did what his instincts drove him to do. He bit down hard as the wyvern shook his large scaly head vigorously trying to shake him off. Gajeel felt the adrenaline driven anger fuel his muscles as he sank his fangs deeper into its throat. With one final tug he was able to tear its throat open allowing its life giving blood to spill like a waterfall onto the awaiting ground. The Iron Dragon Slayer jumped off of the beast landing in front of Bunny Girl, but his red eyes watched the animal fall with a loud thunderous thud. He watched the dying animal buck and twitch as its blood stained the earth beneath it. After a few minutes the wyvern's body ceased to move as it gave out its last shuddering breathe.

It was dead.

The Iron Dragon slayer stood crouched in front of Bunny Girl protectively making sure the wyvern was indeed dead. He had to be certain before he could relax. After a few minutes of waiting of it not moving he knew it was dead. His aggressiveness was soon replaced with worry as he turned to asses Bunny Girl. He walked towards her fallen figure noting the damaged tree she had impacted with. He reached her with a few quick strides of his feet. She was breathing slowly and hard. Her thin dainty arms were turning a nasty shade of purple, one arm was defiantly broken. He stared at her quivering sides noticing the ugly shade of blackish purple already forming. She was going to be in pain when she woke up.

Gajeel knew he could do nothing to help her much, but at least he could try to make her comfortable. If he was lucky maybe one of her spirits would show up to help her with her injuries. The Iron Dragon slayer sat down and he slowly maneuvered her head, trying not to cause her any more pain than she already was, onto his lap. He succeeded and he found himself looking at her face. He frowned when noticed a large gash on her face and a growl rumbled in his throat.

"Fuck, if I was paying closer attention this would have not had happened to ya, Bunny Girl." He spoke to her in a soft whisper even though she could not probably hear him. It didn't matter to him, he needed to vent out his frustration with himself for allowing her to get hurt and for not being able to do nothing helpful for her now. "This shit is my fault."

If Bunny Girl were awake right now she would more than likely would be confused by his words. She would probably stare at him with confusion swirling in her brown eyes and then she would probably grin as her confusion morphed into confidence as she replied with a quick remark. She would say something like, _"Hey, Iron Hedgehog Head, I'm still alive and kicking. I can take care of myself." _Or something like that. A part of him knew she was one not to blame others. She always took responsibilities for her own faults and at least she was trying to make up for those faults.

"Fuck, I should have kept you safe, Bunny Girl." He said more to himself this time.

He was a dragon slayer for kami sakes! He wielded a lost magic that was capable of slaying dragons! He was a first generation dragon slayer, who was as tough as someone could get. His will was as strong as iron. And yet he failed miserably at protecting this one woman from danger not once, but twice in this damn forest! He had failed her twice!

The blond didn't move or make a sound as his hands brushed some of her blond hair out of her face as his eyes watched for any signs of her waking. He was really hating himself for being so distracted. He could have protected her better if he was not distracted. He could have prevented this from happening to her. But he was too damn busy admiring her beauty that he had forgotten they were in a dangerous forest. He had forgotten they were not safe in here.

It was his fault she was in his lap unconscious and hurt.

All his damn fault.

He looked away from Bunny Girl as his frustration at himself began to eat his insides. He looked at the destroyed corpse of what was a wyvern a few minutes ago. It was just a lump of flesh now. The Iron dragon slayer felt had never killed anything so savagely before. He always preferred the less messy and quick approach, but this time it was different. He just acted on his inner instincts and the result was this bloody mess of flesh.

"I tore that thing apart." He stated to himself as he glanced at the random lumps of its flesh he had ripped off the attacking beast that were strewn around the forest floor.

**_It deserved it. It threatened what was yours! _**He heard that inner voice of his told him echoing with some remnants of his anger.**_ It threatened her!_**

Gajeel held his breathe when he recalled what was going through his mind as he was killing the burnt orange colored wyvern. Those words drove his feelings of wanting to protect the blond Celestial mage from the danger. He wanted to destroy the danger to her. He found himself looking back down at her injured face. A distant memory began to stir in his mind as he recalled the instincts that were coursing in him a few minutes ago. Something similar had happen to him before that involved a wyvern.

A memory from his past with the dragon Metalicana…

The Iron Dragon slayer recalled his time with the dragon Metalicana as a time when he could say he was happy. The dragon was like a foster father to him and will always be for as long as Gajeel will live. He cherished his time with his foster father and was grateful for what the dragon had taught him. Gajeel would probably not be alive today if it was not for Metalicana's training.

The two in the beginning didn't quite get along with one another, since both of them had somewhat poor social skills. One was a dragon that didn't pay much attention to weaker beings like humans and the other had been alone from other humans for so long he had not forgotten how to get along with others nor was Gajeel much a social type. And it did not help that Gajeel was a very rebellious teen.

Then there was the time when he and Metalicana had a huge argument. He recalled calling his foster father an overgrown pesky gecko and the dragon called him a weak annoying useless human. Gajeel was so furious with his foster father that he had ran off deep into the forest they had lived in. He ended up sitting on his favorite rock as he tried to calm down, but back then it took him awhile to quell his anger. He was so deep in his feelings he did not noticed the wyvern that was preying on him, until it was too late.

The beast had managed to hit him dead on. He got some of the scars on his arm thanks to that wyvern's claws slicing his flesh. Gajeel had thought he would die being eaten by the creature, but as it's massive jaws were about to snatch him into its mouth he heard a thundering roar of fury echo in the area and something large pushed the wyvern away from him. He looked up to see his foster father standing in front of him snarling furiously at the wyvern. The massive dragon gave him an order.

_"Hide."_

Gajeel didn't think twice about disobeying the dragon. He hid behind a rock as he watched the iron dragon battle the beast that tried to eat Gajeel. He had never seen his foster father so enraged before as he tore the poor creature apart. The wyvern didn't stand a chance against the dragon's fury. After the incident Gajeel remembered asking the dragon why he killed the wyvern so savagely.

_"Stupid child, why ask such an obvious question?"_ _the dragon lowered his head to his level._

_"Because it's not obvious to me, Iron Gecko." Gajeel glared that the dragon._

_ "It's quite simple really." The dragon chuckled a bit as he saw the impatient look on the child's face. "It's all instinct."_

_ "Instinct?" _

_ "When someone threatens something or someone that a dragon claims as theirs, it is only instinct to protect." The dragon eyed the young child in front of him, whom he saw as a son. "It is only instinct to kill the threat that dares to harm what a dragon has claimed as theirs, Gajeel."_

_ "Dragons claim things?"_

_ "Besides territory, yes dragons do claim things or other living beings as theirs." The black dragon lifted his head looking at the sky. He seemed lost in his thoughts for a bit before he continued on. "For example, that rock you are so fond of, you claim it as yours, correct?"_

_ The child nodded a yes._

_ "When someone threatens your rock you scare them off, don't you?"_

_ "It's my rock." Gajeel replied sitting in the grass as he recalled the few types he had chased animals away from his favorite rock. It was his rock the other animals had no business on or near his rock._

_ "As you claim it to be." The dragon grinned. "But there is one thing a dragon values as a most precious claim that is quite difficult to find."_

_ "What's that?"_

_ "A female."_

_ "… a girl?" the young boy stared at the large dragon like he had said something so foreign for a dragon to say. "Ya can't be serious?"_

_ "Gajeel you know I do not have the time to joke around." _Metalicana replied.

_ "Finding a girl is not hard." Gajeel shrugged." Makes no sense to me why a female is so important. There are so many in the world and they don't even stick with one person sometimes."_

_ "Insolent child, it is not as simple as your species makes it look to be." The black dragon growled. He lowered his head so his eyes would be staring into the child he had taken in as his own. "Dragons only search for one special female to claim as their own. A female that is worthy enough of being your mate, your life partner is something a dragon may never find. Those who do are blessed with the feeling of completion."_

_ Metalicana paused his eyes regarding Gajeel in front of him._

_ "Remember this well Gajeel, as a dragon slayer you will inherit the magic of a dragon to slay a dragon, but you will also inherit a dragon's instincts. Therefore one day, you may find a female you will want to claim as yours, a female that you will want as your mate and your instincts will drive you to be observant of her and her wellbeing." The black dragon explained. "She will become the most important thing to you and she will always be on your mind. You will do anything to protect her. This female that will understand you and care for you the most, she will be your other half. That is if you are lucky enough to find her, Gajeel."_

_ "Tch, I don't really get it." young Gajeel shrugged as he yawned. His red eyes drooped and his body was slowly relaxing as he laid down on the soft grass. _

_ "One day you will, my son." _

As the memory faded away something clicked inside his mind.

Gajeel wanted to laugh as he relived what the great dragon had once told him, but he also wanted to kick himself for not figuring it out sooner. It all made sense now. Why he was always watching her, worrying over her (like he is now), and so protective of her, made clear sense now. His red eyes gazed down and they soften as he gently smoothed down stray strands of blond hair again, before he caressed the side her face. Looking at her with his new found discovery made all his confusion about her seep away.

"I understand now." He whispered despite the situation right now a smile formed on his face. "I know what you are to me, Bunny Girl."

He had found the answer he was seeking.

Lucy was the female his instincts had claimed as his.

She was his female.

* * *

And that ends that question that was plaguing his mind! So now Gajeel know what Lucy is to him, but how will act upon them and what does Lucy feel about him for that matter? But they still needed to figure out what is going on in the forest too!

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron: Let's be…


	26. Let's Be

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Let's Be…

Gajeel didn't know how long he had been waiting for the blond to wake up from her unconsciousness, but what he did know was there was an angry looking spirit dressed in a maid outfit glaring at him with the up most menace. She had appeared a few minutes ago and tried to take Bunny Girl out of his lap into her arms, but the dragon slayer was not going to allow it. He growled threateningly at the spirit as his arm went around Bunny Girl's middle pulling her closer to him. His growls effectively stopped the maid, but she was not happy with him at all.

Not that he cared about her feelings.

"Dragon Slayer, I sensed Hime's pain and so I came out to help her." The maid glared at him. "I am only here to dress Hime's wounds."

He responded back with a growl and a glare of his own.

"Dragon Slayer, I implore you that you allow me to help her," Virgo paused, her eyes narrowed into blue slits and voice was a small whispered that promised him pain." Or I will have to punish you, Dragon Slayer."

"Just try it." He snarled. He was not afraid of some puny spirit. His instincts were telling him to protect the vulnerable blond in his lap, but his rational mind was telling him he should let the spirit help out, so Bunny Girl would not be in pain. It was an inner battle for him to say the least. So far his instincts were winning. "I dare ya."

"You are being unreasonable," the maid replied. Her face was beginning to show that she wanted to smack him, possibly into the ground for not allowing her to help. "I am not a threat to Hime. I want to lessen her pain. Do you not want that?"

Gajeel heard another small pain filled whimper leave Bunny Girl's lips when she said that and fuck he really hated hearing that sound coming out of her lips. He looked down at her facing, seeing it scrunched up in pain made his heart ache even more. He had no idea how to ease her pain, so maybe he should let the maid help her. Like she said she would not hurt Bunny Girl, but even that thought did not reassure him. He growled frustrated with himself.

"Fine, but I'm watching you."

"Understood." The maid nodded in approval as she eagerly took charge of helping Bunny Girl. Virgo didn't mind the steady gaze of the Iron Dragon slayer on her as she prepared a sling for her broken arm. She was just happy she would be able to help her beloved Hime out. "Hime injuries are not life threatening, she will live. She will only suffer minor pain when she wakes."

Gajeel let out a sigh of relief when he heard her words though he already knew her wounds were not life threaten in the beginning, but hearing it from someone else made him feel better. He knelt down, ignoring the maid's curious gaze; he brushed some blond hair out of Bunny Girl's semi sweat covered face. He sat back down and replaced her head in his lap. The maid spirit made no move to stop him. She just observed him as he fiddled with her hair in a slow motion.

"I trust you will protect Hime, if any more danger comes her way. I shall take my leave now." The maid bowed before she faded out of the human world leaving him alone with her. "I leave her in your hands, Dragon Slayer."

Gajeel only grunted in response his attention fully focused on the unconscious Celestial mage in his lap. Her breathing had returned to back to normal, if she didn't have that huge bandage on her face or the sling for her broken arm, she would like she was sleeping peacefully. At least he knew she was going to survive the hit from the wyvern.

"Tough as iron aren't ya, Bunny Girl." He said with a small smile on his face as he leaned against a tree his mind becoming preoccupied with other things, like what was he going to do about his recent discovery. Bunny Girl, also known as Lucy Heartfilia, was his claimed female and he just didn't know how he should act around her now. Should he even be acting differently towards her? He was so confused about what he should do. Even yet he had a bigger question to ask himself.

Was he even going to mention this to Bunny Girl?

He could imagine her reaction if he told her off the bat. She would probably think him to be crazy if he did that. No, he couldn't tell her she was his female just like that. He didn't even know how she felt about him or if she could even see him in a mate sense. He knew she viewed him as a guild mate and although, she called him annoying she always had the light of enjoyment and happiness in her eyes when she was with him.

_She doesn't fear me and is not afraid to stand up to me. And she doesn't mind being in my company from what understand…but would she even consider me in a romantic sense?_

Yes, he had to figure out if she would even see him like a possible mate before he could tell her anything about her being his female.

But how was he going to figure that out?

* * *

Lucy was floating inside her dream feeling as light as a feather. The blond found her floating self landing softly in a grassy meadow filled with turquoise blue orchids. The flowers were swaying in the small breeze that passed through. She didn't know where this area was all she knew was the sweet smell of orchids filling her nostrils; it was such a nice and pleasant smell. She took small steps forward enjoying the beautiful view of the fragile flowers as she walked through, but as she continued to walk she noticed the sudden chill in the air.

She could see her breath and her brown eyes widen when she noticed the flowers were now frozen over with a thin crystal like sheet of ice. Her eyes followed the frozen trail only to stop at an obscured figure in a pillar of ice. An icy wind blew around her causing the blond to shut her eyes, but she could hear a tiny sliver of a voice speak to her in a cheerless whisper.

_Do I deserve forgiveness for what I have done?_

_Do even the most grievous of offenders deserve a second chance?_

Lucy didn't have the time to dwell on an answer for she woke up from her dream right after those questions were asked. She groaned as her eyes began to flutter open as she left her dream land. She slowly began to regain her vision when she noticed her head was laying in something very comfortable. She found herself snuggling her head into the warmth of whatever it was. Then the pain began to slowly filter through her body and she wanted nothing more than to knock out again so she would not have to feel it. Her breath hitched when she remembered what had happened, the wyvern, being hit by its tail and then black nothingness.

_Shit, I feel I like I was hit by a train or something!_ She whimpered when a hot flash of pain went through her side. She was going to move again, but a hand held her shoulder still and a voice filled her ears.

"You shouldn't move so soon. That maid spirit of yours just looked you over a couple of minutes ago." Gajeel's deep baritone voice floated around her semi-conscious mind, he sounded so gentle and calm. "You took a serious hit, Bunny Girl."

"Ugh, tell me about." She replied. Her brown eyes went around the area scanning for the creature that had attacked her. Her eyes paused on a shredded corpse what she assume was the wyvern. "Did you-?"

"Tch, don't worry about it." Gajeel shrugged. "I took care of it."

"You're not hurt are you?" Lucy asked as her eyes returned to look up at his face. She saw some dry blood stains on it, but she figured it was not his. _He sure did a number on that thing._

"Nothing too serious." He looked down at her. "Just a few scratches."

"Ahs," Lucy hummed, before she realized just where her head was. She blushed beet red. _Oh dear, I'm in his lap! My head is in his lap! I feel so embarrassed! Oh, but it is comfy…no, bad thoughts!_ "Umm…can I stand up now?"

The Iron Dragon slayer only nodded as she helped her stand up, his hands slowly helping her pull herself up. She felt her limbs ache with soreness, but she decided it was not as bad as the pain coming from her broken arm. The blond noticed how gentle he was being with her, like he was afraid of hurting her. She made a mental note to thank Virgo when she had the chance.

"It had to be guarding something." Gajeel voiced as he stretched out his legs probably trying to shake out the numbness from sitting too long, but his eyes remained on her.

"Guarding something? Do you think it could have been guarding what is causing this forest to be so…"

"Fucked up."

"Yes, that." Lucy nodded with a small smile. Gajeel did have a nice way with words. "So we are heading in the right direction, which is probably why it attacked, right?"

"More than likely." He paused as he took a quick whiff of the air. "It smells like that flower."

"Like an orchid?" She gasped. Flashes of her dream entered her mind. Orchids, she had dreamt about a meadow of orchids and not mention the fact that she one during her and Gajeel's nightmarish illusion too. The flower, the orchid, was a significant clue to this whole mystery of the forest. "Gajeel, do you think you can track the scent of the flower?"

"What do you take me for, an idiot?" He glared at her, but Lucy saw no hostility whatsoever in his red eyes. In fact they were shimmering with an emotion Lucy could not decipher. "Of course, I can track a damn flower."

"Just making sure." Lucy replied. She looked at her broken arm and frowned. "I guess I won't be that much help in battle."

"I'll do all the fighting, you just worry about yourself." The Iron Dragon slayer gazed at her for a moment before he turned away. "Just stick close, Bunny Girl."

"Sure, sure, Iron Hedgehog head." She smiled as she stood beside him, but her smile faltered when he grabbed her good arm. She felt his fingers encircle her wrist with a tight hold. "What are you–"

"So I don't loose ya, Bunny Girl."

All Lucy could do was blush as Gajeel pulled her along farther into the forest.

* * *

"What the hell is up with this damn, forest!" Lucy complained again as she felt her stomach violently lurched with each step she took. She was feeling just fine a few minutes ago. Well, as fine as she could feel with a broken arm and bruised side, but now she was feeling like she had been sick for days. "I feel so queasy… and my legs feel like they are going to fall off…"

Gajeel turned to look at her and she expected him to say something about her being weak and to stop her annoying complaining, but to her utter surprise it was quite the opposite.

"You're so troublesome Bunny Girl," he picked her up in his arms and held her like a bride being carried off to her honey moon.

"Kyaaaaaaa, what are you doing!" Lucy screeched her face and ears were red.

"What does it look like, idiot?" the dragon slayer frowned as he went back to walking forward. "I'm carrying ya."

"I know that, but I'm heavy!" Lucy hid her face in his chest so he wouldn't see how red it was. Her heart was racing a mile a minute just because he was holding her like that. "That's what Happy always says…"

"Tch, that cat is weak compare to me, Bunny Girl." He smirked a teasing light sparkled in his eyes. "What never been held by a real man before?"

"Shut up!" She squeaked. Oh how she wanted to smack that smirk off that face of his.

"It's the magical residue, its making both of us feel like shit." He replied, ignoring the glare she was giving him. "Though I can handle it."

"Yes, as you have stated many times to me before about how ridiculously strong you are," Lucy puffed her cheeks in annoyance as she removed her face from his well tone chest. "Seriously, you are so cocky."

"Tch."

"Have I mentioned to you how annoying you can be?"

"More than one occasion." He grinned.

"I take it back," She stuck her tongue at him. "You are extremely annoying."

"I take that as a complement, Bunny Girl."

"It's not suppose to be one, Gajeel." She frowned; she shifted slightly in his arms trying to make herself more comfortable. "Anyways, are we close?"

"Yes, the scent of that flower is growing stronger." He nodded his eyes surveying ahead of them. "It's just up ahead."

"Okay," the blond said. "Gajeel, what if there is an enemy waiting there?"

"I'll take care of it."

"Alright, I trust you."

Lucy said no more words as Gajeel stepped through some rather thick bushes and under an archway of trees. Before long Lucy felt an amazed gasp leave her lips at the sight before her. It was just like in her dream. A field of turquoise blue orchids were silently dancing in the gentle breeze was reflected in her eyes. She was awed by its beauty for a brief few minutes, but her awe vanished when she heard Gajeel's boots crush some ice. She saw the flowers frozen over the farther they walked into the field and soon they came upon a massive altar like structure in the middle of the flower field.

The stone pillars were place in a circle shape with blue engravings swirling on them in various shapes and symbols. But what caught her attention the most was what was in the middle of it. It was small plain pedestal. Something inside her told her she needed to get closer. She silently motion for the iron dragon slayer to move in. He was hesitant at first, but he slowly and cautiously made his way over to the center.

It was cold in the center.

The two mages saw the entire center was covered in ice and Lucy remembered the whole incident with Deliora long ago. She could feel something was trapped in the frozen diamond shape block of ice floating above the pedestal. This was the source of the strange magical reside hanging over the forest. This was the cause of why no living being lived here and this must have been what the wyvern was guarding. But she couldn't really tell what the source of this magical residue in the air was. Gajeel wouldn't get any closer and Lucy wondered why he wasn't. She looked in his eyes. She saw how on edge he was like he was waiting for something evil to pop out and attack them, possibly the little boy she had seen in the forest earlier.

_But I get the feeling he's not around here anymore._ She silently told herself. _If he was here he would have taken the chance to attack us by now._

The blond saw something glitter from the corner of her eyes. She pointed towards the area, but the dragon slayer wouldn't budge. Lucy grew frustrated with his overly cautious behavior and pulled on his hair catching his attention.

"I swear if you pull my hair one more time, I will BITE you hard, Bunny Girl." He growled. _And I think I will enjoy biting you too._

"You can bite me as much as you want later, Iron Hedgehog Head, but right now I want you to put me down since your being all Mr. Cautious. I want down now." She emphasized her point by pulling his hair harder. "Now!"

"Oi, don't order me around!" he retorted, but none the less he set her down with a frown. He already was missing holding her against his body. She fitted so perfectly in his arms. "What's got the little bunny all rattled?"

"That!" She pointed to the glittering object near the center, ignoring the rabbit reference.

"And that is?"

"How should I know? I can't see it!" She answered, but her stomach did another painful lurched. "Damn it I hate this damn forest and the magical residue!"

"We're in a meadow." Gajeel stated the obvious.

"That's beside the point!" she smacked her face with her uninjured hand. "Let's go check that out!"

Lucy walked forward towards the center of the altar like structure and expected Gajeel to be right behind her, but she found him being pushed back out of the center. She curiously looked at him. His own face seemed at a lost of what was going on. She watched him try again to move towards the center, but he was yet again pushed back some invisible force. The blond celestial mage frowned. She didn't know why he could not follow her to the center of this altar like place, which meant if something happened he would not be able to help her.

"Bunny Girl," his red eyes reflected downright annoyance with the new situation. Lucy also saw worry flashing in his eyes for the tiniest of seconds.

"I don't understand either." The blond replied confused. She didn't know if there was some kind of barrier around them that stopped him from entering. "I promise if something happens I'll run out towards you okay?"

He nodded.

Lucy turned and went back towards the pedestal. She stood in front of it her face drawn in concentration as she tried to ignore the freezing cold temperature. The glitter she saw was words. She looked carefully at them trying to decipher what they meant, she each word slowly. She translated each individual word in her head. It didn't take her long to realize she was being asked a question.

"Potest remitti semper a tergo ceciderunt stellam in caelo noctis?" she read out loud.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Gajeel asked his voice laced with irritation.

"It's a question." Lucy replied her brown eyes set on the glittering letters. "Can a fallen star ever be forgiven back into the night sky?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Lucy didn't answer him right away. She was too busy racking her brain for a plausible reference for this question. Then she remembered the legend Jared was forced to tell her and Gajeel. She could hear his voice echoing in her mind as she stood staring at the floating glittering letters.

_It is said the forest was the site of a massive battle between man and evil. It was a hard fought battle because the evil was able to draw out the ugliness inside any being. The ground was flooded with the blood of many victims of this evil and of those who fought against it. In the end, with the help of beings not from this world, the evil was finally subdued, but the pain and the evil that oozed out of men still lingered in that forest wandering around in purgatory. But that was not the only thing that is hidden in the forest…_

_ Within its depths lies a traitorous being, who in punishment of its sins was frozen. Frozen to relive the suffering and agony they had cause. This frozen being is what keeps the living animals out from the forest…no one has ever seen this being and lived to tell the tale…_

It spoke about beings from another world, who helped fight in the battle that had occurred in this forest. _Beings from another world what could that mean?_ She wondered. She prodded her own brain harder and then it clicked when she recalled the first time she had been to this town. Loke had warned her about fallen celestial spirits in this area. It made sense with the legend too. Beings from another world could only mean there were celestial spirits involved in the battle.

_But why would a celestial spirit be involved in a war of humans?_

_Unless that traitorous being was one of their own! Yes, that has to be it!_

"I get it now!" Lucy grinned at her discovery. She felt a sense of triumph fill her body as she spoke. "Gajeel, I know what the cause of this whacked forest is! I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner!"

"Yer confusing me."

"It's a spirit. There's a spirit frozen here!" She began to explain, but her explanation was cut short when a sparkle of light appeared beside her and a hand pulled her away from the pedestal. She could hear Gajeel snarling at whoever was pulling her. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Lucy, you shouldn't be here!" She recognized the voice laced in anger belonging to Loke.

"Loke, let me go!" she demanded, but the lion held onto her arm as he continued to pull her away. "I said let go!"

"No, you have to leave this place!" Loke screamed back at her.

"Loke, if you don't let me go this instance I'll let Gajeel beat you up!" the blond managed to pull her wrist out of his grasp. She glared at the lion, but the glare was replaced with shock when she noticed how frazzled he was. He wasn't wearing his usual blue tinted sunglasses, so she was able to see his eyes. His hazel eyes were in a frenzy of worry. "What's wrong?"

"Lucy, please you have to get out of here." was Loke's reply. "Nothing good could come out of this place."

* * *

Gajeel could feel his instincts acting up again as he watched Bunny Girl's lion manhandle her away from the pedestal. He was snarling, but he could do nothing. All he could do was watch as the lion ignored the girl's protests and pleas to release her. If only he could get near them without being pushed back by some invisible force then he would teach that lion about touching his female. Much to his delight the blond managed to slip out of the lion's grasp. Her face was set in anger, but was soon replaced with shock and confusion.

"Lucy, please you have to get out of here." The lion argued with the blond. "Nothing good could come out of this place."

_What the hell is that playboy lion shouting about?_

He noticed how tense the lion was. Something was making Bunny Girl's lion act up. He just didn't know what it was, but he had an inkling of a feeling it had something to do with that frozen pedestal she was standing by a few moments ago before he had moved her. The lion kept looking at the frozen diamond shape block of ice floating atop of the pedestal with displeasure and scorn like he knew exactly what was there.

_It's what's floating above the pedestal that is bothering him._

"Listen Lucy, you have to listen to me." The lion said as he tried to convince her to move. "This area is off limits. You have to leave now."

"Loke, this frozen spirit is what causing this forest to be, as Gajeel has said, fucked up." Bunny Girl replied with a clipped voice. She looked ready to argue her way out of whatever the lion was planning on doing. "I have to get it out of here in order to complete my job."

"Then fail it."

"What you got to be kidding me! I specifically was asked to do this job and you ask me to fail!" Bunny Girl yelled upset with what the spirit had asked her to do. "I can't do that Loke!"

"But Lucy–"

"No, buts!" she crossed her arms and glared defiantly at the lion.

"Damn it, Lucy you don't understand!"

"Then care to explain yerself?" Gajeel drawled. He was getting tired of watching the lion talk without explaining what he was saying. "Ya seem to know just what exactly is frozen there."

The lion glared at him, but Lucy intervened whatever was going to leave the lion's lips with a few words herself.

"Gajeel has a point. Loke, you're the leader of the Zodiac and you have lived for a very long time." Lucy placed a hand on her hip her face drawn in a scowl. "That and your frantic behavior just makes more suspicious that you do know what spirit is in this forest."

"Lucy, I do know, which is why you should leave." The lion hung his head down.

"Explain now." Bunny Girl said in a voice that left no room for argument. She stared down at the lion waiting for him to give in.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

* * *

Lucy stood there shock when Loke refused to explain what spirit was frozen in this forest. Loke had always done anything to help her out, but the refusal of the lion to tell her meant whatever was trapped in this forest was a well kept secret in the celestial realm. A prisoner who was forced to relive whatever it had done in the past, someone Loke didn't want to speak about. Part of her wanted to listen to her loyal lion's pleas of her to leave this area alone, but she had to complete her mission.

She stared at the question floating above her head. The words looked so innocent and yet Lucy knew her answer would have either a positive or negative effect. She took a deep breath clearing her mind of any doubts. She felt her heart race as she took in the surrounding scent of orchids.

_Can a fallen star ever be forgiven back into the night sky?_ A voice echoed around her. She recognized it as the one who broke the illusion.

"I don't know what this key did to be punished like this, but I believe it has suffered enough being frozen all this time." Lucy's brown eyes gazed at the frozen block of ice. "My answer is yes. Yes, I believe a fallen star can be forgiven back into the night sky."

As those words left her mouth the glitter words vanished and the wind that was a gentle breeze at first grew stronger spreading the petals of turquoise into the air. Lucy felt the chill in the air suddenly dissipate as the ice began to recede into nothing. Before her eyes she saw the diamond shaped block of ice melt into the shape of a silver colored key. It landed on the ground with a small clank and the magic residue in the air disappeared completely.

This key was the reason why the forest was so uninviting.

Or rather its prison was.

The blond celestial mage bended down reaching for the key with her uninjured arm as soon as her fingers touched it she felt the feeling of gratitude fill her being. The feeling was coming from the spirit of this key. She held it lovingly, but she soon frowned when Loke stood in front of her with a glare on his face. His hand was outstretched.

"The key, give me the key, Lucy." He demanded. His face was drawn in uneasiness as he eyed the key like he was expecting it to kill them at any moment.

"No." Lucy replied her voice set in seriousness.

"Lucy, that Lapsis Stella in your hands is nothing but a traitor to our kind and to humans. You have no idea what that Lapsis Stella did to warrant this punishment." Loke explained his eyes were filled with contempt as he eyed the tiny silver key in her hands. "Give it to me."

"No, this key is mine." She held it with her uninjured arm close to her chest protecting it from the lion's heated gaze.

"But–"

"Ya stupid lion, let her have the key." Lucy felt Gajeel appear beside her._ So there was a barrier there earlier._ He was glaring at her lion spirit. "She got it out of the ice, so that means this prison released the key to be with Bunny Girl."

"Gajeel's right, Loke." She looked at the leader of the Zodiac with pleading brown eyes. "This key belongs with me."

Loke looked in disbelief at the two mages, but he knew what Gajeel said was true. If the Lapsis Stella was released from its prison then that meant that it did belong with Lucy that was how the prison worked. The Lapsis Stella was only to be given a second chance only if someone was able to find it and reply to the question. It was what the Spirit King had decreed long ago and Loke had no place to interfere.

But that didn't mean he could try.

"Fine, but I will be reporting this to the king." Loke sigh in defeat. "Except a call from the king soon about this, Lucy."

"That's fine." The blond nodded. The lion returned left the human world with a frown.

"Seriously, that lion of yours can be annoying, Bunny Girl." Gajeel crossed his arms as he glared at the spot where Loke last stood. "All this fuss over a little silver key."

"He's just worried about my safety." Lucy replied. She smiled down at the key her eyes following the small engraved pattern on it. "Let's be good friends, Little Fox."

Lucy felt happiness radiating from the key.

* * *

The job in the forest of the town of Aeterna Caelestis was in the end a very successful job. Although, they did suffer some minor injuries, mostly Lucy, the two Fairy Tail mages found themselves with a nice amount of jewels and to their surprise the town even threw a party for them. Lucy was not one to turn down a free meal and a good time every once in awhile and besides the town's people were really wanted to celebrate the good fortune.

Lucy, even with her broken arm, was able to have some fun and Gajeel just stayed sitting down and eating as she chatted happily with the town's folk. Though Lucy noticed every time she moved Gajeel's red eyes were not too far behind her. His eyes were following her every movement. She really didn't think much of it and just summed it down to being a Gajeel thing. The party was a nice distraction for awhile, but it was now the next day.

It was time to go back home.

The two mages were seated in their train seats, which was located in a quiet section of the train. Lucy was grateful for the quit since she didn't really want to deal with noise at the moment. She just wanted to relax during the train ride home, but she was in such a good mood she wanted to talk. Even if it was with a grumpy Gajeel

"That was some mission!" Lucy stretched her one good arm as she leaned back into the salmon colored train seat. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness waiting for Gajeel to agree with her.

Gajeel only nodded in agreement.

_Okay at least he responded with a nod. He didn't outright ignore me._

"And I got a new friend too!" she smiled when she remembered the new key she had acquired from the forest, her excitement clearly audible in her voice. "I wonder what kind of magic it uses?"

Gajeel didn't answer her.

_Did he just straight out ignore me!_

Lucy sneaked a glance at the dragon slayer, who usually said something rude or sarcastic to her when she spoke, but right now he was very quiet and looking out the window as they waiting for the train to leave. She had never seen Gajeel act like this before. He looked to be in serious thought about something, but Lucy had no idea what. He had been like this since this morning when they had woken up. Normally she would have voiced her thoughts about his sudden silent and pensive behavior, but she decided it was best not to bother him right now. So she made herself comfortable on her train seat as best she could with a broken arm. She hoped Wendy was back from her mission by then so she could heal her arm. Or else she would be unable to go on jobs for awhile, which meant no rent money, but she had enough to get by from her previous jobs for a bit. She sighed and was about to go to sleep when Gajeel spoke to her.

"Oi, I got a question for ya, Bunny Girl?"

"A question for me?" she turned her head so she could see his face. He had a neutral look on his face.

"Yes, a question." He replied by crossing his arms. "You know I ask something and you reply back sort of deal?"

"Well, then ask it before I decide not to answer you." She replied noticing he was teasing her again.

"Your reasoning for leaving Salamander's Team," he asked. He remembered that day well when she had quit that idiots team and became a solo mage, but he did not know why she had made such a decision. He knew they were becoming distance from the blond and yet he knew there was something else involved than just being ignored by two of her teammates. "What was it?"

Lucy knew her face fell into an expression of complete shock. She didn't expect someone like Gajeel to prod about her reasons why she left Team Natsu. The only person who really knew her reasons was Gray. She had not told anyone else. Not even Levy. So what in the world make Gajeel think she would tell him? He had to have an ulterior motive, she was sure. The blond celestial mage stared at the intimating man before her, trying to gauge some reasoning why he wanted to know such a thing, but as always his red eyes were guarded.

_Time for a more direct approach..._ Lucy thought.

"What does that matter to you Gajeel?" She said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Just humor me Bunny Girl."

Brown and red clashed for a bit as Lucy tried to figure out if she should tell the Iron Dragon slayer her reasons for quitting Team Natsu. From what she knew of Gajeel's nature she figured he would be the type to be spilling what she told him around to anyone. Maybe it would not hurt to tell him? She mentally sighed and smiled at him before she spoke.

"Fine, but I don't know why you would want to know something like that." The blond did her best attempt of a shrug with a broken arm. She chewed her lips nervously as she tried to gather her words. "It's really simple really. Natsu and Erza wanted to put Lisanna in my place on the team. They didn't want me on their team anymore. I guess because I'm not some destructive powerhouse like them."

Gajeel said nothing as he listened to her speak, he looked to be deep in thought again.

"But mostly because I want to prove myself to them. My magic as a celestial mage is strong and just because I don't have physical strength to destroy an entire town does not mean I am weak." She said seriously. "I want people to know that I can stand on my own with my own magic. And what better way to prove that than being a solo mage."

"Sounds understandable." Gajeel spoke clearly. He could understand her reasoning. "Every mage wants to be strong. You're no different."

Lucy didn't know what to think about his sudden talkative mood with her, but it was better than nothing.

"Exactly!' She smiled at him brightly for a few seconds then a small frown appeared on her face. "But you know sometimes it does get lonely being by myself. I mean have my spirits, but they can only stay in the human world for so long."

_Sometimes it just nice to know you have a friend to talk too. _She added mentally.

"Ya ever think about partnering with someone else?" He asked another surprising question.

"Good question." Lucy pondered. It had crossed her mind a couple of times to ask Gray to form a partnership, but he was with Team Natsu and then there was the whole Juvia thing she had to worry about. Otherwise she never really thought about it before. "But I don't think anyone would partner with me at this point."

"Why say that?"

"Think about it, everyone pretty much has the whole partner thing set up already." She looked out the window. "So there really is not a lot of people to choose from. Unless you're offering, which I highly doubt it."

"Who said I wasn't offering, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel's deep baritone voice responded back with ease.

"Wha–?" Lucy turned her head away from the window and stared at him in disbelief. Did she just hear what he said did she? There was no way Gajeel Redfox was offering to be her partner! She never thought that would happen in a million years! She had to be dreaming? Maybe she had hit her head too hard when the wyvern had bashed her with its tail? "You're joking right?"

"Bunny Girl, I hate repeating myself." He frowned slightly annoyed. "But I'm offering."

"But you have Lily and not mention Levy too!" the blond exclaimed her eyes still wide with shock. _ There's no way he is serious about this. He's just messing with me!_

"Lily's my cat, so he goes where I go. Well, sometimes he does his own thing with Wendy. Besides, I was talking about a human partner. Unless, you really are part rabbit," he eyed her before a smirk adorned his face. "And you sprout bunny ears and tail at whim, Bunny Girl?"

_What is it with him and comparing me to a rabbit!_

"Don't be smart, Iron Hedgehog Head!" Lucy's brown eyes burned with slight anger due to his comment. "I am not part rabbit or part any other animal that screwed up head of yours dubs me as. I'm just Lucy Heartfilia, a HUMAN Fairy Tail mage!"

"Sure."The Iron Dragon slayer grinned mockingly at the blond his red eyes were dancing with mirth before he answered her other reply."And Shrimp is not my partner. I just help her out once in awhile. I have no human partner."

"Gajeel, I just can't believe you would want me as your partner." Lucy played with her hair nervously. "It's just–"

"Tch, it not like you're that bad Bunny Girl. You beat that corpse lizard without my help before and you have been completing all your jobs just fine." He lifted up his fingers and began to count to his reasoning for why she would make a good partner. "One ya smart, and you know how to use ya smarts during battle. Two, your magic is versatile and could help out in any situation. Three, you've got guts do what it takes to get the job done. Four, ya know when to shut up and fight. Five, you aren't as annoying as the rest of guild mates. Six, your sane."

"Whoa, I think you just complemented me Gajeel." Lucy giggled when he gave her an annoyed face that said don't get use to this on time thing.

"Ya get my point then?"

"Yes, but I still find it hard to believe you want to be my partner." She averted her eyes from his gaze slightly embarrassed. "You and me as partners, can you imagine that?"

"A sane blond with an insane dragon slayer not afraid to fight it all out?" Gajeel's grin broadened his fangs glinting in the sunlight filtering through from the train window. " We cover each others faults, I think we'll make a good combo, Bunny Girl."

"We do have traits that complement each other." Lucy mused. She was actually thinking of considering his offer. He had something's Lucy's magic lacked and vice versa. They would balance each other out really well. "But I just don't know…"

"What's stopping ya from saying yes Bunny Girl?" he held his hand out towards her. He was waiting for her to reply back."Let's be partners."

Lucy was silent for a few minutes her heart racing with the idea of having a partner like Gajeel. She weighed the pros and cons. The pros were he had psychical destructive strength, he was powerful, was efficient with his magic, he was smart, he had some self control, he never was boring to be around with, and she enjoyed annoying him too. The cons were that annoying nickname he had given her and sometimes he could be very annoying himself. So far the pros outweighed the cons. But the bigger question she had to ask herself was…

Was she even ready to have another partner after what had happen with Natsu?

Was she even ready to have such a relationship again?

She was still somewhat hurt about what happened with Natsu. He was her very first partner and they had such a strong bond of friendship that Lucy treasure beyond anything else. She thought Natsu felt the same way about their partnership, but then he had to crush her feelings under his foot when Lisanna came back. Lucy understood that before her time in Fairy Tail Natsu and Lisanna had also shared a close bond, and Lucy couldn't condone Natsu for being happy to have his friend alive and well. What hurt her was ho easily he had tossed her and their partnership aside.

Being so easily tossed aside made her afraid to seek out a new partner.

Her brown eyes made their way back to Gajeel's red eyes. If she really thought about her and Gajeel were in the same boat really. Both of them joined after Lisanna, so they were still fairly new to the Fairy Tail family. Would it be good to be his partner? Gajeel may annoy, be slightly antisocial and tease her, but he had proven that he had her back, she thought about the wyvern he had killed in the forest, she doubt he would betray her.

Yet she was hesitant to answer and Gajeel seemed to pick up on it.

"If ya worried I'll be an idiot ungrateful ass like Salamander ya wrong." Gajeel spoke to her, his voice filled with reassurance. "I won't abandon my partner. I give a dragon slayer's promise."

"That makes me feel better." She laughed somewhat bitterly at the thought of the fire dragon slayer. "Natsu said something similar to me before and look what happened. He ditched me as soon as he got the chance."

"I told ya before to stop comparing me to Salamander. We are nothing alike." He produced his trade mark smirk. "He's not as much of a dragon slayer as me. I don't go back on my word."

She gulped.

"Don't ya want to witness what a real Dragon Slayer can do?"

"Are you going on an ego rant now?" She smiled slightly.

"No, I'm just saying the difference between me and Salamander is obvious." He made a small biting motion with his teeth. "I'm more bite than him, Bunny Girl."

"I know."

"So just say yes. It will be beneficial for you to my partner!" he gloated. "I just don't ask anyone to be my permanent partner, think of it as an honor."

Lucy shifted in her seat; she knew Gajeel's words rang true. Lucy didn't know how much this decision would affect her life.

"Alright," She grinned and took his outstretched hand, shaking it in agreement. "Let's be partners."

* * *

Mini Glossary

Lapsis Stella- fallen star

And we them as partners yays! And their mission ends on that happy note. Oh but there are still so many things to unravel! Oh the possibilities of what could happen now! More Gajeel and Lucy goodness too come!

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron: The Unbelievable, Unexpected Duo!


	27. The Unbelievable, Unexpected Duo!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

The Unbelievable, Unexpected Duo!

The number one guild in Fiore was going through its normal daily routine filled with rambunctious laughter in the air. Gray was already stripping his pants off, without being conscious of it. Juvia was behind him squealing Gray-sama in delight as hearts danced in her eyes. Levy, the bookworm of the guild was quietly and peacefully reading a new book she had purchase earlier. Besides Levy were her two companions and fellow members of Team Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy. The mages were staring at her with gaga eyes as they voiced various comments about how beautiful and intelligent the solid script mage for a few minutes before they would glare at one another. Laxus was sitting with a bored expression on his face as he listened uninterested to what Master Makarov, his grandfather ,was speaking to him about. The guild was in its usual happy contagious atmosphere.

But one guild member was not in such a happy mood at all.

Mirajane Strauss, one of Fairy Tail's powerful S-Class Mages and an accomplish model for _Sorcerer Magazine_, was silently fuming as she methodically wiped a glass cup behind the bar. Her bright blue eyes were smoldered with a frozen fire of anger and disappointment as she eyed the two laughing mages sitting at the table right across from where she stood behind the bar. She watched the two cheerfully talk and poked at one another. Mira pushed down the urge to introduce her Satan Soul to them and beat them senseless.

She was in a really bad mood today, though her composed face hid it well that no other guild member had noticed.

And why was Fairy Tail's motherly figure role in such a bad mood, you may wonder?

The answer was not most of what had put the sweet kind woman in such a foul mood, but more along the lines of who.

Fairy Tail's resident Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and her little sister Lisanna.

_I can't believe they have not apologized to Lucy for saying such insensitive comments. _The white haired beauty mentally seethed, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the two mages she was upset with._ It has been days and still they act like they did no wrong._

Mira, when she was younger will admit earned the nickname Demon Mira, a nickname that still stuck with her till today. She was temperamental and found enjoyment in bad-mouthing everyone, including her fellow guild members when she was younger. She was also somewhat of a bully as well. Mira use to not think twice whether she was in the wrong or if her words had hurt anyone's feelings. She would probably still have the same attitude if that life changing experience had not occurred.

Lisanna's supposed death.

Her youngest sibling's death had shattered her heart in to tiny pieces. The sorrow was so strongly that her personality had completely changed. She had lost the will to fight, thus a majority magical power that day too. In a way it was a punishment she had mentally placed on herself after what had occurred on that mission. Since that day Mira changed herself into the patient, caring, and loving mother figure of the guild, who treat all her friends and strangers with kindness. She became a person who could forgive almost anything.

Almost anything.

_Natsu and Lisanna are really testing my already thinning patience with them._ Mira frowned, but she quickly forced her lips into a neutral smile. _Natsu, I can understand how dense he is, but Lisanna knows better than this. _

The barmaid shook her head as her thoughts turned to a certain bubbly blond Celestial mage. Mira had always kept a close eye on Lucy and what went on within in Team Natsu or just with Lucy and Natsu in general. Mira was no blind fool, she had noticed the growing distance between Lucy, Erza and Natsu. She had only hoped they had gotten in some sort small misunderstanding and they would be back to their usual closed knit team of four (five if she included Happy) in no time.

But then Lucy had quit the team.

_I never thought Lucy would quit Team Natsu like that. Gray still refuses to tell me what exactly happened._ Mira glanced at the ice mage, who was now searching for his missing discarded clothes. _He says he promised Lucy he would not to tell anyone, and I have to respect that no matter how curious I am._

That was another thing the inquisitive white haired mage had noticed as well, Lucy's and Gray's growing bond of friendship. She had observed the two teasing one another, in an almost flirting manner and sometimes she would watch them interact like a couple because it made her smile. Lucy and Gray were indeed now closer, since Lucy had become a solo mage. Mira had no doubts that Gray had become Lucy's best friend and vice versa.

_I am glad that those two became so close. It's kinda of cute when they tease each other all the time._ Mira mentally laughed when she thought about the two mages. Then her thoughts turned to Natsu. _But where does that leave Natsu's relationship with Lucy? They use to be so close and inseparable…_

The bar maid on more than one occasion had teased the two that they would make a cute couple and she was not lying. She had no reason to lie about something that was so obvious to her and the others of guild, who paid close enough attention to the two. For all the years Mira had known Natsu, she had never seen him bond with a person so quickly and strongly before, not even with her own sister Lisanna. She had witness the small bond between Natsu and Lucy grow rapidly into something that was special. Mira had no doubts that the two would end up falling in love with one another with a bond that close.

And she truly believed that most special unbreakable bond that Lucy and Natsu shared would last forever.

_And then that special beautiful bond shattered._ She sighed as her hand still was wiping down the glass in her hand._ Everything between Lucy and Natsu just fell apart like glass._

Her blue eyes filled with sadness as she recalled how little the mages spoke to one another now. It was like their bond never existed. Mira was certain that Lisanna had something to do with that friendship falling apart, she was sure that her sister had not done it on purpose, but she was beginning to have her doubts. Mira remembered the lecture she had given her sister after the incident when Lucy had attacked her. She told the younger sibling that she should have not insulted the grieving and distraught blond like that and that Lucy was in her every right to snap at her. She could hear her younger sister's biting words echo in her mind.

_"How was I in the wrong? She attacked me Mira!" Lisanna's pretty face was drawn into a scowl as Mira began to lecture her. _

_"Lisanna, Wendy told me what you said. You provoke her by saying something very insensitive to her." Mira frowned, her face set in disappointment. She remembered why Lucy was so upset. Master had explained to them after Lucy had left that Yukino was dead and it was Lucy who had found her remains. "You will apologize to her the first opportunity you get!"_

_"She should be giving me an apology, look how she left my face Mira-nee!" she pointed towards her healing face. "She could have scratched my eyes out!"_

_"She reacted like any other distraught person would have. You told __she must be shrieking about something really dumb, which was very insensitive of you." Mira explained with a large frown on her face. "She was clearly suffering and you did not bother to consider her feelings before you spoke."_

_"You should be on my side, Mira-nee!" the youngest of the Takeover argued vehemently. "I am your sister, you should be on my side!"_

_"I am on no one's side. You did something wrong and you need to make it right." The elder of the takeover siblings said sternly. "Don't you understand what poor Lucy is going though right now?"_

_"Even she has you wrapped around her little finger with her pity me act, Mira-nee." Lisanna glowered, her blue eyes flashing with disdain. "She just some weak, airhead blond that uses her sex appeal to get what she wants. She's just an attention seeking__–__"_

_"Lisanna, I will have no one in this household talk ill of other guild members." Mira glared. "You know nothing about Lucy at all. She is the most sweetest and caring person I have ever met. You have no right to insult her like that."_

_"I can insult her as much as I want too!" Lisanna yelled. "She just some pathetic attention seeking bitch__–__" _

_A slapping sound echoed in their house. A shocked wide eyed Lisanna touched her stinging red cheek slowly. She stared at her older sister who she loved dearly, but right now her sister was glaring at her so intensely she wanted to snivel up and hide._

_Mira's blue eyes shone with disappointment and slight anger. She had no idea what was going with her younger sister. What happened to the care free and forgiving happy child she knew? One thing she knew for sure was that Lisanna was growing a very unjustified, rude and hateful attitude towards Lucy and Mira needed to stop it._

_"Lisanna, if you do not want me to continue to be upset with you then I suggest you do the right thing and apologize to Lucy." Mira whispered sternly. "No, I expect you to stop acting like a child and apologize to Lucy."_

_All Mira received from her sister was silence._

The glass she wiping off began to crack in her grip when she lost some control of her strength as she recalled the memory.

_Lisanna, do you no care that you destroyed such a beautiful friendship?_

"Mira, you're going to cut yourself if you break the glass." Erza's stern voice reached the slim young woman's ears.

"Oh!" Mira gasped when she noticed the visible crack in the glass cup she had been cleaning. "I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice."

"That is very rare of you Mira." Her fellow S-class Mage sat in the empty bar stool in front of her. "You do look upset today." Is something bothering you?"

_Erza would be the only one that's not fooled by my composed face. She is always as perceptive as me._ She tossed the cracked glass into the trash.

"Yes." She replied with a frown, but it was replaced with a somewhat strained smile. "Though I will deal it accordingly when I get the chance."

"Do you need any assistance with the matter?" the reequip mage eyed some cake.

"No, I'll be able to handle it."

"If you say so, Mira." Erza nodded in agreement. "A strawberry cake please."

Mira nodded.

"Enough about me, how have your jobs going lately Erza?" Mira asked as she reached over to where she kept the cakes for Erza. She place one in front of her waiting expectantly for a response from the red head. "Any troubles?"

"They have been going well." She looked at her cake with love filled in her eyes. "But I believe I may begin to take more solo missions or possibly one with Gray or maybe Lucy."

"Oh?" Mira replied with interest as Erza particularly stabbed her poor cake. She had known Erza long enough to know that the mage was at her wits end and it was most likely due to Natsu. "Natsu annoying you that much lately?"

"Yes, he has." she paused. "Then there is…"

Mira noticed how hesitant the red head had become, which meant she was trying to spare Mira's feelings. _I wonder what she doesn't want to tell me? Time to find out._

"You can say anything to me, Erza." She smiled in reassurance.

"Mira, it's just..."

"Erza, go ahead and say it or I will take your cake." She smiled pleasantly, but there was an evil glint in her blue eyes. That seem to give Erza all the motivation she needed to speak.

"Do not misunderstand, I see Lisanna as a good friend, but lately she has been very distracting." The reequip mage worded her words carefully. She didn't want to insult Mira's younger sister, but Erza was losing her patience with the both her and Natsu. "During our jobs she always wants to be with Natsu. It has led to some problems."

"Like?" Mira felt her mood dropping again. She remembered when Gray had told her and Lucy about how Lisanna had left him to fend for himself in order to look for Natsu.

"She sides with Natsu when he fights with Gray and that leads to fighting wasting our energy for the mission." Erza face was neutral, but Mira could see how upset she was with Lisanna and Natsu. "All she thinks about is Natsu. She forgets herself. She refuses to listen to me sometimes and does not allow me to punish that idiot when he does something stupid. It is the same with Natsu sometimes. Her behavior is beginning to affect the team dynamics negatively, which is why I believe Gray has not gone a job with us in quite some time. "

"I see your point. I understand she has been gone for two years, but that does not excuse her behavior during a job." The bar maid said, her blue eyes drifting back towards her sister. "She needs to pull her own weight and stop obsessing over Natsu."

"Mira, I did not want to cause you any trouble–"

"No, Erza you did the right thing letting me know of this situation." Mira replied her arms crossed. "I have already had a stern talk with her about how she treats other guild members and now this just adds to it. I will have to punish her and Natsu being disrespectful to you and Lucy."

"Disrespectful to Lucy? Mira, what are you talkin–" Erza didn't have a chance to ask when the guild doors open to reveal two worn out mages.

"We're back, everyone!" Lucy happily announce with a huge smile on her face. Everyone greeted her as she walked with Gajeel towards his usual table. The blond followed happily beside him with a large smile on her face.

"Lucy and Gajeel, when did they go on a job together?" Erza voiced her confusion out loud.

"I will tell you later. At the moment I'm going to take them food." Mira hurryingly gather some food she had saved for the two. She had a feeling they would be back today, so she prepared for it. "We can finish this discussion later, Erza."

Erza nodded, not saying another word as Mira walked away towards the two mages. Mira reached them in no time and she was exuberantly greeted by Lucy. Mira smiled back with equal enthusiasm as she placed the food on the table for them. She wondered why Lucy was in such a good mood. The Celestial mage just radiated happiness make her brown eyes shine brightly.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy waved at the barmaid. Gajeel only grunted as he reached for his food and metal bits, not that Mira minded.

"Hello Lucy and Gajeel!" Mira smiled warmly at the two. "My you two look like you've been through a rough one."

"Yeah, it was hard one! You won't believe the forest we had to go through Mira!" Lucy said as she shivered slightly as she recalled the forest. "It was so–"

"Fucked up." Gajeel finished Lucy's sentence.

"Yeah, what Gajeel said!" Lucy took a small sip of her water. "Then there was the creepy kid we ran into, though I think he might have been an illusion himself. I don't know, but yes it was some job."

"What happen to your arm Lucy?" Mira looked at her arm in the sling.

"I just suffered a broken bone from a wyvern's tail." The celestial replied back simply like it was nothing to worry about. "It got a pretty good hit on me."

"A wyvern! You two fought a wyvern?!" Mira gasped her eyes widen with shock. Her blue gaze fell on Lucy's broken arm. _They fought a wyvern and they made it out of the battle with a few scratches and a broken arm? I wonder how they managed that…_

"Well, Gajeel fought it. I was knocked unconscious the entire time." Lucy explained as she smiled at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "He really kicked that things ass though! He didn't even get a scratch on him!"

"Tch, it was a weakling compared to me, Bunny Girl." The Iron Dragon slayer grinned. "It stood no chance to beat me."

_He looks rather smug._ Mira grinned.

"Not another ego rant," Lucy rolled her eyes as she poked his bicep. "Don't you get tired of saying how awesome you are Iron Hedgehog Head?"

"Not a bit, Bunny Girl."

"Really, you are something else." Lucy sighed. "I guess I should get use to this."

"Yes, ya should." Gajeel nodded as he took a big bite out of his metal.

"Well, hopefully your big head does not sink us if we ever go on a boat or something." Lucy stopped as a new thought entered her mind. "How do you even float in the water Gajeel?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he looked at the blond with slight curiosity in his eyes. He didn't know what she was thinking about.

Mira stayed silent as she watched the mages converse. She was forgotten it looked like, but what was happening before interested her. _Hmm, something is different…_

"Heavy stuff like iron usually doesn't float in water and you're the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Get to the point."

"Your body can change into iron right?" Lucy pondered out loud. "So wouldn't you sink in water like iron?"

"I do know how to swim, Bunny Girl." He glared at the blond, but Mira noticed the lack of hostility in them. "Besides my body is not in iron mode all the time idiot."

"Geez, I was just asking." Lucy pouted.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Gajeel replied gruffly, only to smirk a few seconds after. "It's like me asking how you float, but I have a very good idea why you float." He looked at her.

"Huh?" Mira watched as Lucy tilted her head to the side looking confused by his comment until she followed Gajeel's line of sight down towards her chest. "Kyaa, you pervert!"

"As if I would have pervert thoughts of you, Bunny Girl." He grinned, but that grin flattered as Lucy did something that Mira thought no one dare do to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Lucy pulled his hair hard.

"Idiotic Iron Hedgehog Head!" Lucy screeched as she pulled his hair roughly again causing the male to grunt in pain.

_This is getting very interesting. I've never seen Gajeel or Lucy interact act like this before…_ Mira smiled. _It's cute. Reminds me when a kid bullies someone they like._

"Oi, what did I say about the hair pulling!" Gajeel growled as he reached for her hand.

"Maybe you should be nicer then I won't pull your hair." Lucy glared at him giving his hair another tug. "So why don–oww! Did you just really bite me Gajeel!"

If Mira was not standing in front of the two bickering mages she would not believe was she was seeing. Gajeel Redfox was biting Lucy's good uninjured arm. His eyes were filled with amusement as his teeth latched onto the arm pulling his hair. He didn't seem to care that she was there watching the two act like children.

Well, Mira wasn't not the only one watching now. The rest of the guild had heard Lucy's surprised shout and they all had stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was about. They did not expect to see their sweet Celestial mage pulling the ill-tempered Iron Dragon slayer's hair or said Dragon Slayer biting her arm. It was quite a rare sight to behold to say the least.

The bickering mages were drawn from their mini fight when they heard Mira's laughter.

"You two seem to get along so nicely." Mira giggled as the two arguing mages looked at her. "Like a couple of good friends."

"Psh, Mira this guy annoys the heck out of me with his ego rants, not calling me by name, his ill-temper and sarcastic humor." Lucy released her hold on Gajeel's hair and he in response released her arm from his mouth. "He is–"

"Not like yer a joy to be around with either, Bunny Girl." He rolled his eyes.

"If you let me finish speaking maybe you'll like what I'm going to say Iron Hedgehog Head." Lucy stuck her tongue at him, but quickly retreated back to her mouth when Gajeel made a biting motion. "As I was saying Mira, he may be all of those things, but at least I know I have a partner that has my back."

"Got that right."

_Did Lucy just call Gajeel her partner! _ Mira's eyes widen in surprise. Lucy the ever so perceptive girl caught her look and grinned.

"You heard right Mira," Lucy spoke proudly. "Gajeel and I are partners."

Mira could only stand there in astonishment of the news. She stood there frozen as Lucy's words rang in her head as she tried to finish processing it. Mira could not believe she heard that come out of Lucy's mouth. Yes, she was worried about how well these two would get along during the mission they took together, but she had never expected them to come back as a newly from team of two. Never had that possibly crossed her mind for a second and yet it was right here in front of her face!

Mira's brain soon kicked into celebratory mode as she let out a squeal of utter delight, her arms wrapping around her two unsuspecting victims.

"Lucy, Gajeel, I am so happy for you two!" She squeezed them as she rubbed her cheek against Lucy's in happiness. Mira also had accidently dropped their food onto the ground, but she did not noticed. She released them as she turned to the guild and announced the news. "Everyone, we have to celebrate the birth of a new team consisting of Lucy and Gajeel!"

It was dead silent, and then everyone stood and screamed…

"WHAT!"

Mira simply disregarded the reaction of the rest of her guild mates as she ran towards her bar grabbing her camera in a flash. She was back by Gajeel's and Lucy's side in an instant. She began to order the two mages too sit together and pose. The two mages saw a glint in her eyes that read do as I say or I will go Satan Soul on your asses. They knew better than to argue. Mira grinned triumphantly as she took an array of photos until she was finally satisfied.

"So," she eyed the two new partners gleefully as she held some photos in her hand. _They look so cute together. A bunny and a dragon! _"What's your team name?"

"We haven't thought of one yet, Mira." Lucy was blinkingly her eyes rapidly trying to regain her focus. The flashes of lights had disoriented her a bit. "Haven't had the time to do that to be honest."

Gajeel grunted in agreement as he eyed the bar maid suspiciously. He was waiting for another barrage of pictures along with that annoying flash.

"Oh you two absolutely have to have a name!" Mira dramatically clasp her hands together as sparkly flowers appeared behind her. "It has to fit you guys perfectly! Oh I know how about Steel Star?"

"No." Gajeel growled. "If anyone is going to come up with a name it is going to be us."

Mira straight out ignored him.

"Or Iron Constellation! Or Studded Star! Or Metal Star! Or Star and Dragon, hmmm Dragon Star?" Mira gushed out possible team names for the two. "Star Dragon!"

Meanwhile Lucy turned to Gajeel.

"Gajeel, let's get the hell out of here! " the blond whispered her eyes watching the excited Takeover Mage. "Mira has gone insane!"

"I agree." He grabbed her good hand not really caring if the whole guild saw.

"Gajeel!" Lucy blushed as she noticed their interlocked fingers. "Umm…"

"Shush, do you want that demon to catch us sneaking out away from her." He asked. He was smirking in the inside because he made her blushed. He liked it when she blushed because of him. "Come on let's get dinner somewhere, since Demon Woman dropped our food."

"Food sounds delicious." Lucy smiled forgetting that he was holding her hand.

Gajeel smirked in return as he stealthily made his way out of the guild away from the crazed woman.

"I personally like Dragon Star, but–" she stopped mid sentence as she become aware of the fact that Lucy and Gajeel were gone. "When did they leave!?"

"A couple of seconds ago." One brave soul said.

"And no one told me why!" Mira glared her demonic inner nature in full view. Everyone in the guild cowered as the white haired barmaid made her way back to her post mumbling about idiots for not telling her. No one dared to bug a sour looking Mira, except Erza.

"Uh Mira…" The red head eyed her as Mira went through the photos she took. "You seem in a better mood now."

"But of course!" Mira smiled brightly, forgetting about her earlier bad mood. _I'll deal with Natsu and Lisanna later._ "It's not every day we get a new team form!"

"That is true, though it was quite surprising that it was Lucy and Gajeel of all people."Erza raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I have never seen those two actually talk to one another, let alone interact enough to go on a job together."

"It doesn't matter. We are Fairy Tail. We tend to be unbelievable, and unexpected–aha!" Mira snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. She pinned her favorite picture she took of the new duo up on her team board with the other teams of Fairy Tail. "Since they have not come up with a team name yet, I just give them a temporary one for now."

"Oh, what is it?"

"The Unbelievable, Unexpected Duo." Mira grinned. _Because Lucy's and Gajeel's partnership was truly something I would have never seen happening!_

* * *

Who says you can't type a chapter awhile allergies are visiting you? Totally worked on this all day through watery itchy eyes! And we get a whole chapter with Mira's p.o.v! Next chapter we'll get some reactions from some of the guild members to this new team of Lucy and Gajeel :D And then more Gajeel and Lucy goodness to come, along with other things!

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors! (I blame allergies for this chapter)

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

I appreciate all the support!

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!:D

Tune next time on Star and Iron: Internally Brewing Emotions


	28. Internally Brewing Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Internally Brewing Emotions

Gray Fullbuster was innocently looking for his discarded clothes along the guild floor as he tuned out the constant chatter of his guild mates and Juvia's somewhat confusing complements of him searching for his clothes. He did not understand what the water mage found amazing about him looking for his clothes. He did that every single day of his life for the past few years, so it had become a normal thing for him. He just decided to shrug it off. Gray's face split into a victorious grin when he spotted his black crumpled up pants a couple of tables away from him. His fingers wrapped around his pants and put them back on with ease.

That was when he heard the cheerful voice of his best friend Lucy announcing her return. His dark blue eyes reflexively moved to look at the blond Celestial mage noticing her arm in the sling. Their eyes met for a brief second before his friend turned and followed the Iron Dragon Slayer she was with to his table. Gray got the message Lucy had silently sent with her eyes. She would talk to him later.

He sat back down in his seat with the water mage, but his dark blue eyes were still focused on Lucy as she sat with Gajeel. He watched intently as Mira brought the two food and drinks. His mind wandered back to a few days when he found out from Mira that Lucy, his best friend, went on a job with Gajeel Redfox of all people. Now when he had learned of this unexpected duo going on a job together the first natural reaction was to chase after the blond to make sure she would be safe.

But Mira had threatened him not to interfere with the two since it was Lucy who had requested and decided to work with Gajeel on this job. In other words, it was out of her own volition so don't meddle with her choice. So Gray had spent the last few days with his nerves dripped in anxiety as he waited for his friend to return. It was not like he mistrusted Gajeel. No, the Iron Dragon slayer had proven himself a loyal member of the guild that would fight for his guild mates. What Gray didn't trust was Gajeel's short temper and Lucy's inability to hold her tongue.

_Guess I was worrying over nothing._ The ice mage thought as he watched Lucy talk with Gajeel easily. _Then again Lucy always seems to make friends with anyone easily._

He was about to turn away from staring at the blond when the unimaginable happened.

Gray as a mage of the most rowdy guild in of all of Fiore had seen and heard many strange occurrences, but the words that had left Mira's lips in a form of an excited announcement took the prize. He didn't know what to think about the announcement. Okay, scratch that. He did know what he was thinking when he heard that unbelievable news: Lucy and Gajeel were a team. They were partners. Gray had never heard such an insane thing before in his life. He thought for a moment that he heard wrong, but as he looked out to the extra noisy guild and spotted the two partners centered in the middle of the celebration he knew it was true.

He was so utterly surprise.

Lucy and Gajeel were partners.

Juvia must have noticed his look of shock.

"Is it so hard to comprehend Gray-sama?" He heard Juvia's voice question him. He turned to see the water mage watching the Celestial mage and the Iron dragon Slayer, who being photographed by an excited Mira, with a soft smile on her face. "Gajeel-kun's and Love Rival's partnership?"

"It just kinda of came out of nowhere." He scratched his head awkwardly. "Something like that I am having some trouble comprehending it."

"Juvia is not surprise." She said her eyes still on the two mages they were speaking about. "Juvia had a feeling this would happen."

"Seriously, what in the world gave you the feeling that this would happen?!" Gray lifted an eyebrow, his eyes shining with a questioning light. "I would like to know where you got that idea of those two becoming partners, Juvia?!"

"If it is not obvious to Gray-sama," She gave the ice mage whom she idolized and loved a secretive small smile. _Juvia will not tell Gajeel-kun's secret predicament. _"then Juvia will not say anything more on the matter."

"Tch, what's with all the secrecy now, Juvia?" Gray replied.

"Juvia will not idly talk about someone else's business, Gray-sama." The water mage said her large blue eyes held the seriousness that was also in her voice. "All Juvia will say is that Juvia is pleased with this new partnership between Gajeel-kun and Love Rival."

"Lucy and Gajeel as partners?" Gray repeated with a frown on his handsome face. "I just don't know if I can trust Lucy's safety with him. He could hurt her…"

"Gray-sama should not worry. Juvia has been Gajeel-kun's closest friend for years and Juvia knows that Love Rival will be safe with him." Juvia smiled knowingly. _Gajeel-kun would not hurt Love Rival when he has set his eyes on her._ "Gajeel-kun will not allow harm to come to Love Rival."

"I don't know Juvia." Gray said his voice filled uncertainly.

"Do not doubt Juvia's words." Juvia's blue eyes fixed themselves on the Iron Dragon Slayer, who was biting Love Rival's arm. "Juvia speaks the truth about Gajeel-kun. Love Rival is in good hands."

He knew the water mage had a point. Juvia had known Gajeel far longer than any of those in Fairy Tail, since the two were in the Phantom Lord guild together. Juvia was probably the only mage in their guild that knew him fairly well, so he should not doubt her judgment. But he just could not help himself. Lucy was someone special to him, his best friend, whom he had once loved as more. He would always worry about her and her safety.

Could he really trust the irritable Iron dragon Slayer with her safety?

He just didn't know.

"Juvia is certain that Gajeel-kun and Love Rival will be fine together, Gray-sama."

He only nodded.

_I'll see how it goes for them._

* * *

Levy McGarden was sitting in her usual seat with her two teammates Jet and Droy. She was reading her newly purchase book about the history of Solid Script magic. It was an interesting read and she found the first few chapters fascinating, but anyone with keen eyes would have noticed the tiny blue haired mage had not turned the page for quite some time. Her hazel colored eyes kept glancing at the large doors that led into the guild waiting a certain man to walk through them. She had something very important to ask Gajeel Redfox when he came back from his mission with her best friend Lu-chan.

What she had to ask him would change the dynamics on Team Shadow Gear.

Levy was going to ask the Iron Dragon Slayer if he would become a permanent member of Team Shadow Gear.

When she had discussed it with her two teammates they did not take it very well. Jet and Droy had argued the many reasons why her idea would not work, but she argued back with a list of reasons why it would be beneficial for them. In the end she won the argument must to their dismay, but she was happy about it. Her mind filled with images of the apathetic frowning Iron Dragon Slayer and she buried her face in her book to hide the red blush forming on her face.

She would not tell anyone this, but she had an alternate reason for asking Gajeel to become a member of her team. A reason that she wanted to keep as secret, but had denied constantly when Mira and the other females of the guild teased her about it. Levy, tiny little bookworm Levy. had develop a huge infatuated crush on Gajeel Redfox. Well, maybe it was more than a mere crush, all she knew was she had deep feelings for the man who had saved her from Laxus lightening and protected her during the incident on Tenroujima.

_Who I am I kidding I fell hard for him…_ Levy mentally blush her face still hidden on the book. _I want to know what he thinks of me…if he joins my team we would spend more time together and I could find out what he thinks of me…_

So now she was just playing the waiting game.

A very long waiting game for him to return, until she heard it…

She brightened up when she heard Lucy's voice announced that she and Gajeel had returned from their mission. Levy's hazel eyes instantly went towards the guild doors spotting them walking in with an air of confidence around them, she waited for the two mages to go their separate ways so she could talk to Gajeel in private. But to her surprise the blond walked alongside the Dragon Slayer towards his table. Levy just stared.

_That's strange why is Lu-chan sitting with him? Gajeel usually doesn't allow anyone to sit there with him…_

Levy watched as Mira brought the two tired looking mages food as they chatted among themselves. The small blunette figured they were talking about their mission because Mira gasped. Or maybe Lu-chan was explaining how she injured her arm. But then the strangest thing happened.

Gajeel and Lucy began to have a conversation among themselves ignoring Mira completely. She watched awed as Lucy fearlessly pulled the Iron Dragon Slayers hair with no fear in her eyes. She didn't think anyone had the audacity to do such a thing to him. Then Gajeel did something that was equally surprising.

He bit Lucy.

_Did Gajeel really just do that?!_

Levy didn't know what in the world was going on between the two and she felt curiosity slowly filling her petite body as questions began to arise in her head. She wondered what they were talking about. Why were they together? Why was Lu-chan sitting at Gajeel's table like she belongs there? Why did they even go to on a job together? And what was this horrible feeling that was crawling in her stomach when she looked at Gajeel and Lucy converse so easily?

_Gajeel looks comfortable sitting there with her. He never acts like that around me._

Levy didn't know what to think…

So she settled for watching them interact with one another with curious eyes, but her eyes soon filled up with that crawling negative feeling filled her body as the blond talked so comfortably with Gajeel.

_He's talking so easily with her…_She frowned. _ And it takes a lot for him to actually reply back to me and yet it looks like he can easily talk with Lu-chan…_

Then Levy's ears heard something that she would have thought would be possible. Mira shouted with enthusiasm as she publicized the news of a newly formed team of Gajeel and Lucy. Levy heard the words and those words made her ears ring loudly causing her to drop her book. She heard the fast loud beating of her heart for a few minutes before she felt it burst with a feeling of cold ice needles prickling at her heart. Her blood froze as it filled with a feeling she had rarely experience.

She was jealous…jealous that her best friend because she was partners with the man she liked.

"Levy-chan is something wrong?" Jet placed a hand her tiny shoulder in attempt to comfort her Levy assumed. "You have this weird look on your face and you look really pale."

"It's nothing Jet." Levy eyes looked away from the blond and Gajeel. She looked at her long time friend with a small somewhat strain smile on her face. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You like you want to throw up, Levy?" Jet asked worryingly. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Jet don't worry about me, I am fine, really." Levy replied twiddling her fingers. _At least I think I am…_

"If you say so." Jet smiled back. His eyes then looked up towards Mira, who was forcing the new team to pose for Mira's camera. "Can you believe that Lucy would partner up with that antisocial Dragon Slayer?"

"Yeah, I wonder how in the world did that ruffian convinced sweet Lucy to team up with him?" Droy decided to enter the conversation.

"Probably threaten her or something."Jet replied.

"Jet and Droy, don't talk bad about Gajeel like that." Levy glared at her friends. "Gajeel is a really good guy."

"I don't know why you always defend that guy, Levy-chan." Jet frowned shrugging. Droy nodded in agreement. "But you have to admit Lucy and that guy teaming up is something unexpected to say the least."

"Yes, I can agree to that Jet." Levy nodded slowly. _I would have never seen that coming. My best friend teaming up with Gajeel, the man I have feelings for._ "I'm happy that there's a new team now."

_I am happy that Gajeel found a human partner and that Lu-chan found a partner too…_

Levy felt that rare feeling she was experiencing come back a little bit stronger than before. Levy wasn't the type of person to feel so negative about anything or anyone for that matter. She kept telling herself she should be happy for her fellow guild mates. Yes, she told herself there should be a smile on her face and her eyes should shine with happiness, but that dark feeling washed over it like a disease. Her hazel eyes focused on Gajeel as he was posing with Lu-chan for their team photo.

She felt her feelings beginning to bubble with…jealously.

_ …__but why could he not have been MY partner…_

_He should have been MY partner…_

Levy closed her eyes trying to rifle through the awry of her conflicting emotions about Gajeel and Lucy as partners.

_I just don't know what I should be feeling…I shouldn't be jealous…_

_I should be happy for them…_

Levy opened her eyes watching the pair sneaking out from the building. Gajeel's hand intertwined with her friend's as he pulled her away from Mira. Her hazel eyes focused on their intertwine fingers that jealous feeling of ice needles prickling at her heart growing with each passing second.

Levy couldn't help but be jealous.

She was so very jealous of her best friend.

And Levy felt her heart and mind fell into conflicting chaos…

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer was doing something that he rarely did. He was thinking. Natsu was deep into thought as he sat beside the youngest of the takeover siblings and his childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss, but instead of listening to her blabbing of Kami knows what about. Natsu only nodded his head when he deemed it appropriate, but his mind was preoccupied with other, much more important thoughts. And what thoughts were more important than listening to his childhood friend speak?

His thoughts were focused on a certain bubbly and cheerful blonde Celestial mage.

His mind was on Luce.

Natsu's mind had been on his ex-partner Luce for quite some time. The Fire Dragon slayer had been focused on her ever since she had punched him in the face a few days ago. He remembered that day well. He could still hear her bone chilling scream of agony. It still echoed in his mind like some torturing lullaby that kept him wide awake at night. Natsu had never heard Luce scream like that before and it broke his heart. His body was frozen when he heard it, his mind was littering his mind with what could have caused the blond such grief.

Then Lisanna said something mean and before Natsu could say anything to the white haired mage, Luce had attacked Lisanna. He stood there, not knowing what to do as Luce screamed and struck Lisanna like a wild animal. Natsu stood there until he heard his childhood friend call him for help and he finally regained his senses. He reacted by pushing the blond rather harshly off of Lisanna.

He hadn't meant to push Luce so hard.

Then he said something to Luce that he instantly regret when he saw the hurt flash in her eyes then it switched off to anger. Natsu wanted to immediately tell her sorry, but then Luce told him to move. Her brown eyes were glittering orbs of anger. He could still remember his words.

_"Lucy, calm down." Natsu spoke; his eyes were watching her for any movement._

_"Move. " Luce ordered. "Now._

_"No, I won't let you hurt Lisanna just because you're being over sensitive about something ridiculous." He replied._

_Luce's eyes flashed with hurt, but that was quickly replaced with more anger._

_I've never seen Luce so angry at me before. The Fire Dragon thought._

_"Ridiculous, you say?" She spoke slowly and clearly. "Over sensitive?"_

_"Yes. You are–" Natsu was cut off by a hard punch from Bunny Girl. He stood there shock. _

_"I didn't know you thought so little of me." She paused, her eyes filled with unforgiving hate. "It shows what a rotten friend you are. Gray has been a way better friend than you, Dragneel."_

Natsu could still feel the anger that boiled in his blood when his best friend Luce told him that damn ice stripper was a better friend than him. He felt so insult when she said those words to him. He was so angry that he acted on instinct as his inner fire lit his fist and he was about to hit her. He had never been so happy for Metal Head Gajeel to interfere in something before. Natsu clenched his fists in disappointment with himself. He could not believe he had almost hit Luce, his best friend. He paused.

_His best friend…No, she wasn't just his best friend. She was way more than that…_

_We've haven't' really been talking much since she quit the team_.

Natsu frowned. It was true they haven't talked much at all lately.

_And we haven't been on any missions just the two of us…_

She had even refused to go on a mission with Team Natsu and instead went on it with Metal Head Gajeel of all damn people. Natsu felt his deep thinking mood change into something sour. He really didn't like the fact that Luce was on a job with someone else other than him. Why would she go on a job with someone else other than him? He just didn't understand it.

_Oh, right she is mad with me…_

Natsu sighed as he felt Lisanna poke his cheek playfully.

"Natsu, are even paying attention to me?" Lisanna pouted. "What got you so distracted?"

"Sorry." He replied.

"Natsu–"

Lisanna was cut off as Luce's voice entered the guild with its usual ring of cheer. Natsu felt his mood pick up in happiness at the sound of it. His black eyes automatically landed on the owner of the voice standing at the entrance. He hoped Luce would look his way, but instead the blond walked along side Metal Head with a huge smile on her face. She even sat with him at his table much to Natsu's surprise. He decided to listen in to the conversation between Mira, Luce and Metal Head with his keen sense of hearing and he watched with his keen eye sight.

"Hey Mira!" Luce waved at the barmaid. Metal Head only grunted as he reached for his food and metal bits.

"Hello Lucy and Gajeel!" Natsu heard Lisanna's older sister say as she smiled warmly at the two. "My you two look like you've been through a rough one."

"Yeah, it was hard one! You won't believe the forest we had to go through Mira!" the blond said as she shivered slightly. "It was so–"

"Fucked up." Metal Head finished Luce's sentence.

_Forest? They have to be talking about their job. _ Natsu thought.

"Yeah, what Gajeel said!" the Celestial mage took a small sip of her water. "Then there was the creepy kid we ran into, though I think he might have been an illusion himself. I don't know, but yes it was some job."

"What happen to your arm Lucy?" Mira looked at her arm in the sling.

_I like to know what happened to Luce's arm too._

"I just suffered a broken bone from a wyvern's tail." The celestial replied back simply like it was nothing to worry about. "It got a pretty good hit on me."

"A wyvern! You two fought a wyvern?!" the barmaid gasped her eyes widen with shock. His black eyes fell on Luce's broken arm.

_Luce fought with a Wyvern! No way! How dare that thing hurt her!_

"Well, Gajeel fought it. I was knocked unconscious the entire time." Luce explained as she smiled at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "He really kicked that things ass though! He didn't even get a scratch on him!"

Natsu grimace when he saw her brilliant lovely smile aimed towards Metal Head.

_That's my smile…that's the smile she always gives me!_

"Tch, it was a weakling compared to me, Bunny Girl." The Iron Dragon slayer grinned. "It stood no chance to beat me."

_If you're so damn strong then how did Luce get hurt like that? You should have been protecting her better, Metal Head!_ Natsu growled. _I should have been there protecting Luce_

"Not another ego rant," Luce rolled her eyes as she poked Metal Head's bicep. "Don't you get tired of saying how awesome you are Iron Hedgehog Head?"

_Luce gave him a nickname! When the heck did they become such good friends that she gave Metal Head a nickname!_

"Not a bit, Bunny Girl."

"Really, you are something else." The blond sighed. "I guess I should get use to this."

"Yes, ya should." Gajeel nodded as he took a big bite out of his metal.

_Use to this? Don't tell me they have been HANGING out together, before this job? When the heck did this happen?_ Natsu felt his anger bubbling inside of him with these thoughts.

"Well, hopefully your big head does not sink us if we ever go on a boat or something." Luce stopped for a bit before she continued to talk. "How do you even float in the water Gajeel?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" the Iron Dragon Slayer looked at the blond with slight curiosity in his eyes.

Natsu saw Mira stand silently as she watched the mages converse.

"Heavy stuff like iron usually doesn't float in water and you're the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Get to the point."

"Your body can change into iron right?" Luce pondered out loud. "So wouldn't you sink in water like iron?"

"I do know how to swim, Bunny Girl." Metal Head glared at the blond, but Natsu with his keen eye sight noticed the lack of hostility in them. "Besides my body is not in iron mode all the time idiot."

"Geez, I was just asking." Luce pouted.

_Luce looks cute when she pouts. _Natsu felt a small smile creep up on his face. _Damn, that Metal Head for seeing her cute pouting face, only I should see it! Only me!_

"Don't ask stupid questions." Metal Head replied gruffly, only to smirk a few seconds after. "It's like me asking how you float, but I have a very good idea why you float." He looked at her.

"Huh?" Natsu observed as Luce tilted her head to the side looking confused by Metal Head's comment, but Natsu understood. He saw Metal Head looking at her chest. _What the fuck is that ass Metal Head looking at? He better not be thinking pervert thoughts about Luce!_ Luce finally noticed where Metal Head was looking at. She screamed. "Kyaa, you pervert!"

"As if I would have pervert thoughts of you, Bunny Girl." Metal Head grinned and Natsu wanted nothing more than to rip it off of his mouth. Then Metal Head's grin flattered as Luce did something that Natsu found extremely surprising and hilarious.

Luce pulled Metal Head's hair very hard.

"Idiotic Iron Hedgehog Head!" Luce screeched as she pulled Metal Head's hair roughly again causing the male to grunt in pain.

_That's what Metal Head deserved for looking at Luce's chest like some pervert! _Natsu mentally approve the blond Celestial mage's action of pulling the Iron Dragon slayer's hair.

"Oi, what did I say about the hair pulling!" Natsu heard Metal Head growled as he reached for Luce's hand.

"Maybe you should be nicer then I won't pull your hair." Luce glared at Metal Head giving his hair another tug. "So why don–oww! Did you just really bite me Gajeel!"

Natsu's slanted eyes widen in utter disbelieving shock. If Natsu was not watching the two he would have not believe this if someone told him, even if it was Mira herself that did or Luce for that matter. Metal Head, Gajeel Redfox, was biting Luce's good uninjured arm! Natsu saw the Iron Dragon Slayer's red eyes were filled with amusement as his teeth latched onto the arm pulling his hair. He did not know what to think.

_What the__–_ were the only words that floated in Natsu's mind.

The Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't not the only one looking now. The rest of the guild had heard Luce's surprised shout and they all had stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was about. Natsu was sure that none of his guild members expected to see the sweet Celestial mage pulling the ill-tempered Iron Dragon slayer's hair or said Metal head biting her arm. The two were brought out from their mini fight when the bar maid's laughter.

"You two seem to get along so nicely." The eldest of the Takeover siblings giggled as Metal Head and Luce looked at Mira. "Like a couple of good friends."

_Good friends my ass! That's how a Dragon shows affection with…_

_But there is no way that damn Metal Head see Luce like that. That guy just does think about that stuff._

"Psh, Mira this guy annoys the heck out of me with his ego rants, not calling me by name, his ill-temper and sarcastic humor." Luce released her hold on Metal Head 's hair and he in response released her arm from his mouth. "He is–"

"Not like yer a joy to be around with either, Bunny Girl." Metal Head rolled his eyes.

_I disagree Luce is a joy to be around with, which is why I love being around her. And she always smells so nice._

"If you let me finish speaking maybe you'll like what I'm going to say Iron Hedgehog Head." Luce stuck her tongue at him, but quickly retreated back to her mouth when Metal Head made a biting motion. "As I was saying Mira, he may be all of those things, but at least I know I have a partner that has my back."

"Got that right."

_Did Luce just called Metal Head what I think she called him? I have to be hearing things!_ Natsu ignored the confused look on Lisanna's face as he continued to stare at where Luce and Metal Head were sitting. _There is no way Luce would do that to me! She just quit Team Natsu…we never agreed to break our partnership!_

"You heard right Mira," Luce spoke proudly, must to Natsu's dismay. "Gajeel and I are partners."

Natsu ignored the joyous cheer of celebration around him as Mira announced the good news, but he could still hear Lisanna's shocked filled voice beside him.

"Those two partners?" she quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What an odd combo."

"Yeah." Natsu mumbled his voice filled with a small audible hint of annoyance. "I can't believe Luce would team up with Metal Head…"

"Well, I really don't give a shit about what Heartfilia does or who she does it with." Lisanna shrugged her shoulders, not noticing Natsu's growing agitation as he watched Luce and Metal Head interact."She is so annoying."

_Luce is not annoying. She never annoys me._

"You know what that means right, Natsu?" Lisanna grinned sweetly.

"No, not really." Natsu tilted his head. _What is Lisanna talking about?_

"Heartfilia, won't be going on any jobs with you or Team Natsu anymore." She clapped her hands a wide smile plastered on her pretty face."Isn't that just wonderful news, Natsu!"

_That's not good news at all…_ Natsu frowned.

"…" Natsu didn't say anything. He just returned to watching Metal Head and Luce, but he wish he didn't look. Metal Head was holding Luce's uninjured arm and his fingers were laced with hers as he pulled her quietly out of the guild away from Mira. Natsu felt his blood boil as he tried to control his fire from lighting up. His eyes narrowed into silts as a growl reverberated from the back of his throat.

_What the fuck does that Metal Head_ _think he doing holding my Luce's hand like that!_

_"_Natsu?" Lisanna's voice was heard but ignored.

Natsu growled. Luce had always had special place in his heart. Since the first time he had met her he had always felt this invisible pull towards the happy and slightly weird Celestial mage. It was that pull that made him want her to be his partner and only his partner. At first he just shrugged the invisible off as him wanting to just be around the friendly girl, but then his feeling for her had grown to an intense level. Natsu found his thoughts always occupied by the busy blond and he began to becoming unnaturally protective of her. Or his heart would beat uncontrollably when she was near.

In Natsu's mind she had become the most important person to him.

Natsu may be called dense by his guild mates, but he was no fool to his dragon instincts. He knew what his growing feelings meant the moment he began to sneak into her bed and scent her with his own. Luce was his claimed mate. He had no doubt about that. Natsu was so happy that he had found such a wonderful person to be his mate, but he wanted to wait to tell her of his feelings for her.

But then Lisanna had to guilt trip him into leaving the girl he loved. Natsu was not blind he could sense the growing jealously in his childhood friend that was darkening her heart. His inner instincts told him she was a threat to his Luce so in an attempt to keep a closer eye on the youngest of the takeover siblings and protect Luce he decided to keep the two girl's far from one another. But everything between the Luce and was going downhill fast.

Natsu blamed Lisanna for the rift between him and Luce.

But he was to blame as well for allowing things to get so out of hand and not doing enough to stop it.

_I was so preoccupied about Lisanna that I treated Luce so badly._ Natsu gritted his teeth. _I was trying to protect from Lisanna and now Luce she hates me…_

_I don't want to lose Luce. _

Natsu felt something surfacing inside his inner mind as he glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer as his thoughts went into full fight mode.

_And Metal Head has the balls to steal my partner away from me!_

_Luce is mine and she has been mine since the beginning._

_Luce is mine!_

_Metal Head should know better than anyone that…_

_ …__dragons are territorial creatures and thus so are we Dragon Slayers…_

_LUCE IS MINE!_

_LUCE IS MY MATE AND I WON'T LET ANYONE STEAL HER FROM ME!_

_SHE IS MINE!_

* * *

Lisanna Strauss, the youngest of the Takeover siblings, was in an extremely good mood today. That annoyance of a blond known as Lucy Heartfilia has not been at the guild for the past few days because she was on a job with the rude looking dragon slayer. The white haired petite girl could not be any happier. She was able to take this opportunity to spend more time with her absolute favorite person in the world, Natsu Dragneel.

_But he's not even paying attention to me. He was playing and laughing with me a few minutes ago. Now he's been quiet and serious this entire we have been sitting here._ Lisanna frowned. _He better not be thinking about HER…that's the only time he ignores me_

Lisanna felt her good mood beginning to swirl with annoyance as she thought about the blond Celestial mage. She clenched her fist. How is it that Heartfilia could be so engraved in her Natsu heart so strongly? The young Strauss began to recall the time when she had first returned from Edolas. She was expected everything to go back to normal with the guild she called home for so many years. She was ecstatic so see her Natsu again. She knew they would pick up things where they had left off before she had disappeared from Edolas.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

Natsu did pay attention to her during the days she had reinserted herself back in the guild and his life, but Lisanna noticed one huge change in Natsu. Every word, thought, job and actions made by the Dragon Slayer was always about the Celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. He was always talking about her even when they were hanging out, his mind would slip into thoughts about the other girl. Lisanna just pushed aside her annoyance, bottling up deep inside her.

Her tiny bottle up of annoyance soon filled with more as she watched Natsu slowly begin to drift from her over the days. Every time she saw the Fire Dragon Slayer he was by the Celestial mage's side. He would still talk to her, but as soon as the blond was getting ready to leave for home Natsu would end their conversation and leave with the blond with a large grin on his face. She tried harder to keep these negative emotions in that tightly closed bottle, but she could feel the tiny cracks in the glass grow as she learned more things about how Natsu acted with Lucy. Natsu always chose his jobs with the blond in mind. Natsu worried about Lucy constantly. Natsu always broke into her home and sometimes snuck into her bed and slept with her. Natsu did everything for her and would do anything for her.

Lucy was the Fire Dragon Slayer's number one person in his mind.

_Natsu never did anything like that for me…_

_It's almost like he's in love with her or something._

Lisanna felt her heart grow heavy every time she saw the two together. Lisanna was starting to feel neglected and ignored by Natsu. She eventually decided she should ask Natsu on a job for with him. She asked Natsu if they could be partners, but to her surprise Natsu just laughed and grinned as he replied back to her. She was not really expecting him to be so blunt about it.

_"Don't be silly, Lisanna! Luce is my one and only partner!" he grinned. "I wouldn't trade her for anyone."_

Lisanna could still hear the affection laced in his voice as he said the blond's nickname and it was at that moment that her cracked filled bottle of negative emotions shattered into many pieces. She felt a wave of jealously fill her blood and body. She began to allow that jealously to cloud her mind and she grew resentful towards Lucy. She tried everything to separate Natsu from the girl, but Natsu wouldn't listen to whatever she said.

_But in the end I got what I wanted. Natsu is all mine! _Lisanna grinned inwardly. _It took awhile, but I knew if I guilt tripped Natsu he would feel so bad he would come around._

She looked at Natsu who was still ignoring her.

_But ever since that bitch punched him, Natsu has been thinking more about her every day._ She glared at the table wood venomously. _After all my hard work to get My Natsu away from her, she still on his mind…_

She decided to get her Natsu's attention by poking him and he looked her way.

"Natsu, are even paying attention to me?" Lisanna pouted trying to look cute. "What got you so distracted?"

"Sorry." He replied.

"Natsu–"

"We're back, everyone!" Lisanna's words were cut off when a certain blond's voice interrupted. Lisanna found her good mood souring even more when she noticed Natsu's eyes instantly moved towards the owner of the voice.

_He always has that lovesick puppy look in his eyes when he sees her…_

She watched as Mira talked with the two, though she lost interested quickly. She decided to observe Natsu and she saw the annoyance reflecting in his dark eyes as he looked at the blond and the other Dragon Slayer. She really felt her good mood dying when she realized that Natsu was getting jealous. But then something amaze happened. She heard the announcement of that damn blond forming a partnership with that ruffian Iron Dragon Slayer. She couldn't stop smiling knowing that Heartfilia would longer be able to interfere with her and her Natsu. She couldn't ask for anything better.

"Those two partners?" she quirked an eyebrow in confusion or at least trying to sound confuse. "What an odd combo."

"Yeah." Lisanna heard his small mumble filled with a small audible hint of annoyance. "I can't believe Luce would team up with Metal Head…"

"Well, I really don't give a shit about what Heartfilia does or who she does it with." Lisanna shrugged her shoulders, not noticing Natsu's growing agitation. She was too busy basking in her good mood."She is so annoying."

_Maybe not annoying, but more like a stubborn unwanted piece of dirt under my feet…_

"You know what that means right, Natsu?" Lisanna grinned sweetly.

"No, not really." Natsu tilted his head.

_Aww, he looks so cute like that. If only if he would stop thinking about HER!_

"Heartfilia, won't be going on any jobs with you or Team Natsu anymore." She clapped her hands a wide smile plastered on her pretty face."Isn't that just wonderful news, Natsu!"

Natsu frowned.

_Its good news for me!_

"…" Natsu didn't say anything.

He just returned to watching that ruffian and Heartfilia. Lisanna noticed how mad he was becoming. His eyes narrowed into silts and she heard growl reverberated from the back of his throat.

_Fuck he is jealous about that weakling being partners with that other dragon slayer!_

_"_Natsu?" Lisanna was ignored.

She glared at the blond head that was sneaking out of the guild with anger coloring her blue eyes.

_Damn it, why do you always have to ruin everything, you stupid witch Heartfilia!_

Lisanna's heart filled with jealously.

_I HATE YOU SO MUCH LUCY HEARTFILIA!_

_YOU STOLE MY NATSU FROM ME!_

* * *

And here is the next chapter! Oh so Levy and Lisanna are jealous. Jealously can make a girl become so out of character sometimes. You know I asked someone about Levy getting jealous and they were like no way she would its not in her personality, but I was thinking levy is human. And all humans get jealous! So Levy has a little inner conflict going on nows! Oh Lisanna, becoming so sour! Then we have Natsu being all jealous toos, who was just trying to protect Luce from Lisanna! Oh I sense the dram be a brewing nows!

Anyways the next chapter is in the works I'm just trying to figure out what should come next. Maybe Lucy will meet her new key or her and Gajeel with have some more bonding time…I'm not too sure yets :D But for sure the next chapter will either be up on Friday or Saturday :D

Allergies be losing the battle!

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

I appreciate all the support!

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!:D

Tune next time on Star and Iron: A Day Like Any Other Day?


	29. A Day Like Any Other Day?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

A Day Like Any Other Day?

Lucy was skipping happily towards the place she called her second home, the Fairy Tail Guild. She heard the greetings of the usual men in their boats wishing her a good pleasant day and for her to be careful when she walked on the ledge close to the river's edge. She only smiled at them in thanks as she balanced herself with one arm, since her other arm was still broken and out of commission. Wendy, her adorable Imōto, was still not back from her mission with her Exceed and Lily, so Lucy was stuck with allowing her arm to heal naturally. Besides she was too scared of the human hating Porlyusica to bother her with such a thing.

_ I can survive with a broken arm for a while._ Lucy smiled to herself. _It's not like I'll be taking any jobs that require a lot of fighting. Though last night Gajeel did say he would do all the fighting for me._

Lucy felt her smile widening as she thought about her new partner. Yesterday, after they had miraculously managed to sneak past Demon Mira, the Iron Dragon Slayer had taken her out to dinner, though the entire time he was telling her not to think anything of it. Lucy found it sort of cute how he kept trying to hide the fact how nice he was being to her, not that Lucy would outright tell him that.

_Knowing that grumpy pants, if called him cute or nice he would be insulted by it._ Lucy giggled as she hopped of the ledge with graceful ease as the guild came into view. _That Gajeel even walked me all the way home since it was so late._

She laughed. _I'll keep his little secret of being a big softy._

The Celestial mage walked into the guild with a smile on her face. Her brown eyes scanning around for any sign of the Iron Dragon Slayer and Gray, but she didn't see them. She did spot her best friend Levy sitting at her usual table by herself today. She quietly made her way towards the bluenette, signaling Mira to keep quiet when the bar maid spotted her sneaking up. With a quick motion of her good arm Lucy gave her fellow book lover a one arm hug as a broad friendly smile spread across the blond's face when Levy squeaked in surprise.

"Hi Levy-chan!" Lucy grinned.

"Oh, Lu-chan you scared the life out of me!" Levy pouted cutely, before she smiled at the blond. "How are you today?"

"As good as I can be with a broken arm." Lucy replied back cheerfully as she sat in the empty chair next to her friend. "How are you doing?"

"Eh, okay." Levy shrugged. "Jet and Droy are spending the day together to have some male bonding time today."

"Oh wow, I didn't even think their minds revolved about anything else, besides you." Lucy teased. Anyone with eyes could see how in love Jet and Droy were with Levy. Even Levy herself knew it. "Aren't you lonely without them?"

"Sometimes it's good to have my me time." Levy said plainly with a shrug. "Oh, but let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you and your new partner Lu-chan."

"There's not much to say, really." The blond replied. "What more else is there to that?"

"Not much to say, Lu-chan?"Levy raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, it came as a shock to everyone about you two. People were thinking you were going to team up with Gray, since you two were going on so many jobs together."

"I did think about partnering up with Gray, but I don't want to be drowned in my sleep by Juvia." She shuddered at the thought. _Though Juvia is a really good friend._

"So why did you ask Gajeel?" Levy pointed out her hazel eyes filled with curiosity. "I mean you two don't really talk much at all, so why ask him?"

"Actually, I didn't ask." Lucy said as she blew some of her blond hair out of her face. "Gajeel asked me to be his partner after our job."

"He asked you?!" Levy gasped shock filling her petite body. _Gajeel asked Lu-chan? Why would he ask her! _"How?"

"He basically offered himself to be my partner. He even listed all the reasons why we would work out as a team." Lucy explained. She didn't want to give out too many details, since she knew Gajeel would not appreciate if she told. Especially, something like his Dragon Slayer promise; she wanted to keep that to herself. "He practically convinced me to say yes."

"So why did you say yes?"

"He believes in me and I know he has my back." Lucy stated her eyes filled with pride as she talked about her partner. "He won't treat me like Natsu did, I know that."

"How could you be so sure, Lu-chan?" Levy tried to keep her voice calm, but her mind was anything but calm. She could feel her jealously coming up again. "Gajeel is not really known for being nice or much of a people person?"

"Trust me Levy-chan that guy tore up a wyvern that attacked me. And the other things he did convince me that he would be an excellent partner." Lucy replied she blushed when she remembered waking up in his lap and then he carried her like a bride. "I have already seen it myself. And we both may annoy each other, but we get along just fine."

"If you say so Lu-chan." Levy's face went into a disappointed frown when she noticed the blush on her friend's face. _She is hiding something from me. Something happened between her Gajeel, but she won't tell me._

"I'm sure."

"I still find it unbelievable that he would ask you of all people." Levy stated with audible nasty bitterness in her voice. "And I always thought he wanted to join my team, since he helps me out a lot."

"Umm…" Lucy bit her lips as her brown eyes filled with confusion. She could hear the bitterness in her friend's voice clearly.

"I guess he was looking for something else." Levy's hazel eyes quickly glanced at Lucy's big chest. She felt her disdain for the blond grow. _He probably just wanted some nice eye candy to look at._ "Something I lack."

_Levy-chan sounds upset with me for some reason… I swear I saw something unpleasant flash in her eyes just now._

"Levy-chan-" Lucy was cut off by Levy quickly standing up out of her seat.

"I got to go." Levy smiled at her, but to Lucy it looked like Levy was forcing the smile on her face. "See you later."

Lucy didn't get a chance to tell her friend good bye or even wish her a good rest of the day. The Solid Script mage walked out briskly not looking back at her. Lucy was utterly confused by her friend's actions. She wondered if she did something wrong to cause Levy-chan to be upset with her. The blond young woman decided not to dwell on it, shrugging it off as Levy having a bad day. She stood up from the table and walked over to the bar counter where Mira was smiling sweetly at her with a strawberry milkshake already there and waiting for her.

_Mira looks happy to see me!_

"Lucy, I'm glad to see you out and about today!" Mira happily greeted her like she had not seen her for days. "Come look at the wonderful picture I took of you and Gajeel!"

Lucy took a seat on one of the empty stools her brown eyes looking at the picture the excited barmaid was pointing at. It was her and Gajeel posing like they had just beaten some strong enemy, though for Gajeel it was not far from the truth. At least Mira was able to capture her good side, making Lucy look all the more attractive. She grinned broadly.

"It is a good picture Mira!" Lucy agreed, causing the Take Over mage to squeal excitingly.

"You two look so good together too! A rough looking Dragon Slayer and a sweet looking Celestial mage as a team, what an intriguing matchup!" Mira sighed dramatically as she twisted around in circles with sparkles around her. "A matchup that caught me totally by surprise!"

"Eheh," Lucy nervously laughed as she watched Mira twirl around for a bit. "I'm happy you're so happy about my partnership with Gajeel."

"Oh, who wouldn't be happy about such an amazing thing?" Mira was brought out from her semi induced wild imagination land. "I will have a talk with the idiots that have said that."

"Eh, no one has told me that, Mira." Lucy waved her uninjured arm in defense. She noticed the demon glare Mira had on her face for a few seconds. "It just…ah never mind!"

"Now you have my curiosity peaked." Mira leaned in towards her with large blue eyes filled with interest. "What's wrong Lucy, you can tell me anything?"

_Mira always treats me like a little sister. Maybe that's why I feel I can tell her all my problems. _The blond mentally smile.

"It's just… I think Levy-chan is upset with me." Lucy mumbled loud enough for only Mira to hear. "I was talking with her and she sounded upset with me. But maybe it was just my imagination!" Lucy shook her head.

"Hmm, maybe Levy was having a bad day or something." Mira offered an explanation, but on the inside she didn't believe her own explanation.

Levy was in earlier than usual Mira had noticed. Mira, being the kindly mother figure she strived to be, started a conversation with the girl. The white-haired S-Class Mage noticed how the girl would frown in distaste whenever she mentioned anything to do with the teaming up of Lucy and Gajeel. She even caught a flare of jealously in Levy's eyes when Mira had squealed about how surprisingly well the two said partners were getting along. The eldest of the Take Over siblings was positive that Levy was feeling envious of Lucy and her new relationship with the Iron Dragon Slayer, who Levy had feelings for. Mira just hoped the young Solid Script Mage would not allow such a negative feeling as jealously affect her friendship with Lucy.

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking as well Mira." Lucy smiled taking a sip of her milkshake with a satisfied hum. "Your milkshakes taste as amazing as ever!"

"I added extra strawberries just for you Lucy." Mira quickly took the chance to change the topic about Levy. "As a gift for lifting my mood yesterday!"

"You were in a bad mood yesterday Mira?" Lucy question with the straw still in her mouth as she stared at the white-haired mage. "But you were so chipper when you were talking with Gajeel and me?"

"Don't worry about it." Mira laughed, but her face turned into a smirk. "Speaking of Gajeel, where is your knight in shining armor who ripped apart a wyvern protecting you?"

"Knight in shining armor, you mean Gajeel?" Lucy's eyes widen at Mira's description. To her, it felt off calling Gajeel a knight in shining armor. I felt way off. "I don't think Gajeel is a knight type."

"Oh, then what would you describe your disgruntled partner as, Lucy?"

"Easy. He's more like a fearsome dragon!" Lucy explained with a wide grin. _Yeah, Gajeel is more like a fearsome dragon than a knight, in my opinion._ "With his arrogance, attitude, somewhat violent tendencies and let's not forget his strength as well! He is nothing more than a fearsome dragon who loves to fight!"

Lucy failed to notice the look in matchmaker Mira's eyes when she said that until the woman spoke again.

"You seem to think very highly of Gajeel, Lucy." Mira smirked. "And you two get along perfectly fine and act almost like…"

"Almost like?"

"Oh never mind, Lucy." Mira grinned. _Maybe I'll keep watching them for a while longer. My matchmaker sense is tingling, but first I need more observation time of the two. _

"Uh, okay…" Lucy's brown eyes reflected confusion as she took a long sip of her milkshake. "Oh Mira, I wanted to ask y–"

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna's concerned voice interrupted Lucy's question. The two mages turned to see the short-haired Takeover mage ran towards the bar with wide eyes and sweat running down her face. "We have a big trouble!"

_Mira's sister looks worried about something._

"Lisanna, did something happen to Elfman? Are we being attack by someone?" Mira asked quickly, her mind heading to battle mood thinking a fight was coming. "Tell me now, so I can warn Master."

"No, it's worse than that!" Lisanna shook her head vigorously. "I can't find Natsu!"

Lucy and Mira just stared at the girl silently for a bit, before both ended up chuckling and causing Lisanna to look at the two with an irritated expression on her face.

"I don't see what's so funny!" She replied heatedly. "Natsu is missing!"

"Lisanna, Natsu is just fine." Mira smiled at her younger sister. "He came early today and took a job with Happy."

"He went on a job? Without me?" Lisanna said with slight disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, he stared at the job broad for quite some time before he chose one." Mira place a finger on her cheek as she recalled the Fire Dragon Slayer she had seen earlier that morning. "He picked a long one too. Though, now that I think about he was acting strange."

"Strange?" Lisanna asked her eyes looked like they were dying for information on Natsu.

"He was oddly quiet and pensive, very un-Natsu-like." The bar maid looked at Lucy. "Lucy you know him best, what do you think?"

"Well, we haven't been talking much lately, but it sounds like he has something on his mind." Lucy replied simply with her eyes only focused on Mira. She didn't want to look at Lisanna because she felt a strong aura of dislike coming from her. "He usually does things like that when he wants to be left alone."

"Natsu wouldn't leave without telling me!" Lisanna argued.

"Lisanna, if Natsu wants to be left alone then leave him be." Mira replied sternly. "He wants his privacy, so let him have it."

"But Mira-nee–"

"Leave it." Mira said with a calm, serious voice that left no room for argument. "If you want to go on a job with someone ask Elfman."

"Mira, we need more beer out here!" Cana slurred as she wave around an empty glass. "Hurry or I'll die without my lover beer!"

"I'll be back." Mira gave a small smile before she headed to the back of the bar area.

Lucy instantly felt uncomfortable when the elder Strauss left. The blond Celestial Mage could feel Lisanna glaring at her. The blond had no idea why Lisanna dislikes her so much. Lisanna had been mean to her from day one, but the girl was nothing but hostile to her. Lucy just wanted to drink her strawberry milkshake and wait for Mira to come back, but Lisanna didn't seem content with the blond's silence.

"Why don't you do everyone a favor and leave the guild, Heartfilia." Lisanna glowered at the blond. "It's not like you have done anything for this guild."

Lucy didn't say anything she just ignored her, which just made Lisanna angrier.

"You were an embarrassment to Fairy Tail during the Grand Magical Games." Lisanna replied coldly. "I don't know why everyone in the guild treats you like some grand, strong mage."

_Just keep ignoring her._ Lucy told herself.

"You just want attention. You dress like a slut and then have that whole pity me act just to get attention." Lisanna said in a clipped, insulting tone. "Then you partner up with that Dragon Slayer ruffian just to get more attention and to make up for your weakness."

_Ignore her. Just ignore her._

"Don't ignore me, you damn bitch!" Lisanna grabbed Lucy's shoulder forcing her to look at her. Lisanna's blue eyes were filled with hatred aimed at her. Her nails dug painfully into her shoulder like a beast. "Stop acting like you're better than me!"

"I wasn't. I just don't want to fight with you." Lucy gritted her teeth trying to ignore the biting pain from Lisanna's nails. "Now back the get out of my face."

"What the fuck can you a weak, little blond do to me?" Lisanna sneered. "Huh, tell me–ow!"

Lisanna whimpered when a hand wrapped around her wrist in an iron grip. She was forcefully pulled away from Lucy and met with the red eyes of Gajeel. His red eyes were burning with malice towards Lisanna. And the young Takeover mage felt shivers run down her spine. She knew this Dragon Slayer was nothing like her sweet Natsu or the shy Wendy. No, this Dragon Slayer was fierce and slightly wildly violent towards others. Lisanna was straight out scared of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

And right now he looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Ouch, what the hell let go of me!" She tried to get her arm out of his grip, but it only tightened painfully. Lisanna felt like her wrist would be broken off if he did not let go of her wrist any time soon. "That hurts! What the hell is your problem!?"

"Ya better listen good, ya little spoiled girlie." Gajeel's red eyes narrowed into slits giving him a much more frightening look. "If ya value yer pathetic life, ya stay away from my partner. If I see or hear yer weak ass shit face near Bunny Girl again, you will regret it."

_Gajeel is dead serious about his threat! _Lucy eyes widen with surprise, but then a blush painted her face red. _He's threatening someone for me…I didn't know he was so protective. But if I don't stop him Mira will kill him for hurting her little sister!_

"Gajeel, you're going to break her wrist if you keep that up!" Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "I think she gets it."

"She better or she will lose an arm one day." Gajeel released his grip on the girl's wrist. He pushed the young Strauss sibling aside with his body rather hard, not that he really gave a damn about her. He sat on the stool next to Lucy. "Oi Bunny Girl, how's yer arm doing?"

"It's still broken, but I'm doing well." Lucy smiled brightly at her partner, completely forgetting Lisanna, who was gingerly holding her wrist. "I'll just have to live with it for a while."

"The brat should be back in a couple of days." Gajeel replied.

"Hey, don't talk like I am not here, damn it!" Lisanna scowled. She showed her wrist, which had an evident blue bruise on it from where Gajeel had grabbed her. "Look at what you did to my delicate wrist, you big asshole!"

"Ya must not really not want an arm, rude girly." Gajeel growled venomously at her. "Leave, unless yer looking for a fight, not that I would be much of a fight anyways."

Lisanna's face showed horror when Gajeel spoke threateningly to her again. She bit her bottom lip and gave Lucy one last glare before she walked off leaving them behind. It was a few minutes later after Lisanna had left that Mira returned from the back. She had Kinana deliver the beer to Cana and she stayed at her spot to speak with Gajeel and Lucy. Lucy shot Gajeel a quick warning glare as she silently told him not to mention Lisanna. His eyes silently answered something Lucy could only assume translated to _I don't give a shit about that girly._

_Whoa, Gajeel really doesn't like her._ Lucy realized. _Lisanna doesn't seem to like me much either…_

"Oh, Gajeel when did you get here?" Mira asked as she looked around. "Where did Lisanna go?"

"She went to go do something productive." Lucy quickly lied. "And Gajeel just got here."

"Oh, will you like anything to eat Gajeel?"

"No, I had breakfast already." He replied.

_Breakfast…oh my god food!_

"Oh no, I better get going!" Lucy suddenly stood up from her seat. "I have to go shopping for food!'

"Shopping with a broken arm?" Mira looked at the blond worryingly. "Do you need any help? I can always have Kinana take over and help you out, Lucy."

"No, it's all right. I don't want to be a bother." Lucy shook her head. "Besides, I could always ask Virgo or Loke to help me out."

"Eh, are you sure Lucy?" Mira replied her eyes filled with worry. "You're hurt and you need to converse your magical energy so you can heal. You don't want to over strain yourself."

"I'll be fine Mira."

"A young beautiful girl like you walking around with an injury is an easy target for unsavory people who hide in this town." Mira's eyes shifted towards Gajeel, hoping he would catch the hint she was silently saying in her eyes. _Come on Gajeel, you won't let your new injured partner go off by herself would you?_ "That would be too dangerous, right Gajeel?"

"…" Gajeel was planning on saying something smart, but the Demon Woman casted him a look that made his blood freeze and reconsider his answer."Demon Woman–Mira has a point Bunny Girl."

"Ehh, you too Gajeel?" Lucy eyes widen slightly.

"I suggest you take Gajeel with you to help you out Lucy." Mira looked at Gajeel with a glint in her eye. "So you can help carry her bags."

"I'm not some pack mule or her servant." The Iron Dragon slayer growled.

"Oh what was that Gajeel?" Mira grinned widely her eyes shining with an evil glint as she eyed the Dragon Slayer. "Did I hear you say yes?"

Even Lucy felt the cold dread of Satan Soul echoing from Mira's inner soul as she spoke to Gajeel. _Eeek, Mira can be as scary as Erza!_

"Yes, that's what I said! Didn't ya hear me the first time!" Gajeel stood up looking away from Mira nervously. He grabbed Lucy's arm and began to lead her away. "Let's go, so ya can get what ya need to get done Bunny Girl."

"EH!?"

"No arguing Bunny Girl. Or Demon Woman will kill me!" He whispered, only to pause for a bit as he eyed her broken arm. "She does have a point. You'll need some real muscle to carry yer shit around."

_There he goes being a nice again. _ Lucy mentally smiled.

"It's a good thing that my partner is so strong." Lucy grinned.

"Now that's a complement, Gi hi hi!"

"And an annoyingly nice tough guy!" she added, making him growl.

"Oi, that was an insult!"

Lucy ran out of the guild laughing with an upset Dragon Slayer chasing behind her with a fist in the air.

"Just another day at the guild." Mira said to no one in particular with a smile on her face as she watched the two running out. "Another typical day at the Fairy Tail Guild."

* * *

Levy was in the park under a large tree that provided her with the cooling comfort of shade. She was lecturing herself for leaving Lucy like that. She had never been so rude to anyone in her life. It everything in her to convince herself to go back and apologize to the blond, but she regretted her choice. She saw her running out of the guild laughing with Gajeel not so far behind her. Levy observed with perceptive hazel eyes as the Iron Dragon Slayer caught up with the blond picking her up and swing her over his shoulder in a quick motion. She noticed how carful he was being trying not to hurt her broken arm even as Lucy pulled his hair yelling at him to put her down. But the man just grinned and told her to shut her trap so he could carry her properly to the market.

Levy had never ran away so fast from a place ever in her life. So, here she was now in the park walking in circles angrily as her mind kept replaying that smile Gajeel had given Lucy. She had never seen the surely man smile at anyone, except his Exceed. Levy clutched her chest just where her heart was; she could feel that painful needle of jealously attacking her again. Levy didn't want to feel that jealous needle because of her best friend. She tried so hard to bury it, but the scene of the two together made it near impossible.

It didn't help that she had bumped into Gajeel when she had left the guild. Levy was happy that she got a chance to converse with him, but their conversation did not go the way Levy wanted it too. In fact, it went the total opposite of what she had wanted to happen. His words repeated in her mind.

"_Watch where ya going Shrimp." He managed to catch her before she fell._

_ "Sorry!" she blushed as he helped steady her. She liked the feel of his strong arms helping her. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"_

_ "Tch, whatever." He shrugged it off as he began to walk past her. Levy assumed he was heading to the guild._

_ Heading to where Lucy was…_

_ "Wait!" Levy acted on her feelings of him not wanting him to be near the other girl. She wanted him to stay with her. "Don't go yet!"_

_ "Oi, don't go grabbing me like that." He quickly pulled his arm out of her tiny grasp._

_ "Sorry." She apologized again biting her lips. She played with the hem of her orange dress nervously. _

_ "Shrimp, what do ya need?" he asked his eyes looked her over quickly. He looked almost bored standing there. "I'm in a hurry to get the guild ya know."_

_ "Ano," Levy felt her words were going to fumble if she spoke right now. His tall towering figure overshadowed her small frame as he waited for her to speak. "I…"_

_ "Spit it out, Shrimp." He sounded like he was getting annoyed with her hesitation. _

_ Levy gathered all her courage and finally spoke._

_ "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join Team Shadow Gear." She said in a bold confident voice. In her mind she believed he would say yes to her question, since he had interacted with her more than Lucy. "What do you say, Gajeel?"_

_ He was silent for a while. His red eyes widen slightly in shock, before they settled back to an indifferent red and he smirked. That, his smirk, made her heart beat rapidly. She began to imagine Gajeel as her teammate, and she couldn't wait to spend all that time with him. She envisioned herself standing by his side, but her vision was shattered by the invisible hammer that was in the form of his words._

_ "I already have a partner." Gajeel stated to her. "And I have no intention of ditching Bunny Girl to join your team."_

_ "Just give it some thought!" Levy replied her eyes pleaded with him. "You and her barely get along. It would be so much better for you if you join my team, Gajeel. We make a better match up."_

_ "Tch, I don't see your point, Shrimp." He shrugged at her explanation. "Bunny Girl and I make a good combo in my opinion. And we get along just fine."_

_ "What makes you so sure of that?" Levy questioned him as she glared at him. "Why are you so positive that Lucy is right partner for you?"_

_ "Don't doubt my decision. Ya aren't anyone to judge my choices, Shrimp." He growled testily. "It's also none of yer business either."_

_ "Just tell me!" She screamed at him. Her tiny hands balled into fists. "I'll leave you alone after this if you do."_

_ "Ya really annoying me, Shrimp." He replied back. _

_ "Just tell me, Gajeel." Levy repeated. "Why did you partner up with her?"_

_ "Easy. Bunny Girl is strong." Gajeel smirked proudly. "She's strong enough to team up with me."_

Levy fell to grass as she forced her mind from her memory. He had called Lucy strong. He had said that with so much conviction that all Levy could do was run away from him to the park, so she could hide. Then when she finally sorted out all her negative feelings and had gone back to say sorry to her best friend she had to see him, the man she loved, smile at Lucy. Levy felt the tears falling down her face as she began to rip the grass out in frustration.

"Why!" she screamed as she threw grass into the air. "Why can't I be Gajeel's partner!?"

_ "I already have a partner." Gajeel words rang in her mind. "And I have no intention of ditching Bunny Girl to join your team."_

"Why did he reject my offer!" she felt her heart ache when she remembered his rejection. "Why would he say no to me!

_"Bunny Girl and I make a good combo in my opinion."_

"I should be his partner! We make a much better combo!" Levy screeched as she pulled the last blade of grass out leaving a bald dirt patch on the ground.

_ "Easy, Bunny Girl is strong. She's strong enough to team up with me."_

"I am strong enough to be with you Gajeel!" She sat there frozen as she cried out to the sky. "Why did he have to go and team up with Lucy! It should have been me!"

"Yes, it should have." Levy heard a familiar voice comes towards her. She turned to see Lisanna standing there. She was smiling in understanding, like she knew the pain Levy was going through right now. "I understand."

"Lisanna…" Levy cried as she ran up to the other girl. Her tiny thin arms wrapped around Lisanna's waist, hugging tightly.

"Levy, let's have a little chat." Lisanna smiled as she looked at the broken hearted Solid Script Mage in her arms. _Perfect, she will help me out!_ "About a certain pain in the ass we have in common."

* * *

"I swear ya get more than enough food for ten people, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel shifted the many bags in his arms as he walked behind his partner. "Do ya have the appetite of a horse or something?"

"Hey, it's good to stock up on food!" Lucy turned with a slight frown. _Besides Gray comes over sometimes to eat at my place and I don't eat that much..._ "What? Are my groceries to heavy for you, Iron Hedgehog Head?"

"It's like carrying feathers." He replied as he rolled his eyes.

"If you say so!" she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Ya sound like you're in a giddy mood."

"Well, it's not every day I get a personal strong Dragon Slayer to help me out with shopping." Lucy replied back as she walked backwards towards him, so she was now walking side by side with him. "It just makes me want to smile all the time."

"Finally, you see what an amazing Dragon Slayer I am Bunny Girl!" he grinned broadly. "You've given me complements the entire day."

"Would you rather that I insult you all day?" Lucy asked her eyes shining with mischievousness. "Because I can think up a few good insults right now."

"I'll pass." Gajeel replied. "Besides ya give yerself too much credit to yer weak ass insults, Bunny Girl."

"Ha, ha, ha, that was so funny!" Lucy faked laughed her as she skipped once and then again. "Perhaps my insults are weak ass because the only insults I hear are your pansy ass and predictable insults. They aren't very creative."

"As if!" Gajeel puffed out his chest his eyes harden as he felt a challenge coming on. "I can insult so much better than you."

"You're all words and no bite–never mind you do bite!" Lucy said as she remembered how his sharp teeth latched onto the skin of her arm. _At least he didn't bite hard enough to leave a mark._

"I gave ya plenty of warnings about pulling my hair, Bunny Girl." He shrugged it off like it a normal occurrence to bite someone. "Ya just didn't listen to me."

"Not my fault that you gave birth to my urge of pulling your hair when are not listening to me or annoying me." Lucy said in a sweet sugary voice. Her brown eyes flicked to his long black mane of hair. _Ah, but I'll admit I like pulling it. His hair is so soft. _

"Don't blame your fetish on me, Bunny Girl."

"Please, if anyone has a fetish it's you Iron Hedgehog Head!" Lucy stated with a smirk on her face. "You refuse to call me by my name and often compare me to a bunny. Oh, and let's not forget the biting."

"Not my fault you remind me of rabbit, Bunny Girl." He argued plainly. "And yer the only person I have actually bitten."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better!" Lucy replied her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Because yer the only person to annoy me enough to actually do it, Bunny Girl." Gajeel admitted. _And you just offer so many excuses to bite you._ "Ya should listen to me."

"No guarantees." Lucy replied before she giggled uncontrollably causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to look at her like she lost her mind. "Sorry, sorry! I swear I am not laughing at you, Gajeel!"

"I wasn't asking."

"You know, I have the weirdest conversations with you." She clutched her quivering side trying to control her laughter. "But I enjoy our comedic banter and your smart ass mouth, Gajeel."

"Tch, there is a complement again Bunny Girl." He looked at her with an amuse smile on his face. "I'm starting to think ya like me."

"I never said I dislike you, Gajeel." She paused as she gazed at the blue sky. "If anything I like you and your smart ass, egotistic self a lot. Considering…"

Gajeel waited for her to speak his red eyes watching her with interest.

"Considering, the first time I met you was not so pleasant." She whispered like she didn't want anyone else to hear her words. "You criticized me as a mage, calling me a weak bitch and eye candy."

Gajeel felt guilt eating at his heart as he recalled how he and Lucy had first met. It really was not such good terms. He kidnapped her. He had threatened her life and her family. He treated her like trash. It was a time in his life he would like to forget. When he was in Phantom Lord he was lost in the path of darkness with no way.

"You brutalized me with no remorse in your eyes. And then you hung me up like a slab of meat so you could practice your knife throwing skills." Lucy murmured her footsteps slowing a down a bit as she reminisced. "You left quite an impression on me. I even had nightmares because of you, Gajeel."

"…" He lowered his head slightly.

"But you know what. I forgave you a long time ago." Lucy tugged his hair slightly forcing him to look at her. She smiled brilliantly, her eyes reflecting nothing but happiness. "I am happy that you are my partner, Gajeel. I could have not asked for anyone better."

"Bunny Girl…" Gajeel stared at her in shock. How could this girl forgive him so easily after what he had done to her? She really was forgiving and kind-hearted. _Maybe I do have a chance with her…_ "All that shit I–"

"Let's not bring up old news between us anymore Gajeel." She poked him hard in his bicep with a playful smile on her face. "Oh, I know let's start over!"

"Start over?" he asked perplexed. _What is she going on about now? What is she thinking?_

"Yes. It's a perfect idea!" She walked in front of him and place a hand on his chest easily stopping his walking. She held out her hand smiling like nothing in the world could go wrong. "Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia! I'm the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail! Nice to meet you!"

He looked at her outstretched hand for a few seconds before she cleared her throat telling him to go along with it.

"Umm…Gajeel–" he began awkwardly.

"Oh, come on that was pathetic! I know you can do better than it!" Lucy frowned disappointed. "Unless this is too hard for you to do?"

He growled._ I can so do better!_

She just smiled and spoke again.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia! I'm the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail!" She repeated, smiling pleasantly at him. "Nice to meet you!"

"Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail." He shook her hand, giving her his shark like smirk.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" Lucy laughed joyously.

"Weirdo." He replied, but in a quiet whisper he spoke again. "I'm glad yer my partner too, Bunny Girl."

"Aww, you like me too then!" she teased poking his cheek. "You're such a nice softie on the inside."

"Quit saying false statements." He moved his face away from her poking finger.

"Whatever." Lucy turned and began to walk towards the direction that led to her apartment. "Come on Iron Hedgehog Head, I'll attempt to make you some food as a reward for helping me out today!"

"I rather not die from your poison slop you call food."

The last thing Gajeel saw in his sight was Lucy whacking him in the face.

It was just another crazed filled day like any other day in the life of mages of Fairy Tail.

* * *

I'm so sorry i did not update yesterday! I had family come over! But here is the next chapter! Hmm, i pretty much have the next three chappies outline out, I just need to find the time to type them up. Oh Lucy and Gajeel seem to getting along very well together aren't they? But Levy and Lisanna are have a secret moment in the park, plotting perhaps? Only time will tell :D

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors! I seriously try to catch them, but sometimes some errors escape my eyes!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron: A Day Spent On You And Me


	30. A Day Spent On You And Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

A Day Spent On You And Me

Lucy found herself staring mindlessly at the calendar that was hanging on her bedroom wall. A day was circled in red and Lucy felt her heart drop in sadness when her eyes stared at the date on her calendar. She was ready to go visit her parent's graves today, but Mira had asked her to the guild today. Something about Jason from _Sorcerer Weekly_ was visiting today in order to conduct interviews with the mages that attended the Grand Magical Games. Lucy didn't feel like being interviewed, but it was for her guild. She would lock up her sadness for a bit, so she could be interviewed.

_Time to get this interview over with, so I can spend the rest of the day at their graves…_ She silently said as she walked out her door.

The Fairy Tail Guild was quieter than normal, due to Jason being there and the absent Natsu. Lucy waved at Gray and Juvia, who were both currently interviewed by the short man with blond hair that stuck up in the middle. He was wearing a bright pink t-shirt with the words Fairy Tail and blue jeans. The young man known as Jason was speaking a mile a minute with the occasional COOL! Gray and Juvia looked like they wanted to be anywhere else besides being interviewed by the eccentric man. Lucy only offered the two an understanding smile.

The blond felt someone bump into her pretty hard, but she managed to steady herself before she fell face first onto the ground. She was going to tell the person who bumped into her to be careful, but another person bumped into her again. Lucy felt her annoyance grow as she looked up only to find the two who had rudely bumped into her were Lisanna and Levy. The two didn't look apologetic. They just continued on their way to a table, sitting down and giggling as they whispered to one another.

Lucy didn't know how to react. She had expected that kind of behavior from Lisanna, but not from Levy. Lucy just shrugged it off; she did not have time or the energy to think about what the two girls were doing together. She sighed as she walked over to her new permanent seating area, Gajeel's table. Lucy's partner was already there waiting for her. He was eating some iron and besides him was another plate of food, which Lucy assumed was for her. She sat down greeting the Iron Dragon Slayer with a somewhat force cheery voice.

"Hello, Gajeel." She said as she eyed the food that looked untouched. "Is this food for me?"

"Hey," he greeted as he pushed the plate of food towards her. "And yes, that's yers. Figured ya would want some food, since we'll have to answer that idiot's questions."

"Thanks a bunch, Gajeel!" Lucy grinned as she used her uninjured hand to feed herself. She hummed happily as the delicious food went into her mouth. "Mmm, this tastes good!"

"Ya forgot to eat breakfast didn't ya?" He grinned as he watched the girl eat like she had never eaten before. He enjoyed watching her eat so freely around him. "Seriously, how do ya survive by yerself if ya forget to eat?"

"It only happens once in awhile." Lucy took another bite out of the delicious food. "Not like I forget to eat on purpose."

"Uh huh," Gajeel took a loud bite of his iron as he observed his partner. He could tell something was off with her. Her brown eyes were hiding sadness in its depths and her voice was not as animated as it usually was. Something was on her mind and it was bringing her down. He didn't like it. "What's got ya putting on that pathetic face, Bunny Girl?"

"Eh?" Lucy dropped her food back on her plate her mouth wide and her eyes shining in surprise. She didn't think Gajeel would catch her force cheerfulness that quickly like he did. Then again nothing could really get past his keen eyes. "My face is not pathetic! It looks like it normally does!"

"Tch, I'm not a fool, Bunny Girl."

"I never called you a fool." Lucy frowned. She switched her face to a neutral look as she returned to eating. Except, this time she was eating slowing and with more grace. "I only said my face looks perfectly normal, Iron Hedgehog Head."

"Perfectly pathetic." He smirked.

"Whatever."

"Shit, not this crap now." Gajeel growled annoyed as his red eyes flickered to something behind Lucy. "Here comes that reporter."

"Ugh, now I think my face might be looking pathetic." Lucy made a sick face before she changed it into a smile."

"COOOOOLLLL!" A high squeaky voice squealed excitedly beside the blond. "It's Black Steel Gajeel and Celestial Hottie Lucy!"

"Hello, Jason-san."

Gajeel only nodded.

"It's time for my next exclusive interview! Which one of you will like go first?" he moved his head around from side to side his hand scribbling in a mad frenzy."Or better yet, let's have an ultra special exclusive with the brand new team of Fairy Tail, The Unbelievable, Unexpected Duo!"

"What the fuck did that Demon Woman called our team?!" Gajeel glared at Jason. He didn't like that team name one bit! "That's not our team name!"

"It's a temporary one. We haven't come up with one yet." Lucy tried to calm the Dragon Slayer, so he would not iron club Jason. "We need to come up with one."

"You two are so Cooool!" Jason took a picture of them. He ignored Gajeel's glare and continued to speak. "So let's start with the questions! When did you two become partners?"

"Umm…" She glanced at Gajeel for permission to speak. The Dragon Slayer just nodded at her. He really didn't want to reply to any questions it seemed. Lucy spoke in a clear voice as the Jason sat in the other empty chair with his pen ready and waiting. "It was after a job at a town called Aeterna Caelestis. It was also our first job together."

"Uh huh and what was the job about?"

"Something was scaring the citizens from going into the forest." Lucy was not going to tell him about what exactly had occurred there. She did not think it was wise to mention the little boy or the key she had broke out of its prison. "It was a wyvern."

"A wyvern? COOOLLL!" Jason smiled broadly. "How did you guys beat it?"

"Well, I was knocked out unconscious…it caught me by surprise." Lucy whispered. "That's how my arm was broken. Gajeel beat it."

"Tch." Gajeel didn't like the fact that Lucy was making herself sound weak and like she did none of the work too. "You did you're share as well, Bunny Girl. I only fought the wyvern."

"I find it incredible that you only got away with a broken arm!" the reporter smiled at Lucy." You must really strong to only get that injury from fighting a wyvern."

"Thanks, but if it weren't for Gajeel I may have been eaten by the damn thing."

"What do you think of your partner?" Jason's eyes were focused on Lucy. "How do you two get along?"

"He's the best partner I can have. He's strong, arrogant, serious about jobs and seriously is a man–excuse me, a fierce Dragon Slayer not to be reckon with." Lucy grinned. She saw Gajeel smirk in approval as she spoke about him. "We get along just fine. He makes me laugh more than he annoys me, actually. Hmm, I think, we could even start our own successful comedy act if we wanted too."

"Cool!" Jason's eyes flickered towards Gajeel. "And your answer?"

"She's intelligent, strong, quick on her feet, easily adapts and she can be a devious planner sometimes. She's a partner that meets my high expectations of what a partner for Black Steel Gajeel should be like." Gajeel replied his voice laced in pride as he spoke about Lucy. "The getting along deal, it's basically what she said. We get along fine, even with her smartass mouth."

"You're a smart ass too." Lucy punched his shoulder.

This action seemed to send Jason in a happy dance briefly before he controlled himself and switched to the next set of questions.

"Okay, so let's talk about the Grand Magical Games!" Jason flipped to a blank sheet of paper. "Gajeel-san, you were on Fairy Tail Team B correct?"

"Yes."

"According to Master Makarov you were at first against creating a second team."

"Ehh! You were?" Lucy didn't not know that detail. She thought he would have jumped at the chance to show off his incredible strength.

"Yes." He replied to the two of them.

"So what caused you to have a change of heart?"

"…"Gajeel froze. There was no way in hell he was going to tell this reporter that the only reason he even agreed to Master's idea was only because the winning team would have been given the right to order the loosing team for a day. And who did Gajeel just planned to order around? The Iron Dragon Salyer had only one person that came to his mind to order around and that was his current partner Lucy. He planned to order Lucy to dance for him in her bunny suit as he played his guitar. _I am so keeping that to myself!_ "None of yer fucking business!"

"Iron Hedgehog Head don't be so rude to Jason-san!" Lucy whacked his head scolding him with a frown on her face. "He was just asking a question."

"A question that he should mind his own business about!" He growled as he rubbed his poor abused head. Gajeel's red eyes were glaring murderously at the reporter daring him to keep asking about his reasoning.

"Your responses are so COOOL!" Jason, instead of feeling threaten by the man's death glare only squealed in excitement as he went on to the next question. "So you're best match by far was the one where you battled one of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, the Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney. How was it like to battle another Dragon Slayer?"

"Tch, like it should feel like. A fight to test one's ability, a fight between two strong opponents ready to tear each other apart," Gajeel paused only to smirk broadly. "Though, in the beginning that damn brat didn't put up much a fight."

"That's right you were beating him with no problems, even after he insulted you." Jason nodded his head so fast it looked like it was going to fly off. "How did it feel when he stated you were weaker than Salamander?"

"How the fuck do ya think I felt?" Gajeel bared his teeth snarling loudly. "That little shit didn't know what the hell he was saying!"

"It looked like you had the match in the bag, but then Cheney-san turned the tables and was beating you down like nothing." The reporter replied innocently not knowing what a dangerous thin line he was walking on with Gajeel. "It sure looked like he was wiping the floor with you."

Lucy, who was sitting beside Gajeel, could feel his irritation growing and she placed her hand on his rubbing comforting and soothing circles on it under the table. His ferocious growls paused as he looked at her with confused eyes. She only smiled reassuringly as she silently mouthed to him that what Jason was saying was nothing to worry about. Gajeel gave one last growl before he calmed down as his eyes refocused on Jason, who had missed the little interaction between the two.

"But then you amazed all of us when you _ate_ one of his shadows and combined your iron powers with his shadows! It was sooooo COOOlll!" Jason scribbled on his sheet of paper in great speed. "How was it to use his own power against him?"

"It was nothing I could not handle, though thrilling. He needed a dragon roar back into reality. "Gajeel shrugged nonchalantly. He was enjoying the soothing circles Bunny Girl was doing on his hand. They felt nice. "Plus, his over confidence need to be brought down a peg."

"Cool! You're truly were an amaze fighter during the games!" Jason grinned as he replaced the notebook he was holding with a new one. He turned to Lucy. "Now let's talk about you Lucy-san!"

"Sure."

"You were on the second Fairy Tail team, correct?"

"Yes, I was on Team Fairy Tail A." Lucy replied.

"You were one of the first to battle on the very first day and your 30 minute battle was against Raven Tail's Flare Corona." Jason's scribbling could be heard going against the paper. "How did you feel being the first one to battle?"

"It felt great! I was so happy to be representing my guild!" Lucy smiled.

"You sure look like it too! Your fighting spirit was shining like a fire that could not burn out!" Jason dramatically waved his arm around. "You were able to summon multiple spirits with complete ease!"

"I have my wonderful friends to thank for that!"

"Do you mean your spirits?"

"Yes, we trained everyday and that was the results! Together there is nothing that will beat us!" Lucy felt her spirits beside her hip hum in agreement with her words. "Our bond is unbreakable!"

"Coooll! You're bond with your spirits is one of a kind!" Jason agreed as he went on to the next question. "Your battle with Corona-san looked like you were going to win without any doubts, but then it turned one-sided. Corona-san was beating you and you didn't fight back. What happened to cause your battle to go against you?"

Lucy gritted her teeth. That battle against the Raven Tail mage would have been her win, but Flare had resorted to cheating. She had threatened to hurt little Asuka. Lucy had no choice but to throw the fight. She wasn't going to let anything happen to the little girl just because she wanted to win.

"I would have won. I had every intention of winning, but…" Lucy bit her lips nervously. "She threatened one of my own and I will not sacrifice the lives of others so I could win a point."

"Yes, I have heard from eye witness near the Fairy Tail section say they noticed Salamander pull some of Corona-san's hair near a little girl wearing a cowboy hat." Jason responded as he twirled his pen around in thought. "So what you are saying and from what the witnesses have said…it comes down to the fact that Corona-san cheated."

"Yes, she used the length of her hair to try to harm one of the children of our guild members." Lucy's eyes harden as she recalled that incident. She shook her head and smiled a little. "But honestly, I think it was due to the negative influence of her guild master. Flare-san had apologized to me and I hope we'll be good friends in the future."

"Coooll! You really are a forgiving person, Lucy-san!" Jason grinned. "It lines up with what Corona-san has said about you as well."

"Ehh?" Lucy replied confused. "You spoke with her about me?"

"About your battle and you, yes." The reporter nodded. "She has expressed good will towards you and said a few positive things about you. But she has also provided me with the information that she should have not won the battle with you."

"But my spell…"

"As Corona-san has stated, one of her guild mates had negated your last spell from the sidelines, thus you were cheated out of your win."

Lucy froze with shock. Flare had snitched out her own team for their cheating ways. She could not believe the red haired woman would do something like that. But what she felt more was frustration. She was cheated out of a win! She could have made her guild proud, but it was taken from her by Raven Tail. She was so wrapped in her growing emotions she had stopped the soothing circles she was giving Gajeel's hand.

"Those fucking cheating bastards." Gajeel growled lowly, notice the negative feeling building up in his partner's brown eyes. He acted on an impulse and flicked her forehead before she became too lost in her feelings. "Bunny Girl, don't do that shit."

"Hey, that hurt!" Lucy pouted as she rubbed the tender spot on her forehead from where he had flicked her head. "You could have just called my name idiot!"

"Tch."

"If you don't mind, but I will like to continue with the interview." Jason cleared his throat looking serious for a minute.

"Sure." Lucy replied, though she stuck her tongue out at Gajeel.

"Actually, I want to get Gajeel-san's thoughts on this next question." Jason glanced at the Dragon Slayer.

"If its not something stupid then shoot." He nodded slightly.

"What did you think of Lucy-san during her one-on-one battle with Sabertooth's Minvera-san during the Naval Battle?"

Lucy stiffened as she heard the name Minevra. That fight was not a fight at all; it was more like a brutal beating. That woman had used Lucy to state a message. The message that Sabertooth was the strongest guild out of all the other guilds! It was what she wanted everyone to understand as she berated her and beat her till she was almost lifeless. Lucy was lucky to come out of that match alive.

_But what does Gajeel think of my fight?_ She silently wondered. Her heart was hammering as her mind filled her with the possible negative words that would come out of his mouth._ No don't be stupid Lucy! He won't say anything bad about me! Wait, why am I so worked up about what he thinks?_

"Bunny Girl made her guild proud." Gajeel began his eyes focused on Lucy beside him. "She may have gotten the shit beaten out of her, but she never gave in to that damn bitch. That cheating bitch may think she's strong, but she can only hope to be as strong as Bunny Girl."

"Cool! You seem to think very highly of Lucy-san."

"If I didn't why would I partner up with her. That Saber bitch may have called her a useless piece of trash, but Bunny Girl is anything but useless." Gajeel replied with a smirk on his face, but his eyes narrowed darkly as he growled. "If that bitch or anyone else shit head decides to think otherwise then they are blind idiots. My partner is strong."

"Gajeel…" Lucy bushed as the Iron Dragon Slayer admitted that he did think highly of her. He had told her before about how strong she was, but now he was telling a reporter. Gajeel was telling the reporter, who was going to write and present his responses to the eyes of many to see. She stared into his red eyes and saw honestly in the words he had spoken. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as she avoided his eyes by looking to the side.

"Cooll!" Jason stood up in excitement causing his chair to fall on the ground with a loud thud. He began to take random pictures as his camera was clicking rapidly and as his head shook around violently."The bond between you two is as obvious as your strength!"

"I think you broke him Gajeel." Lucy whispered as she looked at Jason wearyingly.

"Tch."

"Hey, we really need to come up with a team name!" Lucy said suddenly, ignoring the spinning man in front of them. She remembered what Jason had called her team. She would not want to be known as The Unbelievable, Unexpected Duo! and neither did Gajeel. "Got any ideas?"

"As long as it doesn't sound like shit, I'm good with you come up with." Gajeel shrugged his eyes on her trying to ignore the eccentric reporter. "Or is not that shitty name the Demon has given us."

"Mira did shout some other possible names for us." Lucy replied as she went through the list of possible team names Mira had proved them with the other day in her head."Remember?"

"No, I stopped paying attention to that Demon Woman the minute she went into lala-land." Gajeel admitted honestly. He didn't have time to watch the bar maid make a fool of herself when he would rather being paying attention to his female.

"Then I'll name them off and you say your opinion on them, okay." Lucy suggested, Behind her Jason was surrounded by a spotlight as he rambled on about them being cool in a high and squeaky voice. "Steel Star?"

"It's okay." He nodded.

"Yeah, I agree." Lucy replied as she went to the next one on her mental list. "Dragon Star?"

"Sounds like a name for a band."

"I don't like it either since there is a dragon constellation named Draco." Lucy mumbled. "So let me take out any name related to constellations. Okay, so we have two left that Mira suggested. Studded Star or Metal Star?"

"First one sounds like we would have to have a studded theme." Gajeel made a face. "Metal Star is almost the same as Steel Star."

"You have a point and besides, I don't like the sound of them either." Lucy stayed silent as she brainstormed other possible names. She liked the idea of naming their team off of their magic, since it would describe both of them, but Steel Star and Studded Star just did not click with her. She paused when the perfect name came to her mind. "Why didn't I think of it sooner!"

"Bunny Girl?" Gajeel briefly watched the reporter do a split in the middle of the room with small interest, before his gazed returned to his female.

"It's perfect for us!" She grinned widely. "Iron Star. We should be called Iron Star, since you're the Iron Dragon Slayer and my spirits are stars in the sky."

"Iron Star?" Gajeel repeated the name slowly. He liked the sound of it. It was not too boring or too flashy of a name. Plus, it made sense and described both of them. "I like it."

"Coooooooollllll!" Jason suddenly broke from his dancing and reappeared by the two in a blink of an eye. His eyes sparkled with excitement. "Did I just hear you two come up with a team name?"

"Uh…yes." Lucy said as she stared at the hyped up reporter. "We're Iron Star."

"Iron Star, I love the sound of it!" he scribbled the name quickly before he went into another dramatically fueled rant about it.

Lucy and Gajeel only stared at him wishing him to go somewhere else.

* * *

Lucy felt her down mood wrapping her excitement from the interview and the choosing of team name in a black shroud of nothing. She tried to shake it away, but found her attempts of making herself feel somewhat better were in vain. She was just sad. She released a tired sigh as she walked along the canal roadway that led to her apartment. Why was she heading to her apartment again?

"Oi, there ya go again make that pathetic looking face!" a certain man said with annoyance laced in his low baritone voice.

Oh, right. Gajeel was walking her back home, which was a routine the two had developed lately.

"Sorry." Lucy replied monotonously. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Just not feeling like my usual self today."

"I've noticed." Gajeel answered. He had noticed her mood in the guild and he had been wondering what had been bothering the usually cheery girl. "You haven't insulted me or call me by that ridiculous nickname the whole walk to yer place."

Lucy ignored him for a bit as she stopped to gaze at the floating canal they were walking beside. She listened to the soothing sound of its flowing water for a bit, before she replied back to him in a quiet voice. "Do me a favor?"

"A favor?"

"Come with me to Acalypha." She whispered, hoping he would say yes.

"Acalypha?" he asked confused. _Why would she want to go there?_ "What business do ya have there, Bunny Girl?"

"I have to go visit someone and I would like some company on the way there." She stated simply. "If you don't want to that's all right."

"Tch, don't talk for me." He nodded towards her broken arm. "Besides, who will protect ya from all the shits that decide to mess with ya?"

"Loke."

"That Playboy Lion of yers is not as good or intimidating as me, Bunny Girl." Gajeel pointed out. "I'm coming with ya, no buts!"

"Thanks." Lucy smiled gratefully.

The way to Acalypha was not too far of a walk from Magnolia. The two traveling mages soon found themselves going past the Love & Lucky guild towards a small dirt road. Gajeel had remained silent the entire walk, but he was looking out for any dangers that could potentially want to harm them. Lucy on the other hand, had been in pensive and silent during their travel as she walked alongside him. She was focused on something else and not paying attention to her surroundings much.

Gajeel decided to let her be for the time being.

The dirt road led the two Fairy Tail mages to a small cemetery that was barren looking and desolate. The Dragon Slayer followed the Celestial mage as she walked through the graves. Her brown eyes were focused near the very end of the last row. She suddenly gripped his left arm tightly as she bit her lips. Gajeel allowed her to do it believing the act provided her with comfort. Finally, they stopped in front of two small graves with the names of the deceased written in simple letters.

_Jude Heartfilia X791_

_Layla Heartfilia X777_

They were the gravestones of Lucy's parents.

"Hello mother and father, it's me Lucy." The blond spoke softly. "It's been awhile since I lasted visited. I'm sorry I have not been able to come by more often and bring you flowers."

The only reply she received was the wind blowing her hair.

"I've been doing well. I'm not on Team Natsu anymore, but I can't complain. I was a solo mage for awhile and went on a few jobs with my friend Gray." Lucy continued to speak like her parents were there. Lucy was imagining them standing in front of her listening to her words attentively. "You're probably wondering who this scary looking guy is beside me, huh?"

She gave her parents' gravestones a somber smile.

"His name is Gajeel Redfox and he is a Dragon Slayer like Natsu, except Gajeel's element is iron." Lucy explained. "He's my partner actually. Father, you must be thinking what the hell is your daughter doing hanging around such a punkish, scary looking guy right? And mother would just welcome him with open arms since he's my friend."

The wind picked up as Lucy laughed a little.

"Well, don't worry. He's a great guy. He protected and defended me from a wyvern. And he thinks I'm strong." Lucy murmured as she released her grip on Gajeel's arm in order to kneel down in front of her parents graves. "He's been a really great person to be around with and a good friend. He's a great person overall."

Lucy traced her fingers over their names in a slow, loving motion.

"I'm sure you guys would like him." Lucy smiled sadly. "Oh, guess what mother? Can you believe I am the owner of all the golden keys? Me at such a young age gathered all twelve zodiac keys? I still can't believe it myself."

Lucy paused as she felt her eyes watering up as she imagined the proud smiled her mother and possibly father would have given her.

"I hope you guys are doing well." Lucy said as she wiped some stray tears that had escaped her eyes. "I miss you two so much."

As Lucy was speaking with her parents Gajeel could only stand by her quietly respecting her private moment with her parents. He watched her speak to them for a few more hours about mundane things like her hair products, her progress on her novel and about her jobs. But Gajeel noticed the things she talked about the most were about her keys, Ice Stripper, and oddly enough him. He paid attention to every word she had said about him and he liked how they were all positive. She didn't mention Salamander much, which made Gajeel pleased. She didn't need to waste her time on that idiot anymore, not when she had him by her side. His red eyes watched as the sun was slowing descending behind the mountains. It was getting late.

"Bunny Girl, we should get going." He placed a hand on her quivering shoulder. He could smell her salty tears in the air. "We don't want to be traveling late at night."

"I know, just give me a few minutes to say good bye." Lucy replied as she sniffled trying to calm her quaking nerves.

"Sure."

"Sorry, I can't stay longer. But he's right. It's time for me to be heading back." She kissed her hand and placed it on both her parents' grave. "I promise to try to visit more often, okay."

Lucy received no reply as she stood up besides Gajeel. Her eyes were still puffy and red as tears trailed down her face. The Dragon Slayer nodded as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist. Lucy was surprise by his action, but she smiled accepting his attempt of comforting her. They walked out of the cemetery not noticing the small glimmer of light sparkling near her parent's graves. Two translucent figures stood side by side watching the blond and black haired man walk out. The two figures had smiles stretched on their lips as they waved goodbye to them.

_Best wishes, our beloved daughter Lucy…_

* * *

It was in the middle of their way back home when Lucy spoke again.

"You know my mother was a Celestial mage just like me." She said in a solemn voice as she looked Gajeel.

Gajeel said nothing; he just decided it was best to listen to her.

"She was retired by the time I was born, but she was still my idol." Lucy looked up at the sky. "I wanted to be just like her when I grew up, beautiful, strong, loving and forgiving."

"…" He just nodded.

"But my father didn't want me to be a mage. He wanted me to be his perfect, little girl that did everything he said." Lucy's words were filled with slight bitterness. "He wanted a submissive little doll to marry off for money."

"You're too headstrong to be submissive Bunny Girl."

"Yeah, but that was how females were treated in the high society. We're treated like merchandise ready to be sold to the highest bidder. I had no choice or free will of my own." Lucy spat the words as she remember how often men would offer her father a large sum of money to buy her as a bride. "That's why I wanted to leave everything behind. I didn't give a damn about the money. All I wanted was a real family and friends. And of course my own free will."

"Sounds like being filthy rich was not all rainbows and daisies."

"It was lonely for a person like me who wanted more in life." Lucy explained. Her brown eyes soften as the next words left her lips. "But I think my father understood my feelings in the end. The seven years we were gone, he sent me a gift for my birthday and wrote me a letter for each gift."

"Letter?"

"Yes, one for each of my birthdays for the seven years we were trapped in Fairy Sphere." Lucy smiled ruefully as she remembered her feelings during that time. "I cried like a baby when I read them. I was a child who had lost her only living parent after having no contact with her father in seven years and at that moment I realized how much I loved him and how much he had loved me. I never told him that, but I'm sure he knew it."

"Yeah." Gajeel's eyes scanned over the trees watching the leaves sway in the wind."Both would be proud of ya, Bunny Girl."

"Thanks." Lucy grinned her eyes were still looking up at the star lit sky. "Hey, can I ask you something, Gajeel?"

"What?" Gajeel's eyes shifted back to look at her, but he kept his ears opened. He could have sworn he heard footsteps, but he could not be sure.

"What was…" she gulped, her eyes shining with nervousness."What was your dragon like?"

"Metalicana, why do you want to know that?"

"He raised you right? So he was like your dad." Lucy whispered shyly. "What was your dad like?"

Gajeel didn't respond right away. He didn't know if he should even respond to her. He would basically be telling her something he had yet to share with anyone, not even Lily. Something that was private, beyond private. Why would he tell her such a thing?

**_Because she's our chosen mate and she has a right to know us better. _**That invisible annoying voice declared.

_That means she has to know every single thing about me then? Because she's my female?_

_**Yes, you want to know her feelings about us correct?**_

****_Yes…_

_**Then tell her more about us, idiot.**_The voice ordered. **_Besides, look how much she had shared with us in one day and one night. She deserves the same responses as well._**

_Ya got a point._ Gajeel agreed with the annoying voice in his head.

**_It's a good chance to bond with our female and make our bond grow deeper and stronger, until all that would be revolving around in her pretty little mind will be us._**

****_I like the sound of her only thinking about us. _Gajeel inwardly smirked at the idea of him being the only male in Bunny Girl thought about from now on.

**_So stop walking with her like an idiot and respond to her! She's starting to regret asking!_**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry in your private–" Lucy was already apologizing but Gajeel's voice halted her apology.

"Metalicana was a downright selfish bastard." Gajeel began simply. He grinned when he saw the shock face Bunny Girl was displaying now. It was funny. "He always called me a weak, stupid child whenever he had the chance. He was an arrogant, egotistical dragon that was afraid of no one."

"Oh wow, he reminds of someone." Lucy smiled with slight tease in her voice. "Sounds like a dragon version of you."

"Tch, I'm nothing like that Iron Gecko!" Gajeel glared at her, but Lucy only smiled in return. "I have an excellent signing voice that is a gift bestowed among you lowly–"

"Yeah, you'll definitely picked up some things from your dragon besides his magic." Lucy teased as she giggled. "Like his arrogance and ego."

"Whatever." Gajeel shrugged before he continued to speak. _Maybe I did picked that up from him…_ "Besides being a bossy, selfish bastard he was like a father to me. He picked me up and raised me as his own."

"He must have seen what a great mage you would become when you grew up."

"Maybe, he never really explained why he took me in, especially since I wasn't the most pleasant person to be around with." Gajeel admitted. "Metalicana and I both had poor skills of getting along with others. He was a dragon who hated weaker beings and I was an orphan who hated the world."

"Orphan? You never knew your parents?" Lucy asked in a soft voice.

"I don't even know how my folks looked like. And no one wanted to take in a troubled kid in. No one gave a damn about me."

"Gajeel…" Lucy whispered her eyes shining with sympathy. He must have been so lonely with no one to even care about his well being. Lucy could understand that dying crippling loneliness at such a young age, since she had grown up just like that with just her father to raise her.

"No need for pity."

"I'm not pitying you. I understand how lonely it must have been…"

"Tch."

"So how did you meet Metalicanna?"

"He tried to kill me actually."

"Ehh?! You met him when he tried to kill you?"

"Yes, though I gave him a hard time." Gajeel smirked. "You should know by now I don't back down from anything, Bunny Girl."

"I'm guessing you insulted him too."

"Damn straight! He must have like my fighting spirit, so instead of killing me he took me in." The Iron Dragon Slayer chuckled. "I probably would have died young if it weren't for him."

"And then I would have never met you if you died!" Lucy gasped. "Remind me to thank your dragon when you meet him again for saving your life!"

"Would it be that bad if we had never met?"

"Of course it would be bad!" Lucy glared at him heatedly like he had said something forbidden. "If your dragon didn't save you, we would never be how we are today. You're a good person Gajeel. No matter how much you think you are not. I would be devastated if I had never met you or became such good friends! I am glad I met you!"

"Bunny Girl, sometimes I think yer crazier than me."

"Believe what you want, but I am telling you the truth." Lucy huffed annoyed. "You are a part of my life now and I would not have it any other way, Gajeel."

"I wouldn't have it any other way either." He replied honestly with a smile.

"You smiled again!" Lucy squealed happily as she stopped walking in order to stare at the rare occurrence. "I didn't think I see that again!"

"Tch, just don't go telling people about it. I have a reputation to keep!" He moved some stray strand of her blond hair out of her eyes. "I'll only smile around you, Bunny Girl."

"I won't! It's our secret between partners!" Lucy agreed. She didn't want to share Gajeel's smile with anyone! It was something she wanted to keep between her and him. She was so happy she didn't notice him playing with a blond strand of her hair or the affection in his red eyes. "I'm so glad you came with me today Gajeel!"

"Me too." He whispered as he stared at her happy smiling face.

The rest of the walk back to Magnolia had left the two mages feeling closer to one another as they slowly began to strengthen their bond.

* * *

Oh some more bonding time! I'm currently going through my outlines right now and switching some things around, so I don't know when the next update will be, sorry, but I will try to updated again this weekend it's my goal actually! Wish me the best of luck on updating! Free hugs to all!

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors! I seriously try to catch them, but sometimes some errors escape my eyes!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron: Words From Titania


	31. Words From Titania

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Words From Titania

The sound of a sword clashing against the wooden practice dummy was echoing dully in the attacker's ears. Chunks of wood were being chipped off by the sharp blade being swung by the strongest female Fairy in the guild. Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, was currently amidst her daily workout session with her usual aggressiveness pushing her blade forward. She swung her sword enjoying the sound of her blade slashing through the still air and hitting the wood with a resounding thud of power. She easily pulled her sword out from the wood, so she could have another go at it, but the wooden dummy fell apart the moment her blade was pulled out.

"Darn it."Erza frowned as she looked at the semi destroyed wooden dummy laying dead on the green grass. Maybe she was putting too much force in her blade. The reequip mage quickly picked up her spare, setting it up with ease. She stood before her new dummy in her battle stance as her mind tried to focus her strength to be kept at a minimum. She was trying to focus.

But her mind kept wandering back to her former teammate, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lately, Erza could not get the cheerful blond out of her head no matter how hard she had tried. She would find herself turning to start a conversation with the blond Celestial mage when she was on jobs with the new Team Natsu, only to remember that she was not on the team anymore. Or she would sometimes accidentally call Lisanna Lucy, much to the young takeover mage's dismay. Erza didn't mean to misidentify Lisanna for Lucy, but the reequip mage had grown so used to the blond being with them on jobs. She had lost count how many times she had imagined Lucy being with them on jobs.

She wished Lucy was still going with them on jobs.

Erza had nothing against Lisanna, but lately Erza found herself becoming more irritated with the antics of the young Strauss. Lisanna was beginning to tear away her patience for her. The girl just didn't know how to keep her personal life, her obsession with Natsu, out of their jobs. She would complement the pink haired Dragon Slayer exceedingly, even when he was doing nothing. She would always want to be paired with him when they had to spilt up during a job. She would reprimand Gray for not pulling his weight on the team, which Erza believed was complete bullshit. It was Gray who picked up Lisanna's slack, which Erza had told her straight in her face more than once. But what was boiling Erza's blood was the fact that the white-haired girl always had something bad to say about Lucy.

It was during their increase of lack of team work and Lisanna's constant whining and insulting, plus their increasing poor performance on jobs that Erza noticed her dwindling friendship with Lucy.

_Lisanna just does not fit within the team dynamics._ Erza mused as she shot forward slashing a small chunk wood out of the dummy. _And now my friendship with Lucy has come to a standstill somewhat. We barley act as friends anymore…_

The strong willed woman would have to admit her dying friendship with Lucy began when Natsu had proposed his suggestion. She could still recall that day well. Erza had assumed the Fire Dragon Slayer was going to request to go on more difficult jobs, like S-classed jobs. He had been saying that for the past few weeks. As he had approached Erza, she already was waiting with her explanation as to why they could not go another S-Class job, but to her surprise he had said something she did not expect.

_Erza was enjoying her delicious strawberry cake when Natsu had approached her rather cautiously. Gray was standing behind him with his normal expression on his face. Natsu's onyx eyes were flickering around the guild as he smiled nervously at her. He spoke to her in a quiet almost whisper-like voice to her. Natsu using a quiet voice was something that set alarm bells off in her head._

_ "Erza, can we talk?" He shifted his feet as he a looked around again. "In private?"_

_ "Of course Natsu." The S-class mage nodded as she stood up from her seat. She motioned with her head for him and Gray to follow her out to the back, where they would have some privacy in the alley. She stopped as she waited for Natsu to speak. "What is it you wish to speak about, Natsu?"_

_ "Umm…" he hesitated, which was very unlike the Fire Dragon Slayer. He usually just blurted out what was on his mind without any thought to the words he said. "Well, I was thinking…"_

_ "That's a first!" Gray smirked, taunting the Dragon Slayer with his eyes. "Ash for Brains is actually thinking!"_

_ "What did you say you stupid pervert!?" Natsu's sudden nervousness was replaced with annoyance as he turned to glare at the Ice Mage. "You want to go at it?!"_

_ "Bring it on Asshole!" Gray readied his fists._

_ "Enough!" Erza pointed her sword at the two, who were now hugging one another in fear. "Now, what do you want to talk about Natsu?"_

_ Natsu and Gray released one another from the hug. Natsu straighten his clothes as he took a deep breath. He stared at Erza and Gray; his eyes were shining with seriousness, and a tint of guilt hidden behind it._

_ "We should put Lisanna on Team Natsu." He said, his eyes shifting to the guild; probably to make sure no one was coming to over hear their conversation._

_ "Why would we do that?" Gray looked at the pink haired man. "We already have a full team. Besides, we are the strongest team in the guild. Why would an already good team need an extra person?"_

_ "Gray has a valid point, Natsu. We have a good team already." Erza stated her arms crossed against her armored chest. "I see no reason to add Lisanna to an already fully capable team."_

_ "I think we should add her." Natsu stood tall, his voice fill with calm. "It's for the best."_

_ "For who? You?"_

_ "Natsu, I still disagree." Erza said._

_ "I say we do it." Natsu argued back. _

_ "Listen Flame Brain, the team may have your name, but you don't go calling the shots." Gray said looked at the Dragon Slayer with aggravation on his handsome face. "We should get Lucy and discuss this as a team if you want to add Lisanna so bad."_

_ "Yes, this is about our team and Lucy is a part of our team." Erza nodded in agreement with the Ice Mage. "Her opinion counts as well Natsu."_

_ "I'll go get her." Gray turned to go walk the road to Lucy's home, but Natsu suddenly appeared before him. "What are you doing idiot, move."_

_ "No, don't get Luce!" he growled his eyes were dancing with nervousness and flashing with more guilt. "That's the second thing I want to talk about too and it's about her."_

_ "Natsu?" Erza looked at her friend curiously. She wondered why he wanted to talk about Lucy. Had something bad happened to the blond? "Did you do something to her!"_

_ "NO!" Natsu paled as Erza's eyes narrowed at him her hand hovering over sword ready to slice him in two. "I didn't do anything bad to Luce!"_

_ "If I find out you are lying to me I will punish you."_

_ "I swear I didn't do anything to her!" the Dragon Slayer held his hands up defensively in front to him. He sighed in relief when she had calm down._

_ "Then what is it?" she asked._

_ "I think… we should kick Lucy out." The Fire Dragon Slayer replied with a calm face. Too calm for the words that just left his lips._

_ Ezra could only stare dumbfounded as those words slipped out of Natsu's mouth. She was speechless because she did not think Natsu would ever suggest such a thing. Gray, on the other hand, had a more violent reaction. The red head watch as her teammate's face went from disbelief to fury in a matter of seconds. The Ice Mage grabbed Natsu by his dragon scale-like scarf. Erza saw his dark blue eyes flaming with anger._

_ "What the fuck are you saying, you damn wanna-be dragon!" Gray spat at the pink-haired man venomously. "Kick Lucy out of the team? You have to be shitting me!"_

_ "I'm not." Natsu replied, trying to break from Gray's strong grasp. "Think about it? If Lisanna is to be on the team we have to replace someone on the team."_

_ "One problem, I don't want Lisanna on the team! So I won't be replacing Lucy just because you suddenly feel like it, Natsu!" Gray growled his eyes harden with hate. The air around them was becoming frosty as gray's anger grew. "So I say fuck no!"_

_ "You not the only one with an opinion, Ice Princess!" Natsu finally managed to break out of his grasp and he fixed his beloved scarf. "What do you think Erza?"_

_ Erza was standing there silently when Natsu spoke to her again. She sole heartedly agreed with Gray. Besides, Natsu was contradicting the words he had just said. He would never hurt Lucy, but he should know kicking out of the team and replace her would hurt her emotionally. She wanted to say that but she also wanted to know why Natsu suddenly wanted to change the team structure. She had recalled Natsu telling her that Lisanna had once before had asked if she could be his partner. He had refused and had adamantly declared he would never replace Lucy. And now here he was standing in front of her saying the opposite of what he had told her. What had caused the stubborn Fire Dragon Slayer to change his mind? She needed to know his reasoning._

_ "Natsu, why the sudden change of heart?" Erza asked her eyes focused on Natsu. She was ignoring Gray's fierce glare which was now directed on her. "You have told me once before you would never replace Lucy."_

_ "I think it would be safer for her not to be on the team. She would be able to get more jewels for her rent." Natsu explained his voice was low, but clear. "And if she takes on solo jobs she will be able grow stronger. Let's face it, she is kind of weak compare to the three of us."_

_ "Now you're going to insult her, you bastard!" the Ice Mage yelled his fists clenched tightly with his teeth bared into a snarl. Erza noticed the frost beginning to gather around the area." This is a whole bunch of bullshit! There's no way–"_

_ "Gray calm down. Erza interrupted Gray. Her brown eyes were in a steel gaze of seriousness. _

_ "How can? When this five-stared idiot wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna!" Gray pointed an accusing finger at his rival. "He thinks Lucy would just be fine with him treating her like shit?"_

_ "I am just saying it would be better for Luce." Natsu replied his gaze still set on Erza. "Before we had the team we all went on solo jobs and we grew stronger from it, so wouldn't it be the same for Luce? She would grow stronger by herself."_

_ "And you really think telling Lucy that is not going to hurt her feelings!?" Gray's magic began to pour out of him like raging water. He wanted to hurt Natsu for even daring to say something so stupid."You will hurt her! And I will not let you hurt her!" _

_ "Well, I still say we put Lisanna." Natsu ignored Gray."Erza?"_

_ "There's no way Erza would–" Gray paused when he saw the contemplating look on Erza's face. "No way, you cannot be actually considering it!"_

_ "Lucy could gain experience by going solo and grow stronger. Perhaps Natsu has a valid point." Erza knew so were not the words the Ice Mage wanted to hear from her._

_ "Erza, you have to be kidding me!" Gray's anger turned on to her. His dark blue eyes were blazing with disbelief and disappointment in her. Ice was already forming around them as Gray's frustration grew. "Lucy is our friend and you can't do this to her!"_

_ "But it would be beneficial for her, Gray." Erza replied, taking in all the pros and cons of Natsu's idea. "I think we should take up Natsu's idea into consideration."_

_ "You two may be willing to treat a friend like crap, but I am not!" Gray seethed, his gaze harden with hate and disillusion in her and Natsu. He turned to leave, a look of disgust on his face. "You all spout about our strong friendship to others and yet here you about to do something horrible to one of our friends."_

_ "Gray–" _

_ "Shut the fuck up Erza!" Gray shouted at her. His eyes burned with disdained towards her and Natsu. "You two will regret this."_

_The ice mage had marched off after that leaving them behind. Erza could hear him cursing all the way out of the alleyway they were in._

She slashed at the dummy as her memory ended.

The wooden dummy's head flew of its body landing on the ground with a loud thud; Erza had regretted thinking about kicking out Lucy. She regretted it so much that she had talked with Natsu again later that day and convinced him that they should keep Lucy on their team and just added Lisanna anyways. Natsu had argued again why Lucy would be better off the team, but she pummeled him to the ground and said her decision was final. Lucy would stay on the team.

_ "I am quitting Team Natsu and going solo."_ Lucy's voice echoed in Erza's mind.

"Lucy ended up quitting anyways…she said she had overheard me and Natsu talking." Erza's sword took another huge chunk of wood out of the headless dummy. "She misunderstood everything. I didn't want her off the team."

If Erza had anyone to blame it would have to be herself for not clearing up the misunderstanding quickly.

"I should have cleared it up with her, but I was so shocked I found myself unable to do anything. Erza took another slash at the dummy causing the left arm to fly off into the air. "She looked like she was having fun being a solo mage.

Erza remembered Mira's words. Mira had told Erza that Lucy was completing jobs just fine on her own. The barmaid also told Mira that Lucy had defeated Vidaldus Taka from Trinity Raven by herself and Gray had defeated Ikaruga on the job they had gone together. That news made Erza smile. Erza had noticed the growing confidence in Lucy's eyes and Erza was proud that Lucy was doing so well on her own. Erza was happy for her friend.

"I am ecstatic that Lucy has found her own strength to keep on going." Erza took out the dummy's right leg with her next slash. "Especially, after what Mira had told me about Yukino."

_Lucy did not deserved to find something horrible like that…and then how Lisanna and Natsu treated her during that time._

It was after the announcement of Lucy's sudden partnership with Gajeel that Erza had confronted Mira about what she had meant when she had said that Natsu and Lisanna had been disrespectful towards Lucy. Mira had explained that Lisanna had said some rude things to the blond and Natsu had pushed Lucy rather roughly. Erza felt her blood boil that the two would treat their fellow guild mate like that.

_I should teach those two a lesson in manners._ She contemplated silently only to frown at herself. _But I have not been treating Lucy any better._

She remembered how she had expected Lucy to go on a job with them to Aeterna Caelestis, which had specifically requested the Celestial Mage. She had not bothered to stop and think about the blond's feelings before she had assumed Lucy would go along with them like nothing had happened. Erza could still see the fiery anger dancing in the blond's eyes when Lucy flat out refused to go on the job with Team Natsu.

_Then Lisanna overacted and insulted Lucy for no reason. _Erza's blade gleamed in the sunlight as it forced more chunks of wood out of the dummy. _But she went with Gajeel and came back as his partner._

Erza felt her grip on her sword loosening as her thoughts went towards Lucy's new relationship with the sour looking Dragon Slayer. She had been keeping a close on the two ever since the Celestial Mage had returned back from her job. She was worried about her being alone with Gajeel. She didn't want her to be treated badly or accidentally set off his anger enough that he would harm her. She had watched them go shopping together and watched their interview with Jason.

She had even followed the two mages when they went to Acalypha. She had stayed in the shadows as Lucy spoke with her dead parents with Gajeel standing silently behind her. She had eavesdropped on their conversation when they were walking the trail back home. She was so in-tuned to their words that she had forgotten to walk quietly, until Gajeel's red eyes swept over the shadows in the forest. Luckily he didn't catch her spying on them. That would have not ended well for the red head, since she was intruding on a private moment between the two.

_I'm sure Lucy and Gajeel would have been very upset with me if they had known I was listening in._ Erza's sword sailed over the headless dummy, forgetting she had already beheaded it. _At least I know Lucy and Gajeel are getting along nicely._ _Awhile Team Natsu is falling apart._

It was true Team Natsu was only being held together by a small seam that was the fear of Titania beating the shit out of them. But not even Erza's death threats could stop their team work to fall apart or Gray increasing absence from the team. Erza did not think Team Natsu would fall apart so easily after Lucy had quit.

"But if I really think about it Lucy was the person that held Team Natsu together, since she was able to keep all of us focus on the job." Erza murmured to herself as she slashed at the wooden dummy again with more force. "I do admit, I lose my cool sometimes and it's Lucy that always manages to keep it together when I can't."

_She may have her occasionally outbursts, but at least I can rely on her when the time comes. _

Another chunk of wood flew off the dummy as she continued to take out her frustration on it.

"She helped me keep those two idiots in check during our jobs." She managed to slice off its other wooden arm. "Unlike Lisanna, who sides with Natsu for everything even he is in the wrong."

_She knows not to waste her energy on a job so foolishly like that._

Another fast slash on the wooden dummy echoed loudly around her.

_Lucy actually cares about the job, unlike Lisanna who only cares about showing off to Natsu._

A high slash forced one of the legs to fall off effortlessly.

"The team was working well together with Lucy as a member. We had excellent teamwork and supported each others faults." Erza tighten her grip on her sword. "And I had a hand at destroying that great team."

The beat up wooden dummy was easily sliced in half and the two pieces fell down to the grass lie dead weight. The reequipped mage stared down at her work and noted how much damage one side had received. The right side was covered in slash marks and missing chunks of wood, awhile the left side was practically undamaged. Hmm, she must have preferred the right side today. Erza wiped the sweat that was drenching down her face. She took a swig of water as she sat down crossed legged on the grass.

"She treated me like another girl and would go shopping with me." Erza whispered to herself.

Lucy was the only one on the team that treated her like a girl. She would go on shopping trips, giving me advice on fashion. She would keep me update with the latest fashion. They even went lingerie shop a couple of times together. Erza always found the blond's choice in underwear fascinating for some inexplicable reason. And she found her fashion sense cute.

_I really miss Lucy…_ Erza sighed as she fell back onto the grass. _But do I even have the right to call her a friend anymore?_

Erza had not spent any time with Lucy as of late. She was too busy trying to keep team Natsu together that she had not gone any friend activities with Lucy in such a long time. She had not had a decent conversation with the blond in a very long time. She had not been acting like a very good friend recently. She really had been such a bad friend to Lucy. Erza decided it was time for her to go speak to Lucy.

And apologize for being such a bad friend.

* * *

Erza was standing in front of Lucy's apartment door with her hand held up ready to knock, but she was frozen with fear. Erza did not know what would happen to her friendship with Lucy after this night. Would Lucy forgive her and they would be able to pick up their friendship like nothing had happened? Or would Lucy reject her, ending their friendship? Erza did not want to lose Lucy as a friend.

_Maybe I should have brought her a forgive me gift?_

Erza shook her head. Lucy was one of the most forgiving persons she had ever met in her life, so she should not be so afraid her not forgiving her. She stared sternly at the door and imagined it to be an enemy. She put on a battle face and was about to finally knock on the blond's door when it was open abruptly. The door slammed right into her face and she found her head ringing with pain as she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, you hit Erza, Gajeel!" Lucy's distraught voice made it to Erza's ears. She sounded worried about her.

"Tch, not my fault she didn't move out of the door's way, Bunny Girl." Gajeel's voice echoed into Erza's ears. "Didn't think she would stand there like an idiot in front of an opening door."

"Erza, can you hear me?!" Lucy waved her hand in front of the red head's face. "Gajeel help me carry her inside!"

"Oi, I'm not your–"

"Just do it or I will pull your hair!" Lucy glared at the man. "Then I'll let Erza beat you when she begins to see straight!"

"There is no need." Erza stated as she stood up. She could feel a small bump on her head, but it was not too serious. "He's right. I should have moved out of the way, Lucy."

"See!" Gajeel turned to Lucy with a smirk as he pinched her cheeks. "Not my fault, Bunny Girl."

"But," Erza was quick in withdrawing her sword and pointing it towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. Her brown eyes were hard as steel as she glared threateningly at him. "You cretin, what are you doing alone with Lucy inside her apartment!? You have five seconds to explain yourself before you meet the wrath of my blade!"

Lucy gulped as she saw the dark aura surrounding Erza as she pointed her blade at her partner. Gajeel stood tall in front of the redhead his eyes boring into to hers like burning embers. He flexed his muscles as he stared her down without fear even when she had three more swords floating dangerously close to his face. Lucy had to admit Gajeel had balls standing up to the scariest woman in Fairy Tail.

"Not that it is any of yer business to know, but," Gajeel drawled causally. "Bunny Girl invited me to her place."

"Does he speak the truth Lucy?" the reequip mage's gazed shifted from the Dragon Slayer to Lucy. "If he has threaten you to lie in any way I shall cut his–"

"Yes!" Lucy cheeks were red. She did not want to know what Erza was about to say. "I invited him over for dinner."

"Acceptable." Erza returned her sword to its sheathe and the floating blades disappeared from Gajeel's face. She smiled at Lucy, her anger forgotten about Gajeel being in Lucy's home. "I need to speak to you Lucy."

"Talk to Bunny Girl another day at a decent hour." Gajeel glared at Erza. He hated that Crazy Bitch Titania had interrupted his dinner time and his alone time with his female. He was enjoying the alone time with Bunny Girl. "Like tomorrow."

"Iron Hedgehog Head, shut up and go sit back down." Lucy ordered him. She pushed him back inside somewhat forcefully. "You can go ahead and finish eating."

"What is the point of having eating yer slop by myself and ya aren't there for me to annoy." Gajeel frowned in disappointment. He really wanted to have dinner with the blond. "I'll just wait until yer done chatting with Titania, so I can make sure you remember to eat."

"Awws, does the big bad Dragon Slayer not want to eat without little old me?" Lucy poked his cheek teasingly. "Didn't know you cared so much!"

"Tch." He pushed Lucy out gently. "Just talk with her already."

He closed the door leaving the two women by themselves outside. They stood somewhat awkwardly for a few minutes before Lucy finally decided it was time to talk. The blond looked up at the red head with nervous brown eyes as she spoke softly to her.

"So Erza, what do you need to talk about?"

"Lucy, I have come to the realization that I have been a bad friend to you as of late." Erza turned to look at the blond. "Ever since you quit Team Natsu I have not been treating you very well."

The red head paused as she gathered her thoughts.

"I wanted you to know something Lucy. That day you quit the team, I was not planning on kicking you out. I wouldn't do that to you." Erza whispered. "I beat the crap out of Natsu until he gave up that silly idea of kicking you out."

"You mean you guys were going to keep me on the team?" the blond stood wide eye at the revelation.

"Yes, I had no intention of kicking off. I was merely just going to add Lisanna as an extra." Erza explained clearly. "But you quit and I never had the chance to explain myself until now."

"Wait, you're telling me I misunderstood what you were going to tell me? But Gray said–"

"Yes, I assumed Gray had gone over to your place and had told you about the first discussion we had." Erza replied, interrupting the blond. "But he left before I could finish our discussion and he would not allow me to speak to him about the decision we had made about not replacing anyone and just adding Lisanna to the team."

"I can't believe this." Lucy gasped. She had misunderstood everything. Erza wanted her on her team. She was not going to kick her out. She had quit her team and felt anger towards Erza all because of a misunderstanding. "Erza, I'm so sorry I was mad at you."

"I should be the one apologizing not you." Erza bowed in front of the blond. "Please, I ask for your forgiveness for being such a horrid friend to you Lucy."

"Erza, you don't have to bow down to me like I am some sort of royalty." The blond knelt down beside the reequip mage and hugged her. "I forgive you Erza."

"Lucy…" the strong-willed woman hugged the blond."I have missed your company so much."

"I missed you too."

The two girls hugged one another for awhile until Lucy's knees were started to hurt. She released Erza from her one arm hug and smiled prettily at the red head. She extended her hand out to her. Erza took it and they shook with the silent promise of forgetting the bad things that had cause their friendship to wither behind them. They were going to start over. It was a beautiful moment until Erza opened her mouth and said something that made Lucy's ears turned red.

"I will have to check out your updated panty collection, Lucy."

"Oh my Kami Erza! Gajeel can hear you!" Lucy screeched. She did miss Erza bluntness.

"Don't tell me he has seen them before me!" Erza's face drew into a demonic glare as her dark aura pulsated with anger towards Gajeel. "That fiend! Hhow dare he see your panty collection before I! I shall punish him for his discretion!"

"He has not seen anything!" Lucy shook her head trying to placate the angered woman again. "Why would I even let a man see my panty collection?"

"From what I have seen you two are close…" Erza paused again as she murmured to herself. She looked at Lucy with mischievous eyes. "Lucy since when do you cook dinner for Gajeel?"

"It's just my way of saying thanks!" Lucy blushed. _Why am I blushing!_ "He bought me dinner the other day so I was repaying back the favor. Besides, I enjoy his company."

"I see. Well, then I have decided."

"Decided what?"

"I will like to go on a job with you and Gajeel." Ezra said with a small smile on her face.

"With me and Gajeel?" Lucy asked somewhat nervously.

"I want to observe your partnership with Gajeel." Erza explained simply. "To make sure he has been treating you well, at least hopefully better than me."

"Why do I feel like I'm getting a boyfriend approved…" Lucy sweat dropped as she eyed the shine in Erza'z brown eyes. That shine spelled troubled.

"As your friend I have to make sure he treats you like you deserve to be treated."

"Just please don't go killing my partner." Lucy warned her. "I really like him and I would be pissed if you did something to him."

"I will try not to mortally injure him, Lucy." Erza promised the blond. She would only kill him if she needed to too. "Or impair him to much that it would affect his performance."

"Thank you Erza." Lucy smiled. She had really missed the red head and her quirks. She giggled, but then a loud obvious sound of annoyed growling reached her ears reminding her of a hungry Gajeel waiting for her back inside. "Oops, sounds like Gajeel is losing his patience with me. I should head back inside before he starts eating my pipes."

"I forgot about him actually." Erza shrugged her eyes fixed on Lucy's door. "But I apologize for interrupting your dinner. You may strike at me!"

"Umm, no thanks. It's all right." Lucy waved her hand around in defense. There was no way she would ever hit Erza.

"As you wish." Erza turned to head home. "I will see you tomorrow at the guild, so we can go on a job."

"Sure sounds like a plan."

"Goodbye, Lucy." The red head waved.

"Goodbye, Erza!" Lucy smiled and waved goodbye to her friend.

Erza left walking towards Fairy Hills with a smile on her face; her heart was at ease that Lucy was still her friend.

* * *

Yay, i updated finally! I'm sorry i did not meet my goal of posting this weekend, i have been having some health issues lately! But i write on because i love you all so much! So Erza finally went to go to talk to Lucy and apologized for treating her so bad! Oh and she wants to go on a mission with them as well! I wonder how that will work out!

Answer about when the fox spirit will show up, she was actually was suppose to show up last chapter, but i had changes made. So when exactly will my fox show up(if i don't decided to change my outline again) will show up in 8 more chapters! but things change, but that is what i have planned out. I also plan to have another oc spirit to show up, but which one will be a secret.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: due to my health issues updates may take awhile to post up, but don't worry i will be working on this story every chance i get!

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors! I seriously try to catch them, but sometimes some errors escape my eyes!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron:Be Still My Beating Heart


	32. Be Still My Beating Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Be Still My Beating Heart

"Where the fuck is that crazy ass woman!" Gajeel growled for the thirteenth time today. He was pacing around angrily as he glanced at the clock every five seconds waiting for the feared reequipped mage to arrive. "She has us waiting for her forever."

"You should calm down before you lose some iron screws in that head of yours." Lucy was sitting on the orange-pinkish bench near the train station. Lucy's brown eyes followed his complaining tirade with amusement as he continued on with his rant. "You're sort of giving me a headache."

"Ya should have never agreed to going on a job with her." Gajeel frowned agitated with the fact they were still waiting for Erza to show up. "Who the fuck does she think she is keeping us waiting like this?"

"She apologized to me! This is our way of rekindling our friendship." Lucy responded simply. She wondered how long it would be before the red head decided to show up with her giant cart of luggage trailing behind her. Hopefully, it was before Gajeel decided to destroy anything in his sight. "Going on a job as being friends again."

"I still can't believe you agreed for us to go on a job with that crazy chick." Gajeel complained again as he glanced at his blond partner, who was still watching him with amusement in her eyes. "Ya realize she may kill me if I annoy her too much."

"She promised me she wouldn't!" Lucy looked at her partner exasperated with his complaining about agreeing to go on a job with Erza. He had been grouchy and pouty since last night when she told him what Erza had requested. "Stop complaining, it's just this once okay!"

"It better be just this once Bunny Girl." Gajeel glared at her. "I don't like sharing."

"That's why you're all pouty? Because you have to share your partner with Erza?" Lucy arched an eye brow as she studied her partner for a few seconds. She didn't think he would be that moody about sharing her with other people. Really, Gajeel needed to take a chill pill. "Look, I swear after this job we'll go on a nice long, high paying job just you and me."

"One that has a good fight, Bunny Girl." Gajeel nodded with a wide smirk on his face. "And ya cook as well."

"Sure sure," Lucy nodded in agreement as she patted the empty space next to her with a smile on her face. "Come on Grumpy Dragon, stop being all frowny face and come sit down and relax."

"I am not a Grumpy Dragon…" Gajeel glared at her. He did not like the new nickname she just called him.

"That's right I forgot. You always have a grumpy look on your face!" She laughed.

"Tch, whatever." Gajeel sat beside her. He crossed his arms across his chest. "How's yer arm doing?"

"Oh, it's doing fine!" Lucy smiled as she raised her now unbroken arm. "Wendy really did a good job healing it!"

"She is the Sky Dragon Slayer. Healing is supposed to be her specialty, ya know." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

He was ecstatic that his partner no longer was injured, but he was also iffy about the brat being back. Wendy, after she had greeted Bunny Girl with all smiles and hugs, gave him a look that read we will talk later when the blond is not around. Gajeel merely watched as the two girls caught up with one another. Lily had left to their home so he could catch up on his sleep and offered Gajeel a small hello and goodbye before he walked out. After what felt like hours of listening to the two females chatting about Wendy's job, the Sky Dragon Slayer was told by Bunny Girl to go home and rest.

_The brat is probably going to confront me later on about what happened when she was gone…and ask about if learned what Bunny Girl is to me._ Gajeel snuck a glance at Bunny Girl who was sitting next to him humming a made up song. He felt his lips twitch up into a small smile as he watched the woman he wanted as his future mate. _Though I have a feeling that brat knew what Bunny Girl was to me the entire time._

"Oh look its Erza!" Lucy stood up and waved to the approaching figure of a certain red-headed female. "Over here!"

"Lucy, Gajeel!" Erza walked up to them nodding in acknowledgement of their presence. "I hope I did not keep you waiting to long."

"Actually you bit–"Gajeel was ready to chew her out, but a small hand clamped over his mouth in an instant. He shot Bunny Girl a glare.

"Nope!" Lucy smiled, until she felt a wet tongue licking the inside of her palm. She shivered pleasantly from the nice feeling and then she chastised herself when her mind began to wander to dirty thoughts. She glared at Gajeel, but his eyes shone back with playful mischievousness and Lucy knew he was probably smirking at her. "Gajeel and I have not been waiting long. Right, Gajeel?"

She removed her hand from his mouth, but she instantly missed his tongue licking her.

"Right." He nodded; his red eyes were trained on her. He noticed the disappointment that had flashed in her brown eyes. _Oh, she liked my licking! _

"That is good to hear." Erza missed the perverted look Gajeel had in his eyes as he looked at Lucy. "Oh, which reminds me! I have brought you a gift Lucy."

"A gift?" Lucy tilted her head. "You didn't have to do that."

"I insist you will love it. Come, I have packed it in my cart." Erza headed to the back of her cart with the Lucy and Gajeel following behind her. "Here it is."

Lucy expected something girly or a new set of clothes from Erza, but she did not think Erza was the type to gift her with what was displayed on her cart with paper hearts surrounding it.

"Erza, why is Gray tied up in your cart with a bow around his neck!" Lucy screeched in surprise when she spotted a shirtless Gray struggling to get out of his bounds only to be failing miserably. "And why are there paper hearts all around him that sparkle?"

"He's your gift! It took awhile to catch him. He fought hard, but in the end I won." Erza smiled proudly like she had caught some rare creature that had never been seen before. "The hearts were an afterthought."

"That poor idiot." Gajeel shook his head, holding back his snickers. Oh, he would not forget this ever.

"Erza, you can't just tie up Gray like this!" Lucy quickly, well more like after the shock of seeing her best friend tied up as her gift, went to his aid. Her fingers began to pull at the knots that held the Ice Mage's limbs immobile. She caught a glimpse of the small, thin paper card hanging innocently from the bow wrapped around Gray's neck. She forgot about untying Gray as her fingers opened the small card. "What's this?"

Lucy recognized Erza's hand writing.

_Lucy, I am happy you have accepted my apology so late last night. I cannot express in words how happy I am that you have forgiven me, someone who has emotionally hurt your feelings and acted like a bad friend, so easily. I am honored that you still accept me as a friend. I will not disappoint you again. Next time we have free time we will go shopping and it will all be on me. _

_ P.S. I will make sure we buy ourselves some sexy lingerie! And I will be the first to see!_

_ P.S.S.I also decided to bring along Gray on this job, I did not want to you to think me as a third wheel between you and Gajeel._

_ P.S.S.S Gray is also my gift to you. Perhaps he could be your servant for the day? Or you could dress him up?_

Lucy finished reading the card as her lips spread into a smile; she was glad Erza and her were friends.

A few minutes later, after Erza had released the Ice Mage from his bounds, Lucy found herself sitting with Gajeel right across from Erza and a frowning Gray on the train. She could hear the Ice Mage's grumblings about how he forgave the Reequip Mage and then she ties him up like a criminal. Lucy found herself snickering at him and he would shoot her an occasionally smile her way. She was glad that Gray had forgiven Erza and the two were on better terms now. Lucy could only smile brightly. She was excited to go out on a job again, especially after having a broken arm for so long. Speaking about the job, she still had no clue what the job was exactly about.

"So Titania what is this job were going on?" Gajeel had asked the question that was just on Lucy's mind. "Ya haven't told any of us jack shit about it yet."

"He has a point and I for one will like to know. Since I was tied up and treated like a material to give away." Gray frowned glaring at the red head sitting beside him. "So out with it Erza."

"The job is quite straight forward." Erza pulled out a slipped of paper out from her armored chest. She unrolled it, folding the creases out of it neatly before she continued to explain. "It's in Cedar and the Legion Crops Knights of the Zentopia Church are requesting our assistance in eradicating a pair dark mages that have been attacking them."

"I remember those guys." Gray grumbled as he recalled the first time he met the knights. One male knight in particular annoyed him the most. "These mages must be strong if those guys can't handle it."

"Yes, which is why I decided we should help." Erza nodded. She failed to notice how the blond Celestial Mage suddenly stiffened at the mention of Legion Crops Knights, but Gajeel did notice.

The Iron Dragon Slayer shifted in his seat causing his knee to soft bumps Lucy's. She looked at him confused and he returned her gaze with equal curiosity. After a few seconds she just smiled nervously at him. He decided he would ask her about it later when they were alone.

"So do we know what kind of magic these mages use?" Lucy asked she tore her eyes away from Gajeel's gaze. _He must have noticed me tense up when Erza mention the knights._

"Unfortunately, the job description does not include that information." Erza answered truthfully. She too was curious about what the powers of the mages were to be giving the Legion Corps Knights such trouble. After all, they were able to keep with Fairy Tail during the Infinity Clock incident. "But I am sure it is nothing we cannot handle."

"If you say so Erza." Lucy sighed. She felt the train finally begin to move. She heard the tell tale sign of motion sickness beginning to take effect on her partner. "Gajeel, will you be alright?"

"It's nothing." He gritted his teeth. He was able to handle the train ride with when they were returning from the first time they accidently bumped into one another in that damn town with the Latin name, but right now his stomach pains were killing him. _Don't show weakness in front of Bunny Girl!_

"You're face is looking green there Gajeel." Gray pointed out as the Dragon Slayer let out another painful groan of displeasure as the train began to gain more momentum. "I swear Dragon Slayers have the most annoying weakness of all time."

"Shut the fuck up ya Ice Strip-ughhh" Gajeel cringed when he felt a strong wave of nausea flow through him. "I fucking hate trains!"

"Shall I put you out of your misery?" Erza held out her fist. She was ready to knock him out if necessary to relieve him of his motion sickness. "It will only take a second of me punching you in your gut or your face. It does not matter where, the result will be the same."

"Get yer crazy fist away from me!" Gajeel paled at the idea of purposely allowing that woman to knock him out. There was no way he was risking being accidently killed before he even had a chance to tell Bunny Girl she was his future mate. "I'll deal with it–ughh–fuck…"

He held a hand to his mouth as his breakfast threatened to come crawling back up.

"I insist that you allow me to use my method. It always works on Natsu." Erza eyes were shining with glee. She really wanted to hit him. "Just one punch is all it takes."

"Or we could try something else!" Lucy decided it was time for her to intervene before her partner ending up receiving some brain damage from the armor fist of Titania. Or accidentally getting himself killed if he continued to argue with Erza. "That's if Gajeel wants to try the other option I am offering."

"Anything is better than her Bunny Girl." Gajeel managed to speak before another motion sickness sensation attacked his insides causing him to groan louder. "Fuck…"

"You can lay your head on my lap." Lucy said with a straight forward face, but Gajeel could see the tiniest hint of pink on her cheeks. "It always seemed to help Natsu when he laid his head on my lap and me running my fingers through his hair."

Gajeel could only stare at her. She was asking him to lay his head on her lap in front of Crazy Titania and Ice Stripper. He had his pride to consider at the moment. He could get his gut or face punched in by that crazy chick or he could swallow his pride and lay his head on his female's lap, admitting his weakness in front of those two. He mind was weighing the pros and cons, with a brief flicker of jealously burning inside of him because that Flame dumbass Salamander got to lay his head on her lap before he got too, trying to decide which was the best choice.

_Fuck my pride!_ He internally yelled at himself.

"Gajeel?" Lucy gazed at him with her lovely brown eyes. Her head was tilted to the side making her look like a cute kitten. "So what do you say?"

"I'll take yer lap any day over her." Gajeel mumbled causing Lucy to smile and Erza to frown in disappointment. Gray stayed silent, but his dark blue eyes were filled with curiosity and suspiciousness. "If ya swear this will stop this shit."

"It will." Lucy patted her lap inviting him to place his head there. She was smiling, but that smile turned into a smirk. "Don't worry, I don't bite that hard Iron Hedgehog Head."

"Whatever." The Iron Dragon Slayer replied back as he laid down. He placed his head gently on Bunny Girl's taupe colored skirt that covered her waiting lap. Once his head made contact with her lap he felt his already dizzy head fill with more craziness as his nostrils filled the tantalizing, sweet smell of Bunny Girl's scent. It was so close he felt his mouth begin to water from being so near her.

"See, does this feel a little bit better?" Lucy slowly began to weave her dainty fingers through his black hair in a slow fluid motion. She started to hum a melody that Gajeel did not recognized, but hearing the soothing tune being hummed by Bunny Girl made him feel at ease. She stopped humming as she looked down at him. "Does it help?"

"Hmm…" Gajeel nodded. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to her to continue humming that tune and run her fingers through his hair. _This was the best decision I made! _"Don't stop. It is helping with the shitty sickness…"

"That's good." Lucy replied as she continued to hum softly. She was enjoying running her hands through his hair and having his head on her lap. "I'm happy I could help."

"Tch." He closed his eyes. Gajeel was no longer groaning in pain and his motion sickness was slowly ebbing away. He was enjoying this moment to the fullest. He was fighting the urge to nuzzle into her lap or inhale her sweet peach blossom scent any more than he should. But his internal struggle was put on hold when the forgotten other two mages decided to speak again.

_Oh fuck, I forgot about them._

_**Who cares they are not what matters. Just enjoy her lap, you idiot! Don't ruin this wonderful chance to be so close to our female!**_

_Yer right, she s all that matters. My Bunny Girl._

"Lucy, it looks like your method is also working." Erza watched with awe shining in her brown eyes as she stared the sour Dragon Slayer becoming calm as Lucy hummed and petted his hair like he was a cat. "It may not have an instant effect like my method, but it still works just as fine."

"Yeah, Iron Face there looks like a damn pussy cat in your lap right now." Gray teased, only to hear Gajeel's growls. "An angry looking cat, who will probably scratch your eyes out when he gets the chance. I suggest you get a new, friendlier feline."

"Gray, I still have that yummy picture of you." Lucy smiled way too brightly. Gray gulped nervously. "And it's in an envelope ready to be mailed off to a certain someone."

"Sorry." Gray quickly replied. _Shit, I forgot she has threat material on me…must get rid of that picture as soon as possible…_

"You know, Lucy perhaps you should change your occupation from mage to a Dragon Slayer Tamer." Erza studied the blond intently, but her eyes glanced down looking at Gajeel in the blond's lap, who was quiet and calm. "You seem to have a knack with Dragon Slayers, Lucy."

"Erza has a point actually." Gray agreed. He had been observing Lucy with Gajeel for some time now. He had to admit the two were getting along fairly well, considering what Gajeel had done to Lucy in the past. They almost acted like close friends from Gray could deduce, but the Ice Mage still had some issues about them. "You do have this certain ability with Dragon Slayers. They all seem to get along really well with you."

"Eh, I do?" Lucy looked surprised at the two. Her, a Dragon Slayer Tamer, how absurd was that? "You two are just saying some silly nonsense now."

"I speak the truth!" Erza replied her voice sounded a little insulted that Lucy did not trust in her words. "Look how you are able to calm down Gajeel when he is having his motion sickness attacks. I'm sure no one else would have been able to do that without getting hit or maimed by him."

"And don't forget about Flame Brain! You were always able to calm him down when he was whining about that too." Gray added to Erza's reasoning. "You were probably the only other person besides Erza that can keep him under some control."

"Wendy also seems to be very fond of you as well. She is always speaking of you in high admiration, Lucy." Erza said as she remembered the young Dragon Slayer, who always spoke about Lucy fondly whenever someone mentioned her. "She speaks about you constantly."

"Aww, I didn't know my adorable, Imōto spoke about me that much." Lucy smiled lovingly as she thought about the young Dragon Slayer. "I will have to make sure to take out somewhere again when I get the chance."

"Imoto?" Gray asked looking a little confused. "When did this happen?"

"It happened during the job we went together on. She's my little sister and will always be my little sister." Lucy explained. "We agreed to it."

"So that's why she has been calling you her Nee-chan." Erza eyes sparkled with happiness. "That is adorable! I am jealous of your beautiful relationship with her!"

"See, that just proves our point that you would be an amazing Dragon Slayer Tamer! You get along so well with the three we have!" Gray stated as he pondered in thought for a few seconds. "Here's an idea! We should put you in a room with the other Dragon Slayers!"

"Gray, you cannot possibly mean–" Lucy was cut off by Erza.

"An excellent idea!" Erza clapped her hands together. She imagined Lucy sitting in a chair with a crown on her head and she was surrounded by the seven known Dragon Slayers like she was their queen."I'm sure Lucy will be able to tame Laxus, the two from Sabertooth, and the Poison Dragon Slayer!"

"That just sounds like a death wish…" Lucy mumbled her eyes avoiding her two friends. They could not be serious about that she hoped.

"I agree." Gajeel spoke. "They're stupid if they think I would allow my partner to be subjugated to that."

After listening to the two telling Bunny Girl about her knack with Dragon Slayers he thought he should just go to sleep. And let the two ramble on, but when they suggested sticking her with the other Dragon Slayers he killed the idea of sleep. He did not want his female to get pressured into being locked in a room with the Sparky, Bee Sting, Shadow and Snaky Minder Reader! He could deal with Wendy. Since his female saw her as a sister, thus he would treat the little girl as his own extended family. But there was no way in hell he was allowing his female to be surrounded by other males!

He should be the only male that should be allowed to be alone with her.

"What did you say Iron Face?" The Ice Mage looked at the other man, who now had turned his face so they could hear him clearly when he spoke.

"I said yer stupid if ya think I would allow my partner to be subjugated to being use as yer test dummy for yer two's stupid idea." Gajeel snarled. His red eyes fixed on the two mages across from him and Bunny Girl. "Just try to put her with those guys and I will, no matter what Bunny Girl says, make ya regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Erza glared back at him, her own eyes shown with her fierce power. She was not afraid of him. She could crush him with ease whenever she wanted. "Because if it is I will respond to it."

"Yes, it was to the both of ya."

"Gajeel–" Lucy was about to scold him for the obvious threat he made, but the look he gave her made her keep her mouth shut. He wanted to say what he was going to say to her friends even if it was a threat.

"Listen because I am only going to say this once to ya two and I won't repeat myself again." His tone was stern and filled with command as he continued to speak. "Bunny Girl is _MY PARTNER_. She is _MINE _and I won't tolerate anyone who puts her life in danger, including you two. If I consider ya a threat to her or to me I will eliminate you."

"Geez, that sounds like a total harsh threat." Gray frowned. He noticed the emphasis Gajeel had put in the words my partner and mine. Gajeel was possessive of the blond Gray could tell that much and he was sure that Erza could too from the way she was looking at the Dragon Slayer. "She not yours or anything."

"It's yer choice to listen or not to me." The Iron Dragon Slayer resettled himself in Bunny Girl's lap as he turned to face away from the other two mages. He took one last quick whiff of her soothing scent before closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. "Hmm…"

The other three mages stayed silent as the seriousness of his threat hung in the air around them. The possessiveness the Iron Dragon Slayer held for the Celestial Mage was anything but obvious to all of them. The level of possessiveness Gajeel held for Lucy was sort of unnerving to both Erza and Gray. The two mages knew the man's threat was no joke and the look in his eyes told no lie. He would go through with it. They didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. Erza and Gray decided it was a good thing since that meant he would not allow anything happen to Lucy. The two gave the blond a small smile before they closed their eyes and fell asleep as well.

They left Lucy to her thoughts about the man on her lap.

Lucy, oddly enough, was not feeling anxious or scared about her partner's words. He had threatened Lisanna like that before when the Takeover Mage was being rude to her and hurting her shoulder. His words were filled with as much conviction as his threat today. She could not deny the fact that Gajeel Redfox was extremely protective and possessive of her. She had noticed that since they came back from their job at Aeterna Caelestis, but she shrugged that off as nothing. Until now that is. She was beginning to wonder why Gajeel was so possessive and protective of her.

_Could it be that…does Gajeel like me more than a partner? _ Lucy shook her head of such a silly thought. _There's no way he would feel something like that for me. Besides, I think he has a thing for Levy-chan…_

Lucy's mind wandered to the many times he would help Levy out by going on the tough jobs that the Solid Script Mage's team would go on. Or how he would always protect the short woman from danger when it occurred, he seemed to always be looking out for Levy. And Levy likes him as well. They would make a cute couple Lucy thought. She felt a feeling of pain dance in her heart when she pictured her partner and her friend together as a couple. She would usually feeling giddy imaging her friend Levy with Gajeel, but now it made her frown.

_I don't like the idea of Gajeel being all lovely dovey with Levy-chan…_Lucy felt horrible for thinking like that. Levy was her friend, but that did not stop the sudden heartache that went through her when she thought about. _What is wrong with me!? It's not like I like him in that way…_

_**Are you sure about that?**_Her heart questioned her._**You don't even feel an ounce of attraction towards this man in your lap?**_

****_I'm sure. He's handsome, strong and lots of fun to around, but…_ Lucy hesitated, gulping as she remembered the dream she had of kissing him. She would admit after the whole wyvern incident she had been having more dreams that casted Gajeel as the main character in many romantic escapades. She was dreaming about the Iron Dragon Slayer constantly. And it didn't help that the dreams were romantic either… _I've been doing a good job at pushing them out of my mind and ignoring them._

_**But why would you ignore such wonderful dreams starring that sexy man in your lap!**_

****_Because there is no way I would be doing that with him! He like Levy-chan!_

_**He called her a friend. She is nothing but that to him. You are more to him if you have not noticed. **_The voice spoke in a slow convincing tone._**You can see it in his eyes.**_

****_I still don't believe it. I do not like Gajeel in that way. And if I did would not do that to Levy-chan._

_**So you will hurt your own heart instead? That is just stupid and you know it. **_It stated coldly. The coldness in her voice briefly reminded Lucy of the thing in her illusion she had, but she didn't question as it continued to speak. **_You should put your happiness before anyone else's. You should stop being blind to what has been hiding so deep in your heart. _**

****_I have nothing to hide!_

_**So clueless!**_

****_Gajeel is just….a partner to me….that's all…_

The blond was still running her thin, delicate fingers through Gajeel's black spiky, long hair in a slow motion. She stared at his calm face as she stroked his hair. He looked so relaxed and peaceful sleeping on her lap. Not to mention less grumpy. She hummed as her eyes studied the man, who was now snuggling deeper into her lap as he released a content sigh in his sleep. Lucy wondered if she has been the only other, besides Lily to see this calm side of Gajeel. Lucy felt a smile spread across her face.

Yes, he was just a partner. Nothing more and nothing less to me, Lucy repeated to herself.

**_So stupid!_**

**_You cannot stay oblivious to your own heart forever._**

**_ Soon you will have to deal with feelings lies deep within your heart …_**

* * *

The train ride to the town of Cedar went by as a blur to the team of four. When they had finally arrived there they were all happy to stretch out their aching limbs from sleeping sitting up. Gajeel was happy to be off that accursed train, but he was sour about the fact he was not in his Bunny Girl's lap anymore. He would just have to make do with her lingering scent in his system. That would be enough for now.

Gajeel walked silently besides his partner, who was quiet for once. He looked at her questionably, but the blond just smile slightly before he would turn her gaze to somewhere else. She was acting strange he thought. He wanted to ask her what was bugging her, but when they reached the tall building of the church a voice yelling in delight caught their attention.

_"_Do my eyes deceive me!? But only one beauty can make my heart beat to the beautiful feeling of Love! L-O-V-E! Love!" a distinctly male voice sang as he made his body shape the letters to spell out the word love. "Lucy, my beloved you have come back to me!"

Gajeel saw Bunny Girl cringed when she heard that voice and she quickly hid behind his tall figure. The Iron Dragon Slayer feeling the nervous she was emitting stood in front of her as a slim young man clad in a suit of knight armor with dark crimson hair rantowards them. His red eyes were focused on the blond. Gajeel muscles tensed up ready for battle as he let out a loud deafening warning growl as the young man drew closer. His eyes flashed dangerously at the approaching threat that was making his Bunny Girl act so nervous.

Luckily for the stranger Erza noticed the look in Gajeel's eyes and stopped the young man from getting any closer by calling his name.

"Dan-san, we are not here for you to flirt with Lucy." Erza held an arm out in front of the Knight of the Legion Corps, preventing him from taking a step forward. "We are here on a job request from your group."

"But I have not seen my Lu-tan since the Infinity Clock situation." The Legionnaire frowned dejectedly as he looked over Erza's shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of his beloved, but all he saw was unpleasant looking male glowering at him. "Just allow me to appraise her beauty for a few minutes. It will make my life all that more wonderful!"

His answer was a snarl from the male Lucy was hiding behind.

"Idiot, you'll have to get through her body guard first." Gray pointed out. He looked almost bored with the situation. "Though, that guy would probably kill you in three seconds flat if you went near Lucy."

"Lucy, why don't you and Gajeel get us some rooms in an inn somewhere? We can meet up at the church once Gray and I are finish speaking with Dan-san." Erza suggested. She was trying to avoid bloodshed.

"Sure! We'll see you in a bit! "The blond quickly answered as she took hold of Gajeel's arm."Let's go Gajeel."

Gajeel said nothing as his female pulled him away from the others. He just shot once last glare at the red headed Legionnaire, before he followed behind her. The two partners were once again walking in silence with Lucy holding onto Gajeel's muscular arm as they maneuvered through the streets looking for an inn. Lucy was grateful that Erza had allowed her to leave. She did not want to deal with Dan Straight more than she had too. That man annoyed her more than anything else in the world. If she had known earlier that Erza as planning on taking this job request from the Legion Corps then she would have bailed or asked her to pick a different one.

"Oi, we just walked by the inn!" Gajeel pulled his arm out of her grasp, effectively stopping her walking and her mental rant.

"Oh, sorry I was not paying much attention." Lucy apologized to him. "My mind was preoccupied with other things."

"Spit it out, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel demanded. He was tired of not knowing what was wrong with her. "Ya have not been acting like your usual annoying self since Titania mentioned the Legion Corps Knights. Though the way ya acted earlier when ya saw that man makes me think he's the one that is causing ya to act like a scared rabbit."

"I can't hide anything from you, huh?" Lucy stated with a neutral face. _I was really hoping he wouldn't notice…_

"No and spit it out."

"Remember the whole Infinity Clock incident?" Lucy asked him. She would never be able to forget the incident, never in her life.

"Who could forget." Gajeel replied back.

"Well, that guy with the red short hair we just saw was Dan Straight and he was one of our enemies during that time." Lucy explained as she shuddered. She recalled being fused inside the clock as a sacrifice. "He has supposedly been in love with me the moment he laid his eyes on me. I sort of brushed it aside as him just being weird because he is a flirt, but I guess I should have not been that naïve."

Lucy remembered when the Legion Corps Knights came to visit Fairy Tail asking for forgiveness and in the end there was a celebration held for the new formed friendships between all of them.

"He sort of took me outside and he seriously confessed to me. I honestly didn't know what to say–"

"Ya say fuck off. I'm not interested in weak shit like ya."

"Umm, I'll keep that in mind when I get a love confession again." Lucy laughed a little before she continued on with her tale. "Anyways, I rejected him because I really didn't know the guy. And it did not help that I reminded him of some other girl he was deeply in love with years ago. "

"And?"

"He flat ignored my rejection. The idiot went on a rant about how blissful our married life would be, our future children and all kinds of other nonsense that I had no interest in, at least not with him." The blond huffed as she felt her past annoyance bubble up inside her. "He never got the clue and has become somewhat of a stalker. Natsu managed to scare him off for a bit, but he still sends me love letters, photos, flowers and other things trying to woo me over. It is rather annoying."

"I'll go beat the shit out of him then he'll get the memo." Gajeel cracked his fist as his face settled into a predatory look. "I swear I won't kill him…maybe."

"There will be no killing today. Besides, I don't think he'll have the guts to get near me when I have an over protective, frightening, fierce Dragon Slayer as my personal bodyguard." Lucy replied as she blew some of her bangs out of her eyes. She tapped his nose playfully, but quickly pulled her finger away when he tried to bite it. "Geez, I swear you may have a thing for biting, Gajeel."

"Yer the only one that gives me the urge to bite, Bunny Girl." Lucy missed the lecherous grin that spread on his face for a few seconds. "Just you."

"Whatever." Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Ya know if that idiot knight attempts to pull something on ya, I will act." Lucy felt Gajeel get closer to her. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and she naturally leaned back into his chest. "I was not lying when I threaten those two. I will kill anything and anyone that I deem a threat to our lives without hesitation. That's a Dragon Slay–"

"A Dragon Slayer's promise." Lucy finished his sentence with a smile.

_I know I can always count on you to protect me Gajeel._

* * *

After meeting up with Erza and Gray again, the four Fairy Tail mages went back to one of the rooms Lucy had acquired. They sat down to discuss what Erza had learned from Dan. From what the flirtatious knight had told them the two dark mages attacked indiscriminately. By the time the knights would arrive the pair would be long gone. Their job was to take down these two mages, whose magic they did not really know about since the Legionnaire had not encountered them. Erza decided it was wise to split into two groups.

Gray immediately took the chance to say that he wanted to be with Lucy. He smiled handsomely at the blond with mischief glowing in his dark blue eyes. Lucy knew Gray was planning on teasing her nonstop the look in his eyes was a tell tale sign. Erza looked like she was about to agree, but Gajeel argued that Lucy was his partner and that she should be with him. Lucy would have felt flattered that two extremely good looking men, ever since the date with him Lucy had opened her eyes to Gajeel's good looks, were fighting over who would be with her, but on a job was not the time. No matter how much she wanted to bask in the attention, she pushed it aside just in time to grab Gajeel as he was about to rip out Gray's neck.

_I swear Gajeel can act like an animal sometimes…_Lucy thought.

The Iron Dragon Slayer glowered at Gray as he growled loudly and Gray was glaring back just as fiercely with ice forming around his hands. Their argument was stopped by the mighty fist of Erza, who told Gray that he would be with her. Gray only agreed because he was deathly afraid of the wrath he would have to face if he had disagreed with Erza. The Ice Mage left to his room with a pout, which did make Lucy feel a little bit bad. Gajeel was smirking in victory as he turned to say goodnight to her. He completely ignored Erza as he walked out the door heading out to get some sleep.

Lucy was left alone with the red headed Reequip Mage, who was now staring at her like she wanted to ask something.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Lucy asked her friend. She placed a comforting hand on her friends as she waiting for the strong willed woman to speak to her.

"Lucy, we need to talk about Gajeel." Erza stated her eyes were unreadable to the blond.

"Gajeel?" Lucy arched an eyebrow. She had no idea why Erza wanted to talk about her partner. "What about him? He didn't try to eat one of your armors or swords did he? I swear he–"

"If that imbecile dares to try to feast on my belongings I would have broken my promise to you already." Erza's eyes narrowed at the thought. She recomposed herself as she brushed the thought away. She had more important matters to deal with. "This is about Gajeel's behavior towards you, Lucy."

"His behavior towards me?" Lucy was at a lost. She mentally went through what had gone on today to see if Gajeel had done anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing that stood out. He was being his usual self. "I have no idea what you are talking about Erza."

"Lucy, surely you have noticed the menace and conviction his threat held in it earlier on the train." Erza stared at the girl with shock in her eyes. "Or his blatant possessiveness over you."

_Oh, so she had noticed that as well too._ The blond mentally stated.

"The threats I am use too. He said something similar like that when Jason-san was interviewing us and then when Lisanna was bothering me. He threatened to take one of her arms." Lucy said as she recalled the other threats he had made to others. She didn't really think it was odd, since Natsu had threaten their enemies like that, though not as violent, before too. "Well, it was more along the lines of if she valued her pathetic life you stay away from my partner. He also told her if he ever saw or heard her weak ass shit face near me again, she was going to regret it."

"What?" Erza eyes grew wider with disbelief. It was more serious than she thought.

"I really didn't think it was a bad thing. I thought it was sweet of Gajeel." Lucy replied honestly not noticing the look of horror growing in Erza's eyes. "He actually is a very protective person."

"Protective?" Erza repeated as she listened to Lucy talk so causally about the threats Gajeel had made to others. "Sweet?"

"Yes. Oh I have noticed he is rather possessive of me on more than one occasion, but I don't think much of it." Lucy shrugged nonchalantly. She didn't see anything wrong with Gajeel's behavior. "I just figured it was normal, since we are partners or it was a Gajeel thing."

"Lucy his behavior is not acceptable. And it is rather unnerving how territorial he has become over you in such a short amount of time." Erza explained. She was troubled very much by the Iron Dragon Slayer's treatment of Lucy. "Gray and I cannot help but feel it is dangerous for him to have such a strong attachment, protectiveness and possessiveness over you."

"Erza, if you're afraid that he'll hurt me, then you do not have to worry about it. Gajeel will not hurt me." Lucy smiled reassuringly at her friend. She could see that Erza was disturbed with her calmness over the situation with Gajeel. "I have never felt threaten by him. He values me and my strength. I know he may come off as a bad guy, but trust me Gajeel will not do anything that will cause me harm."

_Gajeel would never hurt me and I know that for a fact._

"You cannot be so sure. He is a Dragon Slayer like Natsu and–" Erza's words were cut off by the cold, biting tone of Lucy's voice when she spoke.

"Don't compare him to Natsu. Gajeel is nothing like him. Natsu, and even you Erza, betrayed and trampled on my heart. "Lucy seethed; her brown smoldering eyes were focused on her friend across from her."Gajeel has not done anything to hurt me physically, mentally or emotionally and he never will. I trust him with my life."

_Unlike Natsu, Gajeel keeps his word. He would never go back on his word._

"Lucy–"

"Erza I have already forgiven you for the misunderstanding and I am glad we are friends, but if you continue to doubt my partner then I don't know." Lucy stated. She was not going to allow anyone to talk bad about Gajeel, not even Erza. "You and Gray can stop worry about me. Gajeel is my partner and I trust him. That should be enough for you two."

"I understand Lucy. And I did not mean to insult Gajeel." Erza replied her voice was apologetic. "If you trust him, then I will too."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow." Erza stood up, but she paused when another thought crossed her mind. "Lucy, is it possible that…"

"Erza?"

"Is it possible that you like Gajeel romantically?" Erza asked in a quiet voice her eyes looking straight into the other girl's eyes studying for any sort of clue to her question.

"What?" Lucy almost lost all her balance when Erza asked her that question. She managed to balance herself before her face met the ugly colored carpet of the room. "Me like Gajeel romantically? Why would you think that?"

"You just about bit off my head when you thought I was talking bad about Gajeel. You say he's annoying, but you are ready to defend him from anyone that insults him." The Reequip Mage stated. "You never see him in a negative light and all you say is positive things. You too are very protective of Gajeel."

"That doesn't mean I like him romantically, Erza!" Lucy blushed a million shades of red. "Gajeel has become a very good friend to me and he is my partner, so of course I will defend him!"

"I wonder about that." Erza seemed to have seen something in the Celestial Mage's face because a small smiled graced her lovely face. "Never mind, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Have a good night Lucy."

"You too Erza." Lucy whispered back as the red headed woman disappeared out of her inn room.

* * *

The next day the group of four went into the forest near the outskirts of Cedar town where the two leaders of the bandit group were suppose to be hiding from the Legion Crops. Dan Straight had offered to go with them, proclaiming his shield Ricochet would come in handy since it could repel any magical or physical attack. He red eyes kept sneaking glances at Lucy, who was standing by Gajeel avoiding all eye contact with the Legionnaire. Dan argued that he could protect Lucy from any danger only to be answered rather savagely by the Iron Dragon Slayer that he would be more than enough to protect _his_ partner from any danger.

Erza ended the argument with a simple word of no.

So now they had split up into two groups searching for the two mages. Erza and Gray had gone off searching one direction and Gajeel and Lucy went off in the other direction. Gajeel and Lucy had found nothing so far. But Lucy was not complaining, her eyes were too busy focused on Gajeel as she replayed the conversation she had with Erza the night before. She could not fathom where Erza had gotten the idea that she was romantically interested in Gajeel. There was no way she would–

**_You are so clueless it is rather pathetic. _**She heard her inner voice reemerge.

_Huh?_

_**Don't huh me! It is frustrating that you have not realized it yet!**_It screamed with disappointment**. ****_How can you be so blind to your own heart?_**

****_I know my heart very well. _Lucy argued back.

**_Apparently you do not._**

_ I don't have to listen to some imaginative voice inside my head._

_**Idiot, you cannot stay in the dark forever! It will come out soon enough!**_

_Whatever, now leave me be!_

**_ You can't be blind of it forever…_**

****_I have no idea what this it is!_

_**Foolish, so utterly foolish!**_

Before Lucy could retort back to her inner voice she crashed into Gajeel falling on her butt.

"Gajeel, why the hell did you just stop walking?!" Lucy looked up at his back as she glared with a frown on her face. "You could have warned me!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer said nothing back to her.

"What the hell! Are you actually ignoring me Gajeel!" the Celestial Mage did not like being ignored by him at all. She stood up, not even bothering to dust the dirt off herself as she wrapped her hand around his hair and gave it a hard tug. She had expected him to turn around and bite her, but to her astonishment he stayed still. _Something is wrong here!_ "Hey say something–"

"G..get..away!" He pushed her away from him and she almost fell over again, but she managed to keep her balance this time. "Do…don't com…come closer!"

"What is going on?" The blond watched with wide eyes as her partner looked like he was struggling with something invisible. Her danger sense soon kicked in as she looked around trying to locate anything that looked potentially dangerous. "What's wrong Gajeel?"

"Stay away!" He warned her as she took a step closer to him. He was struggling harder with each step she took and was letting out frustrated growls. "Not in control of…fuck run Bunny Girl!"

Lucy had no time to run as he launched himself at her with his right hand changing into an iron club. She dodged quickly avoiding being smashed. Her mind was racing with adrenaline as he charged at her again, except this time his club transformed into a sword that was swung too close to her head. He tried to behead her that time. Lucy with her quick reflexes managed to move several feet away from her partner, who was holding his right hand tightly trying to force it down.

_Why is he attacking me all of a sudden?_

"Gajeel, what is going on with you?" She asked, her eyes trained on him watching out for any movement. "Why are you attacking me?"

"Being…body being controlled…" He replied as he tried to stop himself from moving closer to her."Fuck…"

"Controlled?" Lucy gasped in shock. Gajeel was being controlled to attack her. It had to be the mage they were searching for. "By who–?"

"Eheh, by me." A female voice answered from behind Lucy. She turned around to see a young girl around her age stepping out from the tree line. She had long fiery orange hair that was held up in a high ponytail by a baby blue bow. She wore a simple white short-sleeve blouse with a tiny bow, in the same color of the one in her hair, tied underneath her collar. A frilly blue skirt was on her hips and she wore knee high pure white stockings with platform black shoes. She was pale white like she had not been out in the sun for a long time. Her grey eyes were shining with glee and malice as she kept tilting her head slowly. Her wide eyes were focused on the two Fairy Tail mages in front of her. She stood there giggling as her fingers twitched uncontrollably. "Eheh, He's my delicious stud puppet now, chicky."

"Puppet?" Lucy question as her eyes observed the girl tilting her head to the other side. It reminded Lucy of a ticking clock the way she moved her head around. "You can't mean–"

"Eheh, don't you know what the word puppet means? Eheh, guess you're stupid chicky." The girl moved her thin, spider like fingers move in a walking motion. She grinned and spoke in a childish voice. "Eheh, come here Stud Muffin."

Lucy watched in amazement as Gajeel walked towards the nameless girl in a quick stride. He stood beside her, but his eyes were zeroed in on Lucy. She saw the anger, worry and fear flickering in his eyes as he tried to move, but Lucy could see he had no choice, but to stand there. He growled when the other girl leaned into him, trailing her fingers along his face in a fluid motion. Her fingers traced his lips as she grinned at Lucy.

Lucy felt anger boil inside of her as this random chick touch _her_ partner Gajeel so causally and intimately in front of her.

"Get your hands off of him." She demanded in a cold, deadly tone as her brown eyes narrowed to slits. She heard herself released a growl like sound when the girl did not move an inch away from _her_ Dragon Slayer. Instead the girl's lips inched dangerous close to his lips. "I said get your slimy hands off of _MY_ partner, you bitch!"

" Eheh, yours? Eheh sorry, but this man now belongs to me." The orange haired girl giggled as she moved her fingers again; forcing Gajeel to hug her like they were lovers. "Eheh, he is now mine."

"You are asking for it!" Lucy seethed as she reached for a key. _If she controls Gajeel then this should work against him if he attacks me. _"Open Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!"

The light of beings from the Celestial realm entering her world filled her vision with a golden light, before her stood two figures ready for battle. The female stood tall and proud as her long hair swayed in the wind. The hair gather above her forehead showed off her beautiful face and her simple crown with a large light blue gem glittered in sun as her dark slanted eyes looked dead on at the enemy. Two fin-like ears were moving around catching all the sounds around her. She had a curvaceous figure that was adorned with light colored scales from her waist to her neck. Shoulder pads with billowing sleeves covered her arms from the sun. She wore mildly loose pants and her feet were covered with simple open toed shoes.

Besides her stood her dark skin, muscular son with a large smirk on his face. His extremely spiky white hair jutted outwards on top of his head and a pair of short strands framed his handsome face. He shared the same tattoos under his mother's eyes, fin like ears and crown except his gem was the color of dark blue like the deepest parts of the ocean. A seashell pendant necklace rested on his neck. A massive belt made of scales extended downward, traveling to the sides of his legs to cover his black loose pants. He wore no shirt, but on the left side of his chest was a colossal dark blue ribbon tied diagonally. It went above his left shoulder near his neck. Around his wrist were large bracelets with the left one paired with some bandages going up to his arm and on his left bicep was one with black and white triangle shape pattern on it. In his left hand he held a trident in the shape of the symbol of the paired fish.

"Lucy-hime, we thank you for calling out us to fight." The mother said with a smile.

"Yeah! Now who do you want us to beat up, Mom!" The son grinned widely. He was itching for a good fight. "Tell us Mom!"

"Mom?" Lucy looked questionably at the male fish, but he only grinned at her. She would think about being called mom later. "I want one of you to keep him busy and the other can help me beat the crap out of this wench here!"

"Understood." The female nodded as she pointed towards Gajeel. She spoke in a voice filled with confidence. "I shall battle you."

"Aww, I wanted to fight him Mom!" the male pouted. He turned to look at blond with pleading eyes. "Mom, tell Mom that I get to fight the dude!"

"Shut up son." His mother glared at him, shutting him up completely. "You keep her safe and help her out."

"Fine." The male half held his trident ready as he gathered water in the tip. He stood beside Lucy as the nameless enemy order Gajeel to attack the other fish. "Let's go kick some ass, Mom!"

* * *

Lucy noticed that Gajeel was beginning to slow down and the female fish managed to hit him dead on with a water wave amplified by her kick. She felt bad that her spirit was going all out on him, but she had no choice. Lucy heard the enemy mage scream in pain as she too was sent flying by a good hard thrust from the male fish's trident. She was surrounded in the giant wave of water when she fell with a hard thud. The enemy must have noticed that battle was going against her favor because she had Gajeel pull back and run back towards her as soon as she regain her footing from the water attack. Lucy was breathing hard and so were the fish beside her. The enemy was breathing harder than Lucy, her chest was heaving with the need to breathe and her skinny frame was shaking, but she was still grinning like a mad woman. Lucy wondered what the hell the woman was planning now. Maybe she would try to control one of her spirits she thought.

_No, she would have done that already. I'm positive she can only have one person under her control at once._

"Look Mom, I think she's giving up already!" The male fish grinned as he twirled his trident around just in case the woman decided to attack the blond Celestial Mage. "I knew we would win."

"Yes, I believe the battle is over." The mother fish stated as she too watched for any other movement that would threaten her master. "That girl looks like she is about to fall down from exhaustion, Lucy-hime."

"Yeah, I agree." Lucy nodded. "So why don't you let Gajeel go and just give up already?"

"Eheh, that is not an option for me, chicky." The orange haired girl replied as she tried to control her shaking body. Her skin was losing more color by the second as she spoke. "Eheh, its either live or die. And I choose to live!"

The Celestial Mage observed the girl moving her bony fingers again and she prepared for Gajeel to attack her and her spirits, but to her surprise he had not moved. She felt her heart skip a beat as Gajeel lifted his blade towards his own neck and Lucy knew the mage was threatening to force him to take his own life. She glared at the girl with so much hate that she wished she had some form of eye magic that would make this woman fall unconscious, but the girl with orange hair only stood there smiling with mirth.

"Eheh, seems like you got the message already!" She laughed manically, her grey eyes shining with glee. "Eheh, now call off your fishes. And if you try anything, I will make him take off his own head. Eheh, that's a promise."

"Don't do anything stupid, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel yelled as he felt his own arm placing pressure on the blade against his neck. He had never felt so useless before. "Fight!"

"Eheh, puppets are not allowed to speak!" The orange haired girl screeched at him like he was a thing. She had the audacity to slap him and Lucy wanted nothing more than to beat her into the ground for that.

"Lucy-hime this is most certainly a trap." The mother fish frowned, understanding the possible result of this choice. "It spells a bad end for you."

"Mom is right!" The son fish shouted anxiously. He was afraid of losing his new master so quickly. He looked at his blond master worryingly as she saw the decision was already made in her brown eyes. "Don't agree to it Mom! We can figure something else out!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no other choice." Lucy stated grimly to her spirits. She felt their fear radiating off of them, but she really had no other choice. "Please, go back to the Celestial realm."

_Don't worry about me._ She told them mentally.

The paired fish stared in fear as they were forced to leave their new master defenseless.

"Eheh, good choice!" the enemy mage grinned widely, her grey eyes madden with a sadistic idea. Now this fight was hers! "Now step over to your partner."

Lucy did as she was ordered to do. She walked over to Gajeel, who was looking at her with fear in his red eyes. When she stopped in front of him she had no time to react when his left hand grasped her neck in a tight grip. His blade was finally removed from his neck and it transformed back to his right arm. Lucy felt as his other hand joined his left and she felt the oxygen being cut off as she was forced down onto the ground. She could hear the other girl laughing in glee as Gajeel straddled Lucy, so she was trap beneath him as he strangled her. She saw the torment in his red eyes as he was being force to kill her slowly.

She wanted to reassure him that everything will be alright.

"It's…okay…" she wheezed. She felt her world spinning as his grip tighten with each passing second. "Better you…than her…"

"Fuck, call one of your spirits!" Gajeel pleaded. Yes, he pleaded! He did not want to be the one that killed his female forced or not. He much rather die than her. "I don't want to kill you, Bunny Girl!"

"Not your fault…" Lucy smiled gently at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Don't blame yourself…"

"Do something Bunny Girl!" Gajeel yelled angrily. He was angry that he was being forced to do this! He was angry that that laughing bitch behind him was making him kill Bunny Girl.!And he was angry that he could not break out of the puppeteer's hold on him! "Just fucking do something!"

"Eheh, she can do nothing!" the orange haired girl laughed as she watched her puppet forced to strangle the life out of his partner. "Eheh, it's either I make you kill yourself or she's dies! Either way I get to live!"

"Ya stupid sick bitch!" Gajeel growled as he heard Bunny Girl's heart slowing down. "Kill me instead!"

"Gajeel…"

"Eheh, this is hilarious! I love this!" the puppeteer laughed. "Eheh, your suffering is making me all tingly inside! Eheh, I can't to see that look of utter despair when the light in her eyes finally dies all because of you! I will love it! LOVE IT! SUFFER, I WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER MORE MY PUPPET!"

_That bitch how dare she! _Lucy mentally screamed. She had to do something! She did not to see the look of torment in her partners' eyes any longer. _She is enjoying his suffering! I will make her pay!_

"Gajeel, when…you get the chance…" She forced herself to speak no matter how much of her precious oxygen she was using. "…send a roar her way…"

"What are ya–"

Lucy cut him off as she pulled on Gajeel's long strands of hair forcing his face to go towards hers. She could see the confusion in his red eyes as his face was inching closer to hers, but she didn't have time to explain. She had to do this before she lost all her strength. With one final strong pull of his hair Lucy brought his face to hers and …

She kissed him.

Lucy could hear the enemy mage gasp in shock, but Lucy was too busy focused on the man she was kissing. His lips felt so nice on hers and his strong body on top of hers made her shiver in delight. She moved her lips on his, nibbling his bottom one for a bit before she sucked on it and for her effort she heard something that made her face flush. He moaned. It was an all out moan filled with pleasure that made heat pool down in between her legs and caused her heart to become alive with excitement. She could feel the chaotic dancing rhythm of her heart beating against her chest as it overfilled with the feelings that she did not know she had for quite some time. Her small prison of these ignored feeling had broken the moment her lips touched his.

And she felt it.

_ "Have you experience this spark of love yet, Lucy?" _Gray's words echoed in her mind.

Yes, she was most definitely feeling that spark sprouting to life inside her heart as she kissed the man above her. She felt that spark animate her body with the feelings she did not she had. Lucy wanted nothing more than to continue to kiss Gajeel and explore these new unknown feelings for her partner, but there was an enemy she had to get rid of.

_Ophiuchus, do it now!_

The woman was caught off guard as the giant snake appeared out from underneath her feet causing her to slip and thus she lost control of her puppet Gajeel. Ophiuchus hissed as his tail wrapped around the mage that caused his master to suffer. He tossed her towards the Dragon Slayer before he disappeared out of harm's way. As soon as the Iron Dragon Slayer felt her invisible puppet strings lift from his body, he quickly stopped choking his female and he reluctantly removed his lips from Bunny Girl and aimed a roar at the woman who controlled him to hurt his female. The woman had no time to dodge in mid air as the Iron Dragon Slayer's roar rushed towards her. She was hit dead on with the full power from his roar.

Lucy watched as Gajeel did not even bother to watch the unconscious woman fall down to the ground. He went back to looking straight down at her. Lucy stayed silent. Trying to catch her breath as the Iron Dragon Slayer stared down at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. He licked his lips as his red eyes flickered towards her lips. Lucy watched the many emotions speed by in his eyes, but the one that caught her attention was hope. She did not understand why Gajeel would be feeling hopeful. She decided it was time for him to get off of her and she was ready to tell him just that, until her mind was frozen solid by his next action.

He bent back down smashing his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. Lucy did not know what to think or if she should even be thinking as Gajeel began to move his lips heatedly against hers. She felt his sharp teeth grazing her lip as one of his hands found their way behind her neck and pulled her closer to him. She felt her breast being smooshed against his hard well-define chest as his skilled tongue asked her for permission to explore her mouth. That was when Lucy could no longer give a fuck about thinking anymore and so she just succumbed to him that instant.

Her heart and mind were still in a frenzy from the kiss she gave him earlier.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kissed eagerly. She soon found herself becoming lost in her feelings as Gajeel became more aggressive with his kissing. His tongue was doing amazing things inside her mouth and oh god how she _loved_ his sharp teeth nipping at her bottom lip. His strong masculine scent filled her nostrils and she swore she was getting dizzy from how much she realized she liked his scent. Lucy felt the same pool of heat building up in her stomach again as her heart filled her with the spark that was causing her heart to go rampant. She didn't want it to stop, but alas the two needed some oxygen.

Lucy, much to her embarrassment, released a whimper of disappointment when his skilled lips left hers and Gajeel responded to her whimper with a deep throaty growl of want. That sound made Lucy squirm and she wanted his mouth on hers again, but she needed to catch her breath and so did he. The blond Celestial Mage laid on the hard ground breathing rapidly as she tried to calm her frantically racing heart; her brown eyes were glued onto Gajeel the entire time. His red eyes were clouded with some emotion that Lucy's clouded mind could not understand. She felt his fingers playing with her hair when her mind finally cleared enough for her to speak.

"What just happened?" she asked, even though she knew perfectly well what had occurred a mere seconds ago. She had kissed Gajeel. _ He sure knows how to kiss a girl into a mindless stupor…_

"You kissed me, your snake distracted that bitch, I knocked her out with my roar, and then I kissed you." Gajeel stated with a slight smirk on his face. He licked his lips. "You kissed me back. And we had a fucking heated kissing session."

_You forgot to mention how amaze it felt…_

"Why did you–"

"We'll talk about it later, Bunny Girl." Gajeel removed his hand from her hair as he helped her stand up. He took hold of her hand, nibbling her fingers affectionately. "We should go meet up with the others."

"Okay…" Lucy felt the blood rush to her face as she tried to hold back a groan when he nibbled her fingers. She walked beside Gajeel as he picked up and secured the enemy. Her mind was still working on calming down the fast beating of her heart, but it was refusing to listen to her as it filled with feelings she had never felt before. As she turned to look at Gajeel she heard that voice speaking to her again.

**_Your heart will never able to be still around him anymore! _**

**_ Your unknown feelings are free for you to deal with!_**

**_ I told you cannot stay blind to your own heart forever…_**

****Lucy could do nothing but listen to the fast beating of her heart as she gaze at Gajeel in front of her.

* * *

Yay, I updated! And I was not planning on having them kiss until much later, but hey the chapter wrote itself! It was a fun one to write and Lucy has to deal with some feelings she did not know she had. Poor Lucy life is just about to get more complicated for her! I wonder how the talk between her and Gajeel will go when they get to it? How will it affect Lucy's relationship with Gajeel?

Some news for you guys, my updates will now being as of next week will now be every Friday!

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors! I seriously try to catch them, but sometimes some errors escape my eyes!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron: Explanations and Suggestions


	33. Explanations and Suggestions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Explanations and Suggestions

The walk back to the rendezvous point with Erza and Gray was filled with dreaded, awkward silence that was not helping the blond Celestial Mage at all. Lucy's already overworked heart was slipping further into a spell of nerve racking anxiousness with each step she took on the dirt trail. She was trying really hard not to look up that the strong, muscular and handsome figure of the Iron Dragon Slayer, who was walking in front of her carrying the weird puppet girl on his shoulders like she was a sack of potatoes. But her eyes were glancing up towards him against her will as the temptation to look at her partner Gajeel had become too great. Her brown eyes focused in on his back and even though she could not see his face her traitorous mind flashed the image of him kissing her in an instant.

_Damn it! Just keep your eyes on the ground Lucy!_ She told herself, trying to pull her gaze from him. _Don't think about that kiss, anymore. It was just a kiss!_

_ Just a measly little kiss…_Lucy touched her lips with her fingertips gently. She could still feel the pressure from his lips on hers and she could still feel his skillful tongue dancing passionately with hers. _It's nothing to get my mind so worked over…just a kiss–_

Who the hell was she kidding, certainly not herself!

It was so much more than just a measly kiss between two people!

It was between her and Gajeel!

Lucy's brown eyes gazed at Gajeel's back as he kept on walking like nothing that was possibly life changing had just occurred between them. The Blond Celestial mage could not handle not talking about that amazing kiss anymore or she would go insane! She took a quick breath, stood up tall and marched over the Dragon Slayer, who had not looked at her once, and she used her usual habit of getting his attention. She pulled his hair.

"Ya must want to get bitten by me or ya have a new strange fixation with pulling my hair, Bunny Girl." Gajeel paused in his steps, as he turned to face her with a small smirk on his face. "What do ya want now? Another kiss?"

"Gajeel, we need to talk about that kiss." Lucy stated her voice laced with seriousness, though on the inside she was mentally trying to keep her hormones in check. _Another kiss, sounds…no Lucy!_ _Resist temptation of those lips of his, resist! _

"Now? He replied back arching a studded eyebrow." He didn't want to talk to about it right now. He rather speak about their kiss when they were back in Magnolia, not in some unknown town. "It's better to discuss that later."

"No, I can't wait any longer." Lucy was not going to take no for an answer. She needed to know why he had kissed her after the battle. She needed to know why he had kissed her so _passionately_. "If we don't discuss it now, I just might go insane from the anxiousness."

"Tch, aren't ya already insane?" Gajeel's smirk turned into a shark-like grin as he dumped the restrain puppeteer on the cold hard ground without much thought. "Being a mage of Fairy Tail sort of requires ya to have some insanity in that pretty little rabbit head of yers."

"That's true, but I'll lose what's left of my fleeting sanity if I keep thinking about that kiss…" Lucy blushed as her mind flashed the image in her head again. "It's been on my mind this entire time."

"Oh? Ya been thinking about our kiss the entire walk?" Gajeel questioned. He noticed the blush filling her cheeks as she spoke to him. _If she has been thinking about it, then that means she liked it._

"How could I not think about it!" the blond felt her cheeks getting hotter as his red eyes bore into her. She felt her heart beginning to hammer in her chest again. "You kissed me out of nowhere–"

"And ya enjoyed it." Gajeel leaned towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist so she would not run. His lips were inches from her ear as he continued to speak again, in a slow seductive voice. "Ya kissed me back just as hard. Not to mention that sweet sounding whimper of disappointment when I pulled away from ya was proof of yer enjoyment."

"I…" Lucy shivered as his heated breath tickled her ear. Why did it feel so nice to have him so close to her. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I want him to kiss me again?_

"And I'm getting the feeling that ya want to have another go at it." His teeth nipped her ear and he felt Bunny Girl shiver again with a small audible groan that sounded so enticing to his ears.

"Gajeel…"Lucy felt his teeth and she just about melted into pudding in his arms as her mind became fuzzy from the good feeling, but she could not succumb to this right now. He pulled his mouth away from her ear and inched closer to her lips again making the blond anxious with anticipation. No, she should be distracted like this right now! She needed to talk to him, not have another make out session with him. "We–"

"We'll talk about it later, Bunny Girl." He pulled away from her, leaving her standing there filled with shock. He picked up the orange haired girl again. "Let's go Bunny Girl."

_That stupid Iron Hedgehog Head! I thought he was going to…!_ Lucy mentally raged as she clenched her fists in anger and disappointment when he had pulled away. She could not believe how easily her heart and mind told her she was ready to kiss him again! Why would she even want to kiss him again when he was clearly being a jackass about it by teasing her like that! _I'm so stupid! He probably kissed me just to make fun of me or something…_

_**Oh please, what man would kiss someone like that just to make fun of them! STUUUUUPPPPIIIIDDDD!**_ That voice mocked her with a biting tone of displeasure aimed towards her. **_You are giving me a headache!_**

****_Just who the hell are you to criticize me! All you are is some imaginary voice that only comes out when I am all stressed out!_ Lucy screamed. There was no way she was going to be mocked by some silly voice inside her head! _So do me a favor and leave me alone!_

_**Make me, you stupid girl.**_ The voice replied with a challenge echoing in its voice. **_If you cannot even understand that the man in front of you wants from you or even clarify your own feelings for said man, how are you going to make me shut up?_**

_ Easy, you are a figment of my mind, so therefore I should be able to erase you. _ Lucy replied with a smirk. _Then I won't have to deal with you and you're nagging about these feelings._

_**Silly girl, I am going to ignore your weak ass attempt of a suppose way to get rid of me. **_The voice replied, unaffected by Lucy's threat of getting rid of it. It had more important matters to discuss. **_Tell me now my dear, you felt it did you not? You felt that electrifying spark coursing through your body when he kissed you._**

****_I…_ Lucy hesitated, but she knew she had felt it. That undeniable feeling of the spark of attraction she felt for the Iron Dragon Slayer at the moment of their kiss.

**_Don't lie, you felt! That spark!_**

****_Yes, I did feel it…_She confessed, why would refute something she knew herself was true. What was the point of lying? _But that does not mean that I am…_

**_ Attracted to him? Have romantic feelings for him? _** It giggled with mirth. **_Just a few questions floating in your mind as I speak. Yet–_**

****"Oi, are ya that upset about not having another make out session?" Lucy's inner conversation was cut short by the annoyed voice of Gajeel. She looked up to see him waiting for her further down the trail. "Get ya ass moving or that crazy Titania will behead us both if we're late.

"Coming!" Lucy responded forgetting her annoyance with him for now. She jogged after him waiting for the voice to speak to her again but all she heard was the silence of her mind.

The two mages had reached the rendezvous point on time. Lucy could already see the two figures of her friends waiting for her and Gajeel. Erza was standing proudly with her armored foot resting on top of what looked like to be an unconscious man. She did not even want to begin to wonder what the poor bastard had done to receive such a beating from Erza. She glanced at Gray, who was relaxing with some scratches littering his handsome face. He waved at her with a friendly smile on his face as she approached.

"Lucy!" He walked up towards her with Erza following closely behind him. The Ice Mage smiled at her with the grin that had always made Lucy feel calm. "It looks like you guys had no problem catching your mage."

"Yeah, she did give us a few problems, but it was nothing that we couldn't handle." She replied back trying to act normal, trying to ignore the fact that she had an intimate moment with Gajeel a few minutes ago. She ran a hand through her hair. That was a big mistake because Gray suddenly pulled her closer to him. "Gray, what are you–?"

He didn't answer her, his dark blue eyes focused on a certain area on her neck. Her eyes widen in realization. _He must see the handprint marks around my neck from–oh no!_ Lucy wanted to say something but she found her tongue tied with no answer. She just stood there watching the anger build up in his eyes, before he marched over to Gajeel with a murderous glare on his face. Lucy watched with shocked filled brown eyes as the Ice Mage punched Gajeel with a resounding sound of anger echoing off from it.

Both Lucy and Erza stood there speechless.

"You fucking bastard!" Gray grabbed Gajeel's shirt. His whole posture rang with anger at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Why the fuck are there bruises on her neck in the shape of hands?"

"Gray, what are you talking about?" Erza asked with curiosity laced in her usually stern voice. Her eyes shifted between him and Lucy trying to figure out what had set off the Ice Mage. "Lucy?"

"Her neck, on her neck there are bruises. They're too small to be that chick's you're carrying, so that just leaves you!" Gray fisted Gajeel's shirt in rage. He did not care if the Dragon Slayer was stronger than him. Anyone that hurt Lucy was fair game for him to pummel into the ground with his ice hammer. If there was one thing Gray shared with Gajeel it was that he would not allow anyone with getting away with hurting the blond Celestial Mage. "What the fuck were your hands doing around her neck Gajeel!?"

"What happened is between me and Bunny Girl." Gajeel merely responded. He did not feel threaten by this man, but he could not help to admire the flame of anger and loyalty for Bunny Girl glowing in the Ice Mage's eys. That look in his eyes told him enough about what Stripper would do for Bunny Girl. _He won't betray her like the other two did, but he still has no right to know what happened during our fight._ "I don't have to tell ya anything."

"You do when she comes back with a fucking bruised neck!"

"Gray!" Lucy shouted. She finally snapped out of her stupor when Gray was going to hit Gajeel again. She ran towards them, latching onto Gray's arm in an instant stopping him from punching her partner again. "It wasn't his fault! You are blowing things out of proportion!"

"Out of proportion? Lucy, his hand prints are bruised on your neck!" Gray looked down at the blond beauty with disbelief in his eyes. _ How could she say that?_ "Are you going to lie to me that he–"

"Was strangling me? No, but it was not his fault." Lucy replied. She still held onto to his arm trying to keep his rage at bay. "He didn't mean it."

"Strangling, he was strangling you and you tell me he didn't mean it? How does that make it any better! Gray growled. He looked away from Lucy, his eyes narrowing into silts as he eyed Gajeel. "Don't be stupid Lucy! He needs to be–"

"Gray, I know you're acting on your protective feelings, but you know I wouldn't brush anything aside so easily. Unless it was nothing to worry about in the first place." Lucy released his arm, but she moved in between the two. She stood in front of Gajeel; her posture was defensive as her eyes pleaded with her best friend to understand. "What happened is something Gajeel and I will discuss. And get through as partners."

"Lucy…" Gray gritted his teeth as he gazed into her pleading brown eyes that just made his heart melt and his anger simmer down. _Damn it, I don't want to upset her! _

"Gray, trust me. I will handle it."

"Fine." The Ice Mage reluctantly agreed. "But if he hurts you again, I will personally shove an icicle up his ass."

"It won't happen again." Gajeel finally spoke. He looked past the blond standing in front of him. _I swear I won't hurt her ever again. _"Not again, I swear it won't."

"It better not Iron Face."

"I don't quite understand what exactly is going on, but we should get going." Erza spoke, her eyes drifted over the three of them. She was expecting an all out fight to break out with the tension emitting between Gray and Gajeel right now. _Looks like Gajeel just got on Gray's bad side. Gray is also overly protective of Lucy._ "We still have these two mages to turn in to the Legionnaires. You two can continue your argument after the job is over."

"Sorry Erza, but they won't be in disagreement again." Lucy apologized quickly to the reequip mage for delaying the job. "Let's go."

"Good," Erza paused. She remembered that Lucy was not too fond of Dan. "Lucy, if you and Gajeel wish to discuss whatever you need to talk about right now we can take care of turning that mage in for you."

"No thank you, Erza." Lucy smiled sweetly. "I need to have a chat with Dan as well."

"All right." The red head turned to the two male mages who were now glaring at each other. "You two if I hear any bickering again along the way I will reprimand you in full."

There was no arguing with that threat.

* * *

Gray was not in a good mood at all. Since his argument with Gajeel, Lucy was particularly glue to the Iron Dragon Slayer's side the rest of the walk. He was starting to think she was upset with him and he did not want her to be upset with him, especially over Gajeel. Heck, he could not handle it if Lucy was upset with him. He would rather be stuck in a room with that damn Fire Head, than have Lucy upset with him. She would not even look him in the eye for more than a few seconds, but she would shoot him a small smile telling him silently that everything as okay. Yet nothing felt like it was okay to Gray.

He knew something was going on between the two.

It was only obvious with the way Lucy would sneak glances at Gajeel and vice versa. And sometimes the two would stare at one another like it was just them. Until Lucy would look away with a red face and Gajeel would only smirk like he had won something. Then sometimes the Iron Dragon Slayer's fingers would brush against Lucy's in a slow motion that made the blond's face go redder. Gray knew from these tiny interactions that something, whatever had occurred, was possibly changing the dynamics in their partnership.

He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing for the new team called Iron Star.

"I see you were able to bring these two fugitives down!" Gray heard the voice of that annoying man that fell in love with every woman at first sight._ Seriously, at least the guy could try sticking to one chick. What was the guy's name again?_ "I knew you Fairy Tail mages would get the job done!"

"Yes, it was nothing we could not handle." Erza replied with confidence in her voice. "I'm sure these two mages will not cause you any more trouble Dan-san."

_Oh that's its Dan…Dan Straight._ Gray mentally said. How could he forget such a simple name? _Oh, because he's an annoying idiot._

"These men will take these–Oh, I know these two!" Dan gasped his eyes shining in recognition as he looked at the unconscious mages laid out at his feet. "They were trainees for us. Let me see their names were….ah…Marco Drey and Saeko Nagura!"

"You know these two?" Gray listen to Erza ask the knight, but his eyes were Lucy and Gajeel. "Explain."

"They were fairly new to our trainee camp and they were doing really well." Dan began as he told Erza the details. "But a few weeks ago they were acting strange. They kept muttering about having bad dreams, about a mist or something like that. Eventually, they disappeared all together one day without a word."

Gajeel, now free from carrying the orange haired girl, was standing really close to Lucy. He was too in her personal bubble Gray thought. Gajeel was whispering into her ear with a wide grin when the blond blushed crimson, but she did not move away from him. In fact, to Gray's surprise, she moved closer to him and she place a hand on his arm as she replied back. Gray could see the emotions flickering in her brown eyes a she looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer. The Ice Mage wanted nothing more than to learn what the two were talking about.

_Why is she standing so close to him?_

"So these two disappeared without a trace and now they appeared attacking the town they were training to help protect? " Erza stared at the fallen mages confusion flickering on her face. "Why would they do that?"

"Who knows." Dan replied scratching his head. "I'm just glad you were able to stop them before more became seriously injured because of them."

Gajeel was now playing with a strand of Lucy's blond hair his eyes fixed solely on her. Lucy didn't move to remove his hand from his hair. She just watched him with curious eyes. Gray was finding the mood drifting off of them to be unnerving to him for some reason. The way Gajeel was staring at the Celestial Mage reminded Gray of himself. That look reminded Gray of when he used to look at Lucy like that, but there was no Gajeel was staring at Lucy like that.

_I couldn't be possibly be seeing that same look reflecting in Gajeel's eyes…_Gray shook his head as he continued to stare at the two. _But that look…I know that look from anywhere._

_ Does he like her more than just a partner?_

Gray saw Erza speaking with the other Legionnaires probably trying to gain more information about the two mages. Dan walked towards the duo with a gigantic smile on his face and a skip in his step. Gajeel immediately pushed the blond mage behind him as he growled furiously at the approaching male. It kind of reminded Gray of a dragon protecting its princess from every danger or male that tried to claim her hand. Lucy spoke a few words to the Iron Dragon Slayer and he back down, but he was still glaring at the red head with malice.

The Ice Mage studied how the blond talked with Dan with small understanding smile on her pretty face. Dan went into his ritual of using his body to spell out the word Love. He rambled on with sparkles shining around him as he held Lucy's hand, but that was all stopped when Lucy shook her head at him. Gray could only assume she was rejecting him again from the unhappy look on the Legionnaires' face. Yet that unhappy look was completely gone when he reached for her hand again.

And all hell broke loose as the black blur known as Gajeel Redfox attack.

* * *

"Stripper has been watching us for some time now, Bunny Girl." Gajeel spoke as he looked at the blond standing beside him. He could feel the Ice Mage's eyes on him again. "I think he thinks I'm going to hurt ya again."

"He's just worried about me." Lucy's eyes briefly flickered to Gray, before they come back to Gajeel. "Though I think you're the one that should be worried right now."

"Why say that?"

"Because I am prepared to talk about that kiss until you have clearly explained why you did that." Lucy gave him a pointed look. "And I will take no half assed answers from you."

"Bunny Girl," Gajeel leaned towards her again whispering into her ear. "If our kiss was not half assed then my reply won't be either. I just don't kiss anyone like that, just you and only you."

"Wha–" Lucy blushed as his tongue licked her ear slowly, making her go redder. She found herself moving closer to him though for some inexplicable reason. "Will you stop that! There are people here and I don't think you want Gray to beat the shit out of you."

"Ya know ya like my tongue gliding all over your skin." His tongue glided down from her ear to her neck in a slow, almost sinful motion. "My teeth nipping and sucking at your sweet spots that will make your knees buckle and you whimper in want."

"Damn it, Gajeel! I didn't know you were so…so…" Lucy stuttered when his sharp teeth nipped at her neck, making her shiver in delight. _Curse this man, and his sharp teeth!_

"Sexy? Hot? Badass?" He offered some choices for her, but she shook to her head his words.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a pervert." Lucy replied as she moved her neck away from his sharp teeth.

"Only around you." The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked as he pulled away from her delicious neck and her sweet smell. He raised his hand, touching her hair enjoying the soft feel of it. He began to twirl his finger in her beautiful colored haired. His red eyes focused on her and solely on her. "Yer the one who makes me act like this, Bunny Girl."

"Gajeel, what are you saying? I make you act like a pervert?" Lucy was utterly confused with his words. _I just don't know what to think about him and this behavior of his._ "How do I make you act like that?"

"It is what it sounds like." He replied back with a wide grin, enjoying her gaze on him. Then his eyes shifted from her as a growl reverberated from his throat when an unwelcome scent entered his nostrils. He pushed her frame behind him in a quick motion. "What do ya want?"

In front of the two was Dan Straight and he was smiling like a love sick fool as his eyes gazed upon the woman he claimed to love with all his heart.

"I wish to speak with Lucy-chan!" He proclaim as his body spelled out the letters of the word love. "It is about our future together!"

"Fuck off, she's not yers!" Gajeel snarled, but a small hand in his shoulder stopped him from killing the dense man. He turned to see warm brown eyes staring at him. "Bunny Girl?"

"Let me talk with him Gajeel." She said in a quiet voice that left no room for argument on his part. "I need to clear some things up with him."

"Yer sure?" The Iron Dragon Slayer questioned his eyes filled with uncertainly.

"Yes."

Gajeel had no choice but to do as his female had asked him, so he moved aside.

"Lu-tan, I knew you would not deny me! For it is LOVE that keeps us together!" Dan twirled around in excitement. "Come let us go and get married, so we can enjoy our bliss together forever."

"Dan, I'm sorry. I don't love you." Lucy stated, but the man ignored her again.

"Then we will live out our lives in a wonder, where our everlasting love will not die!" he grabbed her hand and kissed it with hearts in his eyes. "Forever and ever, our love will shine like the sun."

"Dan, listen I AM not interested in you like that."

"You don't mean that Lu-tan! You love me just like I love you!"

"No, I don't." Lucy removed her hand from his, shaking her head. "I will never have the same feelings you have for me. Please understand that."

"Lucy…" Dan stared at her with hurt filled eyes.

"Please, find someone else. I do not love you." The blond turned her head ending the conversation.

Gajeel, who had been watching the conversation the entire time felt proud that his female had made it clear to the bubbling buffoon that she was no interested in him at all. Good, because he did not need any other male looking at his woman like that. Only he could look at her like she was the only one in the world. Now all he had to do was explain to her what he felt for her. Gajeel knew she was excepting some sort of answer, so why not just come clean about the whole mate thing. The moment to him felt right.

_Yes, it was time to tell her what his intentions towards her were._

_**And then maybe we'll get farther into this relationship with her and she'll see she was meant to be our female.**_

****_Yes, our female. Bunny Girl is smart enough to understand that much._Gajeel silently agreed with his inner voice. _But the only problem is if she will accept it or will even consider giving me a chance._

_**That is true, but it never hurts to try. All you have to do is show her you care for her and she will understand your feelings for her.**_

****_It won't be that easy._

_**Since when is anything in life easy?**_

****_Touché._

Gajeel stopped his mental conversation just in time to see the knight grab his female's hand, pulling her back towards him and Bunny Girl squeaked in surprise. Gajeel acted before he could even think about the consequences. He launched himself on the red headed man with the full intention of beating that shit out of him. All he heard was the surprise screams of everyone around him as he mauled the man. He could hear his own growls and snarls of anger as he bit a chunk out of the man's armor with a single bite. He was going to grin in triumph, but it was short live when he saw the image of Titania looming above him.

There was no way Bunny Girl was going to be able to protect him from the wrath of a pissed of Queen of Fairies.

In other words he was screwed!

* * *

After Gajeel had almost murdered Dan, Erza managed to quiet the down the situation with her words and not to mention she use the fear they held for her against them. Gray was laughing the entire time, finding it funny that the Iron Dragon Slayer had ate some of the Legionarie's armor and then the Iron Dragon Slayer promptly told the man it tasted like shit because the person who was wearing it was shit. Where Gray found that funny, Erza found it disrespectful and she had made sure Gajeel knew exactly how she felt by kicking his ass. Lucy did nothing to stop Gajeel's beating. It was not like she stood a chance against a pissed off Erza.

At least Lucy was able to stop Erza from killing Gajeel and leaving her without a partner or her answers.

After everything had calm down, Erza order them to get ready to leave and she hosted the semi-conscious Dragon Slayer over her shoulder as Gray and Lucy ran to get packed before she decided they needed punishment. When they did reach the train Erza was still in a foul mood, Gray was snickering as he relived the hilarious moment, Gajeel was in her lap with a scratched, but was smirking and Lucy was just sitting there trying to keep it all together. Well, she should be happy that none of the town was destroyed.

And that things were semi calm now.

The train ride was filled with silence, but Lucy found the atmosphere reassuring for some odd reason. She soon found herself drifting asleep along with the other three with the soft sound of the train wheels echoing in her mind. Before Long Lucy found herself dreaming, but instead of her usual nightmare about Yukino or her dream of her being a successful author, she was walking on a small winding road. She followed it as she saw some events in her life flash before as she walked. She saw the moment she met Natsu, when she joined Fairy Tail, her first job, the first time meeting Gajeel and up to the point right now in her life.

The trail she was walking ended with her coming up to a two-way split. On one the end of one road Lucy saw nothing, but a smiling faceless man awaiting her and on the other side of the road she saw her partner Gajeel smirking and beckoning her to come to him from a distance. She stood there not comprehending what this dream was about. She stared at the old almost decrepit wooden sign with black fading letters on it. She read the words.

_Which road leads to happiness?_

"Happiness?" Lucy repeated to herself. She was already happy in her life. Sure, there were a few moments of unhappiness, but there was more happiness out weighing that. "But I am happy right now."

**_Are you sure about that?_**

****Lucy watched as a figure appeared in front of her. She froze when she recognized it from her illusion in the forest. She wanted to run the opposite direction, scream for Erza, Gray and Gajeel to help her. But she was frozen to her spot as that same wide, manic grin was spread on its face and its dead brown eyes regarded her. Lucy could feel her skin crawling again, and the thing was not even touching her.

**_Miss me, my other self?_** It laughed as it walked around her, before it leaned against the old sign. **_ I bet you thought you saw the last of me in that illusion right?_**

****"What are you doing here!" Lucy screeched, not wanting to believe this thing that shared her face was in her dream. "How are you here?"

**_Stupid girl, I told before I have been with you since birth. _**The mirror twin frowned as it looked at her with blank eyes. **_I am you and you are me. I have always been here with you. _**

****"This has to be a nightmare."

**_No, it's not. _**It replied somewhat bored with how she was reacting to her. **_I am the fear that slithers around in your subconscious mind. I am the darkness you hide away. I am and will always be a part of you._**

**** "You're not here to eat me are you?" Lucy stood ready to sprint just in case this thing attacked her.

**_No, that illusion and that monstrosity of a thing you met in that place…_** Her twin shook its head before it talked again.**_ We'll talk about later._**

"I don't trust you."

**_That's smart. I wouldn't trust me either, but at the moment if you trust me or not does not matter._**The other her shrugged as she brushed some hair from her eyes.**_I want to discuss this dream here._**

**** "My dream?" Lucy's voice was laced curiosity.

**_Yes, this dream of yours. Do you know what it means?_**

**** "No, but I think I have to pick one of the paths, right?"

**_Yes, you just don't know which one to choose. You are confused about that attraction you feel towards your partner._** The mirror twin snapped its slender ghost like fingers once and images of the Iron Dragon Slayer appeared around her in a flash. **_You don't know how to understand that spark of feelings that are now coursing through your veins as I speak._**

**** "Feelings…"

**_Don't play dumb with me. I know what you feel and think every second of your life._** It frowned as it remembered the moments when her heart was shattered so many times this year alone. **_I was there when that pink haired idiot broke your heart, when you found Yukino and when that bitch insulted you. I was there when you and this man became partners. I have even spoke to you a few times advising you._**

**** "So you are like my subconscious." Lucy concluded, though she was not happy that her subconscious looked so deranged. "Then you know the dilemma I am in."

**_Dilemma? How is being kissed by a man that finds you attractive a dilemma?_**

**** "It is when you don't know what you should do about it?"

**_You really are stupid._**** It clicked its tongue in disappoint with her other self. ****_How could she not understand something so simple? You see these two paths. Tell me what lies at the end?_**

**** "The one on the right has a faceless man and the one on the left has Gajeel waiting for me."

**_Correct. One path leads to happiness with someone you may or may not meet in the future. And the other path leads to happiness with that Dragon Slayer of yours._** It walked towards her leaving the sign behind. The twin started to twirl around and around.**_You should know this better than anyone. Life is filled with unexpected choices!_**

**** She continued to spin and spin, her speed only increasing with each turn.

**_So many choices, but you never know the conclusion of each choice you make! That is what makes life so fun and unpredictable! And here you are at a crossroads within your own self and you have no idea which path to take!_**** H**er twin began to giggle uncontrollably and the images of Gajeel became more and more. Lucy felt those feeling bubbling up inside her as her twin continued to speak.**_You say you do not like him romantically, but you know that is not entirely true! There is something there. Something so profound that you don't have the capacity to understand such complex feelings or you simply refuse to try to understand them._**

**** "I…" Lucy gulped as the truthfulness of her deranged twin's words rang inside her. "You're right, I don't understand them."

**_You say he's just a partner, but…_**** T**he spinning mirror image of her stopped as it held a squared shape frame of the kissed between she had shared with Gajeel on the battle field. **_You know it yourself that it is a lie. The possibility of him being more is there._**

**** "It could be." Lucy reasoned. Maybe she had been lying to herself about her feelings for Gajeel. "But I don't know it myself."

**_I have told you before. It is foolishness to hurt your own heart. It is foolishness to put your own happiness below everyone else's._** It explained as it snapped its fingers again making the images of Gajeel disappear, only to be replaced with images of her. **_You want happiness like everyone else do you not, my dear other self?_**

**** "Of course I do." Lucy replied. That was the reason she had left her cold life in the mansion behind. So she could find the happiness she was seeking. "I want to be happy."

**_Then my dear, take my suggestion and make a choice._** It bowed before her waiting for her to move.

"I don't know what choice is the right one." Lucy looked at the two paths in front of her.

**_Right or wrong, each path may lead you to a certain amount of happiness, but there is only one that can truly make you happy._**

****"Then how do I choose?"

**_As cliché as it sounds, I suggest you follow your heart…_**

****After that was said Lucy's world went black.

Lucy woke up gasping for breath and she almost accidentally tossed Gajeel off her lap, but luckily she was able to stop his meeting with the train floor by pushing him further into her lap. She heard him gasp in surprise as his head turned so he could look at her. Lucy smiled apologetically at her partner and petted his hair hoping he would accept her apology. Gajeel smiled and Lucy felt relieved that he accepted it.

"What got ya all jumpy?" He asked as he brought his hand over hers in an effort to comfort her. "Bad dream?"

"No not really." Lucy whispered closing her eyes for a bit, before she opened them again. "I thought I felt something touch me is all."

"Who do I need to fuck up?" Gajeel's red eyes darken with the thought of someone touching his female as he released a small growl making her giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It was nothing, probably just a bug or something." Lucy smiled softly. "Besides I think we had enough of your outburst today."

"That idiot deserved it."

"Of course he did." Lucy said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Gajeel, promise me you will explain your behavior and that kiss to me as soon as we get to my place, okay."

"Dragon Slayer's promise."

_And maybe I can figure out what my other self and my dream meant…_

* * *

The rest of the train ride Lucy had spent playing with Gajeel's hair, until it came to a stop to their home. She was never so happy to be home. She woke up Erza and Gray from their slumber with a smile on her face as Gajeel bolted of the train. He said something along the lines of not wanting to be on that torture device longer than necessary. Erza still frowned at him when she got off the train, but she wished Lucy good luck with him before she headed off to Fairy Hills. Lucy suspected Erza wanted to scold him for what he did to Dan, but she wasn't planning on it.

After all she had more important things to deal with than Gajeel beating up some guy that did not take no for an answer.

Gray walked with her and Gajeel about half way, before he had to walk the path that lead to his own house. He gave Gajeel a few more warning glares and one last threat, but he gave Lucy a hug wising her sweet dreams. She returned the hug with a smiled and wished him sweet dreams as well. Which Gray promptly replied in his teasing voice that he would be dreaming of her, so of course his dreams would be sweet. Lucy just laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. The Ice Mage left with a smirk on his face as he picked up his discarded shirt along the way.

Now it was just her and Gajeel walking towards her apartment. She was filled with anxiety knowing that once they reached her home they going to speak about the kiss. She had never been so nervous about knowing an answer to a question. Finally, Lucy found herself facing her door way. She felt her fingers shake as she reached for key. She could feel Gajeel standing behind her with his eyes on her as she pushed the door open.

_Well, here goes nothing._ She told herself as she entered her apartment. She dropped her bag on the floor not really caring where it landed and Gajeel did the same. They stood across from one another awkwardly for a bit. Both of them gathering their thoughts and waiting for the other to speak. Gajeel, being the man he was, spoke first.

"Before we discuss the kiss, I just want to ask ya something." He said clearly as he crossed his arms. "What exactly do you think of me?"

"Besides what you already know?" Lucy replied, not sure where he was going to go with this.

"Yes, besides that."

"Honestly Gajeel, at the moment I don't know what I think of you." Lucy shifted her feet uncomfortably. _Damn, I'm so nervous!_ "You have made my life so much more hectic, exciting and fun. You acknowledge my strength in my magic and you were the first person to actually list out my good points. You've become a wonderful friend and partner that I could count on."

Lucy bit her lips as she took a breath.

"But ever since that kiss my thoughts and feelings about you have become blurred. I don't understand them and I want to understand why I felt…" She gulped. "Why I felt that intense spark when you kissed me. I've never felt anything like it before in my life."

"I get it. I had some confused feelings like you before as well, but I got them sorted out eventually." Gajeel nodded in understanding. She was feeling like what he felt when he did not know what she was to him. "Tell me Bunny Girl, how much do know about Dragon Slayers?"

"Only what I have been told by Natsu. You learned magic that is strong enough to slay dragons and you grow stronger by eating the element of your magic." Lucy replied as she recounted the few details Natsu had once explained to her long ago. _What does my knowledge of Dragon Slayers have to do with anything?_ "And that some of you were raised by actual dragons and others have a lacrima implanted in them."

"You basically know what is commonly known by everyone." Gajeel nodded. He had expected that much. "But did you know that we Dragon Slayers inherit something else from learning this magic?"

"Something else?"

"Yes, we inherit the instincts of a dragon." Gajeel grinned widely showing off his sharp teeth again. "Haven't you noticed that I and the other two sometimes hiss, growl or act animal like sometimes?"

"Yes, I did, but I never thought much of it." Lucy shrugged. She had been partners with Natsu for a long time and she had noticed some of his odd quirks on a few occasions. _I even notice some odd behavior in Wendy and Gajeel as well._

"No one really does. Most slayers stay ignorant of their dragon instincts, but still act upon them subconsciously, even those with the lacrima imbedded inside their body." He watched her, studying her reaction to this information. _ So far she's understanding what I'm saying. That's good. _"But there is a point when those instincts can't stay inactive forever and they start to become a ruling factor in a slayer's lives."

"Sounds interesting, but what does dragon instincts have to do with our kiss and your possessive behavior over me." Lucy questioned him. She still could not figure out where he was going with this. "Why the sudden lesson on Dragon Slayers and dragon instincts Gajeel?"

"Instincts, specially my instincts, have everything to do with my behavior towards you and that kiss, Bunny Girl." He stated calmly. "Remember, how I said I had some feelings I did not quite understand?"

"Yeah, but you said you figure them out. Does it have to do with your instincts?"

"Yes. When that wyvern smacked ya with its tail and the moment ya hit the ground something snapped inside me, but it all became clear to me." He closed his eyes as that horrible image of her sailing in the air came up into his mind. "Ya know that selfish Iron Gecko once told me about the one thing a male dragon values most, but it is very hard to find. Can you guess what that it is?"

"No, I wouldn't know." Lucy shook her head. _What would a dragon value most?_

"A female."

"Huh, a girl really?" Lucy stared at him. She was completely lost, utterly lost.

"Not just any girl." Gajeel responded his red eyes gleaming in the darkness. "One that will be a dragon's life partner for the rest of their life. A mate is what a dragon values the most."

"A mate?" Lucy repeated slowly and carefully. "Why would you tell me this?"

"Fuck do I have to spell it out for you? The kiss, my possessiveness, and over protectiveness over you it is all driven by my instincts towards you." Gajeel moved across the room towards her. He lifted her chin up so he could gaze upon those brown eyes he had grown to cherish so much. "Yer the female I choose. I want you as my mate, Lucy."

_What did he just say?_

Lucy had no words to say to him. She stared up at his red eyes watching and deciphering all the emotions flashing through them. She saw and heard the honesty in is words. He cared for more than just a partner. Gajeel saw her and nothing else but her. He wanted her as his. Gajeel Redfox wanted her as his lifelong mate. The blond felt her heart filling up with those feelings again as he looked at her so intensely. She felt her knees buckle as he leaned for a kiss again and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

That spark came back with full force and she found herself whimpering as he kissed her fervently pouring all the emotions he had for her into the searing kiss. His tongue made its way into her mouth just as he pushed her against the wall and she fisted one of her hands into his hair encouraging him to continue the kiss. She heard him growling, but it was not the usual growl of threat. No, it was the growl of pleasure and undiluted want for her. Lucy had never heard anything so sexy sounding in her life.

The kiss ended all too soon for her and she knew she was blushing crimson as his tongue licked her neck in a slow fluid motion. She groaned when his teeth grazed a sensitive spot between her neck and her collar bone making him growl in approval of her noise, but all of the sudden he stopped. Lucy peeked up at him, wondering why he had stopped. His eyes reflected nothing but bliss. He was breathing hard and spoke in a low tone.

"The only question is do you want to become my mate, Lucy?"

"I…" Lucy paused as her mind replayed the dream and talk she had with her mirror self on the train. The dream was asking her to make a choice and here she was being asked to choose yes or no. But how could she answer him if she still did not understand her feelings for him? She would admit she was attracted, extremely attracted to him, but was she feeling what he felt for her towards him?

**_You say you do not like him romantically, but you know that is not entirely true! There is something there. Something so profound that you don't have the capacity to understand such complex feelings or you simply refuse to try to understand them._**

_Yes, she didn't understand her feelings for him. They were too blurred now._

_**So many choices, but you never know the conclusion of each choice you make!**_

_ That's true I never know how a choice I make today could affect me in the long run._

_** Right or wrong, each path you may lead to a certain amount of happiness, but there is only one that can truly make you happy.**_

_ Will this path make me happy? How do I know if a relationship with Gajeel could make me happy?_

__**_As cliché as it sounds, I suggest you follow your heart…_**

_ Maybe I should give him a chance._

"Lucy?"

"Gajeel, listen like I said I don't quite have a grasp about what my feelings are towards you. And I know you are being honest to me about yours." Lucy replied as she gazed up at his eyes. She placed a hand on his face and slowly guided her fingers to his lips. "I don't know if I feel the same way you feel for me, but I am willing to give you chance. And maybe I will eventually be able to give a proper response about my feelings towards you."

"A chance is all I ask for." Gajeel smiled confidently, he nipped her fingers. "Don't worry Bunny Girl ya will be saying yes to me pretty soon."

"You sound so sure of that." Lucy smiled. "So you are going to woo me off my feet?"

"Fuck yeah, and then the only person who will be on yer mind will be me." He smirked. "Me and only me."

_I hope you will help me figure out my feelings towards you Gajeel…_

* * *

And we have the next chapter people! So Gray is starting to catch on the something is going between Lucy and Gajeel. And in the end Gajeel comes clean about his feelings towards Lucy, but Lucy herself doesn't know what her feelings are. The heart is complicated! But least she willing to give him a chance to try to woo her over and allow her to figure out her feelings. Oh what happen now that the Dragon is out of the bag and will Lucy deal with Gajeel's new found want to be all over her! Oh Lucy, Lucy did you not know what you have gotten yourself into to?

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors! I seriously try to catch them, but sometimes some errors escape my eyes!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter :D

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron: Will You?

Will be updated on August 16!


	34. Will You?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Will You?

Lucy had no idea what she had gotten into when she had given Gajeel the permission to woo her affections after his sudden revelation of his intentions towards her a few days ago. She was expecting the typical things one would anticipate when a man was trying to impress you and win your affections. The blond was ready for Gajeel to make himself look more appealing to her, which was already unnecessary since Lucy found him to the most appealing man she had met, besides Gray of course. He had already proven that he would protect her from anything physically, emotionally and mentally. On the attraction level, Lucy already was extremely attracted to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Heck, she couldn't even contain her eyes from ogling his chiseled, muscular body without thinking about running her fingers over his bare chest!

Surprisingly the sweet side of the tough, sour Dragon Slayer had begun to pop up when they were alone together. She would find him nuzzling her neck much more often and his arms would always find their way around her waist as he pulled her closer to him making her feel warm and safe. When no one was looking, he would trail his fingers along her thighs and arms in a slow sensually motion that made her shiver with delight. Though she had found he began to increase his tendency to bite her, but she felt like it was more like an affection nip than a bite. When Gajeel spoke to her, even when he said something perverted, his voice filled with the undeniable tone of adoration solely for her.

And when he gazed at her with his intense red eyes, Lucy felt like she was the only one in the world for him.

Then there was his new trend of giving her gifts whenever he had the chance. He began to spoil her with thoughtful little gifts of sweet-smelling soaps, perfume and other things he knew she would like. He had even made her knew sturdier key ring for her. It was kind of amazing how much he knew about her already. Now, this was where during the point of Gajeel's courting of her that Lucy remembered that Gajeel was not just any ordinary man. No, she had forgotten one important detail to consider. Gajeel was a Dragon Slayer who had not only learned Lost Magic, but had also inherited dragon instincts as he had explained to her before. So it would only be natural for him to do something that was out of the ordinary, but the blond beauty was not ready for what Gajeel started to leave on her doorstep the past few weeks.

The bodies of slain animals with the familiar bite mark of the Iron Dragon Slayer placed neatly on her front door like some sort of offering or gift.

At first Lucy did freak out for a bit when she discovered the first white fluffy dead rabbit on her doorstep, but she soon was able to shrug it off without much thought. She had even cooked and served said Dragon Slayer his offerings he had left for her. And he would always compliment her cooking in his usually sarcastic, teasing way, but he always ate everything leaving his plate clean of food. So she had added the new routine of finding a small and edible dead animal as her new norm, but today she was really considering whacking him over the head with a chair or perhaps she would drown him in the most flowery smelling shampoo she owned.

She had woken up to her usual morning routine of being cuddle up with her little dragon plush and the sun's rays hitting her face. She showered and changed into a comfortable black and white striped tube top and short beige colored shorts with her normal black boots. She made sure she looked cute, since she would be seeing her partner at the guild today. It was her normal morning that she woke to everyday, until she opened her door to walk outside.

Instead of finding a small rabbit, she found the body of a dead deer neatly placed on her door step.

_ Oh goodie, Gajeel has graduated from small furry rabbits to bigger game to scare the daylights out of me! Guess, I'll be cooking deer tonight for him and me. _She thought as she lightly kicked it with her foot, just to make sure it was completely dead. _Really, I am going to have to talk to someone about this whole leave a dead animal as a gift to a girl you are trying to attract on your doorstep thing. Wonder if it means something else to Gajeel?_

Lucy shook her head. Now was not the time to think about what possibly went through her partner's mind when he left her these _gifts_. She had to get this deer inside before her landlady saw it or anyone else for that matter. The blond knew just what spirit to call for a situation like this. Her fingers grasped the familiar shape of Virgo's key. She called for the pink haired spirit, who had appeared readily with a smile on her face and a bow as she greeted her.

"Hello, how may I be of service Hime? Punishment?"

"No, not today Virgo." The blond replied. _Why does she always ask for punishment I wonder?_ She pointed towards the deer as Virgo's blue eyes followed her gesture. "Can you help me take that inside and store it in my freezer?"

"I did not know Hime has taken up to hunting." The maid replied with a nod. She walked over to the deer, picking it up with ease. She did even flinch when some blood trickled down from its torn neck onto her white apron. "I will help you in butchering this into smaller more workable pieces."

"Thanks! And no I have not taken up hunting." Lucy smiled as she set up some plastic on her table for the deer to be place on. She watched as the maid walked in causally, placing the deer down with a loud thud._ That deer may last me for awhile. Why did he have to leave me such a big deer?_ "Someone has been leaving their kills on my doorstep as gifts."

"What a strange gift to give." Virgo eyed the dead animal with a blank look as her master pulled out a knife. The maid instantly took the knife out of the blond's hands, weighing it in silence as she spoke again. "Who is gifting Hime with these gifts?"

"It's Gajeel."

"The Iron Dragon Slayer." Virgo was fixing the deer into a position she felt would cause the least blood to spray onto her master's floor. She did not want to make a mess. "Shall I punish him for leaving you this deer?"

"No, he doesn't need to be punish…yet at least." Lucy replied as she watched the maid begin cutting into the deer._ Guess she wants to help me out. Well, if it makes her happy then I'll let her do it._ "I think it is a Dragon Slayer thing for the current situation we are in."

"Explain." Virgo carefully ran the edge of her knife along the deer, not wanting to cut the imperfectly. _I must cut this right. It is for Hime, it must be perfect and evenly sliced._

"Well…umm, how do I say this…" Lucy felt her cheeks heating with embarrassment. _Telling Virgo means she'll know about Gajeel trying to gain my affections, but it's not like Virgo would go tell everyone. She would keep it to herself. Ugh, what's wrong with me! I trust Virgo with my life! Here goes nothing._ "You see Gajeel…sort of told me something that could change our relationship. He told me that he wants me as his mate."

Lucy saw Virgo pause for a few seconds, before she continued to cut the deer again.

"Leo-Nii-sama to know that you have given a man, or should I say the Iron Dragon Slayer, permission to court you without his knowledge." Virgo replied simply with a small nod. She would support her Hime in whatever decision she had made in her life, but the Leo may have an aneurysm if he heard this interesting news. "The sooner he knows means the chances of his reaction being over dramatic would be less, Hime."

"Uh, sure…" Lucy released a nervous laugh as an image of her faithful lion's possible reaction would be when he had learned about Gajeel's intentions. _He would probably think I am joking at first, then he would realize I was being serious with his face freezing up in shock and finally he would snap into his I am going to challenge him to a fight to make sure Gajeel was worthy of her. Yes, Loke would react like that…_ "You're right and I do not want to go through the trouble of reigning in a pissed off and overprotective lion again."

"You are talking about when he learned of the other two's treatment of you and their want of kicking you off the team?"

"Yes, I am." Lucy frowned. _Though now I know Erza was going to keep me on the team after all. _"Loke went ballistic when he found out. I still don't know how I managed to reign him in."

How could she forget Loke's reaction to that news?

_It was the third day since Gray had come over complaining about Erza and Natsu. She had not left her apartment much, since she was still trying to process the hurt and betrayal she was feeling. She did not want to show up to the guild in tears or randomly begin to cry at the mention of Natsu and Erza. No, she needed time for her to toughen up her heart's defenses before she saw them again. She needed to get control of these painful emotions that were currently running her life. The blond, in her effort of trying to make her heart tough as iron, did not noticed the figure of a man appearing from behind or the flash of golden light that accompanied him, until he spoke._

_ "Lucy." He called to her in a soft voice catching her attention._

_ "Loke, when did you get here?" The blond turned to find the orange-haired man looking at her intently with a small smile of greetings on his handsome face. "Why are you here?"_

_ "To answer the first question, I just arrived here like a second ago. And secondly, I am here because I can feel the turmoil and sadness stain your usual cheery aura." Loke explained he watched for the simple changes in his master's face and the emotions that flickered across her brown eyes as he spoke."Remember Lucy, your spirits are in tune to your feelings and vice versa. We have been feeling your anxiety and sadness for the past few days and I decided to come see what is bothering my beautiful Hime."_

_ "Sorry, for worrying you and the others Loke. It was not my intention." Lucy smiled apologetically as she walked around him to sit on her bed. The Leo stood across from her with his hands casually in his pockets. "I've had a lot of things in my mind at the moment."_

_ "Lucy, you know the others and I are always here to help you out." Loke said as he gazed at his beloved master. He would do anything for her, absolutely anything to keep her smiling and happy. "Please, tell me what has gotten you to feel so troubled?"_

_ "I don't think you will like what I have to tell." Lucy hesitated. It was clear in her brown colored eyes that she was conflicted about telling him. "I have the feeling that you would react not too kindly…"_

_ "Hime, I am always a gentleman that knows how to control his emotions when necessary." Loke stated as he removed his blue tinted sunglasses off his face. He felt sort of rude talking to Lucy with his sunglasses on, especially since he sense the conversation could be a serious one. "Please don't be afraid to tell me anything. I will help you in any way I can."_

_ "You always have the right thing to say to get me to talk to you Loke." Lucy offered a small smile as a small flicker of happiness fill her eyes when the Leo smiled back at her. "Just promise me you won't do anything crazy after I tell you."_

_ "I promise, my Hime." Loke bowed in front of her, reminding Lucy of a knight swearing loyalty to his princess. If she really thought about it Loke did have the qualities of being a chivalrous knight, especially when it came to her. "Now please explain to your Lion what has been bothering my fair damsel?"_

_ "Loke, I have decided it would be best for me to quit Team Natsu."_

_ "What?" Loke's voice was colored with shock and disbelief as his eyes widen slightly from how calmly Lucy had said those words. What a surprise for those words to leave her lips so easily. "Did you just say what I believe I heard you say?"_

_ "Yes, you did Loke." Lucy affirmed with a nod. She had expected his reaction to be like this. He would not believe that she would want to quit Team Natsu. "I will quit Team Natsu and that is my final decision."_

_ "Why?" The Leo whispered quietly trying to read her face for any clues._

_ "Remember you promised me that you would not overreact okay." Lucy reminded him and he nodded telling her that he remembered his promise. _

_ "Yes." The orange haired man kept his face neutral. _

_ "One day by accident. I had happened to overhear Erza and Natsu talking about me… "Lucy bit her lip nervously as she fumbled with her words inside her head."They were discussing about kicking me off the team and giving Lisanna's my spot on the team."_

_ "…" Loke stood shell-shock frozen in the middle of her room. He felt his mind slow down as Lucy's voice echoed around like a couple of marbles being rolled around carelessly with no purpose, until the path was set for the wayward marbles. He mind now focused on the surge of violent anger that now began to animate his immobile limbs with one sole purpose for him to accomplish. "Lucy, I'll be back. I have to go make a house call and deliver a well-earned beating."_

_ He cracked his knuckles that were beginning faintly glow with the golden color of Regulus as his anger rose. _

_ Oh, he was definitely going to let Erza and Natsu know how powerful the LEADER of the twelve Zodiacs is when they mess with his master!_

_ "Loke, you promised." Lucy's calm soothing voice reached his red haze of fury. The lion looked at his master who was just smiling with a hint of sadness. She understood the rage brewing in his hazel eyes, but she did not want him to destroy his friendships over her. "Besides don't you think it will be a better for me to show Natsu and Erza what a big mistake they made by accomplishing jobs as a solo mage without them."_

_ "But Lucy at least allow me to give them a few Regulus infused punches." Loke frowned, not liking the fact that his master made him promised not to avenge her wronged heart. "They deserve at least some sort of beating."_

_ "Gray handled it already Loke. He told them exactly what he thought about them." Lucy provided. She noticed her spirits downcast look on his face as the golden light of Regulus faded away. "You know how he gets. He's just like you in when someone messes with me."_

_ "Damn it." Loke clenched his teeth, but he felt a little better that Gray had defended Lucy. Gray was a very good friend, unlike the other two. "I promised this time, but when I get the chance I will show everyone why they should fear your lion the leader of the Zodiacs."_

_ "Just make sure I am not around when you show Erza and Natsu who is boss." Lucy said as Loke walked over to her and embraced her in a comforting hug._

_ "Lucy, you should know me better than that." Loke smiled showing his pointed canines and his hazel eyes glowing in the dark. "As a gentleman I would not allow you to see such an ugly sight when I beat the shit out of the two."_

_ "Loke, under you're playboy exterior you really are such a good friend."_

_ "And you Lucy-hime are an un-replaceable one of a kind star." He smiled flirtatiously making her laugh. "Any one is lucky to call you a friend and be graced with your presence."_

_ "I think I like it better when you weren't saying lame pick up lines, you silly lion."_

Lucy was brought out from her flashback when Virgo's soft monotone voice reached her ears. Her brown eyes focused on the figure of still standing beside the deer with a small pile of meat already set tidily in a pile. She still looked cleaned with a small amount of blood on her face and a small smudge on her white apron. She held the knife still in her hand as her blue eyes watching her silently.

"Hime, did you not have some where to be?" The spirit maid tilted her head questioningly as realization filled in her brown eyes.

"Oh, I forgot! I suppose to meet Gajeel at the guild today!" Lucy screeched shocked as she tried to scramble around fixing herself just in case she had messed her hair. _He's so going to kill me for being so late! _"I'm so late, so damn late! Ah–but the deer I needed to help you with that!"

"Do not worry Hime, I will not mind finishing cutting this up for you." Virgo smiled pleasantly at her master. "Please allow me to assist you."

"Are you sure Virgo?" Lucy asked hesitantly her mind wandering to the possible annoyed looking face of Gajeel when she arrived late. "I don't want to impose on you like that."

"Hime, I live to help you not only during battle but also during your daily life activities." The pink haired spirit said. She would love to help her master any way she could. "Are you worried that I would not do a satisfactory job? Punishment?"

"No, that's not it." Lucy shook her head. _Everything my spirits do is nothing but perfection._ "And no, no punishment."

"Then I see no problem in me finishing this up." Virgo inclined her head towards the rest of the deer. Virgo wanted to help Lucy. She wanted to make sure that she cut the deer meat into nice easy cook-able slices. _If Hime is being courted then I want her to be able show off her cooking skills or perhaps I should cook Hime a delicious meal for her and her suitor the iron Dragon Slayer to share with. That sounds like a good idea._ "I will take care of everything Hime. Please do not keep your Iron Suitor waiting for your arrival any longer."

"Are sure Virgo?"

"Yes, I am Hime." Virgo nodded again with affirmation. _Now leave Hime so I can begin preparing a suitable dinner for you and your suitor._ "Now please go before you make yourself later than you already are."

"Okay, bye Virgo! And thank you again for helping out!" Lucy waved good bye to her spirit with a large grin as she particularly flew down her apartment stairs like her life depended on it.

_I hope Gajeel is not too annoyed with me being so late!_

* * *

Gajeel felt so much cleaner now that he had washed off all the blood from the deer he had recently slain and dropped off on his chosen female's door step. He was now walking with Lily hovering above his head. He was excited about this new predicament with Bunny Girl. He had explained the situation to his cat, who had given him a look that read I told you like her. Damn cat was acting all high and mighty about the fact that he called it about him liking Bunny Girl.

He could still hear that smugness in his cat's voice when he thought about it.

_"I told you there was a reason for your unnatural amount of staring at her, then there was the bloody nose when she smolder you in her chest, and let's not forget how obsessive you were and still are about what happens to her during every minute of her life." Lily was sitting lazily on his comfy brown seat. His tail was flicking around randomly as his orange eyes stared up at him. "And you were denial the whole time, until you had that epiphany when you butchered that wyvern and you figured out what Lucy meant to you."_

_ "Yes, Lily." Gajeel replied. How many times had Lily gone over this with him? To many times that he had lost count. Really, was it that amazing that he was interested in a woman? That amazing that he intended to make Lucy Heartfilia, also known as by him at least as Bunny Girl, his mate? "Would ya stop making such a big deal about it?"_

_ "It is a big deal, Gajeel." The cat replied placing his paws on his tummy. "It's not every day you hear a grouch like you admitting something like that you know."_

_ "Tch."_

_ "I still find it rather unbelievable that Lucy gave you of all people the permission to woo her." Lily's voice filled with shock and curiosity. He snickered as the Iron Dragon Slayer shot him a pointed look._

_ "What is THAT suppose to mean?" Gajeel growled lowly. He felted insulted by the that statement Lily had made._

_ "Well, you are not the most enjoyable person to be around with sometimes. And not mention that I always figured Lucy would end up with Gray-san. Since those two were always with one another and they were very close to each other. He even walked her to and from the guild almost every day." Lily reasoned calmly. "Compared to you Gray stood a better chance of getting together with Lucy."_

_ "That Ice Stripper stands no chance against with her with me in the picture." Gajeel replied with his red eyes focused on the small Exceed. He knew for a fact that the relationship between Bunny Girl and Stripper was nothing more than one of close friends, though he had the feeling the Ice Mage had once felt more for the blond, but the man seemed to have gotten past that. "They're just friends, close friends."_

_ "I still find it surprising that you want to make Lucy your mate." Lily yawned cutely as his tail curled around his tiny feet. _

_ "I thought ya would be more supportive of me, since ya are always on my case about finding someone, that is not made of iron or is you, to be social with and share my life with." Gajeel drawled as he eyed the slightly yawning cat. "And the one time I tell ya I am interested in someone ya act like I told you the most amazing news in all of Earthland."_

_ "It was the most amazing news in all of Earthland to me! To think that I would hear those words leave your mouth about intended to make Lucy be your mate." The little black cat grinned widely. "And Gajeel I do supportive of your pursuit of Lucy's heart! Finally, you began to show interest in something other than eating iron or fighting!"_

_ "Whatever Lily."_

_ "I knew you had interest in Lucy, and that you were confused about what you were feeling, but I am happy with the outcome of you wanting her as your mate." Lily smirked as he began to rub his tummy again. "Such an unexpected outcome."_

_ "Tch, I didn't expect the outcome either." Gajeel admitted honestly, especially since he was a hard person to be around with and having a mate never crossed his mind."_

_ "I bet Lucy was shock as well when you explained everything to her." _

_ "She was at first, but I think she handled it very well in the end. Bunny Girl is smart, so she was accepted my explanation after a few minutes." Gajeel felt his own lips spread into a large smirk as he recalled their kiss. Damn, he could not wait to have his lips on Bunny Girl's lips again! "And I learned she is attracted to me."_

_ "Really? How do you know that Gajeel?" The Exceed's ears perked up and his eyes were shining with curiosity. The tiny cat expected the Dragon Slayer to respond with something along the lines of he could smell the attraction coming off of her. _

_ "During the job with Ice Stripper and Crazy Titania we kissed."The Iron Dragon Slayer answered simply. "Gi Hi Hi, it was more like making out. Fuck, she is a good kisser."_

_ "What!" Lily shot forward out of his sat as those words went through his ears. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Yes, he was positive he had heard right! "You two kissed?!"_

_ "Ya heard me." Gajeel smirked as he patted his cat head._

_ "Seriously!? And she kissed you back!?" Lily looked up at his partner, who was now sporting a shark like grin his red eyes shining with satisfaction. _

_ "Yes."_

_ "You may actually have a higher chance with Lucy than I thought!"_

_ "Are you sure you are supporting me?" Gajeel arched a studded eyebrow. "Because it sounds like you are not."_

_ "I am! I am supportive of your wooing of Lucy's heart!" The small cat smiled his eyes glowing with a supportive light. "This is a good thing for you and soon eve Lucy will know of your new nickname!"_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Instead of calling you Iron Hedgehog Head," the cat paused with a mocking grinned spreading on his face. "she will be calling Snuggles."_

_ "Shut up, Lily!"_

Damn cat.

"Gajeel, I think that's Wendy waiting for us up ahead." Lily landed on Gajeel's left shoulder.

"The brat?" Gajeel fixed his eyes on the small figure walking towards with a small white cat flying behind her. _Oh great, I forgot about the talk with her. Damn it I'm supposed to meet Bunny Girl at the guild! _"Not this shit right now."

"Gajeel?" His cat looked at him questionably not understanding why Gajeel sounded irritated with Wendy.

"Nothing." Gajeel replied as he settled his face to look impassive as the sound of her tiny footsteps came closer to him along with the calming smell of a fresh breeze.

"Hello Gajeel-san and Lily-san!" Wendy greeted cheerfully with a smiled on her lovely face. The tiny Dragon Slayer stopped in front of the two as Carla landed gracefully on her feet. The serious cat acknowledged the two with a nod. She looked at Wendy and the two shared a silent message. Carla nodded once before her gaze went up to Lily."

"Lily do you mind escorting me to the guild?" Carla asked her fellow Exceed. "I have some heavy bags to carry back there and I need help carrying them."

"Sure." Lily hopped off Gajeel and landed besides the female cat. He was never one to refuse to help others. "Are the bags back at Fairy Hills?"

"Yes and thank you." Carla smiled, appreciating Lily's help. She really did have some heavy bags she had to carry back to the guild. She would have asked Happy, but Happy was still on his job with Natsu. "Wendy, I'll see you at the guild later."

"Sure Carla." The blue haired girl nodded in agreement. She wanted to be alone with Gajeel so they could speak privately.

The two Dragon Slayers watched the Exceeds walked off leaving them alone. Wendy didn't speak at first. She just studied him silently. Her brown eyes examined him up and down before they settled onto his red ones. She had been excited to see what Gajeel had learned about himself and what he had learned about her Nee-chan.

"So?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"So what?" He glared at her, hoping he would intimidate her to drop the topic

"You know what I want to know, Gajeel-san." The little glare smiled, not fazed by his glare. _Really, after being around that glare of his for so long I sort of became immune to it._

"I honestly think you should mind yer own business especially since you already know the answer to yer question, Brat." He quipped. He found no point in discussing what the young Dragon Slayer already knew. "Are ya just doing this to annoy me?"

"Gajeel-san this conversation will go a lot smoother if you just man up and answer me." Wendy said as the wind swayed her hair. She could smell the older Dragon Slayer's irritation and nervousness. "So I ask you again, what is my Nee-chan to you, Gajeel-san?"

"…"The Iron Dragon Slayer stared at the young girl in front of him as she waited for an answer. He saw no more of that nervous and shy little girl that Wendy used to be. Before him now stood a proud, confident Dragon Slayer and damn did he feel a little swell of pride grow in his chest when she stood tall in front of him. _Shit, she grew up. If anything I should be thanking her. If it weren't for the Brat blackmailing me I may have never figured what Bunny Girl was to me._ "Brat, Bunny Girl is my female."

Wendy grin only grew wider as her eyes filled with awe and happiness.

"My hunch was correct." Wendy replied with no surprise laced in her voice. She had suspected as much after the first time the Dragon Slayer had defended her Nee-chan from Natsu and then after her observation of his behavior towards her. It had become anything, but obvious to Wendy that the older Dragon Slayer had at some point during his time at Fairy Tail had subconsciously claimed Lucy as his. _Gajeel-san was too dense to realize it himself. Hmm, I wonder if all male Dragon Slayers are dense when it comes to this kind of things. _"You see my Nee-chan as your intended mate."

"Tch." He crossed his arms as he turned to look away from her. _This brat how the hell did she figure it out before I did? She must be more in tune with her instincts than she let's on. I think I recall Metalicana saying something about female dragon's mature faster than males._

"I am happy that you were able to figure it out." Wendy asked with some excitement bubbling up in her voice. "Can you tell me how you finally understood your feelings?"

"Why would ya want to know that, Brat?"

"Because I want to know how wonderful it felt when you realized Nee-chan was your female?" Tiny little bright sparkles littered around her face as she stared up at him. "It must have felt uplifting to have all those confusing feelings to be clear up. Please, Gajeel-san."

"Fine, if it will stop yer nagging Brat." Gajeel frowned, but he figure it would provide Wendy with some tips if she experience something like this in the near future. "I figured it out after I killed the wyvern that attacked her. I snapped for lack of better terms when that bastard creature struck her. When–" He paused when he heard the small sound of Wendy growling when he mentioned the wyvern hurting Bunny Girl.

"That's why her arm was broken." Wendy's eyes narrowed in anger. She shook her head clearing her mind away from her anger. She needed to focus on Gajeel's recount of events. "I'm sorry, please continue Gajeel-san."

"Uh…oh, I didn't know what to do with her being that hurt, so I just placed her in my lap and waited. I began to blame myself. It was my fault she got hurt because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Gajeel continued. He felt that same anger bubbling up again when he remembered that time in the forest. He _did not _like remembering that. "Then when I was looking at the remains of the wyvern I remembered something that Iron Gecko told once and it all made sense what I was feeling for Bunny Girl."

"That sounds like it was a rather stressful way for you to figure it out." Wendy titled her head to the side. _Males must be dense of takes something as stressful as that to figure out they have claimed a potential mat. Grandeeny-kaa-san and Nee-chan are right males can be slow when it comes to feelings. _"But at least you figure it out Gajeel-san."

"Whatever." Gajeel shrugged.

"So have you began to–" Wendy was cut off by the jovial voice of a certain Water Mage that trotted towards him with a smile on her face.

"Gajeel-kun, Wendy!" Juvia waved happily as she stepped beside them. "Juvia wishes you a good morning."

"Good morning Juvia-san!" The Sky Dragon Slayer greeted back.

"Juvia." Gajeel nodded.

"What are you two doing standing in the middle of the walkway like this?" Juvia looked between the two Dragon Slayers her eyes arched in curiosity. "Are you two arguing?"

"No, not at all Juvia-san!" Wendy shook her head hurryingly. "Gajeel-san was just about to tell me about his courting of Lucy."

_Oh dear Mavis, what did that Brat just do! To tell Juvia that of all things!_ Gajeel felt the horror fill his being when he saw that insane sparkle of Juvia's wild imagination begin to run amok. _Juvia is going to have a hay day now after hearing that news!_

"Gajeel-kun is courting Love Rival!" Juvia clasped her hands together with hearts filling her eyes. "Juvia knew that Gajeel-kun had a romantic interest in Love Rival!"

"Oh you noticed that as well too." Wendy brightened up as she looked at the ecstatic Water Mage, who was now dancing around. "I believe Lily-san has also noticed Gajeel-san's feelings as well."

"Juiva is happy for Gajeel-kun!" Juvia's blue eyes were glowing with happiness as she gazed at her long time friend. "Please share all the details of your courtship of Love Rival to Juvia as well!"

_Why do I have to be put through this torture!_ Gajeel asked the floating clouds above his head.

The two girls were looking at him waiting for him to reply.

_Shit, how long have I been talking? I must be late meeting Bunny Girl._ He frowned feeling somewhat agitated with himself that he was making his female wait. _Shit, I hope Bunny Girl is not too mad with me. This will not leave a good impression her if I keep making her wait for me!_

"Gajeel-kun it is rude two keep a lady waiting." Juvia was tapping her foot impatiently with an equally impatient looking Wendy standing beside her. "Very rude indeed."

_No shit! _ He growled. These two were keeping him from meeting with his female.

"Gajeel-san the faster you tell me about how far you have began in your courtship."

"Fine, ya annoying brat." Gajeel said as he uncrossed his arms releasing a sigh. "

The two blue haired girls nodded in agreement.

_Good, the faster I get this discussion over with the faster I can get to my Bunny Girl._

"I told her my intentions and she gave me permission to do so. She's responding back well to the way dragon's show affection. She has also accepted the gifts I have given her." He knew Wendy understood what he meant was the biting, and nuzzling, but there was no way he was going to tell Juvia that. "And a few days I ago I started demonstrating to her my qualities of being a good provider."

"Oh, and she has accepted it?" Wendy asked with noticeable excitement in her voice.

"Yes, today I brought her something bigger." Gajeel responded. _She'll make a good dinner with that I'm sure._

"Love Rival is so lucky to have gifts given to her on a daily basis!" Juvia swooned. She did not know Gajeel had a romantic side to him. What a surprise! "Juvia is jealous!"

"She did freak out just a little when I left her the first one." Gajeel added as an afterthought. "But she accepted in the end."

"That is understandable. She doesn't know the ways we Dragon Slayers court a mate, so I would expect her to freak out just a little bit." Wendy giggled; she could imagine the yelling Gajeel must have gone through with her Nee-chan. "And she prepares it for you?"

"She may have been mad at first, but she still prepared it for me." Gajeel grinned as he thought of the many meals Lucy had cooked for him these past few days. He may tease her cooking, but in reality her meals were mouth-watering. "I can't wait for tonight's."

"Juvia is confused. What gifts have you've been leaving Love Rival that she prepares them for you?"

"Well it was rabbits at first, but today I hunted a big buck and left it on her doorstep."

"You left her a dead animal?" Juvia questioned slowly.

"Juvia-san leaving prey that male has hunted and killed is how a male shows his intended female that he could provide for her. If she accepts and prepares the prey for the male it shows that she also has interest in him as a mate." Wendy explained, not noticed the look of shock in Juvia's face. "Its how us females decide if a male is worth to take a look at."

"I see…" Juvia nodded. _Juvia is glad she did not fall in love with a Dragon Slayer! Juvia would not like to wake up to dead animals at her door!_

"It may sound a little gross but that is what instincts tells us to do." Wendy patted Juvia's hand trying to comfort her. "That is how it is for us Dragon Slayers."

"But Juvia also thinks you should try to appeal to Love Rival's human side." The Water mage pointed out. "Surely, you need to focus on human customs as well."

"Juvia-san has a point!"

"Tch."

"Has Gajeel-kun taken Love Rival out on a date yet?" Juvia asked.

"No."

The two females stared at him wide eyed when they heard his answer and both after their shock had worn off went off on him like he had committed some sort of unforgivable crime.

"Gajeel-kun must take Love Rival out on a date!" Juvia screeched as she glared at her friend. "Juvia cannot believe that Gajeel-kun has the nerve to take Love Rival out. It is unacceptable!"

"You need to take Nee-chan out on a date! It will help the bonding process between you too." Wendy added her tone was serious as she looked at Gajeel. "It will prove to be useful for your bond to grow in more."

"Wendy-chan sounds like she knows a lot about this courtship deal." Juvia replied.

"Juvia has a point." Gajeel stared at the Sky Dragon Slayer suspiciously. _Now that I think about it she does know a lot about this. Almost like..._"It's almost like you are going through one yourself."

"I only know what Grandeeny has told me about it." Wendy shifted on her feet a little too nervously in Gajeel's opinion.

"Uh huh."

"Oh, we should be heading towards the guild it is getting rather late." Wendy turned and took hold of Juvia's hand. "We don't want them to think something bad has happened to us."

"Oi!"

"And Gajeel-san I suggest you take my Nee-chan out on a wonderful date!"

"Juvia agrees!"

"Hey–" Gajeel was cut off by Wendy.

"You would make yourself look less desirable to my Nee-chan if you do not!"

"Juvia thinks Gajeel-kun is afraid of asking Love Rival out on a date!" She glanced back at the Iron Dragon Slayer, who was now glaring at her, but Juvia did not fear him. "Gajeel-kun must be less of a man that Juvia thought he was."

"If you don't take her out on a date soon you may make me act hostile towards you, Gajeel-san." Wendy growled at the man. "You would be hurting my Nee-chan's happiness if you do not show her a good time every once in awhile."

"Can I say–"

"Juvia concurs with Wendy-chan! Gajeel-kun should take Love Rival on a date or Gajeel-kun will wake up feeling like rusted iron every day until he does." Juvia threaten him her voiced laced with the promise of her threat being completed. "Rusted iron every single day."

"Fine, I'll take her out if it will shut ya two up!" He shouted annoyed with them. "I just want to get to Bunny Girl before she gets so pissed at me that she will wring my neck for making her wait so long for me to show! And if she is pissed I am blaming it on you two!"

"That was all we wanted to hear." Wendy smiled pleasantly.

"Juvia is pleased with Gajeel-kun's answer." She turned and pulled Wendy forward. "Now let us be off so Gajeel-kun will not end up in the dog…no dragon house tonight."

"Shut up, Juvia."

* * *

Luckily the two mages had arrived at the guild at the exact same moment. Both of them looked at one another and smiled. Gajeel greeted her with is usual nipping of her fingers and she patted his head affectionately. The two had forgotten about Wendy and Juvia, until they heard them giggle at their actions. Juvia found it cute and Wendy just had a knowing smile on her face. Lucy blushed crimson, but she stood ran her fingers through her partner's hair affectionately. She did not mind Wendy and Juvia seeing this and Gajeel was too busy burying his head in the crook of her neck to even care about the audience.

Though Wendy knew that Gajeel was scenting the blond with his smell so the other males, at least those that could actually smell it, that he claimed the Celestial mage as his.

It was only a few minutes before Gajeel was satisfied with how much of his scent was on her that they finally walked into the guild. It was less noisy without the Fire Dragon Slayer there, but it still was loud to make hearing a conversation difficult. Juvia waved goodbye to them as she ran to Gray, who was enjoying a nice meal by himself. Wendy went to go look for Carla and Lily. She left with giving Lucy a hug and Gajeel a silent reminder of what the three had discussed.

The two told her good bye as they headed towards their own table. Lucy had to admit she liked the fact that Gajeel's favorite table was so far in the back where no one could really bother them. It meant that she would get more alone with him. She sat next to him with a sweet smile on her lovely face as she looked at him. He smirked back placing his hand on her thigh.

"Did ya like my gift?"

"It was a wonderful dead deer, what I have always wanted." She joked sarcastically, but she still smiled. "But yes, I did like it. It looks like it would make a delicious meal for us tonight."

"Yeah, but I can think of one other thing that is delicious." His red eyes looked her over as he licked his lips making her blush.

"Oh, what?"

"A sexy blond haired Bunny Girl named Lucy." He moved his fingers along the exposed skin on her leg, enjoying the softness of it. He wondered if her skin was soft all over her body. "And she smells and looks so damn edible it hard for me not to take a bite."

"So your perverted thoughts have has moved on to the guild as well I see." She laughed, trying to stop her blush from growing, but it was so hard when he was touching her. She always found it harder to say anything around him when he was touching her. Damn his skillful hands! "I just hope you don't toss me on the table and eat me up, Gajeel."

"Are you offering?"

"No, don't be ridiculous! That is something we would do in private!"

"So you would allow me to eat you up when we have privacy." His smirk grew devilish as the prospect of _eating_ her became tempting. "Because I can arrange that."

"I'm not ready for that yet." Lucy looked away trying to hide her embarrassing blush from him. "Taking things slow…"

"I got ya." He nodded. H had expected such a response from her. He could sense her hesitation with moving on beyond the kissing level and he was not planning on forcing her either. Making out with her was good enough for him right now, but that did not mean he could still tease the crap out of her. He loved to make her blush. "Just let me know when ya want to take up on the offer."

"Uh… okays." The blond nodded.

**_Aren't you forgetting something?_**

_Like?_

_**A date, you promised the other two that you would take out our female on a date!**_

_ Oh yeah._

_**You seriously forgot? It happened a few minutes ago!**_

_I was kind of busy with Bunny Girl._

_**You idiot ask her out on a date!**_

_But I don't know where I should take her or how I should ask er._

_**You just ask her and take her somewhere nice you idiot!**_

_Easier said than done._

_**Well come up with something unless you want to be called Rusted Iron Gajeel from now on!**_

_Hmm…_ The Dragon Slayer really did not know how he should go about this whole date thing. The time he went on a date was when Juvia had forced him to go with her and he did not want to take her to the same place. Perhaps he should take his female somewhere nice where she could relax for a bit? He did have one place in mind that offered total relaxation. Maybe he should take her there? _I'm sure she'll love it there, but I just don't want to ask her out of the blue. _

_**Make it a surprise!**_

_But how?_

He looked around the area and his eyes landed on the job board._Perfect, that should work._

_**Now ask her!**_

_You are so annoying imaginary voice inside my head._

"Bunny Girl?"

"Yes, Gajeel?"

"Let's go on a job tomorrow." He suggested looking at her brown eyes. His finger drawing circles dangerously close to her center. He could feel her squirming in her chair. "Just you and me."

"A job sounds nice." Lucy mentally applauded herself for not stuttering. "Should we go pick one out right now?"

"No, I have one in mind already."

"You do, what is it?" She asked as she placed her hand on top of his successfully stopping his wandering hand from going any further up.

"It's a secret." He replied. "But trust me you'll love it, Bunny Girl."

_Because the job we're going on only requires you and me. Nothing else will be needed._

* * *

I apologize for posting this so late! It has been a busy stressful day since I am getting ready to start school next week...yayD:.. and then my sis accidentally deleted my revised/edit version of this one, so if i missed more than usual errors i apologize! I will be going back and rereading this over again tomorrow and edit out the errors.(Editing practice is always fun to do!) :D I just wanted to get this posted for you guys:D

now on to the end of the story chat!

We got a little snippet of dragon slayer courtships. Wendy finally talks with Gajeel about what he learned and the progress he is making. And Juvia and Wendy convinced Gajeel to take her out on a date! And Lily is all but happy that Gajeel is doing something other than eating iron or fighting, lols. Hmm, Lucy seems to like his affectionate nipping and his nuzzling! Lucky girl has him trying his best to get her to be his mate! so the next chapter will focus on Lisanna and Levy, since they have been kind of absent for a while, lols. And we'll some words from Mira as well!

and Natsu will be back after the next two chapters and the key will finally make it's appearance known!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron: You Only See in Green

Will be updated on August 23!


	35. You Only See in Green

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

You Only See in Green

A petite young woman was sitting in one of the private booths of the restaurant she was currently in. A small, white floral teacup filled with her favorite mixture of tea with the steam drifting to the air lazily was left untouched by the person who had order it. She had her nose buried in a rather large old looking book with gold colored cursive font that elegantly intertwined the letters, but was still legible. Her slender fingers were perched on the corner of the thin paper of her book as she read the first few lines on the page.

_There was once was a land that separated itself from the others. The rulers of this land wanted nothing from the outside worlds to contaminate the young minds of the children with its outside filth. And so, it had become the law for no one to bring in anything that came from outside of its border. The inhabitants did not argue they just obeyed like pre-wind marionettes with no mind of their own. Soon all of the inhabitants began to feel no emotions. Yes, they expressed that they were angry, sad or happy, but they never felt the real emotion. What they believed they felt was nothing but an empty, weak imitation of complex emotions they were not allowed to feel._

_ Even what they saw through their wide, eager eyes was controlled. They only saw the same dull shades of gray. That was how the world around their home looked like. Not a speck of color was ever seen. No, blue in the water or sky. No, green in the grass, or red in apples. Nothing but the different shades of gray. Their lives was controlled and limited by the elected council that met in the old court house._

_ Their lives were controlled and would always be controlled by the council._

_ And yet no one was bothered by the fact they were not allowed to feel anything._

_ Life just continued on and on and on with no complaints as they grew into proper gentleman and ladies._

_ Until, one day a young boy and boy had wandered out of the safety of the walls and met an outsider…_

Levy was distracted by the loud feminine giggle of a girl with short brown hair and eyes sitting a few tables away from her booth. Her hazel eyes filled with irritation that this rude girl was making noise. Her ire grew when she realized the girl was not alone. Beside her was a pretty handsome young man with silver hair and blue-grayish eyes, who was smiling affectionately at the girl. The two whispered some words before they kissed adding to Levy's displeasure. She really did not want to see anything related to couples at the moment and these two lovey-dovey kissing fools were not helping her mood.

_Isn't there a rule against public displays of affection at a restaurant?_ She thought as she glanced around to find no one saying anything to the kissing couple. _I guess no cares about it. _The bluenette decided it was best to ignore them and she returned to her book. Her eyes reading over the lines in a quick succession as her mind cleared again. The two main protagonists Elliot and Rena had just met Lucia.

Elliot and Rena had met Lucia by accident after she had bravely saved them from a rabid wild dog. The three children had become friends, good friends and with this girl of the outside world they began to experience what life was really like for the first time. They saw colors, beautiful brilliant colors that made their eyes widen in surprise filling their bodies with a strange unknown feeling that made them feel bubbly.

As the years went by the two protagonists began to question their lives a little bit.

Elliot and Rena saw how little control they had over their own lives, unlike Lucia. Lucia did what she wanted. She was able to feel happiness, pain, sadness and other emotions with no limit. Lucia was able to see any color she wanted with no constraints. But they kept quiet about, enjoying their time with their friend. One day the three friends made a promised by the large tree they loved to play around so much. Levy's hazel eyes moved over the lines as she mouthed the written words to herself. This was one of Levy's favorite parts of this book. The three friends were now preteens and Lucia suggested an idea.

_"One day when you two decided to leave that town in the land of Monotones we can all go on a big adventure! And so you can see everything you have been missing!" Lucia smiled big and wide as her violet eyes sparkled with happiness. "Doesn't that sound fun?"_

_ "But we just can't leave." Rena twiddled her fingers biting her lip. Her pale blue eyes shining with something as her white blond hair swayed in the wind. She felt a discomforting feeling waving around in her stomach. What was she feeling? Oh, that wasn't important right now. Rena needed to concentrate on this preposterous idea of Elliot and her leaving their home. "Sure, we are very limited to what we are allowed to do. But it is still our home."_

_ "What kind of home controls what colors you are allowed to see? Controls what are you are allowed to feel and think?" Lucia frowned. She understood about that hesitation Rena was feeling about leaving her home and she would not force her friend. "I just don't understand why someone would live where they cannot experience anything unless they are given permission. It seems strange to me."_

_ "Well it is perfectly normal for us." Rena watched the grass sway in the wind for a bit. "Right Elliot?"_

_ The boy with goldenrod hair and green eyes, who Rena had grown up with, turned to look at the two girls before him. Rena was sitting with her legs tuck under her long skirt. She sat like the perfect little lady she was taught to be in their town. Lucia on the other hand was wearing long, dark blue pants that flared and was sitting with her legs opened wide. She was sitting like a boy with no care in the world as she looked up at the clouds. Elliot instantly cringed and held in the scolding he wanted to give Lucia, but she was an outsider. She did not follow the same rules as him and Rena._

_ "It is our home yes." He replied. "But after seeing what we have been missing, I find it rather oppressing now."_

_ "What?" Rena tilted her head._

_ "Just voicing my opinion." Elliot said he looked at Lucia from the corner of his eyes. The girl was too busy drawing out invisible images with her fingers. What did she call it? Being creative was what she called it."But I don't think I would ever want to leave my home."_

_ "It is your choice, Rena and Elliot if you want to stay in that place." Lucia shrugged as she stopped drawing animals with her fingers. "I would never be able to be understand how you two live."_

_ "Of course you do not understand Lucia. You live on the outside, where you have no rules." Rena placed her hands neatly in her lap._

_ "Rules are meant to be broken." Lucia stuck her tongue out, causing Rena to frown in displeasure. _

_ "That is so unlady like."_

_ "No, it called being childish. You two should give it a try sometimes." Lucia smirked. She disliked it that they tried to push their rules on her sometimes. She could do what she wants. "You know, like cut loose and have some fun."_

_ "Hey Lucia, it's time to go!" Another outsider's voice called out to her. It was an older boy with brilliant sapphire hair and orange colored eyes. His name was Griffin . To Elliot and Rena the boy was very dislikable. He was always being sarcastic and spoke highly of himself. Lucia may be an outsider, but at least she had manners unlike that boy. "Come on Cia! I found this cool place to catch fireflies! Cia let's go!"_

_ "Coming Griff!" Lucia shouted back. She stood up dusting herself as she waved at Elliot and Rena. The tips of her black hair short hair curved towards her face when the wind blew again. "I should go, but first I want to make a promise."_

_ "A promise?" Rena and Elliot said at the same time. What promise did she want to make?_

_ "Yes, a promise that no matter what we always be friends!"Lucia held her hand out forward, waiting expectantly for the two to stick their own hands in."Always be friends, right?"_

_ "Of course, we shall always be friends." Rena held her hand out and Elliot grasped it helping her up like he was taught to do. She placed her hand on top Lucia's with a gentle smile. "Isn't that right Elliot?" _

_ "Yes, we will always be friends." The young man nodded in agreement. He placed his own large hand on top of Rena's._

_ The trio smiled at one another as they swore beneath the tree that they would be always be friends, but none knew how hard it would be to keep that promise._

_ Especially when there were wounded hearts involved…_

Levy lifted her eyes away from the book. She was not able to ignore the dry thirst in her throat any longer. She placed her book on the table far enough away from her tea so it would not stain her book just in case she spilled something. She picked up her cooling tea, taking a sip as her mind wandered to her two long time childhood friends Jet and Droy. They would probably come by Fairy Hills again to search from her since she had not been to the guild much lately. She had not even had a proper conversation with her two friends for days now.

_Those must be worried about me._ Levy smiled fondly as she the faces of her two friends popped into her mind. _They are probably blaming Gajeel for my absence, though that is partly true._

_Gajeel…_

Levy placed her teacup back on the table as she fold her arms so she could rest her head on them. The Iron Dragon Slayer had been frustrating a lot her quite recently because he would not look at her. She had tried everything to gain his attention! She had attempted to flirt with him, overzealously complementing him as she batted her eyes with a coy smile on her face. But he would just stare at her like she was weird and ask her if she was not feeling well because of the ridiculous faces she was making. Or he would just brush her off. Levy had even changed her fashion to be a little bit more like the blond Celestial Mage, but Gajeel's eyes never flickered over to her for more than a mere few seconds if she was lucky.

_He is just not showing any interest in me at all. Everything I have tried has ended with no results. _Levy buried her head further into her folded arms hiding the ugly expression of jealousy that crossed her crossed her face as her mind's eye flashed an image of Lucy for a brief second. _Gajeel can't see past Lucy. He has had his eyes only on her for a while now. And the way those two have been acting lately…_

Levy may not usually pay attention to what went on with her other guild mates, but even she could see the obvious new change between the man she loves and her best friend. She noticed the long glances Lucy would sneak at Gajeel, the blush that would creep up the blond's face when Gajeel whispered something into her ear and how affectionately Lucy ran her hands through his hair with a smile. Levy noticed that Gajeel would greet her by nibbling her fingers with a smirk on his face and when Lucy's ran her fingers through his hair or petted him he would lean closer to her. The blunette saw the occasional time when Gajeel would nuzzle into Luy's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She saw the intimate touches the Iron Dragon Slayer initiate when he thought no was looking. He would trail his fingers softly along Lucy's arms or legs as he spoke to her with his eyes solely set on Lucy and not even the loud noise of a brawl would distract him.

Yes, Levy had witness everything happening before her very eyes.

What she found most displeasing about the entire situation was what she saw in those red eyes of Gajeel. She had read and heard once that the eyes are the windows to the soul. And even if a person was an expert of keeping hidden what they thought and felt by putting a veil of indifference on their eyes could still be read. Not even the tough, antisocial Iron Dragon Slayer was able to fully hide what swam through his eyes when he looked at Lucy. At first Levy thought her mind was playing tricks on her when she first saw it, but now she could not be in denial about it anymore.

When Gajeel's eyes were looking at Lucy Heartfilla all that shone through them was the adoration he had for the blond.

Levy hated it.

She absolutely hated that it was Lucy receiving such an intense look from the Iron Dragon Slayer.

That was why she had been avoiding the guild lately. She could not stand to see the two together. She could not stand to watch by the sidelines as Gajeel's and Lucy's bond was changing into something that Levy had wished to happen between herself and Gajeel for a long time. But now it looked that was not going to happen with Lucy now in the picture. She felt it bubbling inside her again, the red hot feeling of jealously.

_ Lucy I am so jealous of you… You have the man I love wrapped around your little finger without even trying. _Levy mentally declared closing her eyes as she listened to the small noises around her in the booth. _I have never felt like this before at all over a guy…_

It was true. Levy had crushes before on some of the men in the guild when she was younger, but she did not fall into a pit of depression when one of those crushes like someone else. Normally, she did not bothered being jealous over a guy. She was not just the type of girl who would argue with another girl over something as ridiculous as a single man she had a crush on. And she thought she never would. But when it came to Gajeel Redfox the Solid Script mage could not stop the negative emotions from over clouding her judgment.

She could not help but to be envious of Lucy.

_How did this happen to me? _Levy wondered.

At first Levy had no interest in the harsh talking Dragon Slayer and she would admit she was scared shitless of his intimidating presence. The whole beating her, brandish her with the Phantom Lord mark and pinning her to a tree had given her nightmares of the man for days. And even after everything was solved she was still very afraid of him. When Gajeel had first join Fairy Tail Levy on the outside cheered on with her Nakama welcoming the two ex-Phantom Lord Mages, but on the inside she did not understand why Master had allowed such a violent man into their guild. She had spent weeks sticking close to Jet and Droy as she avoided Gajeel like he was the plague.

In her eyes he was a monster she never wanted to cross paths with again. Jet and Droy her two loyal friends, who have always stuck by her and praised her, decided they wanted the new Dragon Slayer to apologize for what he did to her. She protested profusely believing the Dragon Slayer would hurt them. They ignored her of course. She could remember hiding behind the tree as her two friends demand retribution for her. Gajeel did nothing. He simply told them he would not fight back if they were to attack him.

She was so surprise by his response and so were her two teammates. Then Laxus showed up and assaulting him. Gajeel did not even lift a finger to defend himself from the brutal assault. He just took each hard blow, accepting the beating from the Lightning Mage. That was the moment when Levy began to respect his conviction of not wanting to hurt his new guild members, but she still did nothing to help. Then Gajeel defended her from that stray bolt of lightning.

That was when some of her uneasiness melted away enough to try to get to know him.

_And as I got to know him a tiny bit more I began to grow a crush on him before I even realized it._ Levy mused as she brought her head out of her arms. She stretched them high above her head before taking another sip of her tea. _It was after the whole Tenrou Island incident when he saved me from those to mages that I knew I was in love with him._

**_But he likes Lucy._**

****_Lucy…it sounds weird not calling her Lu-chan…_Levy frowned as she thought about her treatment of her best friend. _I really have not been acting like her friend lately…_

_**Because she was the attention of the man your heart yearns for. Your normal judgment and feelings towards Lucy are muddled and tainted with jealousy. So you act upon those feelings, thus treating her badly.**_

****_Yes, I have already established I am envious of her and that it is making me act like a jerk towards her._ Levy told herself.

**_It is normal to be jealous. Perfectly normal_**_. _

_ And yet sometimes I feel bad when I am mean to Lucy. It's not her fault that Gajeel likes her more than me._

_**You feel like it's her fault. She has the brains, the looks, the body and the magnetizing attraction that draws those to her and want to be near her. And you are wondering how could you compete against that?**_

****_Yes, I am. _Levy replied.

**_Nothing is simple. All you can do is be yourself. Just be Levy._**

_ Just be me…_

_**Yes, just be you in this competition you have made for that man. **_

**_ But ask yourself this, why do you hesitate to make him yours? Why do you feel a pang of guilt when your best friend looks at you with hurt and confusion in her eyes when you side with Lisanna and say something rude to her? _**

_I.._

**_You hesitate, you feel guilt because you know you are doing something hurtful, and you want to say sorry to your best friend Lu-chan for hurting her. _**

**_You are filled with doubt._**

**You want your heart's chosen love…**

**You want to be with your best friend Lu-chan …**

**At the rate this is going someone will get hurt.**

**And there is no stopping that.**

* * *

Lisanna was staring in her mirror as she quickly looked over her face. She frowned when she noticed the visible sign of bags beginning to form under her eyes. The white haired mage frowned. She reached over to grab her makeup kit pulling out her concealer. Gently she dabbed the right amount under her eyes her thoughts focusing on Natsu.

The Fire Dragon Slayer had recently sent a message via communication Lacrima a few two days ago. He told Master Makarov that he had finished his mission, but he was going to take a few extras for himself before he returned. Lisanna wanted to know the reason why the pinknette was going to take his sweet damn time coming home and she was going to ask. But Natsu told she didn't need to worry about it. After that he smiled, waving goodbye before he cut off communications.

She was so damn upset with him! And when she tried to communicate with him, Happy would answer telling her that Natsu was not there. Eventually, the pinkette grew annoyed with her constant calling that he stopped answering it. Not even Happy would answer there calls. So now Lisanna had no way of communicating with him. She felt so rejected by him. How dare he cut her off like she was nothing important in his life? She was so upset that she had asked Mira if she would go with her to search for Natsu, but the elder was very against the idea.

_"Lisanna, Natsu will be back in no time." Mira replied as her eyes watched Elfman talking with Evergreen outside their home. "Besides, I am pretty sure he wants to be left alone for now."_

_ "Why would he want to be alone? That's not like Natsu at all!" Lisanna argued her irritation with the situation was evident in her voice and body language. "He always wants to be by his friends!"_

_ "He said it himself. He wants to be left alone for awhile." Mira brought her gaze back to her sister. "You should respect that."_

_ "It's not like him to not to talk to me about it!"_

_ "If he does not want to tell you what is going on in his mind then you cannot force him to tell you." Mira said in a stern voice. Lisanna could tell that Mira was becoming tired of her and her complaints. "Remember what Lucy said? Natsu only wants to be left alone when he has something on his mind that he has to figure out."_

_ "She doesn't know Natsu like I do!" Lisanna snarled. That damn blond always butting in when she is not wanted._

_ "You were gone for two years and Natsu has change during that time. Lucy is probably the only person who knows him best right now." Mira said. She turned away getting ready to walk back into their home to cook lunch. "This is the last time we will have this conversation about finding Natsu."_

Lisanna had not brought up the pink haired Dragon Slayer again after she saw the look of finality in Mira's eyes. All she could do now was spend sleepless nights wondering where her Natsu was and what was keeping him from returning to her. The Takeover Mage shifted through many possibilities as she finished up covering the unsightly gray areass under her eyes, but only two plausible ones stood out to her. It had to either be related to Natsu's dragon father Igneel or the blond Celestial Mage. She was pretty sure she could chuck the possibility about it being related to Igneel, since Natsu would have told the world that he found a clue about his foster father.

So that meant it was about Lucy Heartfilla. The white haired girl felt her anger rise in an instant. Even when the blond was not physically there she still managed to ruin her life in some way. She really hated her. Not only did the ex heiress manage to ensnared the entire guild under her spell, but she also had Gray, Natsu and now the grouch iron studded fool chasing after her. And she pretends to be all naïve, blushing innocent girl. And then there was Levy.

_Levy is still very attached to her, even though she is jealous of her._ Lisanna walked out her room heading towards her front door. Speaking of Levy, she was probably already waiting for her to arrival at the restaurant. _Levy is too weak hearted and is starting to feel guilty for being rude to that bitch. _ _If she keeps doubting then Levy will end up giving in to her confusion and she could possibly become friends with her again. _

Lisanna could not lose her ally against Lucy. No, she needed someone in her corner to add some extra strength. She needed someone meek, easily manipulated and a pushover. And Levy fitted the exact requirements she was searching for and the added little bonus of her jealousy over Gajeel and Lucy's developing relationship. Lisanna was going to use Levy's jealousy to her advantage. The white Takeover Mage had a plan to cause as much misery to Lucy Heartfilia's life. She was going to return the misery that the blond had caused her in double.

_She's going to regret everything she has done to me since I came back from Edolas._

The rest of Lisanna walk to the restaurant was uneventful and her mind was cleared from her earlier feelings of frustration. Her main objective for this meeting with Levy was to make sure the Solid Script Mage would not back out on her. All she had to do was just remind Levy that Heartfillia was stealing the Iron Dragon Slayer away from her so she could hurt Levy. Lisanna just needed to pull at the young girl's heartstrings in order to keep Levy under her control. Yes, Levy would slip through her fingers at least not until she had no use anymore that is.

The plotting woman soon found herself entering the place where her and Levy met for their rendezvous'. She entered as a young couple walked out holding on each other's hands with smiles on their faces. Lisanna's blue eyes watched as the girl leaned into the man's shoulder as they walked together and the silver haired man smiled at the girl. For the briefest of moments Lisanna saw herself with Natsu in that position when they were younger. They would always walk home like that together after they had spent time in the forest trying to hatch Happy's egg. Those were such precious times.

_"Hey Lisanna, do you think the dragon's egg will be okay all by itself?" A young Natsu asked. His large eyes filled with worry about his egg son. "Shouldn't we stay there to protect it?"_

_ "Natsu it will be safe in the hut we built." The whitnette smiled trying to comfort any doubts running though her friend's mind. She found him rather cute when he was worrying about the egg like it was indeed his child. "And we drew that big scary picture to scare away the bad guys from going in!"_

_ "It was a scary picture of Erza and Mira!" Natsu nodded shivering when he remembered what they drew. "Mira and Erza can scare anything off with their faces!"_

_ "Don't let them hear you say that Natsu or they will beat you up like they did yesterday." She warned, but she agreed with Natsu her sister and Erza were scary, even when drawn."I hope our baby doesn't feel lonely without his mommy and daddy there."_

_ "Mommy and Daddy?" Natsu tilted his head looking at Lisanna._

_ "That's us silly!"_

_ "I knew that! I was just making sure you knew we were the baby's mommy and daddy!" Natsu pouted turning away from the girl to hide his embarrassment. "We the best mommy and daddy out there!"_

_ "You're so cute Natsu." Lisanna giggled. "Ne, want to know something Natsu?"_

_ "Sure?"_

_ "Since we are mommy and daddy that means you're my husband." The young girl smile pleasantly at the boy as she looked up at the sunset in the distance. "That means we're married."_

_ "Married? What's that?"_

_ "Hmm, its like a promise between two people."_

_ "That's cool!"_

_ "But you have to ask me first! That's the right way to do it, Natsu." The little girl explained to her friend. "You have to ask me to marry you."_

_ "Sure, I can do that if it means keeping a promise with you!" The boy smiled broadly as he held out his pinky finger in the air. He cleared his throat with seriousness coloring his face as he looked at the white haired girl across from him. "Lisanna do you wanna marry me?"_

_ "Yes." Lisanna felt happiness bubbling inside her small body. She reached her own pink finger across and wrapped it around his. They shook once and the promise between them was sealed. They separated their fingers. "See, it was easy right?"_

_ "I was expecting some explosion or something, but that was awesome too." Natsu shrugged. He was just happy that he made Lisanna happy. _

_ "You're so funny Natsu." Lisanna stepped next to his side intertwine her arm with his as she laid her head on his shoulder. She wished this moment with her secret crush would last. "But that is what I like you about you."_

_ "I like you too Lisanna!" Natsu smiled brightly wondering why Lisanna suddenly placed her head on his shoulder. "You're one of my favorite friends ever Lisanna!"_

_ "Not in that way."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Never mind Natsu." The little girls shook her head in slight disappointment that her friend did not understand what she meant. "You'll understand when we're older."_

_ "Okay. Whatever you say Lisanna."_

"I love you so much Haru!" A woman's voice brought the young Takeover out of her memories of her childhood. She looked up to see the girl cuddling with the silvered haired youth.

"I do too Ellie."

Lisanna watched them finally walk off out of her line of sight. She shrugged finally stepping into the restaurant where Levy was waiting for her. The white haired girl quickly headed over to the usual private booth they reserved for themselves. She waved off the waitress with a flick of her hand as she neared her. Her blue eyes found Levy sitting down with her nose in a book as usual. Lisanna did not know why the resident bookworm of Fairy Tail found books so fascinating to read. They bored her to death.

_Reading is so dull. How can she stand to do that all day?_ Lisanna scoffed as she took a seat across from the blue haired girl, who had noticed her yet. Levy's eyes were glued to the book._ No wonder Jet and Droy are the only ones that are interest in her. She is so dull._

"Levy?"

"Oh!" Levy jumped out of her seat when she heard the other voice. She nearly dropped her book from the surprise, but managed to tighten her fingers it so it would not fall to the ground. "You scared me!"

"You should pay better attention next time." Lisanna replied. She did not feel the least bit sorry for making the other girl jump and scaring out of her wits.

"Sorry, but when I am engrossed in as story I don't pay much attention to anything else around me." Levy apologized with a smile. She held her book against her chest. "And this story is one of my favorites."

Lisanna glanced down at the title at the book and arched an eyebrow. "What a weird title."

"I think it fits the book perfectly actually." Levy said. "If you know the story the title would make perfect sense."

"Does it now?" Lisanna poured herself some tea watching Levy as she looked like she wanted to talk more about the book. _I should listen about it for a bit. It would make her think I actually care and it would easier for me to manipulate her to stay on my side._ "Want to tell me the general outline of the story?"

"Are you sure?"

"I asked you too."

"Well it's about four people, two boys and two girls that are from two different worlds. You see two of them, Rena and Elliot, are from a town in the land of Monotones. In their town everything is controlled, even the emotions you feel and the colors you see." Levy began in a soft voice. "They were brought up to grow up as model citizens and the rules set by the council of the town protected their people from the ugliness outside of the land of Monotones. In this town no one ever struggled or faced hardships."

Levy took a breath.

"The other characters are Lucia and Griffin, who both live on the outside world. They have don't have rules that restricted every part of their lives. They struggled like everyone else living outside of the land of Monotones. One day Lucia met Rena and Elliot, who had wandered off to far from the safety of their home without knowing it. Lucia saved them from being attacked by a rabid dog and after that the three became friends. Eventually Rena and Eliot realized how limited their lives were. They questioned their rules, but even after Lucia suggested they should leave the two declined saying it was their home." Levy placed the book on the table, so she could brush some stray strands of hair out of her eyes. "So instead Lucia said they should promise that they would always be friends."

"That sounds like a story where nothing bad happens." Lisanna stated.

"You're wrong. That was the last time the three friends saw each other because a war broke out and years went by. Elliot and Rena grew up into adults and they always wondered if Lucia was still alive, but they never went to look for her." Levy continued. She watched Lisanna's face for any annoyed reactions. "One day, after the wars have finally ended and peace was returning to the land a group of knights was sent to help the town rebuilt and offer protection to the people."

"Uh huh."

"At first the town's people avoided the kinghts since they were outsiders, but the knights earned the towns people trust. A few days later the captain of the knights arrived. The people were surprise to learn that woman was in charge, but Rena and Elliot recognized the woman as their friend Lucia. The long lost friend's quickly picked things off where they left off. Everything went well, until Lucia's partner Griffen showed up."

"Don't tell me Griffin laid waste to the town or something." Lisanna asked. She was actually becoming interested by the story.

"No, he didn't. You see Griffen and Lucia were really close and rumor was that the two were lovers, but that is besides the point. This is when things became complicated between the four. At some point Elliot had become infatuated with Lucia because she was different from the women in the land of Monotones. He wanted Lucia for himself, but he was promised to Rena. But he was also jealous of Lucia and Griffen's freedom. Rena became envious of Lucia because she was drawing Elliot's attention away from her and for being so free spirited. Griffen is fearful that Elliot would steal Lucia away from him. He saw Elliot as a rival for her. Lucia feels envy of Eliiot's and Rena's struggle-less life. Both Griffen and Lucia were jealous of the peaceful and life the other two had when living in the town. They had seen so many horrible things awhile the people of this town remain blissfully unaware of truly hard life could be." The Solid Script Mage said as she took a breath. "And all those negative feelings just makes life a little bit more complicated for them."

"So wait who ended up with who?"

"If you want to find out you should read it sometime, Lisanna." Levy smiled seeing the interest shining in the Takeover Mage's eyes. "So do you understand the title yet?"

"No not really."

"Think about. Rena and Elliot only ever saw the shades of gray and Griffen and Lucia always saw all the colors, but when all the jealous began to brood between them they only saw in one color." Levy explained with a clear voice. "They only began to see–"

"Let's talk about this later Levy." Lisanna cut her off. _ I cannot believe I actually became distracted by that story! I'll just buy it later._ "We need to talk about the situation with Heartfillia."

"There isn't much to say anymore." The bluenette stated. It was the truth. "We're both upset with her."

"Upset? No, Levy I am pissed off at her because she has stolen from us." Lissanna hissed clench her fist unconsciously. "And she stole from us knowing what she would cause us pain."

"But…" Levy paused. She had known Lucy for a long time and the sensible, reasonable part of her was protesting against the other girl's words. It whispered to her that Lucy would never intentionally hurt her. And her jealousy argued against it as it slithered around in her heart hissing to her that what Lisanna was speaking the truth. Lucy had intentionally hurt her. "How can you be so sure that she did it on purpose? She has always been so nice."

"It's all an act Levy! She really is a bitch that wants all the attention. You've seen how she dresses. All she wants is all the guys to pining after her like she is some sort of special person." Lisanna could not stop the hate the filled her words. "She knew that I liked Natsu, but she still strung him along. And now she has your man drooling after her."

"…"

_There it is again! Fuck, Levy really is conflicted about this. Why can't she just give in and stop worrying about it. All right to play with her heart strings._ Lisanna mentally prepped herself for some heavy acting like she actually cared about the Solid Script Mage's wounded heart.

"Levy, you are in love with that Iron Dragon Slayer aren't you?"

"His name is Gajeel Lisanna. And yes I am very in love with him." Levy answered truthfully._ It just took me watching Lucy with him to finally figure it out I should have acted on those feelings sooner._ "I really want to be with him, but he doesn't even notice me."

"That's because you are so meek and weak-hearted about your feelings." Lisanna replied taking a sip if her semi cold tea. "You should try being bolder with your affections towards him and I guarantee he would respond to that."

"Bolder?" Levy replied hesitantly. Could she really be bolder?

"Yeah. Listen Levy this is not just about getting revenge on Heartfilla. I do want you to get your man and find the happiness that you deserve with him." Lisanna was surprise with how naturally that lie came out from her mouth. "But in order for you to get with him you need to get rid of all that doubt and the competition meaning Heartfilla."

"I know that. And I will." Levy replied. The youngest Strauss's words helped spur her envious side. She really did want to have her happy ending with Gajeel and she would do anything to be with him. _No matter what I cannot given to my doubt!_ "I swear it."

"Good."

"You know, you have been such a good friend to me Lisanna." Levy smiled warmly at her fellow Fairy Tail mage. "You're the only one that understands me right now."

"It is because I can relate to your situation, since we are in a similar one." The other girl returned the smile. _That and I need a partner in crime._"Hearfillia should not be allowed to cause misery to others whenever she pleases."

"You're right Lisanna."

"I know I am Levy." The girl nodded only to have her eyes glance back at the book on the table. "So what were you trying to explain to me earlier about why the book is named like that?"

"Oh well, maybe this will help you understand." Levy picked the book back up and opened it up to a certain section of the book. It was a small opening to one of the chapters. She placed the book in front of Lisanna pointing to the part she wanted her to read. "Just read it to this part here."

Lisanna read it.

_And so as the emotions of the four young hearts began to be tainted with the blackest of emotions they no longer were in control of themselves. Their minds had become wired only to think about it day and night. Each second of the day their actions became driven by this powerful invisible urge that whispered to them in sickly sweet words to cause misfortune to the person their heart could no longer stand. Like a lost soul not able to find an escape out of the dark feelings, their eyes began to only see the world around them in one single color._

_ No other color could longer overshadow it …_

_ All they saw was the color of deepest envy…_

_ They only saw green._

* * *

So I started school yesterday and let me tell you I came home so late cuz my last class eneds at 9:50 P.M . but otherwise i am excited, though i think one of my teachers hates trees cuz she wants us to bring copies of our 4-6pg essays for everyone in the class meaning 25 copies since there are 25 ppl in my class! I swear she hates trees!

Ahs, so yeahs i have been doing hw all day, but hey its Friday and I wanted to get this posted so i'm running on coffee and a bag of sour skittles! Yum!

Anyways so here was Levy's and Lisanna's little chapter. Oh, Levy she has some doubts and lisanna is just using her! And by the way the title of the book/story Levy was reading is what i named the chapter after, You Only See in Green. the story just popped into my head when i was typing(and suppose to be doing my hw). did you like it?

Oh then there was a Haru Glory and Ellie from Rave Master(only seen a few episodes of that when it was on toonami.)

So next chapter will be Gajeel's and Lucy's date! Woot some Gajeel and Lucy moment sounds like some fun does it not? :D Oh and after the date chapter Natsu is coming back!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron: You, Me... and Them?

Will be updated on August 30th!(unless hw gets in the way it will be up on Aug 31st)


	36. You, Me and Them?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

You, Me …and Them?

"So why do I have to be blindfolded again?" The sweet sounding voice of Lucy Heartfilia asked as she took a step. She could not see a thing with the black silk cloth covering her sight. She could feel Gajeel's presence near her as she voiced her complaint. "I don't understand why it has to be me that is not allowed to see."

"Don't be blame me. It was requested on the job flier." Gajeel replied pushing her gently forward with the hand he had placed on her lower back. His red eyes were carefully taking in the people, who were staring at them weirdly on the crowded sidewalk and noting any possible hazard that could hurt his partner. "Ya don't want to disappoint the client now do ya?"

"Of course not!"

"Then stop complaining and just keep walking!"

"At least you can see where you are going." Lucy retorted. She was really beginning to think that Gajeel was going to pull a prank on her. Why else would he be so insistent of her being blind folded? "Seriously, this is so wrong."

"I won't let ya hurt yerself, Bunny Girl." Gajeel reassured as he pushed her forward again. Just a few more steps and they would be there. "Come on we are almost there. Just down these few steps."

"I swear the client better not be some kind of pervert!"

_Oh, the only pervert you should be worrying about is me, Bunny Girl._ Gajeel mentally grinned as their destination came into view. He was becoming nervous now, wondering if Bunny Girl would enjoy what he had plan for them today. Shaking away the last of his nervousness he held Bunny Girl in place. "We're here."

"Finally! Can I take off this damn blind fold?" Lucy asked him with annoyance laced in her voice.

"Yes."

The blond's hands quickly reached up to undo the knot that was holding the blind fold together. She felt the softness of the fabric against her fingertips as she rid her sight of the offending piece of cloth covering her vision. She had expected her brown eyes to be facing a client of some sort with an expression of pleading for her and Gajeel to solve their problems, but her vision was greeted with something else entirely. She saw the white-golden sparkle of the sand and the blue-turquoise colored ocean shimmering as the waves crashed against the it. She felt the cool breeze bringing the smell of seawater with it.

She was looking at a beautiful beach.

"The beach?" Lucy questioned with wide excited eyes as she took in the view. "Why are we at the beach, Gajeel?"

"Tch, is it that hard to figure it out?" Gajeel grinned widely. "I tricked ya."

"Tricked me?" Lucy repeated. She had the sudden urge to hit him. "You mean this is not really a job?"

"Nope, the job was never real to begin with." Gajeel smirked. She had fallen for his trick so easily that he found it somewhat cute how Bunny Girl had fallen for it. _Hmm, I'll keep this to myself._ "We're actually on a date."

"A d…date!?" Lucy stuttered as her face fell into an expression that could only be described as extreme embarrassment. _A date!_ _Oh my Mavis!_ "This is a date!"

"I said that didn't I?" Gajeel replied his eyes filled with amusement because of the face his intended mate had made. "We are on a date."

"KYAAA!" The blond Celestial Mage squealed in happiness as she launched herself onto to her partner. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. "Gaaajeeeeeel, I am so happy! We're on our first date!"

"So yer happy then Bunny Girl?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be!? I get to go on a date with you!" Lucy squealed again before she kissed his lips on impulse. She released him as she as she took off her shoes so she could feel the sand beneath her feet. She failed to notice the blush on his cheeks or the smile on his face as she danced around on the beach. "I haven't been to the beach since that disastrous photo shoot."

"I'm glad ya like this." Gajeel replied walking up behind the blond. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "So if yer done dancing in the sand, let's go check in at the hotel."

"You even got us a room?"

"What, did you want to sleep on the sand or something?" Gajeel joked. "Like that would happened."

"Gajeel you are the best!"

"Tell me something I don't know, Bunny Girl."

After settling down at the hotel Gajeel was more than ready to begin the date. He was sitting on the bed in their shared hotel room waiting for the Celestial Mage to walk out of their bathroom. The Iron Dragon Slayer had told Lucy she looked just fine in the clothes she came in, but the blond gave him look that read that he was crazy. So after they had dropped off their luggage she had claimed the bathroom as hers. So he here was waiting for what had been an hour of listening in to her mumbles of what to wear and complaining about having a possible fashion disaster.

Gajeel wanted to bang his head on the wall when he noticed the time on the clock. The day was already slipping by quickly. He glanced at the door again to see if Bunny Girl was going to come out, but he could still hear shuffling through her clothes trying to find the right outfit. Did it really matter if she was wearing the right beach outfit? Well, maybe to her it was important.

"Women." Gajeel shrugged falling back on to the bed so he could stare up at the beige colored ceiling. _They can be so…_

_**Hot. Sexy. Drop dead gorgeous. Annoying. Hard to live with sometimes.**_

****_All of the above._

_**If Bunny Girl wants to look hot on the beach sand then do not complain. At least we'll get to see her in a bikini!**_

****_In a bikini…shit it would be hard not to look at Bunny Girl in a bikini!_

**_ Or ravage her on the spot._**

****_That too._

"I'm ready Gajeel!"

_Time to get this date started!_

* * *

Gray Fullbuster was innocently stripping out of his clothes so he could take a nice relaxing shower. His thoughts were drifting towards Lucy and the relationship she had with Gajeel. Like Erza he had noticed the level of closeness the two were displaying as of late and he found himself slightly disturbed. He had to be honest he was a little jealous that a man like the Iron Dragon Slayer was able to capture her interest in such a short amount of time. Gray had loved Lucy Heartfilia for so long and he had often dreamt of the day she would return the same feelings as well, but that dream was shattered one night when the old Team Natsu had gotten drunk.

He and Lucy had managed to wander a little far from their camp and they were stumbling around laughing at how pink Natsu's hair really was. He remembered how red her cheeks were with alcohol as she leaned onto him for support as they staggered to a big shady tree to lean against. She was only in her skirt, since she had tossed her shirt somewhere along the way leaving her in a lacey black bra. The Ice Mage joked that he was amazed how a single flimsy looking thing could hold her gigantic breast in place and Lucy just laughed telling him he could weigh them in his hands if he wanted to.

He did just that since he was drunk and not thinking rationally at the time, all he knew was he wanted to feel those enticing mounds with his own hands. He was careful when his hands cupped her breast. His first thought was of how squishy they were as he moved them, examining them with a critical eye. He squeezed one gently making the blond giggle saying that was ticklish. Gray's drunken driven mind decided to play it up a notch. He released her breast, his fingers touching the strap of her bra gently his dark blue eyes looking up at her seeking for permission.

Lucy gave it to him and he somewhat clumsily pulled the strap off her shoulder exposing one of her breast to his eyes. Gray stared at it with intense eyes as he licked his lips wanting to touch the bare breast. His hand went back towards it, cupping it with care as his finger grazed her pink nipple that had hardened from his cold touch. He loved the softness of her bare skin. He loved everything about the blond Celestial Mage.

After playing with her breast for a bit, Gray remembered they fell onto the soft grass with his lips attached to hers. He could hear her giggling and squeaking as he asserted himself more on her. He just wanted to show how much he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her and share a life together. She never protested his actions, so Gray's hope grew that she shared the same affections he had for her. His drunken mind began to imagine them as boyfriend and girlfriend, their first time, getting married and having a family together. And that wonderful, indescribable feeling of boundless love he held for her finally exploded out of him in the form the three words he had wanted to tell her for so long.

_"I love you, Lucy."_

_ Lucy had stopped giggling as she stared at him with brown eyes swimming with warmth. A breathtaking smile appeared on her face as she looked at him. Gray felt his heart speed up as he expected her to repeat the same words and he was not disappointed._

_ "I love you too, Gray." She replied in a breathy voice._

_ Gray was so happy when those words left her lips._

_ So utterly damn happy that even the dipshit head Natsu could ruin this mood he was in._

_ He was–_

_ "You're my best friend! Of course I love you Gray!" The blond tapped his nose with her finger. "I will always love you, you're my best friend!"_

_ I. Will. Always. Love. You. You're. My. Best. Friend._

How could words hurt the heart so much more than any physical blow Those words she had said that night broke his heart. He had avoided her for a few days trying to nurse the deep hurt he had suffered from her rejection. But when he had noticed the hurt and confusion in her brown eyes he understood that she remembered nothing about that drunken night they shared. After that realization, he wanted nothing more than to beg for her forgiveness.

He did just that and their friendship was saved.

"Then I got over it. I couldn't imagine a life without her in it." Gray whispered as he walked into his shower. "I decided it was enough to be friends with her, even if my heart would be hurt when she met someone she wanted to share her life with."

_And it looks like that someone might be Gajeel Redfox._ Gray mused as he turned the knob to his shower head. _Oddly enough, I feel more like a brother to her now. The Iron Face better treat her right._

"Huh, where's the water?" Gray asked confused. He turned the knob again, but nothing came out, not even a drizzle. His dark blue eyes examined the shower head wondering where the water was. "Strange, this has never happened before."

_"….samma…"_A strange noise filtered out.

"What the…!" Gray pressed his ear against the wall trying to listen to the ghostly sound.

_"Graaayyyy…."_

"Shit what the fuck creepy ass ghost hides in a shower head!" He stepped away from the wall only to hear the violent shaking of the shower head above him. He prepared for an attack as the shaking grew stronger. "Ghost or not I'll freeze your ass faster than you can say boo!"

_"Gray-sama!"_ A recognizable female voice filled his ears as a giant burst of water sprang from his shower head towards him.

"Oh you got shitting me!" Gray frowned as the water surrounded him in a flash. The last thing he saw was the watery form of Juvia smiling apologetically.

Several hours later he had woken up to the smell of the sea and the sound of two familiar voices talking in low whispers. He rubbed his head in annoyance as his eyes caught sight of the Water Mage that had attacked him in _his_ shower of all places. What the heck was she thinking! The water woman noticed that he was awake, her blue eyes immediately tearing up when she noticed that he was upset with her. She launched herself on him, begging for his forgiveness.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry that Juvia attacked you in the shower. Juvia had no choice but to do it!" The blue haired mage apologized profusely. "She told Juvia to do it! She gave Juvia no choice, Gray-sama!"

"Who the hell convinced you to attack me in my shower!?" Gray asked in a cold, steely voice. "I swear I'm going to shove an icicle up that person ass–"

"It was me, Gray-san." A young girl's voice answered. The irritated Ice Mage's eyes met with the brown eyes of the youngest of the Dragon Slayers, the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell standing in front of him with a bright, innocent smile on her face. "I asked Juvia-san to bring you with us."

"Wendy!" Gray's face fell into shock as the young girl admitted it. "Why would you ask her to do that of all things!"

"You're the only other person that knows about my Nee-chan's and Gajeel-san's growing relationship besides myself, Juvia-san, Carla and Lily-san. So I assumed you would want to join Juvia-san and I on a secret spying mission." Wendy explained. "So I asked Juvia-san to acquire you're services."

"You want to spy on Lucy and Gajeel!" Gray's face went white with fear. "You do realize that if those two catch us spying on them they will kill us."

"Yes, and I have a perfect escape route for that, if it were to happen." Wendy's smile grew broader making her curtness increase in Gray's eyes. "Nee-chan would not believe this was my idea and I have black mail on Gajeel-san. Gajeel-san won't hurt Juvia since he sees her as family. And that just leaves you…"

"Me?"

"You're our scapegoat." The little girl chirped.

_Did she just say that with a damn smile on her face?_ Gray asked himself. _Yes, she did!_

"No way am I doing this." Gray pried the weeping Water Mage off of himself, so he could stand up to leave. There was no way he was going to be any one's scapegoat! "I'm leaving."

"I don't think that is very wise of you, Gray-san." Wendy's voice stopped him in his tracks. "What would the guild think if you left two girls to fend for themselves at an area that is known for its massive amount of perverted men? What would your best friend, my Nee-chan think if you left us all alone here?"

"What are you–"

"I'm saying that you should stay here and accompany–I mean protect us. Unless you want that to go out." Wendy placed a sweet smile on her face. Instead of making Gray feel guilty that smile brought cold shivers down his spine. "So?"

"…"Gray knew he was being threatened by a twelve year old and he was damn terrified of the look she was giving him. The look promised him misery if he did not cooperate with her demands. _When did cute little Wendy become scary?_ "Fine."

"Yay!" Wendy jumped in happiness.

"Just tell me why we are spying on those two?" Gray pondered out loud. If he was going to get the snot beaten out of him by Lucy and Iron Face for spying on them then he wanted to know the reason why.

"Because I want to make sure the date between my Nee-chan and Gajeel-san goes well." Wendy answered. She could see the Water Mage agreeing with her. "Don't you want too as well?"

"Sorry, but this sounds a little to overbroad Wendy."

"No, it's not." Wendy turned to look away from him. Her brown eyes were focused on something in the distance. "I will do anything to ensure my Nee-chan finds happiness."

* * *

"What's a sexy gal like you doing sitting all alone?" A green haired youth with blue eyes asked the tanning Celestial Mage, who was looking at him in annoyance. His three friends were watching the two from a close distance.

"None of your business." Lucy glared at him hoping he would catch the hint to leave her alone.

"Aw, don't be like that!" The boy smiled flirtatiously at her, his eyes focused on her bikini clad chest the entire time. "I can show you a really good time on the beach."

"Not interested." Lucy looked past the boy to see if she could see Gajeel returning back to her, but she saw no sight of him. He was probably still trying to find something to drink or there was a long line he had to wait through. "Just leave me alone already."

"Not until you say yes to my offer. You should consider it an honor that I want you to hang with me and my friends."

"Not really." Lucy huffed shrugging him off like he was nothing.

"Babe, you're hot and I'm hot. Us hot people have to stick to together."

"How superficial. I'm not one of those girls that just go out with a guy for his looks." Lucy glared at him again. She stood up grabbing her towel and the bag with her things.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for _my_ boyfriend." Lucy lied. _Well, it really is not a lie, since Gajeel and I are sort of dating…_ "Excuse me."

Lucy could see the look of disappoint flash in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with annoyance as the boy signal for his friends to come over. The green haired youth grabbed her wrist pulling her back rather violently and making her drop her bag onto the sand. She frowned as her belongings were scattered around her. The Celestial Mage turned pulling her wrist out of his grasp as she became surrounded by him and his friends. They were looking at her like she was a piece of meat. It pissed her off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing grabbing onto me like that!" Lucy screamed angrily. Her frustration grew when the teenagers around her only snickered at her. "You made me drop all of my stuff you ass face jerk!"

"I like them feisty." The green haired boy grinned, his friend's agree with him as they ran their eyes over her body. "This one is going to be fun boys."

"Seriously, I am pissed off and if you don't move the fuck out of my way I am going to beat your sorry asses to the ground." Lucy cursed her eyes narrowing. _Gajeel must be rubbing off on me._

"No, you'll be the one eating, but not sand." The boy grinned lecherously.

"That's it I'm going to make you eat sand!"

Gajeel was heading back towards where he had left Bunny Girl. In his hands he held the pink lemonade she had asked for. He was about halfway back when his ears caught the sound of a commotion up ahead. He could hear some of the people around him whispering about a group of teenage boys bothering a young woman who was sun tanning on the beach. They described her to be blond. Gajeel knew it had to be Bunny Girl causing such a racket on the beach. He had seen how some of the males on this beach had looked at her when she walked onto the sand wearing her white floral printed two-piece bikini. Who else but a Fairy Tail mage to cause a riot somewhere?

_One of them must have made a pass on her and she lost her patience with them. _ He concluded. _I just hope she didn't kill anyone._

The Iron Dragon Slayer quickened his steps as he dodged the people who were running off to go get help and some were running towards the commotion. When he had arrived he noticed the big circle of people surrounding something as they talked excitingly. Gajeel using his hearing could make out the sound of a Lucy Kick making contact with a body. He pushed his way through the circle of people just in time to see a male trying to sneak behind his female. Gajeel, using his empty hand, used his iron rod to trip the fool.

Bunny Girl must have heard the shocked the shout of the boy tripping over because she turned to look behind her. Her brown eyes widen as the boy fell. Her boot was pushing the head of a green haired teen into the sand. The blond's eyes shifted over to meet his, her brown eyes sparkled with happiness as she jumped off the boy she was making eat beach sand. She skipped over to him with a smile on her face. She left the boys lying in sand as she took the cup of pink lemonade out of his hands.

"Gajeel what took you so long?" Bunny Girl asked rolling her shoulders trying to get herself relaxed. "Thanks for the drink. I'm so thirsty."

"The line was long."Gajeel replied rolling his eyes. The blond could be so impatient sometimes. He looked around her to see the four males lying in the sand. "What happened here? Did ya beat up some males?"

"They bugged me first! I told them to leave me be, but no all they wanted was to get into my bikini!" Lucy frowned, her face showed aggravation as she took a long sip of the pink colored beverage. "Not my fault they did not listen."

"I believe it, Bunny Girl." Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"Yes."

"What's going on here!?" A male voice asked as the crowd parted. It was a Rune Knight.

_Oh great now things are going to get shitty._ Both Gajeel and Lucy thought.

* * *

"Why can't I teach that little shit a thing or two?" An annoyed Ice Mage argued as he tried to walk towards the circle that was surrounding the blond. He wanted to beat the shit out of that green haired boy and his small band of friends for trying to gang up on Lucy. He felt Juvia's arms wrapped around his waist holding him back. "I'm going to beat that punk into the beach sand where they belong."

"Nee-chan is handling it just fine." Wendy explained calmingly. Though she too was tiring to hold back the urge to run to the blond's aid and teach those boys a lesson. "From what I can hear she is beating them easily."

"Gray-sama Juvia is sure that Love Rival is fine." Juvia pleaded with the Ice Mage who was still struggling against her arms. _Juvia cannot allow her Gray-sama blow their cover! Gray-sama must not ruin Gajeel-kun's and Love Rival's date! _"Love Rival is a very capable mage!"

"I know that, but still I cannot stand a little brat treating her like a piece of ass!"

"It's Gajeel-san. He's back!" Wendy's enthusiastic voice stopped the Ice Mage's struggling as he and Juvia went back to peek over their hiding spot. Sure enough the Iron Dragon Slayer had return holding a cup of pink lemonade in his hand. "I hope he does nothing to cause any more trouble."

"Knowing that possessive bastard he'll probably skin them alive." Gray grinned, liking the idea of the Dragon Slayer teaching those runts a lesson. "I will enjoy this."

"Juvia thinks Gajeel-kun will defend Love Rival." The Water Mage whispered to the other two Fairy Tail mages. "Gajeel-kun is that kind of man!"

To the surprise of the three Gajeel did nothing, but stand there. They watched the blond walked out of the circle taking the cup out of the Dragon Slayer's hand and drinking out of it. They were conversing with one another. Juvia and Gray glanced at Wendy wanting to know what they were saying. The little Dragon Slayer smiled.

"She was asking Gajeel-san why he was late, he told her that the line was long and what was happening. Nee-chan is telling him that the teens would not leave her alone. And that they just wanted to basically…"

"Get into Love Rival's pants." Juvia finished for the girl.

"Yes that." Wendy nodded. "She's saying it was not her fault and Gajeel-san says he believes her–oh no!"

"Wendy what is it?" Gray squinted his eyes trying to make out the figure that caused Wendy to gasp.

"It's a Rune Knight!" Wendy's voice was filled with worry. "If they get in trouble then the date will be ruined!"

"And possibly arrested." Gray added.

"Juvia will not allow this to happen on their first date!" Juvia declared. She stood up looking at her two companions with a fire in her eyes. "Juvia will handle this."

"Juvia don't do anything crazy that can get you arrested or accidentally kill anyone." Gray warned her. He knew she had the tendency to go over broad sometimes.

"Juvia will try to keep herself restrained from causing too much disaster." The blue haired woman promised before she walked off disappearing from their sight.

The Sky Dragon Slayer and the Ice Mage watched intently as the Rune Knight made the crowd disperse leaving only those involve in the fight. They observed the knight separated the blond from the group of boys as the questioning began. Wendy listened carefully as her Nee-chan told her side of the story. She told Gray what was happening. Wendy unintentionally released a growl when the green haired boy lied to the Knight and Gray looked like he was about to commit murder.

Gray as he was cursing noticed something strange happening in the ocean. The water was rising faster than he had ever seen before in his life. As the wave grew in size he knew it was due to unnatural means, like the magic of a certain blue haired Water Mage. He could hear the people screaming as they ran off the beach for higher ground. The Rune Knight hearing the distressed screams of the other beach goers quickly warned the group not to cause such a racket again before he left to see if he could stop the panic.

"Juvia-san sure knows how to cause a distraction." Wendy laughed as she watched the wave crash into the beach sand carrying a few people further down the beach.

"Yeah she does." Gray nodded in agreement.

"There on the move again!" Wendy exclaimed. She looked nervously around to see if Juvia had returned, but she had not. The two were walking farther away and Wendy did not want to lose sight of them. "Gray-san follow them. I'll trail you when I find Juvia-san."

"Fine."

"Just don't blow our cover."

Gray nodded before the little Sky Dragon Slayer jogged off to go find Juvia. The Ice Mage sighed as he made sure to stay down wind of Gajeel's nose. He stealthily followed behind the unsuspecting two mages feeling like a stalker. He chuckled a bit as he thought about Juvia, who had stalked him on some occasions.

Maybe he should ask her for some advice once this was over.

* * *

Lucy and Gajeel were currently eating some ice-cream as Lucy listened to the Iron Dragon Slayer describe the first time Metalicanna taught him how to roar. The blond could not help but laughed as he acted it out. He deepened his voice to sound like his father's as he stomped around his hands in the shape of claws. She licked her ice-cream as he demonstrated a fake roar scaring a few passer-byers near them. Gajeel sat back down taking back his ice cream from her hand with a grin on his face.

"And that was how that Iron Gecko taught me my first roar. It was hilarious when that bush went straight into his face! Gi Hi Hi!" He laughed. He was always more open around Bunny Girl.

"I bet you were in a heap of trouble after that."

"Nope, he was so proud that I managed to let out a decent roar that he congratulated me before he made me eat dirt for that bush."

"Sounds like a swell father." Lucy replied taking another long lick of her ice-cream. She saw Gajeel's eyes twitch with ever lick she took. "What?"

"Ya look sexy licking yer ice-cream. I'm jealous that it's getting tongue action and I'm not." He frowned as the blond took another lick of the cold treat. _She should try licking something else like me._ "Be fair Bunny Girl!"

"Oh please! Its ice-cream! It is meant to be licked and enjoyed!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Like this. Mmmmmm."

"Don't do that!" Gajeel growled annoyed as he eyed her tongue swirling around the vanilla ice cream as she made pleasurable noises. _Does she know she is getting into dangerous waters with that display!_ "Ya shouldn't be moaning when yer eating ice-cream and not doing anything with me, Bunny Girl!"

"Don't tell me the mighty Gajeel is jealous of ice-cream?" Lucy smirked teasingly. _He is jealous that silly dragon! _"It's just ice-cream."

"Jealous? Tch, whatever!" He scoffed turning his head away from her taking his own lick of his frozen treat.

"Uh huh." Lucy grinned. _Time to play dirty. _Lucy placed the ice-cream closer to her lips. She allowed it melt and instead of licking it letting it fall on too her chest. She shivered as the cold treat traveled down the top of her breast. "Oopsy, how clumsy of me."

_She is not going too…!_ Gajeel found his eyes unconsciously traveling back to her. He watched the ice-cream dripping on to her chest.

"Now I'm all sticky." Lucy pouted. "Oh but I shouldn't let this go to waste."

Her brown eyes gaze straight at his red ones as she covered her finger in the melt ice-cream on her chest. She brought her ice-cream covered finger to her lips grinning devilishly before she popped it into her mouth and sucked on it. She saw Gajeel stiffen from her action. He was watching her with shock reflecting in his eyes. She laughed on the inside as she repeated the motion again making sure to give him a good view of her ice cream cover cleavage. As she finished the last of it she saw Gajeel had not moved from his spot.

"That was yummy." She threw her trash away.

Gajeel still had not said a word.

The blond noticed Gajeel's neglected ice-cream was all over his hand, but he did not noticed or seem to care. Lucy still feeling like being a tease thought of another brilliant idea. She crawled over to him slowly on all fours. When she had closed the gap between them she grasped his ice-cream covered hand pulling it towards her face.

"Looks like you are all sticky to Gajeel." She whispered in a low, seductive voice.

"Uh…" Gajeel gulped. He had never seen Bunny Girl being this forward before. Sure they had made out plenty of times before, but he had always been the one to instigate it. He was always the one to start talking dirty, not her.

"Let me clean you up." She flicked her tongue up his arm following the sticky trails of ice-cream along it. She slid her tongue slowly and carefully making sure she did not missed anything. She glanced up at the Iron Dragon Slayer's face and saw his eyes were watching her. "You don't need this anymore."

Gajeel did nothing as she tossed what was left of his ice-cream to the trash.

"Aw, but looks like your hand and fingers are still sticky." Lucy licked her lips. "It would be rude of me to leave you so messy."

Gajeel's mind was blank. All he could focus on was the blond beauty know as Lucy Heartfilia licking his hand like a cat. His red eyes followed her pink tongue tracing over the trails of ice-cream on his hand in a slow deliberate pace that was making his swim trunks feel constricting with each lick. Her cute little mouth found his fingers, which she placed in her warm carven one by one swirling her tongue around them trying to getting the entire trails if the frozen treat off him. He was vaguely aware of his growls of approval when she sucked particularly hard on one finger. It sent his mind into pure lust as he watched his intended mate clean him in such a sexual manner.

_Fuck…_ Gajeel cursed as she continued her ministrations. _She is so going to pay for this…_

When the blond was finish with her task. She only smirked at him with the look of a cat catching a mouse. And Gajeel knew he was the mouse and she was the deadly sexy cat that was playing with him with her sharp claws. He did not mind being the mouse if Bunny Girl was the cat. He could still feel his growls reverberating in his throat as Bunny Girl just sat there in between his legs smirking like no tomorrow. His mind reeling with the shock and lust as he tried to gain enough clarity to form some words, any words, but he was tongued tied.

"At least now I know how to shut that sexy, sarcastic mouth of yours." The Celestial Mage's smirk grew wider her eyes still shining with mischievous. "Nothing to say Gajeel?"

_Yes, like what the fuck sexy beast got into to you today?_ He mentally wondered himself. _Not that I'm complaining._

"You're no fun." She pouted making her eyes look bigger. "All you're doing is growling nonstop."

"Problem with that?" He finally found enough clarity to speak.

"No, it's kind of a normal Gajeel thing that you do. And hot." She shrugged, before she looked around. She noticed the amount of attention that was on her. It seemed like Gajeel was not the man that was left with a sudden bout of speechlessness or a staring problem. Lucy could see the men around them were already undressing her with their eyes, making her feel self conscious. She buried herself into Gajeel's chest and his strong arms automatically wrapped themselves around her. "Great now all the guys on the beach are taking mental notes!"

"Fuck them! The only person you should be worrying about jumping ya right now is me!" Gajeel stated his voice sounding calm and collected, but on the inside he already wanted to find a nice private area where he could repay her back for what she just did. "I didn't expect ya to that."

"It was instinct that came over me." Lucy kissed his chest. She was telling the truth. Lucy did not know what really got into her to act so…ah sexual like that. She never had acted like that before, not even with Gray when they were play flirting with one another. But with Gajeel her action felt right. _And I want to do more with him. Is that normal…_

_**Yes, because you already know what path you've chosen, since that night.**_

****Two days prior, Gajeel was at her place for his usual dinner time. They had stayed up talking about the recent news of Sting Eucliffe becoming the new guild master of Sabertooth. They had talked pretty late into the night that she had offered the Iron Dragon Slayer to stay. After he had accepted her offer he joked that he promised not to bite her during her sleep. She responded with a pillow to his face as she grabbed her Chibi Gajeel dragon plush. He just laughed before he made himself comfortable on her couch. Lucy, after taking some time to make herself comfortable in her bed, fell into a peaceful sleep filled with colorful and lovely dreams that made her smile in her sleep, but a familiar nightmare soon began to form.

_ She was back in the dark, dank, foul smelling sewer trying to find her fellow Celestial Mage Yukino. She could still hear the whisper of Yukino's voice beckoning her to find her in the dark, to find her alive and well. She reached the end, where she saw the standing Yukino smiling at her as she reached her hand out towards her. Lucy ran, but as soon as her their fingertips touched, Yukino was torn apart by the boy that had murdered her. Then the Gate Keys were shattered into many pieces in his tiny fists. She watched the horrific little boy torture Wendy before she closed her eyes screaming her last as he plunged his hand into her chest. She saw Gajeel ripped in half like he was paper before Lucy even released a scream. _

_ She watched as her loved ones each die an agonizing death as the blood spilled all around her and the boy just laughed manically. Lucy's screams and his laughter filled her head as he inched towards her with a sinister grinned that promised her suffering as he spoke to her in his psychotic voice. He reached towards her with his small fingers, touching her lips like a lover would making ice cold chills run through her body._

_**Play with me, yes, yes!**_

**_ A game of cat and mouse, where _**_**I'm the predator cat and you're the pretty little blond mouse, my prey.**_

__**_No one will hear your beautiful screams, but me! I can keep that lovely voice for myself._**

_** Just you and me…**_

_** And no one else.**_

___The sleeping blond Celestial Mage woke up screaming bloody murder as tears streamed down her face. She could still feel his ice touch as she bolted out of her bed telling him to go away. It was when she was thrashing around attempting to escape her blankets that Lucy felt strong, muscular arms embraced her and the familiar scent of earthy spice mixed with iron surrounded her. She could vaguely hear Gajeel trying to calm her down. The blond clutched onto him like he was her lifeline, which was true at the moment. She felt his hands running through her hair as he told her soothing words that finally reached her ears. Lucy looked at him as she whimpered._

_ "Lucy, was it another nightmare?" Gajeel asked his red eyes watching her waiting for an answer. _

_ "Yes…"She buried her face in his chest. She had told the Dragon Slayer of her nightmares and he did not judge her telling her it was normal for person who had experienced something traumatic to have nightmares. "The same one as usual…"_

_ "It's not real. That ex-Saber's death was not yer fault." He held her tighter, nuzzling into her hair. "Don't pay attention to the nightmare."_

_ "I…" Lucy knew what he was saying was true. It was a nightmare and she should not pay attention to it, but the nightmares were becoming more vividly real each time she had them. "I don't why I keep having them…"_

_ "It's normal to have reoccurring dreams."_

_ "I know…"_

_ The two mages sat on the bed silently for awhile with Gajeel petting her and embracing her. They were both tired, but Lucy was afraid to leave the safety of Gajeel's arms. She was too frightened to fall asleep again. Gajeel seemed to notice her reluctance._

_ "I could make some coffee." He offered._

_ "No, we need our sleep." She responded her mind suddenly projecting an idea to her. "Why don't you…uh…"_

_ "Lucy?"_

_ "…sleep with me…" Lucy whispered into the darkness of her room._

_ "What!?" Gajeel lost face for a few seconds, his red eyes gleaming in the darkness. He shook his thoughts away before he replied. "I didn't think you were that forward Bunny Girl."_

_ "Not like that…" Lucy was glad she had her face in his chest so he would not see the guilty red blush on her cheeks."I meant my Chibi Gajeel could only fight off so many nightmares by himself…if I had you sleep with me then maybe…"_

_ "Basically ya want a big strong Dragon Slayer to keep the nightmares away."_

_ "Yes, will you please Gajeel?"_

_ "Tch, just don't tell anyone about this." He pulled them down to the bed. He made sure Bunny Girl was resting comfortably on his chest. He felt her snuggling into him releasing a content sigh._

_ "Thank you, Gajeel."_

_ Before sleep completely over took her again her heart had come to a conclusion…_

_ Lucy's heart had figured something out that her tired haze mind could not process that night. That night when she laid snuggled in Gajeel's arms Lucy understood her mixed feelings towards him. Her heart during that tiny moment was detangled from all the criss-crossed strings that represented her feelings. Her heart, her feelings belonged to the Iron Dragon Slayer. Her heart had accepted him, but her mind was still hesitant to accept the idea that the man in front of her loved her so much that he wanted her as his mate._

_ "Oi!" Lucy was rudely brought out of her musings by a strong flick to her forehead._

_ "Ow!"_

_ "Don't space out on me when yer being all sexy, Bunny Girl."_

_ "Sorry, Gajeel." Lucy laughed nervously before she bit her bottom lip. She could feel all the eyes of the people on the beach watching her and Gajeel. She wanted to go somewhere a little more private to talk. "Do you think we can go somewhere with a little more privacy?"_

_ So we can talk about my feelings…_

_ "Sure, Bunny Girl."_

* * *

"Gray-sama!" Juvia's whispered voice reached Gray's ears. The Ice Mage turned to see the figures of Juvia and Wendy filled his vision. The two blue-haired girls reached his side in a quick sprint. "Has anything of interest happen with Gajeel-kun and Love Rival?"

"They have just been eating ice-cream. I can't really hear what they are saying from here, but it looks like they are having a good time."

"That sounds exciting." Juvia tilted her head.

"It sounds like they are having a good conversation." Wendy smiled as she sat beside the Ice Mage enjoying the cold temperature that naturally surrounded him. "Gajeel-san is telling my Nee-chan about the first time his dragon taught him how to perform a roar."

"Why would Lucy want to know that?" Gray frowned.

"Juvia understands the telling of one's past to their love one. You want to tell the other everything about yourself. You want to share everything with them." Juvia smiled softly placing her hand on her chest where her heart was. She gazed at Gray lovingly. "You want to be accepted, the good and the bad things that are part of you, by the one you love. Just like Gray-sama has accepted Juvia."

"Juvia." Gray felt his cheeks redden with her open honesty, especially when she said those words in front of Wendy. "I–"

"Juiva has also accepted everything Gray-sama has told her." The Water Mage proclaimed. "Gray-sama has made Juvia very happy when we finally became official. Was Gray-sama not happy as well?"

"Juvia…" Gray gulped feeling his heartbeat speeding up as the blue haired woman drew closer to him. "Yeah, me too."

"I knew it!" Wendy squealed excitingly, momentarily forgetting about the two they were following. "I smelled that your scents had intermingled meaning you became one."

"W–wendy!" The two blushed beet red as the little girl said those words so easily and the fact that she knew that they reached to that level in their relationship. "Don't say that out loud like that!"

"Don't worry I have not told anyone." Wendy promised the two mages. She would not spread such intimate happenings between others. She had no doubt that Gajeel knew about the Ice Mage's and Water Mage's status of sleeping with one another as well. "It is your secret to tell, not mine."

"Umm…thanks Wendy." Gray smiled sheepishly at the young girl. He had not even told Lucy that he and Juvia had slept together yet. He just needed the time to figure how to tell her without Lucy threatening to kill him if he ever broke Juvia's heart.

"Juvia will appreciate it, Wendy-san." Juvia held the young girl's hands in thanks. She did not want her relationship with her Gray-sama to get out yet. Not until they were ready to come out themselves.

"It is no trouble at all." Wendy smile as she turned to look back at the two couple they were spying on, only to find that Lucy and Gajeel were not there anymore. "Eh, they're gone!"

"What!" Gray stood up trying to see if he could find the two, but he saw nothing. _How did they disappear that fast!? _"Where the hell did they go!?"

"Juvia is sure that we can find them again." Juvia also looked around trying to find them as well. "They could have not gone that far."

"Can you trail them Wendy?" The Ice Mage asked the Sky Dragon Slayer, who was already sniffing around for the two's scents.

"I can't!" Wendy pouted as the wind blew bringing the scents of ocean and the people around them on the beach. Her nose was still not as well developed as the other older Dragon Slayers, so she was having troubles separating so many scents. "The wind in this part of the beach is strong and it is interfering."

"Damn it, that damn Iron Tin Cab better keep his hands to himself if he knows what is good for him!" Gray growled threatening the empty space.

"Juvia knows Gajeel-kun will be respectful towards Love Rival and keep his hands at a respectable distance." The Water Mage tried to reassure her beloved. "Juvia is sure."

_I doubt that Gajeel-san will be able to keep his hands off his intended mate._ Wendy thought but she kept her lips sealed. _Maybe something good will come out of this for both of them…_

* * *

Instead of the talking that Lucy had plan on doing with Gajeel, she found herself being drawn into a kiss by the Dragon Slayer as soon he found a private area isolated from everyone else. He did not even give her time to utter a single word as he pounced on her, pushing her down to the warm sand. Her rationale told her she should tell him to stop, so they could speak, but her traitorous mind decided that talking was not important.

Gajeel's kisses were what were important at the moment.

The hot searing kisses of Gajeel's that Lucy would never grow tired of.

She just loved his talented mouth to be latched on to hers as he expressed what he felt using his lips and actions. She could feel the sand on her back cushion her as Gajeel pressed himself closer to her bikini clad body deepening their kiss as his hands ghosted over her bare skin just barely. She felt her heart hammering in irritation that his fingers have not touched her yet. Every time she believed she would feel the warmth of his touch he would pull back.

She had enough of his skittishness of touching her.

The blond beauty moved her head aside, breaking the kiss between her and Gajeel. His red eyes looked at her with confusion and slight hurt when her brown eyes met his. Lucy eyes were filled with the desperate want of him to touch her. That was all that was on her mind as she lifted her neck up a little so she could reach the knot tied behind her neck. She could see Gajeel watching her intently as her finger slowly pulled the knot that held her bikini top up. Lucy felt the top loosen and the pink flower decorated top laid harmlessly on her chest. She lowered her head back onto the sand before her fingers slowly pulled of the fabric that covered her off.

The fabric fell to the warm beach sand beneath her leaving her breast visible to the world, but she did not care. Her eyes were focused on the man hovering above her. His red eyes were wide with utter surprise and Lucy could see he was tempted to look down at her expose upper body, but she also saw the hesitation. He was trying hard not to look at her naked breast. If this was any other situation she would have laughed at his uncertainty because it was so unlike him, but during this moment she found his hesitation exasperating. The blond released an annoyed huff as she reached for one of his hands. She guided it towards her chest, holding her breath as his hand was centimeters away from touching her and she felt her heart stop.

It was now or never.

Lucy knew after this moment there was no turning back.

Their eyes were locked on to each other as his hand touched the bare skin of her breast for the very the first time. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up, but she held his hand there on her breast. Gajeel looked at her trying to decipher what was going on in her mind. His fingers did not twitch at all as he waited for Lucy to say something, anything that would give him a clue to what was going on in her mind. Lucy for the briefest of moments wanted to smack him for not getting the hint that she wanted him to touch him. She took a calming breath deciding to verbalize her want.

"Gajeel," Lucy whispered her voice filled with affection for him and only for the Iron Dragon Slayer. Lucy's mind had finally found clarity and her feelings for him were apparent to her. She did not think she would feel this much for Gajeel. She did not expect her heart to fall so hard for him. And now she knew it was time to give him the proper response he deserved. "I want you to touch me and I want you to be the only one to touch me."

"Are ya sure, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked quietly. He was still on high alert for any possible interloper, but he was positive they were alone and secluded. He did not want to be interrupted right now, especially when his hand was currently on top of his intended's breast. _I want to move my fucking hand so fucking damn much, but I have make sure she wants this._ "Do ya really want to go to the next level?"

"Yes, I am positive." Lucy replied back she removed the hand holding his down on her, so she could caress his face. She smiled up at him her eyes glittering as her fingers trailing on his face. "Gajeel, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"When we finally become mates are you still going to call Bunny Girl during our dirty dancing?" She asked her face set in a serious expression. "If you are, then I hope you don't mind when I call you Iron Hedgehog Head during the deed."

That broke all the seriousness hanging in the air.

"I can call ya whatever I want to Bunny Girl." Gajeel snickered as he lowered his face into the crook of her neck taking in her scent. He could smell her excitement and that made him inwardly grin. "Blondie. Hottie. Sexy. Bunny Girl. Lucy. Mine. Mate."

"I say stick with Bunny Girl, Lucy, mine or mate."

"Whatever, Lucy." He nipped her neck causing a soft moan to leave her lips. He still had not moved his fingers. "Why did ya put my hand here?"

"Touch me. I want you to touch me." She repeated.

"I want to know why."

"I…" Lucy gulped it was now or never to tell him that she had sorted out her feelings._ Fuck it, go straight to honesty so I can feel his amazing touch!_ "I figured it out. I figured out what I feel towards you, Gajeel."

"You have?" He asked his voice coloring with excitement of wanting to know her answer. What would she say? Would she reject him or accept him?

"Yeah, I have." She brought his face towards hers, planting a chaste kiss on his lips before she continued to speak. "I want you to be the only one to touch me intimately. I want to be with you. Gajeel, I love you and I want to be your mate."

The breeze swayed the trees above them as Gajeel found his heart hammering with the most happiness he had ever felt. He knew he heard her right. She wanted to be with him and only him. Words could not describe how excited he was that this beautiful womanv shared the same attraction and affection that he held for her. If this was a dream then he would never want to wake from it. Her brown eyes were gazing up at him in adoration as her slender fingers grasped his hair bringing his lips back onto hers.

_Fuck thinking!_

The Iron Dragon Slayer responded back with a fiery fever as he kissed her fiercely pouring all he felt into this one kiss. The hand resting on her breast finally moved with the motivation of making her moan his name. It kneaded her soft, ample breast egging on the mewls of pleasure she was currently making to increase in volume. He felt her nipple harden from his rough treatment and when he squeezed it rather hard he heard the sexiest moan out of her yet.

"Ya like it rough don't ya, Bunny Girl?" He grinned wickedly his red eyes shining with desire as he his fingers tugged on her nipple again.

"Yes, now stop talking and show me what that sarcastic mouth of yours can do! Besides insulted me and others!" She whined digging her nails into his forearms. "Or I swear this is the last time I'll–oh!"

Lucy groaned as his sharp teeth grazed over her perked nub before he sucked on it viciously his hand kneaded the other one in the same rhythm. He was right. She liked it rough. Her body felt like it was on fire as his skilled tongue swirled around her nipple. Her mind was blank with only the feeling of desire driving her actions. She arched her body up, moaning wantonly when his mouth moved to the other and his hand trailed down her body agonizingly slow. She felt an eclectic spark course through her veins when his fingers played with the rim of her bikini bottoms.

_Will he take them off?_ She wondered, but was distracted from that initial thought when she caught sight of his delicious looking rock hard abs. Her fingers unconsciously reach to touch them. _He is so sexy…_

One of Lucy's hands found their way back into his hair again. She pulled his sucking mouth off of her breast leading it back to her lips as her other hand stroked circles on his back making him growl in approval. She felt amazing. He was making her feel amazing as he rubbed his bare chest against hers. That was when she felt something hard poking her inner thigh and her nervousness dripped into her body in full force. Gajeel must have noticed her lack of confidence because he pause separating his lips from hers again.

"Sorry, it just…" She bit her lower lip out of habit as her face turned red. "I felt it."

"It?" He raised a studded eyebrow in confusion. _What did she feel?_

"You're friend down there." Lucy whispered. She could not bring herself to say the word out loud. She knew it was silly of her to be so shy about saying the word that described the male sex organ, especially with what they have been doing in the sand for the past minutes. "You know…"

"Ya felt my cock." Gajeel stated.

"Yes."

"Why can't ya just say you felt my cock." Gajeel smirked seeing a moment to tease the blond mercilessly. "Yer a writer aren't ya? Surely ya know more words to describe a man's cock."

"I do!" Lucy shouted with indignation in her voice._ How dare he say that!?_ "I just don't see the need to voice them."

"Don't tell me yer embarrassed to say the words out loud?" Gajeel snickered blowing into her face. He saw her red face grow redder much to his amusement. _Looks like she is! Oh this shall be fun!_ "Bunny Girl yer just fill with surprises aren't cha?"

"Shut up! It's not lady like to say words like that out loud!" She playfully smacked his bare chiseled chest.

"Oh?" Gajeel's grin became much more wicked than usual as an idea popped into his mind. He pinned the blonde's arms above her head, creating an iron bar to keep them tapped in the sand. He saw the confusion in her eyes as she tried to pull her arms up, but the piece of iron held them down. "What yer doing right now is also un-lady like as well, Bunny Girl."

"Gajeel what are you–" Lucy's sentence was cut off as his tongue licked the shell of her ear sensually.

"A lesson, ya need a lesson in words." He took her with his teeth, nibbling on the soft flesh making the blond gasp in surprise. He released it. "And I'm going to teach ya, Lucy."

"Oooh…!" His hand found her breast again as he played with her sensitive nipple.

"Ya shouldn't refer to my cock as it. There far more better words than that." He whispered in her ear as his hand played with her soft, supple body. "For example, shaft, rod, dick, and schlong."

"We are not seriously having this conversation during this are we?" Lucy wriggled around holding back a moan.

"Dead serious. It's educational." He grinned. He was so enjoying this. "Now I prefer Iron rod and dragon. I hate anything with the word little in it. I'm not little in that department or any department for that matter."

He moved so the blond could feel just what he meant.

"I get it! Now can you please let my arms free?" Lucy pleaded.

"No, I'm not done educating ya." He lowered himself onto her body as his lips and teeth began to suck on her bare skin. He could feel her shiver in delight when he sucked at certain areas. Her whimpers of pleasure were music to his ears as he went lower and lower.

Until his lips were inches away from her the string tied around her waist. He kissed her hips, nipping at her soft flesh before he looked up at her. She was breathing hard with her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of red. He could smell her strong scent of arousal coming off her in waves. Her scent was beginning to drive his instincts into overdrive and he was losing what little self control he had left.

"So what did the little rabbit learn?"

"…she-pant- learned that this-pant- little…" Lucy tired to catch her fleeting breath. "…rabbit should not call this dragon's Iron rod and it."

"Good. And what this rabbit want as a reward?"

"You." She replied her voice laced with undying want for him to touch her again.

Gajeel studied her eyes again as his fingers idly played with the little sting holding her bikini bottoms up. He was not sure how far she was willing to go yet or if he should even go that far right now. He searched her brown eyes for an answer but all he swimming in her orbs was the desire she held for him. He could find nothing else but that.

"Lucy." He whispered huskily.

"Gajeel."

He tugged the string loose…

* * *

The trip back to Magnolia was pleasant for the two mages. The Iron Dragon Slayer spent most of it sleeping in Lucy's lap as she hummed a soft lullaby for him. The atmosphere around them was pure bliss and happiness that nothing could bring their moods down. Lucy found herself feeling that her life was in a very good spot at the moment and she knew it was only going to get better. When they finally reached their destination the walked off holding hands as Gajeel carried her belongings all the way to her apartment.

When they had reached her door they spent a good amount of time making out again and this time Gajeel did not hesitate to touch her body much to her delight. Lucy was in bliss and so was Gajeel from the way his lips moved against him. He pushed her against the door growling huskily as she hitched her leg onto his hip. She could feel him smirking against her lips. Gajeel broke off the kiss leaving the blond trying to catch her breath. He gave her one last chaste kiss before he waved goodbye to her.

Lucy waved goodbye to Gajeel with a dazzling smile on her face as his figure disappeared from her view. She had never felt so light hearted and giddy before and she had to say that she loved that it was Gajeel that made her feel this way. The date had been perfect, especially when they were all alone in the sand just the two of them secluded from the world around them. Though Gajeel and her did not consummate their relationship because Gajeel said he wanted to do it the proper way meaning not just a rut in the sand. He wanted to take his mate in a way she deserved.

Lucy was disappointed, but she did not argue with Gajeel about it. The young woman walked into her dark apartment yawning as her body was beginning to tell her that she needed some well deserved sleep. She tossed her traveling bag onto her floor not caring about where it landed as she went towards her room. She did not even bother to turn on the lights. She was about to pull her shirt off when she heard her bed squeak.

"…!" She turned around quickly to see a figure sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed. The figure did not move and inch as their eyes glowed in the darkness watching her silently, but even in the darkness Lucy could make out a familiar face and the bright colored hair that adorned the person head.

She knew who it was sitting on her bed in the dark.

"Natsu…"

* * *

I seriously apologize for posting this up so late, but I had a ridiculous amount of Homework to get done. I spent my entire 3-day weekend doing homework! Again, i am sorry! Which brings me to some semi bad news, i may not be able to update every Friday anymore due to my homework amount. Though i am currently trying to figure out a workable schedule so i can have time to work on this fic. I will still be writing this fic, just expect my updates to be not every Friday. I may have update every other Friday, we'll see.(seriously teacher's must not believe in sleep anymore! And i swear one of my Teachers hates trees with the amount of printing she wants...)

So since i did not post this up on Friday, in order to make up for it made a really long chapter with a lot of goodness going on! I hope you enjoyed it :D And dun dun dun, Natsu is back! What will happen between the two friends? Drama? Forgive and forget? Competition?

By the way the key Lucy took out of the forest will be appearing very soon!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter!

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors! I seriously try to catch them, but sometimes some errors escape my eyes!(plus like a few hours of sleep)

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron: Reconciliation Ends In Confrontation

Will be updated on:Roughly between Sept 6-Sept 10


	37. Reconciliation Ends In Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Reconciliation Ends In Confrontation

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer sitting crossed-legged on her bed. His onyx eyes gleaming in the darkness as Lucy stood there frozen wondering why he was in her room this late at night.

"No cheerful hello?" Natsu spoke. His voice absent of its usual childlike quality, instead it was calm and composed. "Don't be mean Luce."

"Ha, don't be mean? That's a good one coming from you Natsu." Lucy laughed her face set in a scowl. _How dare he tell me something like that after the way he has been acting!_ "You have not exactly been nice to me as of late."

"…" The pink haired boy's eyes widen for a second, the depths of his eyes reflecting with hurt, remorse and regret. His shoulders slumped down as he averted his eyes away from hers. He hated hearing the small tinge of dislike towards him laced in her voice, but before his mind could ponder more about it he noticed the photo on her desk. It was of her and that ass faced Iron Scraps. "What's with that picture?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but it is of team Iron Star." The blond responded in a clipped voice. She did not understand why Natsu was being so un-Natsu like. The Natsu she knew would have thrown a fit that their picture was not in its usual spot. He would have burned the current picture and demanded that their picture be placed back where it belonged. "I did not see the point of keeping a picture of us there if we were no longer a team or partners anymore."

"You choose to end our partnership. You decided to go with Iron Scraps, Luce."

"No, it was you. You wanted me off the team remember? So you could have _her_ on it instead." Lucy clenched her fist. Her heart still ached over the fact that Natsu, the person who brought her to Fairy Tail and was the closest person to her, until recently, had tossed her off like some ragdoll that had lost its shine. It pained her so much like it was now speaking to him. "Don't you even dare blame whatever is going on between us on me, Natsu."

"Luce–"

"You have no right to address me like that anymore." She narrowed her eyes, her hands itching to smack him out of her window and possibly kick his head into the concrete floor below. "We are no longer close enough friends for you to call me by a nickname. Heck, I don't even know if were considered as friends anymore."

"You're still my friend, Luce." Natsu whispered loud enough for her to hear him. "Even if you don't want to be friends with me, I will always be your friend."

His words echoed off with the sound of pure, undiluted honesty as his onyx eyes gazed up at her. She saw emotions of regret, sadness, and loneliness flickering in his eyes. Lucy wondered why he was looking at her like that. She wanted to know why he did not even look like the Natsu who had been nothing but mean to her recently. Instead, he looked like the Natsu who was her loving, caring friend.

She felt the feeling that she had tried so long to hold in a cage, but it broke out of its bars flinging to life in her heart. She feeling of longing to be near the warmth of the Fire Dragon Slayer, to be near the sweet fun-loving person that brought a smile to her lips with his almost child-like demeanor. She had told herself that she should get over it. Natsu did not want to be her friend so why should she long for something that he clearly wanted to end?

But now, as she bit her lip in uncertainty she did not know what to think about it anymore.

"Why are you saying something like that?" She glared at him half-heartedly. "Still friends? You treated me like shit!"

He only watched her.

"You wanted me off the team. You almost hit me when I snapped at _her_! And you still dare to call yourself my friend!" She moved towards him her anger fueling her steps. "Cut the shit!"

She grabbed a fistful of his beloved scarf, but she was too upset not care if she did any damage.

"Do you know how painful it is? I spent some nights crying tears for your pink haired sorry ass wondering why you were treating me like that! It hurt so much…" She whimpered as she gritted her teeth. "And now you come out with this. Are you trying to torture me Natsu?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer did not anything.

"Why Natsu?" Lucy asked fell to her carpet floor when tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Why?"

Still he said nothing.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel stared at the crumpled form of the crying blond on the ground. The small sounds of her crying floating up to his sensitive ears. He wanted to go down to her and comfort her, but he had a feeling she would rather he not touch her at the moment. Her eyes, Mavis her eyes were pools of cinnamon brown filled with hurt all caused by him. He would not want to be touched by him either after he had acted like such an ass.

Her crying was causing his calm demeanor that he had worked hard to keep, so he could talk to Luce seriously, was beginning to crack.

Natsu decided to distract himself for a bit so he could recollect his thoughts. He closed his eyes taking in the scents around him. He could smell sweet scent of peach blossoms that was Luce. He had missed her delicious scent for countless days and nights. He missed breaking into her apartment, talking about utter nonsense with one another, and breaking into her apartment. He missed sleeping with her in her comfortable bed. Her apartment use to be filled with a mixture of his and Luce's scents, but now there was another scent replacing him.

It was the scent of earthy spice mixed with iron.

Gajeel's scent was now more imbedded in Luce's home than his own. And it bothered him greatly that another man's scent had replaced his so easily in such a short amount of time. Heck, even the scent of the Iron Scraps was floating off of her bed. He hated to imagine the number of times the other Dragon Slayer had been to his Luce's apartment. Or why the bed smelled strongly of their two scents mixed together. Did that mean the blond and him had shared the bed?

_Does it mean that their relationship has grown deeper?_ He wondered to himself. _Were Iron Scraps and Luce that close that she allowed him to share her bed?_

He unconsciously clenched his fist as his anger over the current situation between him and Luce brewed. He could not risk getting angry right now, no matter how loudly his inner dragon instincts were roaring for him to get rid of the Iron Dragon Slayer's scent with his own. Natsu pushed back his instincts. He could not afford to get riled up in his emotions and risk causing more damage to his thinning relationship with the blond Celestial Mage. He always believed their relationship would never break and he could recount the moment when his feelings of friendship towards changed.

Oddly enough it was during the Phantom Lord incident.

_Natsu was down below when he heard the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord ask the big crying guy if they had capture Luce. His heart, which was already racing with the fury against this guild for attacking Levy and her two friends evolved into a burning rage when the big man answered yes, they had taken her. He did not need to think about what to do after the ass disappeared. His hands grabbed a random member of Phantom Lord dragging him against the ground making sure his face hit the jagged stones on the ground._

_ "If my friend is hurt, I might burn you to a crisp." He threatened and he was serious about it._

_ The mage sang all the information he needed. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, hoping nothing ill had befallen her, but then he heard his name coming from the sky and he saw her falling downwards. He made just in time to catch her. That was when Natsu learned about the reason why Phantom Lord attacked their guild. It was because of Luce's father had hired them to bring her back home. After hearing her story he decided her father was full of shit. He had taken her back to the guild, so she could be surrounded by people who actually cared for, thinking she would be safe._

_ He was mistaken._

_ Gajeel had attacked their safe place and stole her again. He fought through the gigantic robot his mind focused on following the hidden scent of peach blossoms, but when he smelled her scent mixed with that of others and of the enemy Dragon Slayer he knew she may have been injured. As he neared to her location he heard her calling them fools, her voice devoid of fear, but lace with only love and pride of her guild. Natsu was proud of her. He felt something resonant inside his heart with her words and that feeling soared when he first laid his eyes on Luce's battered body._

_ The Fire Dragon Slayer had heard the expression of seeing red before, but his mind registered what it meant when he allowed his emotions to take him over. It was the first time his Dragon instinct showed itself full force. His rage riddled mind whispered to him to kill the threat to her, to avenge every tear drop that had fallen from her eyes and to protect her. And he did just that._

Something changed after he had pummeled Gajeel. He did not know what exactly at first, but he had developed the urge to always be by Lucy Heartfilia. He wanted to be seen as her hero, her protector, her provider, a person she could rely on and someone she could trust without any shade of doubt. He felt these things yet he could not find the word to place on these wants, until two nights after the incident he broke into her room. The blond had a nightmare that the guild had fallen, she blamed herself for everything and kept repeating that they would have better off if she left the guild. Natsu's heart dropped.

He did not want her to ever leave.

That night after soothing her nerves as he hugged her, he had put a word to what he had been feeling…

_I'm getting too distracted here._ Natsu shook his thoughts out of his head. He had to explain his side to Luce, before he missed his chance to mend his friendship with her and try to possibly evolve into something more. The Fire Dragon Slayer took a breath, clearing his mind as he found the words to speak. But the sobbing girl on the floor spoke first.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. She stayed on the floor her crying was calming down as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. "When did you get back to Magnolia?"

"I just got home tonight." Natsu explained staring at her on the floor. "And I came to visit you–I need to talk you, Luce."

"About what? How wonderful it is that I am not on the team anymore?" Lucy placed her hands on her thighs unconsciously digging her nails into her skin. "Tell me how much better Lisanna Strauss is than me, huh?"

"No. Luce's you have it–"

"Why don't you just leave me alone? Just let me live my life in peace, Natsu." The blond refused to look at him. "I don't need to deal with your–"

"Damn it Luce will you just listen to me!" Natsu flung himself off the bed. He grabbed hold of her shoulders shaking her slightly so he could get her attention on him. "I'm not here to talk about anything else, but you and me! I want to talk about us!"

"There is no us. We are not partners anymore and you barely treat me like a friend."

"Luce, can you just give me a chance to say what I have to say?" Natsu pleaded dropping his hands from her shoulders as he sat down on the carpet. He was sitting across from her. He could see the curiosity shifting in her eyes. _She wants to hear what I have to say._ "Please, just hear me out."

"Fine." Lucy agreed. Some small part of her was deathly curious about what the Dragon Slayer wanted to speak about with her. She could hear her mirror twin arguing with her choice to listen to what as she kindly put it, a sorry excuse of a Dragon Slayer, let alone a man. Had to say. Lucy ignored her. "I'll hear you out for a bit."

"Thank you Luce."

* * *

"Luce you know I went on a job for awhile right?"

"Yes." Lucy replied. How could she forget that when Lisanna was having a freak out when he had been gone for an entire day and the day after. And the next day. And the next day.

"I left because I had to think about a few things without any interference. " The pink haired man explained to her. The Celestial Mage had figured as much that something was on his mind. "So I went on a long job with Happy to figure things out."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I actually did." He flashed her a small smile. "It took some time, but I got the things that bothered me all straighten out. It feels good to have a clear head, Luce"

"So?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion. _What was bothering him so much?_

"There was an idea that I thought would be the best, but it made everything into a big misunderstanding and things just got worse." He sighed leaning his back onto her bed before he spoke again. "Things sorta of did not work as I planned."

"Natsu every idea has its consequences and not everything works out that easily." She said shifting her legs into a more comfortable position. She vaguely wondered if Gajeel was going to visit her tonight, but maybe it would not be good if he visited her when Natsu was here. _That would cause a problem._ "You should know that."

"I know and my mistake made our relationship fall apart." Natsu said. "I should have explained things to you and maybe this misunderstanding would have not happened, Luce."

"Natsu what are you talking about? Misunderstanding?"

"I never wanted to kick you out of the team because I thought you were weak. I wanted to protect you."

_Did he just say he wanted to kick me out because he was trying to protect me?_ Lucy thought her eyes wide with disbelief.

**_I say he has lost the little bit of brain he has left. Or he really is a dumb ass._**

****_Yeah, it sounds like something Natsu would come up with._

_**A plan that is not thought out you mean?**_

****_Exactly._

_**But I wonder what he meant by protecting you.**_

"Hey Luce, are you paying attention to me?" Natsu's voice interrupted her inner conversation with her other.

"Sorry." She apologized. _We'll talk later._ She faintly heard her other agree before she vanished into her consciousness. "You were saying?"

"Luce I just wanted to keep you safe from all the bad things. I don't want anything to happen to you, but the way I decided to do cause you more problems. I ended up doing what I was trying not to do. I hurt you so bad and made you feel like you were not wanted."

"Natsu…"

"I hated being away from you, but I kept on telling myself that it was for your own good." Natsu bit his lips his sharp teeth drawing a little blood. "It was so hard seeing you go on jobs without me. I worried about you all the time and when you came back successful I felt a sense of pride because you were proving how strong you were."

He smiled.

"Though I always knew you were strong. But then when you started to go on jobs with others, like Ice Cube and Iron Scraps I felt so jealous. They were spending time with you and I wasn't. I should have said something then, but I kept reminding myself that this was for your protection." Natsu gazed at her his eyes shining with truth. "Then you became partners with _Iron Scraps Gajeel_."

Lucy was surprise at the amount of venom Natsu was able to muster when he said Gajeel's name. Was Natsu really that disturbed and upset that she had partner up with Gajeel? His eyes and glaring face told her yes he was. But it was his fault that their partnership had ended, even if he was protecting her.

"Do you know how hard it was not to bash that bastard's face in after that? It took every ounce of mental and physical strength not to do it. I was so upset that it began to affect the jobs I took. Erza yelled at me a couple of times." The Fire Dragon Slayer shuddered at the thought of the red head. "You were always on my mind Luce."

"Natsu it was not easy for me as well." Lucy whispered her eyes on him. "It took awhile for me to adjust being on my own, but I managed. A little part of me hoped you would ask me to come back, so I waited and waited."

"What happened?"

"I stopped waiting. And then that incident with the wyvern happened with Gajeel." Lucy smiled when she remembered how nice Gajeel had treated her. She would have never imagined that job would lead to the relationship she had with the Iron Dragon Slayer now."He wanted to he partners with me of all people. I didn't think it would work out so well with him and I am happy that I told him yes. I don't regret it."

She saw Natsu stiffen when she said that. She only told the truth. She would never regret her decision of becoming Gajeel's partner, even if it meant that Natsu would be hurt by it. Gajeel had proven himself to be there for her and that he saw her as his equal. She was glad to be part of team Iron Star, being friends with Gajeel and now she was dating him. She was living a good life with Gajeel in it.

"If you think about it, I have you to thank you."

"Huh?" He tilted his head

"If you had not thought about kicking me off of Team Natsu then I would have never even considered being partners with Gajeel." She did not stop the smile that spread on her face. It was true. These were the consequences of Natsu's choice. "It's all thanks to you."

"Let's not talk about _him_ anymore." The pink haired Dragon Slayer growled annoyed.

"You sound jealous." Lucy smirked.

"I am! He is with _my _partner."

"Ex-partner." Lucy corrected him.

"Whatever." He pouted for a bit, before he stared at her again. "Listen Luce, I never meant to hurt you."

"I understand." The blond spoke her eyes gazing back into his. "You were trying to protect me, but you went about the wrong way and it spiraled out of control."

"Can you forgive me?" His eyes filled with the fear of her rejecting him. "Will you be my friend again?"

"I forgive you." Lucy smiled. She was a forgiving person by nature and no matter the number of stupid mistakes he would make she would find that small little light that urged her to forgive him or anyone else. "We can be friends again, Natsu."

"LUUUUUCCCCEEEEE!" Natsu pounced on her his eyes filled with tears of joy. He rubbed his face against hers as he mumbled about how happy he was that they were friends. "I am so happy!"

"Just promise not to do anything stupid like that again, Natsu."

"I won't!" Natsu grinned, but he paused looking like je remembered something else.

"Natsu?"

"Luce I never told you the reason why I did it."

"Yes, you did. You said you were trying to protect me." She moved to flick his forehead, but he caught her hand.

"That's not the only reason." His stare suddenly became intense causing nervousness to bubble in the pit of her stomach. "At least not the real reason."

_That look reminds me of the way Gajeel looks at me, but that could not be right. He likes Lisanna, doesn't he?_

"Lucy Heartfilia, I," Natsu gulped. "I am in love with you."

_This could not be happening! I am a Dragon slayer magnet or something?_

"What? When…" She sputtered her face red.

"Since the Phantom thing. I didn't want to say anything then because I didn't want to screw up our friendship."The Fire Dragon slayer admitted. He was getting everything off his chest. "So I never acted upon."

"Natsu I am going to go bang my head on the wall now."

"Eh, why would you hurt yourself?"

"Because this has to be some crazy dream I am having!" She shouted her voice frazzled with surprise. "You like Lisanna not me. You must have your feeling confused."

"Why does everyone think that? She is just a friend."

"She doesn't think that." Lucy replied sarcastically. Lisanna had made it very clear to the blond that the pinknette belong to her.

"I have explained it to her already. I don't love her and I never will see as anything but a friend." Natsu voice rose in volume trying to prove his point. "She was who I was protecting you from. I may look like a dumbass, but I have the instincts of a dragon and I noticed her dislike of you."

"She's jealous of me?" Lucy pondered. _That's why she treats me like a piece of shit under her foot! Because Natsu rejected her and she figured out he likes me. She thinks I want him too. _"That's why she has been so rude to me."

"I tried to keep her in check."

"It's okay Natsu, I can handle her just fine on my own."

Natsu smiled hugging her tightly.

That as when Lucy saw Natsu's face inching towards her and she understood his intent reflecting in his onyx eyes. The blond acted on an impulse with the image of Gajeel's smirking face flashing in her mind. She pulled her hands in front of her gently stopping the Fire Dragon Slayer from pressing his lips on hers. Lucy slowly pushed him away from her. She saw the hurt shimmering in his eyes, but she was not going to let him kiss her like that. Especially, when she was in a relationship with Gajeel and she had feelings for him and not Natsu.

"Natsu, I may have forgiven you," Lucy made sure her voice was strict and free of any other feeling but seriousness. "But I will not let you kiss me."

"Why?" He asked in a quiet voice with slight confusion and a pout on his face. "I love you."

"That does not mean that I love you, Natsu." Lucy explained inching farther away from him and his lips. "I have never considered if I have romantic feelings for you. Besides, I am seeing someone right now."

"Who?"

"Natsu it is none of your business. Right now, we're keeping it a secret." Lucy replied. She hoped Natsu would drop the subject. _Besides she had just forgiven him, but he had to prove his words were true. _"Okays?"

"Sure Luce." Natsu smiled with slight hurt, but he did not mind for now.

"Then let's start over." She grinned broadly she held her hand out to him. "Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

Natsu had left his Luce's apartment with a smile on his face. After everything had been settled the two talked to one another for some time, before Natsu noticed the amount of times the blond yawned. He told her goodbye wishing her good dreams. His steps fueled with his plan of winning her heart driving him forward. He was not bothered by the fact that she had said she was dating someone. Natsu already knew who she was talking about. Everything led back to one person.

Gajeel Redfox.

His scent was all over the blond's body meaning they had recently progressive their relationship to the next level. They had become intimate. The thought of Iron Scraps touching her with his hands fueled his inner fire and he wanted to beat the mad for daring to touch her body. Yet Natsu knew that Luce must have given him permission to touch her like that. It scared him to think about the possibility that Luce returned the Iron Dragon Slayer's feelings as well.

_That does not mean I will give up on her. _Natsu told himself. _She still has not mated with him._

He still had a chance with her.

Natsu was not very far from Luce's apartment before he caught the scent of the other male that was now the Celestial Mage's partner. Natsu could sense the anger waving off towards him from the other Dragon Slayer approaching him. He could hear the loud, threatening growls before he even saw the man himself. Gajeel was not in his usual clothes. He was wearing a sleeveless muscle tank top and his tunic pants, but Natsu did not ask himself why Gajeel was dressed like that. No, he was more aware of the Iron Dragon Slayer's facial expression on his face.

It was one that reminded Natsu of his father Igneel when he was beyond pissed. Gajeel's lips were drawn back in a viscous snarl showing his long, sharp canines were visible as they glinted in the moonlight. His red eyes gleaming a dangerous red filled with contempt and anger all aimed towards him. Gajeel's posture was aggressive his muscles tense and bulging making him look bigger and fiercer. Any other mage may have ran with their tail between their legs, but Natsu was not afraid of him.

"Gajeel." He nodded acknowledging his fellow Dragon Slayer, his eyes watching him intensely just in case he decided to attack him.

"Salamander, what the fuck are ya doing at Bunny Girl's place so late at night?" Gajeel replied. "Answer me before the guild is one Dragon Slayer short."

"Guess you smelled Luce on me?" Natsu grinned slightly.

"Of course, now answer the damn question." A deafening growl left his curled lips. He looked just about ready to rip his throat out.

"We just talked, nothing else."

"Then explain why I smell her tears?" Gajeel moved forward his eyes set on him with the intent to get all the answers he wanted out of him. "I swear if ya made Bunny Girl upset I will introduce ya to my sword again, Salamander."

"What we talked about was emotional for her, but don't worry," Natsu glared back at him. He was not going to back down from this. If he did that would tell Iron Scraps that he was the dominant one here and for as hell he will never be submissive to this bastard. "I managed to calm her down and help her sleep in her bed."

Another vicious growl.

"You know I use to sleep with her all the time back then, especially during the winter. Since I could keep her _warm_ better than any blanket or _person_." Natsu knew he was playing a very dangerous game with egging the other male Dragon Slayer like this. Iron Scraps was very liable to attack him, especially if he saw Luce as his. "Her bed still is so comfortable to sleep in and she likes to snuggle a lot too."

"Salamander yer treading on thin mother fucking ice." Gajeel warned in a tight voice. He eyes and blood pounded with the want to kill the other male in front of him, but he held back because he knew deep down his to be mate would be upset if he ripped the fool's throat out. "Stop talking about_ my_ mate like that."

"She's not _your _mate Iron Scraps." Natsu released his own deep throated growl as he stood tall against the other. Adrenaline rushed through his blood readying him for a possible battle. "And _my_ Luce will never be your mate as long I am around."

"Is that challenge for my mate to be?"

"Yes, it is."

The two Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail stood still in the night eyeing each other down trying to make the other back down, but both held strong even when their growls becoming deafening to their own ears. They stayed like for a few minutes. And would have probably have stayed like that for the entire night if it were not for both of them realizing neither was going to back down any time soon. They somewhat relaxed their stances, settling for just the simple glowering and sending silent threats to one another.

It was Natsu who broke the tense silence hanging in the air.

"I love her." The Fire Dragon Slayer admitted for the first time in words. It was true he had loved Lucy for long time, but he wanted to take things slow. He did not want to risk his friendship with her. He could not think like that anymore, not with another man also after her. "I love Luce. I've apologized and I will make up everything I have done, so I can win her back."

"Tch, there is only so much a fucking word of an apology can mend."

"It's a start."

"So ya say."

"Maybe you don't have the balls to admit when you're wrong and tell her sorry, but I do." Natsu frowned clenching his fist keeping a fire from flaring up. "I can say sorry when I need to because I love her unlik—"

"Are yer saying I don't love her?" Gajeel growled agitated with this imbecile that believed he could just waltz back into his Lucy's life after he had caused her so much heartache. No, Gajeel will not allow the pink haired fool to steal or hurt his Lucy anymore." Because if ya are then yer more fucked up in the head than I thought Salamander."

"Meaning?"

"It means that I don't want ya to hurt her anymore, ya little shit." The Iron Dragon Slayer glared at him clenching his fists. _Bunny Girl was starting to forget all the shit he has put her through, even if she has already forgiven him!_ "And ya know how we Dragon Slayers get when there is a potential mate involved, Salamander."

"I do. Usually it means a fight between life or death. One of us wins the privilege to mate with Luce and the other loses their life, but that's only the last resort if the mate can't choose."

"I am surprise ya know all this." Gajeel smirked, stifling a snicker. _At least Salamander remembers something from his time with his dragon._"But we're not at that point yet and I am positive Bunny Girl will not want us to kill each other."

"Right. So it's down to showing Luce who is the better man to be her mate." Natsu grinned broadly popping his neck as his eyes brimmed with excitement and a spark of not giving up. "Which will be me."

"Tch, yer an idiot." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "If ya think you can get between me and Bunny Girl, ya have another thing coming. Lucy is better off with me in my opinion, but it's her choice."

"Luce will pick me. I have known her longer her than you."

"That means nothing. If ya haven't noticed," The Iron Dragon Slayer stood tall and proud. He was not going to back down from this. Not now, not ever. "I love Lucy as well."

"Whatever." Natsu's grinned morphed into one he saved for a battle. Natsu could see that the other was going to fight for the blond as well and that meant that the black-haired man did feel something for the blond. _But not as much as me!_ "Until she is mated I am not giving up on her."

"Neither am I, Salamander."

* * *

And i'm back with a new chappie, Yay! The chapter came out kind of short. looks like Natsu let everything out. Lucy seemed to take it pretty well because she has Gajeel. Now both Natsu and Gajeel are ready to fight for her heart. Oh the drama is about to get a brewing. Just one more chapter before the hidden/hinted evil going ons becomes more rampant!

What to expect in future chapters:

some cat fights-meow

Celestial Spirits,

Winged Horses

mists, some windy weather

twisted little things

and more Galu goodness!

I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter!

I apologized if I missed any grammar and spelling errors! I seriously try to catch them, but sometimes some errors escape my eyes!(plus like a few hours of sleep)

Thank you to all those who have read/follow/favorite/review my story! You are all very encouraging! I love you all! :D

Reviews are always welcome by me! I love to hear feedback from you all!

Tune next time on Star and Iron: These Feelings Make Life So Much More Complicated

Will be updated on:Roughly between Sept14 -Sept 21


	38. Announcement

**_Announcement_**

I am quite sorry to announce that due to the amount of homework I have been receiving for the past few weeks has overwhelm me so much that I am struggling just to finish it all before the due date every week and have not been getting any sleep recently, which is affecting my health. Nor have I found the time to work on my chapters for this fic. I don't want to disappoint my readers, but I will have to put "Star and Iron" on a temporary hiatus so I can recuperate.

Note it will be temporary, I just need a few weeks to regroup myself. Don't worry I will be back! I do not plan to give up on this fic! I will reply back to pms during this time so i will not be completely off the grid.

I will be on hiatus for **four weeks on Oct. 19****. **This will be replaced with a chapter on that day. Again, I apologize this was not a new chapter and for the hiatus. I WILL BE BACK!

Love you guys all,

Frozen Silver Moonlight


End file.
